


Routine Family

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Anniversary, BDSM, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Doctor Erwin Smith, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kink, Landscaper Mike, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Maids, Modern Era, Multi, Obedience, Open Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, Wax Play, boy toys, nontraditional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 104,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Levi's relationship with Erwin and Mike is not traditional nor normal, but it is stable. The first taste of stability he's ever had in his life.After three years together, however, the fear that they might lose that stability rears its head as they consider adding yet another to the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AOT Characters are not mine, nor a few AOT referenses. All else is origional work.

Levi was practically buzzing with anticipation as he watched the clock tick from 6:58 over to 6:59. He had literally watched the minutes tick by for over a half-hour now, pretending that he was merely paying attention to the 70” TV sitting beneath the large wall-clock. The news anchor was droning on and on about something he couldn’t give two shits about as he wrapped up the news segment and gave his annoying sign off to the audience.

Sitting on both sides of the petite raven-haired man on the couch was a matching book-ends set of two large blonde men resting back against the couch cushions. His two ‘roommates’ Erwin and Mike both were as nonchalant as they could ever be as they lounged. If Levi hadn’t known any better he might have thought that they were unaware of the time, now so very close to seven. He might have even thought they had forgotten what was set to take place then.

He knew very well by now that they had not. They never did. Acting as aloof as they did was merely a part of the game they were set to play. The married pair did it to try to trip him up, to see if he would forget the game about to take place himself. They in no way did it to be malicious, but if they could punish him for slipping up at the start of the game they would. They had done it before.

A part of Levi almost wanted to keep his butt planted, to pretend he had lost track of time and take the punishment they were keen to give if he let them, but the second that the large hand ticked over from 6:59 to 7:00 he all but hurled himself forward off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. It was time for their scene to begin.

He sat as they expected him to, with his back straight, head lowered, and wrists crossed at the small of his back of his own volition; his knees set apart in a wide V. Once there he held that pose. He could not see them, banned from looking up unless told otherwise, but he could practically feel the curve of Mike’s lip amidst that dirty-blonde facial hair in an approving smirk just as much as he could feel the shine of Erwin’s blue eyes scorching into his back with thinly-bridled lust. He sat and waited like a good boy. Their good boy.

He would sit and wait however long he needed to, but he hoped they didn’t make that a part of the game tonight. Sometimes –Erwin especially- would keep him waiting for instruction. Just because the scene started at seven didn’t mean that they would necessarily jump straight into it with him. Anticipation and the unquestioning obedience it required to wait was a part of the fun for them all, and sometimes they liked to test him and themselves with it.

Levi shivered when the screen before him clicked off, the picture nothing but black glass in an instant. They would not keep him waiting long after all it seemed.

There were still a few agonizing seconds of silent stillness behind him and he strained his senses to pick up on anything to indicate when they might start with him. Before either could move to betray themselves, however, Erwin’s deep voice cut through the silence, dripping with unquestionable authority.

“Levi, give us your safe word.”

The response was automatic. “Maria, Sir.” His mother’s middle name was always his safe word.

“Go get cleaned while Erwin and I set up and then meet us in our room,” Mike’s husky drawl instructed.

“Take as much time as you need, but do not dress again afterwards,” Erwin tacked on.

With a nod of his head to show he understood he got up from the floor and made his way back to the bathroom without looking back. He didn’t take his sweet time, but he was nonetheless meticulous and thorough as he set out everything. He used the douche to clean himself out and eventually he scrubbed his skin nearly raw in the deluxe Jacuzzi. He also gave himself a fresh shave like he knew they liked to make everything smooth and clean, leaving just a sparse thatch of black hair over his cock and he trimmed down his armpit hair.

Once he was cleaned and ready he put everything away and wiped down the counter just as methodically before exiting the bathroom in the buff.

He had to go down the entire length of the hall to reach Mike and Erwin’s master bedroom door, passing by the living room door with a pleasant shiver at the knowledge that the window blinds had been left open, though it was highly doubtful anyone could have possibly glimpsed him outside. He reached the dark wooden door at the end and knelt upon the floor in front of it, giving it a soft wrap with his knuckles before taking up his kneeling position once more to await permission to enter.

He could hear the soft brushing sounds of movement on the other side a moment before one of them replied with a deep “You may enter.”

He opened the door and kept his eyes to the floor obediently as he turned to close it behind him, knowing both were right in front of him and instinctually knowing that Erwin was to his ten o’clock and Mike was to his twelve.

Levi made no move to hide himself, well past any feelings of shame around them at this point in their relationship to doubt that they liked what he had to show them. If anything his hips jutted forward just a little bit to further showcase himself to them.

“On the chair, Levi.” Erwin ordered.

Levi lifted his head just enough to find the legs of the chair in front of him. It was just a wooden one from the kitchen that Mike would sometimes bring in to play on. He stepped over and knelt upon it, leaning over the back of it so his ass was up for Mike. He knew what they intended start with since he had just showered. He didn’t fight it when Erwin stepped over and gripped the back of his neck, forcing it down low till he was practically hanging over the back of it, the ridged wooden back digging into his lower abdomen. Erwin was still wearing his slacks, straddling the back of Levi’s head to stockade him with his own body. The rough fabric rasped at the sides of his ears and cheeks, but he was not squeezed between them, merely held down. Levi’s head was locked in place unless he planned to hurt his Dom, which he didn’t. Ever.

He did, however, have to bite his cheek to keep from calling Erwin’s ass fat as it pinned him down. His own ass was higher up and very exposed with the new angle. As he stared at the carpet beneath him for lack of being able to move his head about Mike moved to stand behind him. Erwin’s hands were resting on the backs of his shoulders, so he knew it was Mike’s hand that roamed over the curve of his back and down first one cheek of his ass and then the other. He was given a few firm but relatively painless pats to each one that had him grunting a bit from the force, but Erwin kept him from jerking about anywhere.

He gripped the chair back tightly because it felt like he would fall over the back if he didn’t, and he was thankful he’d already emptied his bladder for where the chair was digging into him.

Mike’s large hands covered each of his cheeks wholly, gripping them till Levi had to grind his teeth to keep from giving a pained grunt and pulled them as wide apart as he could manage to inspect Levi’s cleanliness. He was faultless in this aspect, as always. Microchips could have been made in his asshole if they paid him enough to rent out the space.

It didn’t make it any more impossible for him not to wince at Mike’s habit as he felt the touch of that nose tip against his cheeks and Mike inhaled the scent of soap and what was purely Levi from the area. He gasped at the feeling that followed of Mike’s spongy and hot tongue trailing up his crack then, swiping over his hole once… twice and Levi’s cheeks were aflame as he gasped some more. The course hairs of Mike’s goatee were a rasping contrast as the man purposefully rubbed those against him as well, burying his face in Levi’s ass as he continued to roughly palm at the pale globes on either side.

At last he pulled back and Levi forced himself to relax as much as he could for whatever came next. Erwin’s hands left his shoulders and he tried to brace and balance as much as he could as the large man leaned over him and took hold of his butt cheeks instead to hold them open for Mike. Levi shivered at the feel of the cold lube being drizzled directly upon his hole but he actually groaned when Mike’s fingers smeared it about a bit and he began to shove one inside, the initial sting making him hiss through his teeth and he could feel Mike’s free hand rubbing circles over the small of his back to help him relax to allow it. Mike’s hands were freaking big though. His fingers all the more so. Levi gasped as the blonde gave a wiggle to open him up more and started to insert a second finger.

“Good boy, Levi,” he was praised, helping him to relax so his body could accept more. “You’re so good. You’re going to take everything you’re given aren’t you?”

“Y-yes Sir.” Levi groaned, arching his back as much as he could in this position, which wasn’t much, to show his willingness. Mike was able to get his fingers moving in and out with a bit of ease, Levi’s body was already well used to this kind of treatment from both his Doms.

“Good boy then… show us. Show us how good you are and take a third.”

Levi whimpered before he could help himself but gave no further protest. Erwin still had him pinned down so he couldn’t even nod his head in agreement. He bit back a grunt as Mike inserted a third finger, which in his case Levi considered it akin to having a cucumber shoved up his ass. It was painful and intrusive to extremes, but necessary if he was to take up either of their cocks to be properly stretched before hand. Mike curled his fingers suddenly and Levi’s eyes rolled as he groaned from the wave of pleasure that it washed over him out of nowhere as Mike brushed his prostate.

There was a deep and soft chuckle before Mike repeated the action and Levi moved his hands from the chair to grip desperately at Erwin’s thighs on either side of his head as he saw stars and his hips bucked. The fingers rocked within him in a gentle but unyielding rhythm, Mike’s fingers curling with each plunge inside of him. It felt amazing, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum on the chair seat beneath him as he took what was given to him. Mike worked him at a steady pace till he was all but out of his head with delirious pleasure. His whole body began to tremble, his nerves alive from both the euphoria and the strain of being held in such a precarious position for so long, his head filling with blood. Mike finally relented on preparing him for the moment, his fingers withdrawing fully and leaving Levi feeling startlingly empty and gaping for the large blonde’s view.

He was about to plead for something, anything, to be given to him once more, but Erwin leaned over his back and wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s waist, taking advantage of his petite frame to heft the smaller man up off the chair to dangle upside down against him. He gripped him tightly enough he wouldn’t slip but Levi still wanted to protest this position that left him suspended upside down with Erwin’s bare chest against his back and his ass in the larger man’s face. His legs dangled out in front of him awkwardly and Mike filled his vision, the man’s eyes lighting up with desire and excitement to see Levi held aloft so. The giant blonde was wearing just his socks and flannel sleeping pants, leaving his broad chest and muscular arms that were tanned several shades darker from his job on full display for their petite sub.

Levi’s own grey eyes rolled back and a low moan trickled from his mouth as Erwin’s tongue slid up the crack of his ass and dragged over the stretched out hole Mike had prepped. He outright whimpered when Mike stepped up to them and Levi let out a throaty moan as Mike’s mouth encircled his cock and sucked deep right to his balls. His hands dwarfed Levi’s slender ankles as they took hold to use them like a perverted set of handlebars and he started up a sloppy and relentless rhythm at the sub’s front. Erwin was no better behind him, sinfully delving into Levi’s ass like it was a favorite treat and licking up his taint and the back of his balls. It drove him to madness and he writhed and moaned between them as they devoured him from both sides for a while.

He whimpered when Mike’s mouth pulled back from him and he could feel the man turn his attention instead to the front of Levi’s sack, gently lapping at it and tag teaming against it with Erwin. Every now and then their tongues would both leave him and he just knew that they were kissing right over him, working their tongues against each other. As used to their perversions and unashamed tendencies about the human body as he was he still cringed to think of where both their mouths had literally just been.

Before he could start to get too lightheaded from his position Mike pulled back, glancing down at him with a small smirk and Levi tried not to outright scowl back for the angle he was forced to meet his gaze in. There was nothing dignified about hanging upside down. Mike turned his body to stand next to Erwin, reaching down and wrapping his arms around Levi’s upper body to pull him right side up once more.

Levi’s head swam and he could hardly hold his neck up on his own while the blood rushed back down his body, making him all but limp as he was transferred between the two giant men to Mike’s hold. There he was coddled against Mike’s chest and he awkwardly brought his legs up to hug the man’s sides as he was carried. Mike’s destination was the chair and Levi remained pliant as he gathered his bearings while Mike set them both down upon it. The wood creaked, but held the additional weight well enough. He allowed his head to roll out of the way a bit more as Mike nosed at his neck and peppered it with kisses, his hands running up and down Levi’s back and sides to encourage the blood flow. Mike was a rather affectionate Dom in the midst of scenes.

Erwin was once more at Levi’s back, grabbing his short black strands of hair and pulling his head back at a staggering angle to meet his piercing blue eyes. Levi winced at the pain but didn’t cry out. “What do you want tonight Levi? Say it out loud.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed on him. It was always one of the hardest things they would make him do, voice his desires, actually ask for what he wanted. He had been taught throughout his life not to want anything. That to do so would only bring about pain of the worst kind. Erwin and Mike had started changing that about him. Both insisting that he had to want things, that it was good of him to do so, both inside the bedroom and out. That asking lead to rewards rather than punishment. It was so twisted compared to everything he had known growing up, but they were both firm in this matter. If he did not tell them what he wanted he would get nothing, neither their pain nor their pleasure.

“I- I want cock, Sir,” he forced out breathlessly.

“I know that Levi,” Erwin smirked slyly, “You have to be specific. Do you want mine? Mike’s? A toy perhaps? Where do you want it Levi? In your hand? Maybe just between your thighs. Is that what you want?”

Bastard knew it wasn’t. His grip on Levi didn’t lessen any as Levi practically growled at him. “I want Mike’s first, and I want it in my ass. Is that specific enough, Sir?”

Erwin’s eyes lit up at his disrespectful tone, causing Levi to gulp even though he held that stare. There was a certain delight like a child receiving a Christmas gift early in those striking blue eyes of the large blonde. Slowly, Erwin let go of Levi’s hair and stepped over to the bed to grab up the bottle of lube that Mike had used to open Levi up. “Is he still ready, Mike?”

Levi startled when Mike unceremoniously checked, inserting a couple of his fingertips in from behind Levi to feel around as he held him close to his chest. “More or less.”

There was the sound of the lube uncapping and after a moment Erwin’s hand was snaking around Levi between him and Mike, pulling down the band of Mike’s pants to free his bulge and taking his husband’s hard cock in his hand. He stroked over it till he made it weep a tear of pre-cum, slicking it up with more lube. “Levi wants your cock in his ass, Mike Darling. I think he should get it.”

Levi gasped under his breath when Erwin’s hands slipped under the backs of his knees and hoisted him up into a squatting position held just overtop of Mike’s cock, the head already red and ruddy for what was coming. If his weight was any kind of strain Erwin didn’t show it, holding Levi’s small frame up easily enough. “He’ll get it,” Mike promised, his face and demeanor betraying nothing of the lust he was feeling aside from the dark intensity of his eyes and the small smirk of his lip.

“He’s rather cheeky today, however,” Erwin admonished, “He mustn’t be spoiled.”

Levi knew that meant nothing good for him and he stopped canting his hips in anticipation to have Mike inside of him. Erwin could be a psychotic Dom at times. Especially strict about respect and willful disobedience. Perhaps it was a part of the reason Levi acted out as he did during scenes more than any other time.

“Levi, you said you wanted Mike’s cock in your ass and you shall have it, but you are not allowed to cum. If you do so before I express permission I will punish you for both that disobedience and your prior snarky behavior. Obey now and I shall forgive for before. Do I make myself clear?”

Levi shivered, Erwin’s words of warning in his ear and Mike sitting ready to go right in front of him making him downright wonton with need, but he let out a snarl at Erwin’s command that he not allow himself to cum.

His delay to answer was too great and Erwin lifted him higher away from Mike’s cock. “Answer when I ask you a question, Levi. Mike-”

His husband was already there to support his mate’s will, slapping his hand down hard on the inside of Levi’s thigh with a resounding smack, then again on the opposite one.

It stung a great deal and Levi gritted his teeth and leaned his head back against Erwin’s collar bone to bare it, but Mike repeated with another smack over the first bright red thigh and Levi let out a hitching gasp despite himself, the same pain coming to him from the other side having him crying out. He floundered a bit when Mike struck his inner right thigh a third time and after receiving it to the other side as well he relinquished his apology. “I’m sorry, Sirs!”

Mike stopped his assault for a moment, but his large hot hands resting over the heated skin of Levi’s thighs warned of how easily that could change if he continued to act up.

“What are you sorry for? Say it out so we know you’ve learned,” Mike insisted, his cock erect enough it did not so much as bob with his breathing.

“I-I’m sorry I did not answer when I was asked a question.”

“Answer it now then; you will not cum until I give you my permission or you will be punished, is that understood, Boy?”

When he was being admonished it was simply ’Boy’ and it made him cringe every time. It was the same as being called ’failure’ as far as he was concerned, and he hated to fail in their eyes more than anything else. “I understand, Sir,” he answered much more quickly this time.

Without further delay Erwin lowered him once more, Mike lining up his cock with Levi’s entrance.

“Manners, Levi,” Mike prompted, holding back from thrusting up just yet.

Levi knew what the large Dom was getting at. It had been one of the expectations since they started this affair together three years ago. He had to let them know if he wanted something, and when they gave it he had be polite and say ‘thank you’. “Thank you for your cock, Sir.”

Mike started to press inside of him slowly, Erwin holding him steadily aloft for now to not cause too much strain. Mike was a huge guy in stature, taller and broader even than Erwin, and his cock was likewise well-sized compared to most guys. The hairs that surrounded it were darker brown and coarse like that upon his chin. It was deep red with blood flushing it and Levi let out a hiss before a deep groan trickled from back in his throat as he stretched around it. The lube helped Levi to take it in regardless of the stretch and he was nearly panting by the time Mike was fully inside of him, the angle feeling strange and wonderful and Levi felt a light sweat breaking out upon his brow from the pain and pleasure.

Mike’s hands were strong and firm in their grip on his thighs, Erwin holding him up and Mike pulling him down to start a slow rhythm that had Levi making small noises of pleasure with each shallow thrust of Mike’s cock inside of him. He shook his head to try to clear it from the euphoria it was spiraling into, however, recalling Erwin’s order. If he lost himself in it early on there would be no way to follow the order given to him not to cum on Mike’s cock. The only thing more difficult to endure than Erwin’s challenges were his punishments. Levi had no intention of purposefully failing them even if he did sass them a bit here and there.

He tried to regain some control back over himself, deadening the sensations as best he could with his mind though it still felt amazing as Mike rocked up into him. He keened for the feel of Mike’s cock sliding in and out of him without resistance as his body adjusted. The strokes were steady and slow, gentle and mind-numbing as pleasure started to curl within him and his own cock returned to full mast from the penetration.

Erwin’s arms held firm, his muscle endurance impressive, but all the same, he purposefully all but dropped Levi down into Mike’s lap, forcing him to take the man’s cock in deep right to the hilt and Levi cried out and his head snapped back as stars flashed in his eyes from the burst of pleasure as Mike hit past his prostate and stopped at the back of his rectum; he was in so deep. Levi was a panting mess so much so that he barely heard Erwin speaking over his raven head to his husband.

“Mike Darling, you can not spoil him at this time. If it’s easy for him to fulfill his objective he will learn nothing from this. We both know that you are not fucking him the way he really likes it, the way that gets him off. His apology for being disrespectful can not be seen as truly sincere unless he can prove his respect towards us outweighs his desire for his own pleasure in the end. Would you say that is fair, Levi?”

Those fingers were back in his hair, pulling his head back at a painful angle once more so he could see the teasing smirk upon Erwin’s lips and the way his blue eyes sparkled. He was a sadistic prick, but Levi shivered all the same just from the thought of Mike pounding into him and struggled to nod his head. “Yes Sir.”

Erwin’s grip on Levi’s hair released to stroke through the soft black strands affectionately. “Let’s try this again then, shall we Darling?”

Mike nodded his head in agreement. Levi startled a bit with uncertainty as Mike picked his legs up from either side of his thighs, Erwin right there once more to reclaim them and lift him. “Take him back against the wall then,” Mike replied gruffly, his voice strained with need. “Hold him up high for me.”

Levi trembled with anticipation, Erwin chuckling knowingly in his ear as he was lifted and the blonde stepped back to the wall, leaning himself back against it and holding Levi up against him. Levi’s cock and hole now in full view for Mike’s hooded eyes to take in.

Mike skulked his large body over like a feral wolf about to pounce and Levi groaned low just from the sight of his lover as the flannel pants were dropped and left behind. He was utterly exposed, his hands hanging limp and submissive on either side of his body as Erwin held him aloft. He knew exactly what was coming and his pre-cum beaded in anticipation upon his stiff cock.

Mike’s gaze was as hungry and predatory as the wolf that he reminded Levi of, his eyes raking over every inch of Levi’s body presented to him for the taking, offered up so invitingly by his own wedded husband.

Mike gripped his cock and wiped a bit of the lube from it. Levi’s blood only burned hotter to see him do so. The lube already inside of Levi’s stretched asshole would suffice, but Mike getting rid of the excess would cause a bit more drag, and Levi liked it that way. He knew Mike could get them both to the point where pain and pleasure were one in the same.

Erwin held him high so that Mike did not have to stoop as he lined himself up with Levi’s twitching hole. Levi groaned and met the blonde’s gaze a second before his hips surged forward in a powerful thrust. Levi had no choice but to take him all in and he let out a cry of pain and pleasure combined at the abrupt penetration and the way Mike instantly began to piston his hips against him in a firm and unforgiving manner. Levi’s head rested back against Erwin’s firm shoulder as he did so, moaning with each push and pull into his ass. He wished he could wrap his legs around Mike’s hips to encourage him closer, but with the way he was held under his knees he had to merely accept the punishing pace that Mike was putting him through. It was mind-blowing compared to before. Mike moved in even closer and rocked up into Levi’s hips and Levi saw stars shocking before his eyes with each thrust once more, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He clung desperately to mike’s broad shoulders as he panted and moaned with each thrust.

He was going to cum, and it was going to be very soon if he was not careful.

He shook his head, trying to rebel against his body’s impulses. It felt like the hardest thing he had ever had to do to resist the pleasure bursting through him with each sharp inward thrust of Mike’s cock.

He endured, however, through sheer will to repress his body’s screaming need to bare down on Mike’s cock and chase down his own orgasm as Mike’s own groans turned to deeper growls of building ecstasy and Levi knew he was close. It would be difficult, but he could make it if he was careful. He could encourage Mike along faster to make it easier for himself, as he wouldn’t be able to hold off if this was kept up much longer. He couldn’t do much, but he could do enough.

He flexed the muscles of his anus around Mike, tightening and keeping him in as he attempted to pull out and the large man let out a heady gasp as his hands gripped tight enough to leave finger-sized bruises on the backs of Levi’s thighs.

“Mike!” Levi gasped wantonly, letting his face show his need for the large man, knowing it was like kryptonite to push him over the edge and the blonde was all too willing to lap it up. Levi let out a groan of his own when Mike tensed up and a second later shuddered against him, his cock pulsing against the sensitive ring of Levi’s ass as he spilled his load. He ground his hips up against Levi to deposit it in deep and it was nearly enough for the petite man to loose himself to the feel and come along with him untouched. It was only by the grace of nature that he did not, but he was right there on that edge as well now, panting heavily and flushed from nose to toes.

Mike was leaning against him and Erwin, his face buried against Levi’s sweaty neck and his arms wrapped around his legs and Erwin’s arms. Levi slowly became aware of the sweat plastering his and Mike’s bodies together and the irritating way it chafed against Erwin’s chest hair stubble. He tended to shave his, where as Mike did not and Levi was practically bare naturally. Erwin needed to shave again as far as Levi was concerned.

Before Levi could grumble as much there was a slight shift from the blonde at his back and Erwin placed a kiss first at the back of his lover’s nape and then to the crown of his husband’s head resting on Levi’s shoulder, lingering there a moment. Mike slowly collected himself, shuddering against Levi again as he lifted his head and returned Erwin’s kiss, deepening it and pinching Levi between them awkwardly. He waited patiently, never saying as much but thinking it rather sweet when they were affectionate with each other. They were the ones that were married after all. He was supposedly just the roommate as far as anyone else was concerned. Frankly it could be quiet arousing to watch them being intimate with each other besides, both so large as well built but gentle with each other.

Mike broke the kiss once he was flaccid enough to slip from Levi’s body and he turned his attention to the raven, but was met with protests that left him kissing over his sharp jaw. “It’s leaking out onto the carpet! Don’t hold me up to dribble over it like a fucking globetrotter!”

Mike actually chuckled deeply at that.

“He’s right Mike Darling, we cant allow for it to all escape him,” Erwin acknowledged with a tone that concerned Levi greatly as he was carried past Erwin’s hulking husband and over to their bed. He was lowered onto his knees on the mattress at the foot of the bed gently enough but then Erwin’s hands were on his shoulders once more, shoving them down so his chest rested against the bed, his ass raised high in the air. Levi knew what was coming next as Erwin used two fingers to scoop up some of the cum dribbling down the back of his thigh and shoved them back inside of Levi’s asshole, intending to stuff him full of it. He liked to do that, fill Levi as full of their cum as possible and then stuff him up so it couldn’t drain out. Particularly during scenes such as these he took full advantage.

Levi’s own cock was still rock hard and needing release. He shivered and relaxed a bit as Erwin stroked over his shoulders and back repeatedly with one hand while he freed himself with the other. The petting was relaxing, but a part of it was simply Levi forcing his muscles to relax even as excitement thrilled through his mind at the prospect of taking Erwin’s cock. Mike’s was large enough as it was, certainly larger than average just like the rest of the man’s 6’4 build, but Erwin’s… Erwin had a monster cock hidden away. It was certainly the largest that Levi had ever seen or taken in his life and was daunting even after being as properly stretched as he was. Both long and thick as hell, certainly it was much easier on him if he could have Mike’s first or at least a dildo.

He lifted his head just a bit to look over his shoulder for a glimpse of it, but his head was shoved back down roughly by Erwin’s large hand on the back of his neck. “I didn’t tell you to get up Levi.” A firm slap to the cheek of his ass had him letting out a grunt before Erwin was roughly palming them open. “Mike Darling, will you help our Levi keep his head down for me?”

Mike was there in a moment, sitting down on the foot of the bed next to Levi’s front end and taking him roughly by his black hair to lift his head while he scooted over closer to the petite man between them till his thighs were under Levi’s head, he turned Levi’s head to the side to face his knees before allowing his cheek to rest against the top of Mike’s hairy thigh. He petting his fingers through Levi’s fine hair affectionately, but it was also a promise that if Levi began to lift or move his head that Mike’s hand would be right there to hold him down. His cock ached from the thought and a whimper of anticipation escaped him as Erwin’s fingers played around his stretched out and cum-filled hole.

“You did well taking Mike’s cock like that, so you can come as much as you want now, Angel. I’m sure by now you need to.”

Levi only groaned in response, biting his lip as Erwin’s fingers entered him and immediately curved into his prostate. The man might have been a practicing doctor at one point in his career, but he abused his knowledge of the human body as far as Levi was concerned, knowing just how to touch and trigger the pleasure points in an almost perversely clinical manner as he rocked his fingers into Levi’s prostate and reached underneath him to cup his balls before moving further to pump his cock in time with his penetrating fingers with practiced ease.

“Don’t bite your lips Levi, you know better than that.” Erwin chastised, though he did not let up on his fondling.

Levi’s eyes shot open at the feel of two of Mike’s fingers touching the corner of his lip, pushing their way in so he was forced to open his jaw to allow Mike to gently hook him so he couldn’t close his mouth, every little noise louder without the muffling of his lips. The soft noises only spurred Erwin on anew and Levi couldn’t hold them back at all from getting steadily louder as his balls tightened up and his cock swelled from the pressure of his release building up on him in Erwin’s hand. He focused his attention towards the head of Levi’s much smaller member and Levi let out a shout as his seed initially shot out of him and onto the bed sheet. The hand that Erwin had been pumping his sensitive prostate with pulled out abruptly, moving to cup under Levi’s cock to catch some of the spunk. He wasn’t worried about the bed sheet, Levi knew that for certain and he tried to shake his head but Mike didn’t allow that sort of movement as Erwin brought his overflowing hand back to Levi’s hole, depositing some of his own seed into his asshole as well.

“It will be slick enough, but remember your safe words Levi. I do not want you tearing. I’ll give you my cock now.”

He held off, however, and Levi knew what he was waiting for. Mike’s fingers were still holding in his jaw, however, and not about to move. “Ank you ‘or your cock, ‘ir.”

“Very good, Angel.”

Levi didn’t let it show as he practically melted under the praise.

Erwin started to push in and Levi’s air left him in a gasp at the nearly overwhelming pressure as he was stretched open even wider. Mike’s hand on his head and jaw was a comfort at the moment, grounding him through the shocking invasion as Erwin penetrated him slowly, centimeter by centimeter and it seemed to never end as he was stretched not just at his rim, but deep side of himself as well. It was close to being too overwhelming for Levi, but he was able to maintain his relaxed state of mind much easier by the mere knowledge that they had done this before; many times in fact. It would indeed fit well enough, and it wouldn’t rip him in half like the panicking side of his mind tried to convince him of. By the time Erwin was finally, finally, up against the end of his rectum Levi was covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair damp, and his every nerve on end to feel every movement and touch that much more clearly. Erwin still had more to give, an inch or two still outside of Levi’s hole, but there was no way for Levi’s small body to fit it all unless Erwin fucked into his intestine. This was still more than enough for Levi anyway and Erwin was always perfectly fine to get in as far as he did regardless. Levi let out shallow pants as Erwin settled in and waited for him to adjust to it, stroking over Levi’s flanks and lower back as Mike petted his shoulders and head encouragingly with his free hand.

“Oh Angel, you’re so good,” Erwin praised, planting a kiss to the backs of Levi’s shoulders to further relax him. “You took my cock so well. How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

Levi used to resent having to answer things like that, questions regarding his personal well-being and comfort. He had preferred for them to just use him as they pleased like all his previous partners in the beginning. It had made him more uncomfortable to be cared about than it had to be used. A part of him still resisted such questions, thinking his comfort far less important to theirs, inconsequential even. Over time they had worn him down to at least answering honestly. Mike retracted his fingers from Levi‘s jaw and Levi was glad to be able to swallow the spit pooling in his cheek before it could spill out. Once he was certain he wouldn’t spit all over Mike’s thigh he answered. “It sort of hurts, but it doesn’t at the same time. It’s mostly just pressure. It’s so full.”

Erwin’s hips slowly started to recede, but Levi’s eyes rolled and he groaned low in his throat when Erwin started to push back in, just as slowly. “I’m gonna fill you up even more Sweetheart, pump so much of my cum and Mike’s into you so far that you’ll be tasting it on the back of your tongue. You can take it though, cant you? Be good and take that cum in deep?”

He wasn’t going to shit right for days, but he nodded his head anyway in wanting. Right now he did want it, he wanted Erwin just as much as he had wanted Mike. Mike allowed Levi to turn his head to face his lap rather than his knees, cradling his head in his large hand once more as Levi inched closer and closer to Mike’s slowly awakening cock. It called to him like siren song as Erwin started to move inside of him, the cum from both himself and Mike making it slide along easily and Levi groaned around his tongue as he stuck it out to lap over the ruddy head of Mike’s cock.

His own member was already starting to harden again valiantly, turned on enough to try again so soon after cumming. Erwin’s cock was so large in him that he didn’t have to try to find the prostate, he naturally pushed at it with every pass and left Levi feeling completely filled up and packed tight as he rocked his hips against Levi to get him used to the feel.

He continued to lap at Mike’s cock, coating the tip in saliva and slipping his tongue over the slit to illicit a hiss from the man as his cock swelled close to its full size. His fingers gently threaded through Levi’s hair.

The raven knew what was about to happen, bracing himself just a half-second before his two Doms must have exchanged a look or something over his head because in the next moment their gentleness disappeared as one and Erwin’s hands dig into Levi’s hips to hold him down as he thrust his powerful hips forward, tearing a noise between a moan and a shout from Levi that was cut short as Mike gripped his hair hard enough to nearly tear it out and shoved Levi’s head closer to his pelvis, rocking his own hips forward so his cock entered Levi’s mouth and was held there as Erwin continued to piston into him roughly from behind.

Unable to speak any safe words, Levi could still make a safety cut-off gesture with his hands if he needed to. They had all agreed long ago in the event that he couldn’t speak that it would mean the same as their safe-word if he crossed his index and middle fingers over each other and held them up to be seen. He moved his hands out away from his body so they could be sure to see that his fingers were not crossed. He had no intention of crossing them from this either. This was how he liked it best, and he knew that they enjoyed themselves too. They weren’t always this rough either so this was a special treat.

Erwin’s weight against his hips was so rough right now it was almost alarming in fact; Levi wondering if his back just might snap in half as the large blonde rammed into him like they were two rabbits fucking and Mike pushed his head down further till the blunt end of his dick was kissing the back of Levi’s throat and threatening to gag him. Levi relaxed instinctively into it, all but purring as Erwin’s cock rubbed rhythmically over his prostate and Mike’s cock cut his air supply and held him immobile during the fucking.

The pressure in his own cock was building once more, a heat coiling in his lower abdomen and balls. He wanted to grab himself, but to lose his balance could injure them all and he wasn’t about to risk that. He could do nothing but take it and he loved it.

Erwin worked him hard, abusing his over-worked hole till the skin around his anus was red and puffy. Levi allowed Mike to move even further down his throat, holding him deep as he moaned around it as best he could and in his lightheadedness from both the gag and the position he was in every pass of Erwin’s cock felt that much more intense, each thrust in like a micro-orgasm for Levi and he never wanted it to end as his eyes rolled in his head and he absently listened to Erwin’s groans deepening behind him. The man’s cock swelled as he neared his orgasm, and Levi could feel it acutely deep inside. Erwin’s hands tightened to the point of bruising on him and his eyes rolled again and his body shuddered as Erwin’s cock started to pump his sperm out into him in powerful spurts. Levi was left gasping around Mike’s cock as he managed to cum untouched, his seed surprising them all as it gave a single shot out onto what was already drying on the sheets.

He was given no grace period as Mike pulled his hair to move him back off of his cock, sliding out from beneath Levi’s head and allowing it to drop onto the mattress as he stood up and moved over to stand next to Erwin. Levi was so blessed out that he was only vaguely aware of the change as Erwin pulled out and stepped back so Mike could retake the position, giving no warning before he shoved his cock into Levi’s quickly clenching hole and seeking another release that came in just a few quick pumps after such foreplay. He held himself inside of Levi for a moment afterwards, all of them panting as the smaller man’s hole slowly began to regain it’s natural tightness.

Erwin moved across the room for something, Levi hadn’t the strength to lift his head to look. When he moved back to Mike there was a moment where Levi could hear the sound of them kissing over his shoulder. Mike very slowly moved back out of him and Levi let out a hiss at the familiar but shocking feel of the large plug Erwin must have grabbed from the dresser. The cold and heavy metal plug slipped into him easily enough, held in place by Erwin till Levi’s body naturally clenched around the thinner part of the base. He didn’t care for the plug, but he knew Erwin loved it being in him to help hold in most of the cum they had pumped him full of. All of their sperm mixing in a frankly disgusting cocktail inside of his body. The other reason he hated this plug in particular that Erwin favored him to use was that he knew the flat base of it that stuck out of his ass was engraved to read ‘Daddy’s Little Angel‘.

He winced at the feel of everything shifting inside of him as Erwin gently took a hold of his shoulders and lifted him upright to kneel on the mattress. Levi’s lips were covered by the larger man’s and he allowed himself to be coddled a little as Erwin deepened the kiss. Mike’s mouth was suddenly at the nape of his neck, his hands stroking over Levi’s hips. They both were liberal with giving him affection after a scene, something else he had slowly learned to let himself enjoy as he remained docile to their touches. He was too fucked out to resist much at this point anyway.

Erwin broke the kiss to drop down to the raven’s chest, running his tongue in slow licks over Levi’s nipples, first one then the other as Levi all but collapsed back into Mike’s strong arms. Levi let out a soft whine at the feel of his nipples being played with but his over sensitized cock had him shaking his head against the tingling sensation it roused deep in his groin.

“Easy Angel, easy,” Erwin soothed him while Mike placed kiss after kiss to the back of Levi’s head and neck, his mustache tickling a bit each time and Levi felt his skin break out in gooseflesh from the sensation.

He jolted again, however, at the feel of the plug giving way enough for a thin line of cum to slip out and move over the back of his sack and down the back of his thigh. He knew more was about to join it and tensed in Mike’s arms as he sought direction. “Is the scene still in play?”

If it was, he would have no choice but to bear it and follow any orders they had for him yet. If it was over now he was going to run straight for their private bath to shower and clean himself up.

Erwin’s blue eyes twinkled for a moment and Levi wondered if he might continue the scene just to hold him there, panting and flushed with fresh orgasm over a pile of his own spunk while theirs dribbled down the backs and insides of his thighs as he squirmed and cringed.

It was Mike that gave a final kiss to the side of his neck and relaxed his hold upon him. “Yes, we are finished with the scene for now. You can go clean off if you like.”

Levi was up and hobbling his way awkwardly over to their master-bath as quickly as he could managed, wincing at the feel of it all trickling slowly down his thighs with each step and praying it didn’t get on the floor anymore. The carpet would already need some Resolve, and the bed sheet that draped across the foot of the bed would need washed. It was all well and good in the midst of a scene or in the ‘throws of passion’, but as soon as it was over he liked for everything to get cleaned up once more. He suspected that was a part of the reason Erwin got off on messing him up so much.

He winced from pulling out the plug, sitting down on the rim of the large tub and rinsing it off under the faucet for the moment before placing it on a clean wash-cloth. He would properly clean it after his shower. He was as quick as he could be in the shower while still being thorough. He wanted to douche again but knew that Erwin and Mike would raise a fuss if they suspected he was over-douching, which Levi had tendency to do and then he would get terrible stomach cramps. Erwin especially would lecture him about this.

He scrubbed himself till his skin was red and shining and rinsed between his cheeks until he couldn’t feel any more lube and semen running down his leg. He still wanted to douche.

When he got done showering he toweled off his hair, ignoring the way it stuck up in a fluffy halo around his head for the moment to fish out the ‘toy cleaner’ from under the sink. He cleaned up the plug with apt care despite his personal dislike for the engraving upon it. If it was going to be used on him he wanted to be certain it was clean and properly cared for. Once it was cleaned and dried he wrapped a towel around his waist and paused at the door to listen. As he half-expected, he could hear only the faintest sounds of Erwin and Mike doing some heavy petting on the other side. Figuring that was safe enough to interrupt, he opened the door and returned to the bedroom.

Sure enough, the two larger men were in the midst of lip-locking. Mike had Erwin laying sprawled out across the foot of the bed where Levi had just been, their bodies pressed against each other and Erwin’s legs were parted just wide enough to allow Mike’s to rest between them. They weren’t really rubbing against each other nor moving in any sort of frenzy to suggest they were working up to sex again, but merely sharing intimacy between them. Levi had to stop in his tracks with a disgusted wince as he realized just where Erwin was laying. “That blanket hasn’t been cleaned yet! You’re taking a shower before you even think of going to bed!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to reiterate the fact that this will eventually be more of a Levi/Eren fic despite it starting off and starring around all four of these characters interacting together. For those wondering where Eren is, he's on his way.

Routines are good things. 

Great, in fact. 

With routines came consistency. With consistency came security and stability. All these were precious gifts to Levi; as he had gone nearly his whole life without knowing them. There had been no routines to guarantee that he would have food to eat the next day, or a place to sleep that night. No consistency to be had when others were watching and it was dangerous to hole up somewhere for two nights in a row because an ambush could the be planned. There was no room for security or stability in a life of take or be taken, fight or be beaten, kill or be killed. 

When he had been about 22 he had gotten the first small tastes of what routines were. Through a long chain of cause and effect, he had a wrap sheet already as long as he was tall of petty crimes by the time police managed to apprehend him. He had been lucky enough to look much younger than he actually was. His height only furthered the illusion at 5’3. He could pass for a teen despite his rightful age and since there were no legal documents concerning what he rightfully should be placed at he was able to lie convincingly enough to be sent to juvenile hall. There had been plenty of routine there, but of a different kind. A robotic and almost military style routine had been there that kept things running like a machine. Better than the streets, as it at least provided consistency, but there was no security or stability in a place where mind games and bullying from inmates and guards alike were just another part of the routines. The beatings and fights were as consistent as the meals when they were all caged together through pubescence.

He continued to lie about his age for several years to keep from being transferred over to prison. With the staff’s high turnover rate he was realistically 26 before he was released into a work program and transferred to a halfway house, although his case workers thought him only to be 18. The high turnaround rate and incompetence of them helped him to stay an alleged 16 to 17 years old for nearly four straight years. He was given temp jobs through government programs then, one after another in an attempt to help him reenter society as though he had ever been a part of it in the first place. 

Eventually he had been given a temp job washing laundry at the hospital, Survey Medical. That was where he had first met Erwin Smith. 

He had not known whom Erwin was at first, assuming the man was in recruiting or possibly some sort of analyst from the suit he wore rather than scrubs and the superior way he had carried himself. He had asked Levi how he was liking the job. 

As he was busy doing said job at the time, however, he hadn’t been very polite about answering. He had answered the questions given to him as quickly as he could with one or two words as he worked his way around the giant ken-doll of a man before him. After a while the blonde started trying to make just idle chit-chat with him, which Levi had no interest in. He wasn’t there to make friends. He was there to work and keep his head down. The much larger man had started asking him about himself, where he was from, where he was born, where he went to school… 

After he had continued to pester Levi and asked what he liked to do on the weekends Levi had lost his patience, telling the man to leave him be and get back to work or he would report him. The blonde’s eyes had practically lit up with amusement at that and he had eventually moved on with just a chuckle. 

It wasn’t until sometime after that incident that he had found out he had lipped off to none other than Dr. Erwin Smith, M.D. the Associate Dean of Medicine at Survey Medical. At the age of 37 he was the youngest associate dean in the country. Levi had been humiliated to find out that he had threatened the man about 15 levels above his direct supervisor’s own rank. He didn’t see Dr. Smith again for several weeks, however, and so thought he was in the clear. The term of his employment was running out, however, and he found himself directed one day by his supervisor to report for ‘work evaluation’ in Dr Erwin Smith’s office. Levi had been expecting it, knowing that ‘work evaluation’ was code for his government program running up and he’s be let go now that there were no additional benefits in keeping him on. The great shock was in being told to go to Dr. Smith’s office instead of HR or recruiting for it. Such was never the A.D.’s job. 

He had been confused, but unafraid as he marched into Dr. Smith’s office. He had faced far worse with much scarier assholes than Smith. He had actually been welcomed into the man’s office with a smile and an easy wave to indicate he have a seat across from him. Smith had started by asking Levi the routine questions, how he got on with the job, did he like the people, was the pay sufficient and so on. All of which Levi was mostly indifferent towards. 

Next had been the questions about the work program; which one it was, how long his probation was set for, etc. Those had slowly bled into more personal questions about himself, such as did he have any family, friends, a significant other? Did he have any future plans for employment? All of which he had answered with ‘no’. 

He was trying to chat him up again and Levi was barely able to tolerate it. Smith had told him that his work program was indeed coming to an end in the next few days and that sadly they wouldn’t have the room or budget to hire him past that. 

That was when it had started to get weird. 

Dr. Smith had then slid a business card across the desk, telling Levi to feel free to call him any time to discuss a different job opportunity. There had been a certain unmistakable gleam in his eye that left Levi shocked, but not appalled. He had been able to guess then what sort of nature the Ivy-leaguer was referring to when he said ‘job opportunity’. It wasn’t actually the first time he had found himself in a similar position, being propositioned by older men. 

He just would have never expected such from Mr. -excuse him- Doctor All American 2000 Watt Smile. 

He took the card. 

He didn’t call until a few weeks later when his job ended, paying one of his ex-addict roommates a few bucks to use his burner phone. It was to his surprise that Dr. Smith even answered the unknown number. Once he told him who he was, Dr. Smith had been only too pleased to agree to meet for drinks. He had even sent a cab to pick him up. As Levi only had jeans and tee-shirts he had been thankful when he saw the bar was nothing swanky, just a small sports bar called “Titan League Drinks”. Dr. Smith had a small side table already occupied, flagging him down. 

Levi accepted the beer he was bought, Erwin’s blue eyes roaming over him as he took a drink. He had asked Levi what he had been up to since leaving the hospital, and Levi had merely told him to cut to the chase, which made the larger man laugh. Pretenses dropped, Dr. Smith had asked him if he was opposed to considering a potentially long-term arrangement, preferably a live-in situation even. 

Levi had still not been shocked to be asked such a thing, but it had surprised him greatly when Erwin had continued with that same easy-going smile as he asked him if he would be interested in doing so with himself and his husband for a substantial pay. Plus benefits. Levi had nearly chocked at the word ‘husband’; previously unaware that Erwin was a married man at all, but especially to another man. Dr. Smith didn’t even wear a ring. He had been expecting a few shame-laced hookups with a sexually confused chicken-hawk at best. He had never pegged him for one that could be so out and open about himself as to do something like actually marry another man. 

While Levi would grudgingly admit that he had accepted money for sex a time or two in the past, the only thing keeping him here at this point was his overall intrigue as Dr. Erwin Smith smashed his expectations one after another. Levi did choke, however, when he was quoted a weekly dollar figure, which was more than he made in a month doing laundry; benefits and board not even included. He fought down the knee-jerk reaction to agree right away, asking for the specifics of what would be expected of him from Erwin and this ‘husband’ of his. He didn’t want to agree and find out later they were wanting to use him as a human toilet or something. Though at that price…

Erwin had then informed him that discretion was the main point of such a lofty price being paid to him. He was to tell absolutely no one about any of this. 

Easy enough. 

The finer points of the position included being willing to submit to both he and his husband sexually; occasionally agree to kinks such as costumes or role play, and be open to bouts of dirty talk, light to moderate bondage, possibly humiliation games -all of which he would be allowed to end with a safe word.

Seeing that that didn’t phase him, Erwin had then told him that they would prefer a homey-feel to be between them, both in scene and out, and that would include respecting their house rules and acknowledgement of their patriarchic authority both in scene and out. It was starting to sound like one of the easiest deals of Levi’s life in all honesty. 

Then it got even weirder; for Levi anyway. Erwin waved to someone at the bar, whom got up and headed over to them. Levi turned to see the man he had flagged down, his jaw nearly dropping. Nearly as handsome as Erwin, though more rugged looking with a tan and darker blonde hair was another American Dream that could have damn near passed as Erwin’s cousin or something. 

“Levi, this is my husband, Mike,” Erwin had announced to him at the time, pulling Levi’s attention away from the man and back to Erwin with that same look of shock on his face. 

The distraction afforded Mike the chance to lean down and sniff briefly at Levi’s hair, startling him enough that he flinched. The large mountain of a man had only chuckled, and sat down next to Erwin across from him. He had leaned on his elbows on the table, looking Levi over appreciatively in much the same manner that his husband had already. He had to have been watching them this whole time. Mike had remarked then to Erwin that he had been right when he had told him how attractive Levi was. 

Levi had tried to collect his composure once more as Erwin further introduced him to his husband, telling Levi that the man owned and operated his own landscaping and lawn care company that had been started up by his father in 1973 and that they had met each other in their first years of college. 

That had been a turn off for Levi actually, as Levi usually couldn’t stand their kind of people, born into money and raised to make even more. At his hesitation, Erwin had then told him to ‘think it all over’ and to call him again if he was interested. They settled the tab and even ordered a cab to take Levi back to the halfway house. He even was given some extra cash ‘for his time’. 

Levi called them up the very next day after waking up to his roommate vomiting on his bed during a vicious acid trip. 

By the end of the week they had moved him into their fully furnished basement; which was basically a separate apartment compete with kitchenette. 

Now, after living with them for three years, their routines were well-established and what had started out as a job was now second nature to him. Though extremely non-traditional and very alternative, they had settled into more of a family unit over time. It was hard to describe it. Impossible to try to classify it. Occasionally if in a scene they called for it, Levi might to them both as ‘Daddy’, but their roles were in no way so traditional nor finite. They had all overtime formed into all a combination of everything to each other. Son, daughter, wife, husband, friend, roommate, lover… they were all these things to each other as needed. The important thing was that at this point they all loved and cared deeply for each other. It was the only ‘family’ Levi had ever known and he thought it a damn good one. For the first time in his life there was routine, and it was bliss.

Nearly everyday he would wake up at 5:30am, whether in his bed, or Erwin and Mike’s, and go to the kitchen to make some coffee. Mike’s business demanded early mornings, a part of the reason the house curfew was as early as 7pm. At around 6am Mike would join him, dressed for work and they would sit at the counter and watch the morning news together. At 6:30am Mike would kiss Levi goodbye and head to work, leaving Levi to wash their cups and make another pot. 

Erwin never paid any attention to his alarm, letting it buzz away while he slept. Thus, at around 7am Levi would have to go wake him up. Doing so could be troublesome because Erwin tended to be his friskiest in the mornings. Often he would harangue Levi into playing with him a bit, making himself have to almost literally run to wash and dress in order to not be late. He was lucky when he remembered to grab the thermos of black coffee Levi always set out for him ahead of time on his way out. 

After that Levi had the house to himself, time he often spent cleaning. He had never had a place worth cleaning before. Now he did and he liked having it clean. He did other things with his day sometimes, watched their 70” surround-system with the new subwoofers that Mike had bought, or waded around in their pool. Sometimes he just went out to meet up with friends. Money and free time had provided him his first chance to make some when he had taken a course at the local community college in Human Anatomy and Physiology 101, just for fun. He had wanted to try to understand maybe half the stuff Erwin said when discussing his day and had been greatly encouraged by the man to take a class if he wanted, saying he would pay for any courses Levi enrolled in separate from his weekly allowance. He had taken a few so far, taking express courses towards earning an associates degree in liberal arts till he could decide what to major in for a bachelors. He had met Farland and Isabelle there, joining their work group and becoming fast friends with them. Isabelle had convinced them both to enroll in a cooking course with her, Kitchen Basics Series, which had greatly appealed to Levi. Now he loved to cook as well as clean and would often make supper at home for them all. 

He always tried to be back home by 3pm, when Mike would get off work. Usually the super-sized Abercrombie and Fitch model of a man would be smelling of sweat and dirt and sun, off to the shower right away. Levi would get a snack ready for them, and they would sit on the couch together and watch a movie or something. Eventually Mike would turned his attention to Levi instead as he settled in. They would play for a bit, Erwin sometimes catching them if he managed to come home on time at 5:30. 

Levi would try to untangle himself enough to start dinner prep by six. They would watch TV and canoodle and wait for him to announce the food was ready before moving to join him in the dining room. There they would all relax and eat as they discuss their days. On the days that Erwin would run late, which was fairly often, Levi and Mike would still do so and Levi would save him a plate to be heated up later. 

Levi showered before bed, not liking to feel like he was going to sleep dirty. This task could also be arduous because sometimes one or both of them would join him, making it so much harder to get properly cleaned. He rarely complained for long though. 

After that was of course bed. Sometimes he went to his own, but 70% of the time he at least started out in theirs. Hours later they would all settle down for sleep. For the last thee years it had been this way. 

This glorious routine life that Levi had come to know and love and even depend upon. 

Now, it was all about to be shattered. He had known it was coming for nearly a week now. They had broached the subject on Monday with him together, informing him that there was a possible change they would like to try to make if he was okay with it. He had never expected them to tell him that Mike had found someone that might get on well with all of them and be open to their little ’family’, and asked Levi how he would feel about having a new ’baby brother’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any notes on the concept of this? Likes and Dislikes? Writing issues I am having that I might not be aware of?  
> Kudos if you liked it please and thank you!  
> Guests can Kudos without signing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes an appearance.

Previous Monday:

A deep and rough clearing of a throat pulled Levi’s eyes up from the supper he had prepared to glance to his left. Mike held a fist up in front of his mouth for a moment, his hazel eyes trained pointedly across the way to Erwin, whom sat to Levi’s right. Levi’s attention shifted just in time to see Erwin set down his fork and lift his napkin to his lips, chewing his food more quickly to clear his mouth as he had just taken a bite. It was obvious that Mike wanted Erwin to start up a discussion of some sort. 

Levi supposed that Mike must have been waiting at least since supper began if he was prompting the other man so pointedly. Mike’s plate was already spotless, the man having the ability to pack away food faster than anything Levi had ever seen before in his life. Levi’s and Erwin’s were nearing completion as well, and up until now not more then a word or two had been exchanged between the three of them. He hadn’t thought it so abnormal at first, but now as he waited for Erwin to address him it was clear that the silence between them had been more pronounced tonight.  


Erwin swallowed his food and took a sip from his water glass before turning to meet Levi’s gaze. “Dinner is excellent, thank you, Levi.”  


Levi merely held Erwin’s gaze, knowing that whatever Mike had prompted him to say, that was not it, and the fact that Erwin was stalling with a complement made him wary. Mike’s eyes were disparaging upon his husband as he waited for Erwin to bring up whatever he had been prompting him to say. Erwin let out a sigh at the combined stares he was getting, his expression serious and assertive once more as he turned back to Levi. “Levi, you know that you make Mike and I very happy, right? Our arrangement has come to mean so much for us both, and we hope it is just as meaningful for you at the end of the day.”  


They very rarely ever discussed the arrangement between them all out loud, only on the occasions that an amendment had to be made to it of some kind, or they wanted to discuss a new game they wanted to try with him. Each time brought up a slight feeling of dread within Levi, however, that they meant to abolish it all together. Levi kept his stare level upon Erwin as he nodded his head in agreement and understanding, wondering what the man could be getting at. “Yeah, so what do you want?” 

Erwin’s lip quirked as it usually did in amusement for Levi’s abruptness, but there was still a look of uncertainty as he continued. “Mike and myself would like for you to consider a change that we believe could be pleasing for everyone, yourself included of course, and to at least discuss it with us.”  


The last time they had had a conversation about switching things up or trying a new game Levi had ended up in a maid’s uniform during the weekend while he cleaned the house. It hadn’t been the worst thing in the world, but it wasn’t particularly his favorite game and trying to carry a laundry basket in a pair of black high heels had been a bitch. Mike had been all about it, however, tackling a cursing Levi to the floor a handful of times around the house to rut against him right then and there. Erwin had been no better, practically following Levi around to run his fingers over the exposed skin of Levi’s thighs and reaching up his skirt at nearly every chance just to palm the satin panties cradling his cock underneath. 

“What exactly is this… change?” 

Erwin exchanged glances with his husband once more before both turned their stares back to Levi, taking a deep breath before he continued. “We want to discuss the possibility of adding yet another person to our arrangement… giving you a ’little brother’ if you want to call it that.” 

Both watched him with baited breath, waiting and gauging for any reaction from him. 

Levi’s stomach clenched in dread but he showed nothing upon his face, keeping his emotions carefully concealed. He had had nightmares that they might one day tell him they wanted to end everything, to call this off and send him on his way with a thanks and maybe a ‘good luck‘. He felt that that was happening now, but indirectly. If he understood them correctly they wanted to bring in someone else to live here with them? Some guy other than him to play with? Erwin said ‘little brother’, so someone younger? Maybe they just were hoping for someone young, but Levi had a feeling that they hadn’t just pulled ‘little brother’ out of the air. They had to have already found someone they were considering. He felt his stomach churn. 

“Who is it?” he forced himself to ask. 

Mike was the one to answer then, “You wouldn’t know him. My company has a batch of temp workers that helped us out over the summer. Their employment term is coming to an end with autumn starting. One of the kids we hired has been flirting with me, but he came forward last week to confirm my suspicions about his interest. He said he knew I was married to a man, apparently a few of my employees told him about Erwin, and he said that he would have no problem including him if we were both interested as well.”

Levi fought to keep the scowl from his face. He didn’t really like the idea of some kid making a move on Mike. Obviously he knew the man was attractive, and probably got hit on a fair share of the time. Erwin too. Hell, even Levi got his fair share of interested parties, but what had him scowling was that this time Mike was considering it. Erwin too. Now they wanted him to as well. “So this guy said he wanted to have a good time with you and Erwin? Hardly sounds like he was asking to join in our arrangement, he doesn’t even know about it or me does he?”

“Of course not, we wanted to run this by you before we even thought to proceed any further. Mike told him he would consider it, but if you are not a part of this then his answer will be to deny him. Only if you consent will he be informed about your involvement as well.”

Levi’s head was spinning as he tried to keep up with what he was being told. “Say I do agree, you think this shit’s going to want to actually have any part in… all this? To live here indefinitely like he was surprise-adopted?”

“You did,” Erwin reminded him, taking Levi’s glare in stride. 

“His situation is not so much more promising than your own was when Erwin approached you with our proposal.” Mike affirmed. “I do in fact believe he would be interested in partaking if we were to offer it to him.”

Levi was stunned by how certain they both seemed about this being a done deal if he gave his consent, like he was the last piece to fall into place and the rest would come naturally. Their interest was concerning to him, however, knowing their goal was to bring in another… well, him. Another bottom for them to play house with. Were they bored of him already? Did he not do enough for them anymore? If that were the case then maybe it didn’t matter if he did say no. If the spark was gone for them they had no reason to keep going with this, with him. Maybe this was their way of spicing things up in a last ditch effort before replacing him. He bit the inside of his cheek bitterly, “I- I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to answer right now, and of course we would have much to discuss before any decisions are made,” Erwin assured him, his blue eyes soft upon Levi. “I want to make it very clear here and now, however, that we are only considering this because we think it could be a good thing for you as well. It would be to your advantage to have some company during the day, someone you can possibly relate to a little more than Mike or myself at times.”

Levi let out a huff through his nose at that. 

Right, they were doing this for him. 

“Levi, I know you are used to being alone, and that you don’t hold it against us that we’re busy much of the time. We still feel bad, however, especially when engagements come up that require us to go out together somewhere and we have to leave you here.” 

Levi knew the reason for it, and had never been bothered by it. Mike and Erwin were legally married, and while not everyone might accept it, there were still times they were expected to go out as a couple and do couple-things. Levi was their secret. He was supposedly just their roommate, paying them rent while he attended college in the area. He didn’t go with them to Erwin’s work functions, or to visit relatives for the holidays with them. He had never done that kind of thing with anyone anyway so he didn’t really mind it. He spent Christmas and new years alone just as he always had while they were out fulfilling obligations. They would send him texts often enough, so it was hardly like they weren’t missing him or had forgotten about him during such times. He didn’t see that as reason enough to bring in another person. 

Erwin and Mike were still watching him for any reactions, which he gave very little of, moving and responding only as much as he had to in order to not give away how upset and unsure he was feeling about this whole thing. Erwin was the picture of calm understanding as he reached his hand out towards Levi, but let it sit on the table between them. He knew by now that Levi didn’t like to be touched at all when he was upset, so it was the only physical show of comfort the older man was allowed to give. 

Mike spoke up, his deep voice level and assuring in ways that always managed to calm Levi down at his worst. “We are not going to force you into agreeing to this, Levi. If after you have heard us out and ultimately you still do not want to try this than we will drop the matter. We’re not willing to lose you over this.” He pulled his phone out of the clip he wore on the side of his belt, which Levi used to tease him about all the time, and started thumbing through it. “I want to tell you a little bit about who we’re considering, so that you don’t have to guess about anything or make a decision blind. He has a Facebook.”

Of course, everyone but him had a face book these days. Even Mike did. Levi fought not to roll his eyes, glancing instead to Erwin, whom merely gave him a little smile in return.

“Here,” Mike announced, setting his phone on the table and sliding it over for Levi to see. Levi considered not even looking, but that would hardly be fair when they were doing this for the sake of full disclosure. He picked up the phone already on some guy’s profile page. There was a large still-shot picture of one of the robots from the movie Pacific Rim filling most of the little screen, a smaller profile picture under that, and a name reading Eren Jaeger- oh, now he understood the cover photo- under both. 

He squinted to see the picture better, Mike reaching over to tap on it to enlarge it for him. His jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. The guy was cute. Really cute. He was standing within what appeared to be the inside of a school gym or stadium with his arm slung around the shoulders of some poor shmuck in a dirty mascot uniform. He wasn’t familiar with what team had a giant sasquatch as their mascot, but it looked gross. This ’Eren’ was grinning ear to ear with a thumbs up at the camera. His smile was absolutely endearing and full of childish glee. His hair was brown and shaggy like he just didn’t know what to do with it other than comb it. His eyes were the brightest green Levi had ever seen even in a photo, however, and he wondered if it hadn’t been touched up to look that way. The guy looked cute as fuck. He also looked young as fuck. 

Levi’s eyes darted down to see ‘Went to Trost High School’ and ‘single’ as the only About information listed. Mike also had him friended. “Shit Mike, is he even out of school yet?” Levi blurted out, thinking the guy he was looking at looked like little more than a kid. Certainly compared to the rest of them he was. Erwin should have said ‘baby brother’ not ‘little brother’. “The hell? He‘s a fucking infant!” 

“He’s 19, just celebrated it last month in fact.”

Levi still felt he was correct in calling him an infant. He looked younger than that anyway, though Levi could hardly talk. Still, nineteen seemed like a lifetime ago. The kid was very cute, he would give Mike that, but it didn’t ease his concerns. If anything he only felt more assured that he was being replaced with a younger cuter model. “Fucking perverts, scouting around schools now,” Levi hissed, both older men chuckling rather than taking his bait. 

“That’s what I like about high school girls-”

“Don’t!” Levi protested before Mike could finish his terrible impersonation of Matthew Mcconaughey. He glanced back down to the phone as they both only laughed harder. 

Eren Jaeger… 

Mike’s face suddenly turned serious and he leaned against the table. “He lives with his elder sister currently, this temp job was to help pay her rent. He was kicked out of home after being disowned by his mother and father. He hasn’t been able to complete high school because of it, but if he lives with us Erwin and I would like to make it a condition that he work towards getting his GED.”

“Disowned him? For what?”

“For coming out to them.”

Ah, Levi understood then, feeling a bit for the kid. He had heard plenty of horror stories of gay kids being disowned, everyone had. At least he had a sister looking out for him as best she could from the sound of it. It still wasn’t enough to convince the raven that this was a good idea. “His sister moving in too then?” he scuffed under his breath to mask the fact that he had cared at all. “Getting the complete set?” 

“We would intend to offer him an ’allowance’ as we did you. If he wants to send a part of that to his sister than that would be his business. It is possible she may visit once in a while if he accepts, in which case we will put on the pretense of rooming together.”

That caused another concern and Levi’s eyes widened a bit. “Where would he even live if we did this and he agreed?”

There was a silence then and he knew all too well what the answer was even before Erwin could speak up. “If you were okay with it… the downstairs is quite large and there is that spare bedroom that is only being used for storage on the opposite end from your own. If you two wouldn’t mind sharing the kitchen and living area…”

Levi wanted to argue, though he knew Erwin was right about that. It would be like rooming with just one other person in any sizeable apartment anywhere else, then there was still the upstairs to escape to if needed. He didn’t like the idea of this kid messing up his kitchen and living room. What if he was a pig? What if trash built up in his room and the smell leaked out into the rest of the area? Levi would spray this fucker in the face with bleach until he suffocated. 

His glower had managed to slip to his face because Erwin was leaning forward over the table again, earnest in his regard of Levi. “He would be expected to follow the same ground rules as we all do if he lived here, which would include cleaning up after himself. If it turns out he simply cannot accommodate them then we may reevaluate the length of his stay. Nothing is final and permanent even if we all decide to go ahead with this.” 

That was right, the kid hadn’t even been invited yet. He was still expecting just a casual fling, which Erwin and Mike wouldn’t do. They could approach him and lay this all out on the table and he would back out and call them the perverts they were. Then it wouldn’t be on Levi that they had missed out on this, they would have no chance to blame him for anything even down the line. He couldn’t lose that way. 

Levi glanced to Erwin, so handsome and assertive as he kept his hand out on the table surface in front of Levi, then to Mike, rough in his appearance but gentle in his demeanor. He didn’t want to lose them. He didn’t want to give them any reasons. They had said he didn’t have to decide right away, but he could see how badly they both were wanting him to say yes to this in their eyes. 

“Sure,” he sighed under his breath. 

Erwin’s monstrous brows shot up in surprise. “What?”

“I said sure, I could… I could try.” The kid wouldn’t agree, surely. Be tied down to two much older men for the sake of food and shelter. Sure Levi had done it, but he had been in a shit situation originally. It was this or a halfway house. Eren had gone to a real school, gone to sporting events, had a real life. It couldn’t have been all that bad for how he had been grinning in that photo. Levi passed the phone back to Mike across the table. “Invite him.”

Mike and Erwin exchanged looks, but of trepidation rather than enthusiasm. Mike’s hazel eyes turned back to Levi skeptically. “We want you to be okay with this. We figured you might like to know a lot more first.”

Didn’t need to. The kid would definitely turn them down. “I’m okay. It just took me by surprise. You’re right though, it might work out really well for all of us and if it doesn’t then it can be ended at any time… right?”

They exchanged glances again, still looking less than completely convinced but ultimately Erwin turned back to Levi. “If you are willing to really give this a try…”

“I am,” Levi nodded, hardly concerned any longer as he went back to eating his dinner. It was all moot anyway. 

There was a long period of silence then, Erwin and Mike carrying on a conversation between each other entirely with their eyes. As if Levi wasn’t familiar with them enough by now to understand most of what they were saying to each other in that way. 

Finally, Mike shrugged and picked his own fork back up, digging in without another word. 

Erwin let out a sigh. “I guess, Mike will talk to him tomorrow then.” 

X

Current

Levi was anxious as Erwin pulled into the parking lot of the local pizzeria that was literally just named ’The Hole in the Wall’. At one point in time it had been a dive bar, and now it was a dive pizza joint that they had never bothered to change the name of. He didn’t want to eat here, not that he wanted to eat at all with his stomach turning like it was with nerves, but food was not the point. Food was merely for the sake of normality in this otherwise ridiculous situation. They were here to see if everyone could play nice together because apparently the kid had actually told Mike that he would consider his offer so long as he could meet both his husband and their roommate in person before giving his final decision. 

The little shit couldn’t just say no without making them all jump through this hoop. 

Levi was still holding out the hope that the kid was just too chicken shit to turn down the offer straight out or something. Maybe he just wanted to get a free meal out of it before he turned them all down. If that was the case, however, he was a fool for picking this place. Levi doubted they had ever even swept the floors. 

Erwin gave him a reassuring smile as he parked the car, Levi spotting Mike’s jeep just a few spots down from theirs to indicate he had to be inside already.  
No doubt the brat would be with him. 

“Do you need to wait a minute out here before we go in?”

Levi shot the blonde a most scathing look before opening up the door and climbing out without another word. As if he was scared to go in or something… the nerve of Erwin. 

He stomped ahead with his hands tucked into the pockets of his black jacket, burying his chin into the soft cream fabric of his scarf even though it wasn’t really cold out. Erwin caught up to him easily with his long strides that made up for every three of Levi’s and managed to get the door, holding it open for him to pass through chivalrously. He always got doors for Levi so long as he could beat the shorter man to them. Before Levi could step inside, however, Erwin reached out and touched his shoulder to still him a moment. He had to bite down the deeply-learned impulse to twist Erwin’s hand off of him, looking up to meet the gentle blue gaze of his lover. 

“I wanted to say thank you for this.” Erwin whispered to him, “Whether this happens or not, know that we appreciate your willingness to consider this at all. This only works out if it works for all of us. Otherwise not at all.” 

Levi knew Erwin’s words were genuine, but he still didn’t think of himself as truly ‘considering it’, merely waiting it out till the brat backed out on his own. Rather than saying as much, he merely nodded his head in response and continued in. Erwin entered behind him. They spotted Mike easy enough, always grabbing corner tables if he could no matter where they went. He had managed to grab one within sight of the door, and across the table from him Levi could make out a thatch of brown hair over the backs of the seats. It could only be Eren, sitting with his back to the door. Levi led Erwin over to the table, his heart actually pounding for reasons beyond his own comprehension as more of that hairy head came into his view and eventually the profile of the kid he could recognize from the Facebook photos. 

It was only when he was so close that the brat noticed Mike’s posture change and spun around in his seat to face them directly. Levi actually paused in his step as those wide eyes turned to him. The green in the pictures hardly did justice to the brightness of them and he could do nothing but stare in awe for a moment that anyone could have eyes that color. It was the sort of thing only ever seen in photoshop, not real life. 

Levi realized vaguely that they were being introduced, the kid’s eyes still locked upon him. “Eren, this is my husband, Erwin, and this is our dear Levi, whom I told you about. Levi, Erwin, this is Eren.” 

“Whoa… he’s gorgeous!” the brat blurted out oafishly.

It took Levi a moment to realize the kid was actually talking about him, his face heating up like a furnace. He was so caught off guard and his initial response was to want to beat the brat in retaliation for the embarrassment, glaring down at him in return rather than acting on it. The brunette blanched and blushed a bit himself as he realized what he had just blurted out loud. 

“I-er.. I’m sorry… I just didn’t.. I didn’t think-”

“That much is obvious,” Levi grumbled, wondering if he should take off his coat or if they were quite done here already. 

Erwin reached past him to offer his hand to the boy. “It’s nice to finally meet you Eren.” Before the boy could even say anything back Erwin was already sliding into the seat next to him, wisely leaving Levi the seat next to Mike. Grateful for the space between them, he removed his scarf and coat, folding them over his arm and keeping them in his lap as he took his seat. He wasn’t about to set them down on the vinyl seat beneath him that never got wiped down with anything more than the same dirty dishrag used on every other surface in this place. He had worked in enough places like this himself to know.  
He had no intention of ordering anything here, wanting to just get down to business, get the kid’s ‘no’, and drop some money to pay for a pizza for him so that he could return home with his lovers. 

Erwin was all charming smiles and close proximity to Eren as the kid’s eyes rake up and down the large man and that blush grew on his cheeks. “It’s nice to meet you at last too… Sir?”

Levi noted the way Erwin’s eyes lit up just a bit at the address and he tried not to roll his eyes. Erwin and Mike really could come off as obvious dirty old perverts at times. It was apparent that the kid was already sizing Erwin up as well, but they were old enough to know better so Levi directed his distaste towards them. 

The kid’s smile widened a bit innocently enough, thinking that Erwin’s smirk was merely a look of friendliness. Poor fool would get eaten alive if he didn’t watch out. 

“Please, feel free to call me ‘Erwin’ for the time being. There’s no need for formalities here. Perhaps another time, and another place.”

His words were so full of implication that Levi snorted contemptuously, grabbing Erwin’s attention and turning the moment awkward. Eren leaned away from Erwin a bit after meeting the cold stare Levi had fixed upon his face.

Erwin cleared his throat suddenly, Levi and Mike both looking up but his eyes stayed locked only on Mike. “I forgot that you left your sweater in my car, Mike. If you’re cold we could go out and grab it quick.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed at Erwin’s overly obvious and abysmal attempt to give Levi and the brat some one on one time, but Mike wasn’t quick on the uptake at all as he stared back in confusion. “It’s warm enough, I’m fine.”

Both Erwin and Levi scowled at him then for missing the hint, though Levi didn’t actually want them to go. Mike realized his momentary error and began to stand up hastily, grabbing his jacket of all things. “Actually I am cold.” 

Erwin merely stared at him dismally for a moment before turning back to Eren and Levi to spare them an encouraging smile. “We won’t be long, order without us if the waitress comes along.”

“Mike can just wear his coat, cant he?” Levi muttered in response, Mike hesitating at the observation as he pulled on his jacket to go get some phantom sweater though it was only a little chilly out at best. 

Erwin merely smiled in return, hardly defeated so easily. “It’s not polite to wear a jacket indoors, Levi. We will be right back.” 

They both made their way back towards the door, Levi’s scowl following them the whole time. He noticed as he turned back to his menu that Eren was subtly trying to slip out of his own jacket. He raised the menu to put up a barrier so the brat wouldn’t see him roll his eyes. 

There was a few minutes silence… sort of. The sounds of the brat fidgeting could be heard almost continuously as Levi tried to look over the damn menu. It was rather irksome and the more he tried to ignore it the more irritating it was. He wasn’t about to snap at the kid, however, as that would simply mean engaging him, which was what Mike and Erwin wanted. 

After a rather loud sigh breathed across the back of his menu Levi snapped it back down and the kid flinched at his sudden attention before giving a nervous smile. “S-so how did you meet Mike and Erwin? Mike was telling me you all have been together nearly three years now. He and Erwin have been married for closer to ten though.”

“I worked with Erwin.” His reply was short and overly simplified, but it was all he was going to offer up. 

Eren caught on to that and the smallest blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried to think  
of a way to recover the awkward situation they found themselves in. “T-that’s cool. He’s a surgeon or something right?”

“An assistant Dean of Medicine. He used to be a surgeon.”

“So you were, what? A doctor?”

“No.”

“Oh…”

Again that awkward silence between them. Perhaps out of pity for the floundering boy, Levi let out a breath through his nose and set the menu aside. “Look, Eren, let’s cut the crap. Why do you want to join in on this? You realize what we’re doing right? I don’t know what all Mike has told you but we don’t all just play house and sing Kumbaya.” 

That blush darkened on the kid’s face. “I-I know that! I don’t want to mess up anything you have going on. I approached Mike because I liked him and desired him enough that I wanted to see if he and his husband were perhaps open to the idea of a fling. I was shocked when he didn’t outright reject me all together. I told Mike right away that I wasn’t trying to illicit any kind of secret affair or wreck any homes, that I wanted him to take it up with his husband if he was interested in my offer at all. He came back and told me they both were, but that there already was another person in their lives and he asked me if I would be open to hearing about an alternative offer involving a four way relationship. I wanted to meet you first, but the idea was very appealing to me. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you when I said you were gorgeous, and maybe I should have expected as much given how handsome they both are, and I know I’m not nearly as impressive as any of you, but honestly I really am more interested than ever to be a part of what you guys are doing. The whole thing! I want the sex, sure, but more than that I want the long term experience, and the family dynamic, and the closeness that I can feel you all have just from the short time you were all together in here, and I need the discretion just the same as the rest of you. I cant have my sister or family finding out I’m involved with something like this, the truth of my sexuality has already cost me enough with them. I don’t want to lose anything else with my real family than I already have, but honestly it may be too much already. I- I want some of that stability back, however, I don’t want to keep having to deny and lie to myself about what I want either. I think this is my best chance of having both and I want to try with you guys. I’ve worked with Mike all summer and I trust him, and I feel I could trust the rest of you too. I don’t know that I can get that elsewhere.”

Levi was a little surprised by the kid’s word-vomit, but more surprising was the immediate openness with which he spoke to Levi, whom he had just met, and the naked sincerity that shined in those big green eyes of his. The fear and the hope there that he may or may not have a shot at this with them was very apparent there and Levi couldn’t help but feel a bit of sympathy for the kid, but it was hardly enough to convince him it was okay for the kid to use what he had with Erwin and Mike as some fantasy realization or substitution for the family unit he had recently lost. It was more serious than some band aid to help a teenager lick his wounds. 

Levi knew it was perhaps a bit cold of him, but he had known far crueler and colder situations and had heard far worse sob stories than Eren’s in his time. The waitress was suddenly beside them before they could continue and the kid turned to the window to get a hold of himself while Levi ordered a few pizzas for everyone. By the time she had left to place their order Eren was composed once more, though a bit red faced with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I want you to know that I really do want to be a part of this. Mike has been really good to me, giving me this job and now offering me another means of financial gain. I have to make money one way or another, for my sister’s sake more so than my own. She’s been supporting me since I was disowned even though she couldn’t afford to. I’m her brother though, I don’t want her to have to take care of me, or worry about me. I quit school to try to help her out. I need enough money to take care of us both. This way i can get it and she wouldn’t have to worry about me. I’ve caused her enough stress and worry.”

So that was the full situation Eren was in. 

It wasn’t so much that his current situation was that bad just yet, but if this didn’t work out for him it could certainly get much worse. Levi could see the kid across from him on the precipice of falling into that same kind of life he had himself climbed out of with Erwin and Mike’s help. Indeed there was the simple desire and enjoyment of it, but it was also a need for him. It was for Eren too. 

The kid met his eyes when he stared at him now in contemplation, weighing his confession. There was only one way someone that had dropped out of high school could make the kind of money that Eren would need to repay his sister and take care of himself. With his looks the kid might do okay, but it would be dangerous and he would burn out very fast. 

Levi looked at him a little differently then, taking in the physical traits in a more appreciative light. His fresh young face starting to grow into the handsome masculine features of an adult, his soft looking bushy hair that it was clear he had no idea what to do with, and those stunning green eyes. He was a handsome guy. He would indeed make a handsome man before much longer. Another year or two maybe, but he was currently of legal age as it was. He was indeed cute already as it was. 

Levi knew that Erwin and Mike would both just eat him up. 

The waitress came back with three waters and a pop for Eren, Levi weighed everything in silence, but ultimately he already knew his decision on this.

Erwin and Mike came back in the door just as the waitress cleared off, telling them that their pizza’s would just be a few minutes yet. Levi tried not to scowl at them. Neither one had any sort of sweater with them of course. 

Erwin gave them both that charming smile of his as he slid into the seat next to Levi and Mike nodded his head in acknowledgement as he slid in next to Eren, whom was blushing once more as he welcomed them back and informed them that the pizza had been ordered. 

He was telling Mike what they got exactly as Levi leaned over closer to Erwin. The larger man leaned down a bit more towards him without drawing attention. 

“I’m willing to try this if he is,” Levi merely whispered, pulling back away and picking up his water glass before Erwin could say more. He noticed a murky stain on the rim and put it back down without taking so much as a sip. He had no intention of eating the pizza for certain. 

Erwin’s lip was curled slightly into a smile, saying nothing as he stared knowingly down at his raven-haired lover. 

Levi shot a glare back at him after a moment. “Get that doofus smile off your face or I’ll knock it off myself,” he hissed under his breath. 

Erwin’s smile only grew a bit more and he leaned down till his lips were right at Levi’s ear, attracting the attention of Eren and Mike but they could hear nothing as Erwin whispered to him. “I’ll be dealing with your tone when we get home.”

Levi shivered at the dark promise that Erwin’s voice carried into his ear, a part of him secretly thrilling over it. He flippantly rolled his eyes and turned away, knowing that it would only continue to rile the larger man whom was no doubt already formulating just how he would be ‘dealing’ with Levi’s disrespectful tone later. They weren’t in a scene, and technically Levi could refuse any ‘punishments’ if he really wanted to with just one word, but why spoil the fun?

For now his eyes turned back to Eren, whom only blushed harder and turned back to Mike to try to get the conversation going once more. He almost wanted to smirk despite himself at the idea of Eren undergoing a scene of his own with Erwin one day when he ‘stepped out of line’. Out of Mike and Erwin, Mike might have been the larger and more imposing to look at, but it was Erwin that was the real disciplinarian. 

The kid would learn that though, probably sooner rather than later. Levi just hoped he wasn’t too loose with the safe-words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Erwin deals with Levi's tone and more. #moresmut


	4. Chapter 4

Mike still had to take Eren home to his sister and arrange details about moving him in, so it was just Erwin and Levi in the car on the way home. Levi said nothing, Erwin being the only speaker. Once they were inside the gated community and parked in the garage next to Erwin’s old ‘98 BMW Erwin turned the car off, but made no move to get out as those blue eyes of his turned to Levi from the side. 

“You know what to do.”

Levi nodded his head in understanding, saying nothing as he unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out of the new white Mercedes that Erwin prized. His lover had given him a set of very clear instructions on the way home and this wasn’t the first time he was playing at being punished for ‘acting out’ against Erwin or Mike’s authority. 

He went down to the lower level where his separate housing was set up, hanging his lightweight coat and scarf up so they wouldn’t wrinkle and moved on to his room. His clothing went into the hamper, all of it. Once he was bare he went to his dresser and started pulling out everything that Erwin had instructed for him to. 

First were the straps. Many straps. More a harness than anything, fitted to him and made up of adjustable leather straps not unlike belts with all the brown leather. He donned them with a practiced ease at this point, strapping them in an X across his back and around his arms to fasten over his chest and around his waist. Next he strapped on and connected a set of leg and thigh straps that were far more complicated than anything should have been but there was a function to it as well as aesthetic. It left all his most vulnerable areas free and ready for any attention paid to them while framing them all tantalizingly. At the same time, functionality the set was able to go so far as support his weight safely if needed. 

The next thing to pull out was the cock cage that Erwin wanted him to wear. He was being punished for cheek, so Erwin wouldn’t want him cumming during it. That was something never allowed during a ’punishment’. The cage he wore was a tiny metal mesh of bars with a tiny padlock on it. It was only a little bigger in size than his own flaccid cock. He fitted it onto himself and around the back of his sack so it couldn’t slip off. The tiny key that went with it sat on the dresser and would be touched only by Erwin.

The sound of the door to the garage opening upstairs had a shiver running down his spine and he paused to listen to the heavy but slow footsteps making their way further into the house above. Erwin wouldn’t come down just yet, however, having a few things of his own to do in preparation. Levi returned to the tasks given to him. 

He pulled out the blindfold that Erwin instructed he wear and the little black swimmer’s nose clip that would pinch his nose closed. He didn’t really care for the blindfold, but he detested the nose clip. It forced his mouth to remain open and turned him into a mouth breather. Not to mention it cutting off his sense of smell. Paired with the blindfold he was forced to rely upon his hearing, thankful that he was left at least that. The lack of control was indeed a turn on for him, but he didn’t really like having his senses cut off. It emphasized the feeling of helplessness rather than the freedom of subjection for him. 

He waited until he was in the spot Erwin would want him in, stationed at the foot of his bed, off to the side of the door. He knelt down and spread his knees wide in a V before donning the nose plug with a soft curse and slipping the blindfold around his head. It unnerved him a bit to suddenly be without sight or smell in his room, feeling like it could all somehow slip away around him and he would never know. He straightened his back and crossed his arms behind him, allowing his head to hang a bit. He could still hear the faint sounds of Erwin moving every so often above him, focusing wholly upon that as he knelt and waited. 

His entire world reduced down to any sound he could hear the man making, every sound of feet shuffling or drawers opening and closing had him on edge, anxious for it to begin. He could only continue to wait. 

At last, the sound of those footsteps moving with more purpose, striding across the expanse of the house. Just a faint sound growing bolder. The sound of the door at the top of the stairs leading down into Levi’s living space opened and he straightened his back just a little more, feeling every strap hugging into his skin as Erwin descended the stairs. His cock gave an excited twitch against its confines. He could do nothing to stop it, and by the time Erwin’s footfalls reached his open doorway his cock was already filling the limits of the cage. 

He wanted to see his Dom, to see if he was being looked at. Was Erwin appraising him? Taking in the sight of him all strapped up and blind? Was he staring with want at Levi’s caged penis jutting out between his open thighs? Just the thought had it hardening further and Levi’s breath hitched at the discomfort it caused him. 

After a moment’s silence and Levi nearly holding his breath as he strained to hear anything at all, the floor creaked under Erwin’s weight as he came further into the room. He moved close to Levi, but without sight or smell Levi couldn’t tell just how close he stood with certainty. 

“Lean back on your hands, Levi,” Erwin ordered in a soft and sinful whisper. “Show me your balls since you think they are big enough to mouth off to me like you do.” 

Levi actually had to fight hard against a smirk at his Dom’s remark; the unspoken truth was that this punishment was an illusion, though the acts of it were very real. Sometimes they both just needed a reason to blow off steam. Levi could count on one hand the number of times Mike had found reason to ’punish’ him, though he would sometimes throw bait out there for Mike to either take or ignore as well as he did with Erwin. Mike was more interested in giving them both cause to enjoy themselves. Erwin could give them both the relief that came through punishment as well. 

Levi did as he was told, leaning back onto his hands and pushing his hips up into the air for Erwin’s view. There was a faint sound of little metal links clinking together as Erwin stooped down next to him. He jumped slightly at the feel of the man’s large hand wrapping around both of Levi’s balls, left vulnerable under the cage and a band was fastened around them. Levi recognized the device as a ball parachute and winced as the cold links that hung from it to allow weights to be attached brushed against his scrotum and thighs. 

“Give me your safe word, Levi.”

“Maria, Sir.”

“You understand that this is a punishment, not meant for your pleasure and that it can and may cause a great deal of pain and discomfort at times?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You understand that that does not mean you are prohibited from using your safe word if at any point you feel endangered or at risk?” 

Levi gave a nod of his head, anxious for Erwin to get on with it. “Yes, Sir.” 

“You promise to use it if such is the case?”

“Gah- Yes Sir!” Levi hissed impatiently. 

Erwin gave a very light and slow pull at the chains and Levi hissed between his teeth at the discomfort. Especially when he could feel Erwin attach a weight he had been carrying to the end of the chains. They were long enough that thankfully the weight could rest on the floor between his legs, but Levi’s movement was further restricted to keeping his position or having his balls uncomfortably pulled upon. They tried to swell all the same at the mere thought, the attached weight denying them from tucking up against his body like they naturally would. 

Erwin‘s voice was a welcomed distraction when it cut through the air. “You’ve been rather lippy of late. Do you care to repeat to me now what you said in the diner? Something about smacking a look off my face.”

Levi grimaced. “I told you to get that smile you had off your face or I would knock it off.” 

Erwin tsked his tongue. “Threatening violence. Is that acceptable behavior?”

“No Sir.”

“If you want my forgiveness than ask me for your punishment.” 

All his nerves were alive and he tried not to squirm as his cock was pinched against the unforgiving confines of the cage as it grew. The urge to rebel against commands was in him, but not against receiving his punishment from Erwin. “Please punish me, Sir.”

Those blue eyes were probably alight above him. He couldn’t see them, but he knew Erwin enough to just know what saying such a thing would do for the man. Like a viper’s strike, Erwin’s hand was suddenly upon his jaw, gripping it tightly to pull it down and Levi tried to overcome his impulse to fight against it as Erwin forced two fingers inside of his mouth, pressing down painfully on his tongue. “This mouth of yours has been the problem more then once of late. I think it is time for it to redeem itself, don’t you? Open up wide.”

Levi forced his jaw to relax, though it was more difficult with his vision covered to keep him from knowing exactly what was coming and when. What was far more distressing for his mind was the knowledge that his mouth was his only way of breathing with his nose plugged up. He did as he was told and opened his mouth wider, his tongue resting against the backs of his teeth. He heard the larger man let out a low groan from somewhere deep in his throat as he slowly withdrew his fingers and stood back up. The sound of his zipper slowly being pulled down alerted the raven to what was coming. His own cock was already pinched to the point of actual pain in its cage, but he still stiffened as fully as possible in anticipation. 

“I realize you can’t breathe through your nose with that clip on, but with a tongue as clever as yours I think you will manage. I expect you to do your best to make me cum regardless.” 

Levi gave a shallow gasp as he felt the blunt head of Erwin’s massive cock suddenly tap against his cheek insistently. Already bare and hot and so close. He brought up one of his hands to assist himself, but Erwin was quick to smack it away. 

“Did I say you could take your hands off the floor, Boy? Don’t remove them again. Am I understood?” His tone was thick with warning. 

Levi flinched at the address, placing his stinging hand back down onto the floor behind him. “I’m sorry, Sir.“ 

Erwin’s feet moved to either side of his legs, further forcing Levi to keep himself bowed backward awkwardly upon the floor lest he head butt the most sensitive part of the man. His back, legs, and arms were already starting to ache a bit, but he knew that was part of the point. He could feel Erwin’s cock resting against his cheek once more, he turned his head to it, using his tongue to explore it since his eyes and hands were rendered useless. 

He ran his tongue up the base to the blonde’s balls, turning his attention there to start. He knew Erwin had a weak spot for being tongued along his sack. He was slow and teasing with his tongue as he lapped gently at the twin weights hanging below the ridged length of the man’s cock. He tried his best to ignore the distress his own body was in as he mouthed around Erwin’s balls at his leisure until, at last, the smallest of pleased moans reached his ears from his Dom. It spurred him on further and before long there was a stream of them trickling from the man’s throat. He allowed one of them to slide into his wide open mouth, holding the precious egg in its warmth as his tongue continued to tease underneath it for a few moments. Then he went for the other one to give it the same treatment. 

Erwin’s fingers ran through his hair gently, petting in appreciation as Levi mouthed at him. After Levi released his other testicle with a soft pop of his lips the hand tightened on his hair. 

Erwin’s voice was strained just the slightest bit when he finally spoke. “Put one of your hands on my thigh, Angel.”

Levi did as he was told, all his weight resting on one arm that was already stiff. 

“Keep that hand there and show me your safe signal if you have to, otherwise I will not stop until I am satisfied. Do you understand?”

Levi shivered, his skin practically breaking out in gooseflesh for what was about to happen. “Yes Sir.”

“Open your mouth. Keep it open.”

Levi took a few steadying breaths and then did as told. His only warning was the way Erwin’s hand tightened in his hair before suddenly Levi’s mouth was forced wide open around his cock and he was pulled forward down the length. It hit the back of his throat in a blunt stab that had him bulking and he lurched around his gag reflex as Erwin only backed off about an inch or so before driving forward once more. Levi couldn’t breathe and was left gasping and gagging as Erwin blissfully pulled out once more. He was only allowed a few stunned gasps before the cock was back again, giving a few more sharp and overwhelming pumps down the back of his throat as he fought every instinct he had to resist it as he choked on the man‘s fat cock. His own dick was packed tighter than a sausage in its cage as Erwin pulled back once more to allow him a breath of air before he shoved himself in again and held the back of Levi’s head fast against him. “Hold it. Hold it,” he commanded. 

Levi tried to follow the order, his air running out and his throat clenching around the bulk painfully before Erwin backed off from gagging him once more. 

“This is a much better use of your mouth than sassing me, don’t you think?”

His lashes were wet with tears brought on from his gag reflex behind the blindfold and he was sure his whole body was flushed. His mouth was coated with thick and heavy saliva that only made breathing more difficult and Erwin’s entry easier. Levi’s impulse to slap the man’s leg at his comment was strong. He wasn’t that fool-hardy, but he did glare up at Erwin from behind his blindfold just the same. 

As if he could see it, Erwin let out a soft chuckle before stepping back from Levi’s body. “Reach down and pick up the weight. I’m moving you,” Erwin warned him. 

Levi did as told. The petite man’s arm got a little bit of relief from holding himself up when Erwin’s hands grabbed the harness straps on either side of his chest and hefted him up off the floor and to his feet. Erwin switched his grip to the strap buckled across Levi’s upper chest and the one around his hips, sweeping his legs out from under him as he was carried through the air the short distance to the end of the bed. Erwin laid him there so his head was nearly hanging off the foot. The rest of his body was allowed to rest comfortably enough against the mattress and his back ached in appreciation for it. 

The weight attached to his ball parachute didn’t land very straight upon the mattress, rolling to cause a constant but slight tug at Levi’s sack that had him grunting in discomfort for the pressure. 

Erwin was there once more, crowding in the space in front of his face as he took both of Levi’s hands and guided them to the raven’s own nipples. “Pinch these,” he ordered. 

Levi did as he was told, firmly but not quite hurting. He knew Erwin wouldn’t let him get away with it for long. 

“Open, Erwin ordered as he lined himself up with Levi’s upside down mouth and took hold of the straps on either side of his chest, turning it into an effective set of reins with which to pull Levi against him as he drove himself back into his open mouth. The new angle allowed for no resistance, following the curve of Levi’s throat much further in and Levi sputtered and choked around it before Erwin pulled out again to allow him a half second before going back in. This was the rhythm he used to fuck Levi’s face, choking him to the point of tears starting to form and his mouth to pool with thick saliva that only further cut his air intake. After a few minutes Levi managed to relax his body, nearly going limp as he submitted to Erwin’s use of his mouth. He could feel Erwin’s balls just faintly brush against his nose every now and then and he wished he could see them as they rocked towards him with each thrust between desperate gasps for air. 

From the noises Erwin was making Levi knew he was close. Levi himself was so aroused that if not for the cage he might have been able to pump himself off in just a few quick jerks. 

“Pinch harder Levi,” Erwin ordered. 

Levi’s fingers had nearly slackened on his own nipples, but he did as told, pinching down on them. 

“Harder,” Erwin growled as he shoved his cock down Levi’s throat again till he choked on it. 

Levi did as told, the delicious heat of the pain curling through his chest and he whimpered before he could stop himself when Erwin pulled his hips back once more. 

“That’s it, keep it up. Tug on them. Show them to me. Make me want them.”

Levi tried to. His eyes rolled back, his head spinning with want as he played roughly with his own nipples for Erwin while the man fucked his throat. God he wished his Dom would take off the cock cage and play with him. Or even touch Levi’s nipples for him. He surely wouldn’t last long. He gave them another painful squeeze, telling himself in his mind that it was Erwin’s hands on him rather than his own. 

Erwin’s cock slid deep down his throat, just a little further than before, and the way it pulsed was enough to throw Levi’s gag reflex as he came down his throat in hot throbs of his cock. He pulled out as Levi gagged and coughed, a thick wad of the blonde’s cum spilling back up into his mouth from gravity and several strings refused to break contact till he was several inches away from Levi’s mouth. They dropped onto Levi’s nose and cheeks. He lifted his head from the edge of the bed to allow himself the chance to swallow the load, gasping for air as he let his head drop once more. 

Erwin grabbed the harness he wore once more and, once Levi had the weight between his legs secured, dragged him further up the bed, turning him around so that he could rest on his back with his head against his pillows now. Once positioned, Erwin removed the annoying little nose clip and slipped the blindfold off of Levi‘s head. The raven didn’t bother opening his eyes right away, content to allow them to adjust slowly. “Stay here.” Erwin instructed, turning and leaving Levi to catch his breath as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall a little ways to the bathroom. Levi could hear the sound of water being run for a few moments while his heart rate gradually slowed. His cock had yet to flag, however, and he growled in frustration over not being able to touch himself. 

Erwin came back soon enough and Levi opened his eyes to see he had with him a little Dixie cup of water and a damp washrag. He first set the cup down on Levi’s night table coaster, pushing the smaller man’s dark hair back from his sweaty brow affectionately with one hand as he started to clean off Levi’s face with the other. Levi nearly melted at the feel of the cool damp rag against his heated face, cleaning away the sweat and mess. 

“You did beautifully, Angel,” Erwin praised him. He threw the rag over his own shoulder, not seeming to care if it got his shirt wet as he lifted Levi’s head up so he could sip from the cup of water. It was bliss on his sore throat and rinsed out the thick fluid left behind in his mouth. He only allowed Erwin to wait on him for a moment, sitting up more on his own and taking the cup as soon as he was able. 

Erwin didn’t push the affection and aftercare on him, which Levi could only accept in small doses. In the beginning he had wanted nothing to do with that part of the relationship. It was too unfamiliar to him to be cared for afterwards. 

Erwin allowed him his space, but kept close by, perched on the side of Levi’s bed to watch as he finished off his water. “More?”

Levi’s throat still ached, but he shook his head. He would get it himself later if he wanted more. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

Erwin didn’t seem overly convinced, but was already removing the ball parachute and unbuckling the straps of Levi’s harness. His touches were gentle now against Levi’s skin. “I’ll leave your cage on for now. Mike can take it off of you tonight if he feels you’ve learned your lesson. You’ll have to ask him nicely of course.” Erwin gave Levi a pointed look. He moved over to the dresser and picked up the little padlock key for the cock cage, returning to Levi and handing it over to him. The smaller man would have to give it to Mike later if he wanted the cage off. Till then, it would be his job to hold onto it without daring to use it. 

Levi nodded his head but had to fight back his smirk. Mike wasn’t nearly as hard about that kind of thing as Erwin was. He would ask nicely, and Mike would most likely relent without too much groveling. Especially if Levi made him something he really liked for supper. Afterwards it would almost be a given that he would bask his own affections on Levi once the cage was off. 

It was a difficult fight to not picture anything too detailed while he was still caged.  
Levi glanced up and caught Erwin looking thoughtful now as he perched on the bed next to him. There was something in his eyes that had Levi stilling to pay attention to the large blonde. 

His attention prompted Erwin to speak, his voice soft when he did, “I want to thank you again for today, and for your tolerance of all of this. I’m not just thanking you because you agreed to give this a chance. I want to thank you for the trust and confidence you have in Mike and me to have even been willing to hear us out on this matter without judgment or offense. I know Mike is grateful to you too for this. You don’t know how worried we were that even if you turned this down that it would forever twist the way you perceive us. Worried that you might lose faith in our desire and feelings for you by asking for your consent in adding another to our household.”

There was a time that Levi would have denied everything Erwin had said. He would have scoffed or insisted that that wasn’t the case at all. That this was just business between the three of them as per their deal. That he didn’t care so long as he was paid for it. 

That hadn’t been the case for well over a year or two however. So much so that they didn’t ever even talk about the fact that Levi was given an ‘allowance’ from them still. It was easy enough to ignore since no money ever physically transferred between them, it was just automatically transferred every month into a separate savings account that Mike and Erwin had set up for him in the beginning. Anything else he ever needed money for, like his schooling, was handled directly by them. Mike had even gone to the local college with him to help Levi register for his classes and buy books. 

Money wasn’t discussed. Hadn’t been for over a year now. It was the necessary evil that provided cover for the much dirtier truth they didn’t speak about, that this was no longer about money. The dirty and unspoken truth was that they were in this for each other now. That it was so much deeper between the three of them than it should have ever been allowed. 

Erwin and Mike were married. 

Levi was the outsider. 

Legally and socially that was all they could ever be. By societal standards they were already well over the line of acceptable or tolerable. 

They all knew this, were well aware of it. 

They had never spoken a word about it out loud, but even now it hung in the air between him and Erwin as if it had all been shouted. 

The towering blonde above him looked too sincere for Levi at the moment and he actually had to clear his throat before he pushed himself up to sit. He didn’t know how to react to situations like this. Never had. A part of him wanted to reassure his lover in some way. Instead he merely gave a small nod of his head and let out an indifferent sounding ‘sure’. 

It was so dismissive, but Erwin continued to look at him like it was anything but. 

After an uncomfortable moment for Levi, the blonde grabbed his harness and pulled him up further till their faces were nearly touching.

Levi relented to closing the distance between their lips, the kiss chaste but lingering. After a second or two he pulled back and Erwin allowed him to. Right away the raven was straight faced once more, unbuckling the last of his harness straps and sitting up properly on the bed. “If that’s all I’ll start on supper prep.”

Erwin’s amused smirk was once more on his face as he stood up, offering his hand to help Levi up, but Levi was capable on his own. “We just came from eating.”

“Not all of us ate at that crummy place. The Hole in the Wall should have been closed long ago. In any case, I said ‘prep’. It will still be a while before we eat.” Levi stood up, kicking off the straps and shifting himself around to try to adjust the discomfort of the cage on himself. “I plan to make sloppy joes tonight and I need brown sugar and buns from the store yet.“ He gave an arrogant jerk of his head at Erwin. “You should have just enough time to go and retrieve such items while I brown the meat.”

Erwin chuckled at that, his laugh all too knowing as he lifted Levi’s chin to meet his eyes. “Using my husband’s favorite food to bribe him?”

“You don’t think it will work?” the raven quipped in response. 

His lover chuckled again before placing a firm but chaste kiss against his lips. “Perhaps if you serve those cheesy potatoes he likes on the side it will.”

Levi let out a snort. “Good idea. You can pick me up some potatoes too while you’re out.”

X

Mike was full to bursting and extremely pliable by the time he had finished his third sloppy joe. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and a content little smile on his face when Levi approached him. Once the large blonde cracked an eye open enough to see him the smile widened a bit and Levi was pulled gently down against Mike’s lips for a kiss. Levi didn’t allow him to deepen the kiss, but at this point Mike knew not to try. Levi didn’t go for sloppy kisses after eating. In this case literally. 

“Dinner was delicious,” Mike murmured, running his fingers over the fuzzy short strands of Levi’s undercut at the back of his neck. 

Erwin had called it quits after his first full helping and had vacated to shower some time ago. Now for the moment it was just Levi and Mike, and Levi was ready to make good on his time. 

“I have something else for you,” He murmured against the blonde’s lips. The scruffy mustache tickled against them as he spoke, but he didn’t back off. He took Mike’s hand in his own and slipped the little key into it before placing another chaste kiss to his lover’s lips and straightening up. 

He had been wearing a loose fitting pair of black silk boxers and a matching short robe that they had given him one year -for Easter of all things. It was forgiving around the cage and he knew how much they loved for him to wear it around. Especially when he let it drape loosely off his shoulders. He allowed it to now before opening it up and slipping the boxers down his waist to pool at his feet. 

Mike’s eyes narrowed on the cage with a familiar intensity. He gripped the tiny key white-knuckled in his hand as a rueful groan spilled out from his lips. “Why did I have to eat too much?” he muttered to himself. 

Levi couldn’t hold back his smirk as he kept his robe open for Mike’s gaze. “I was told to apologize for all the lip I’ve been giving of late. Erwin said if you feel I’ve learned my lesson then you could take the cage off.” 

Mike was quiet and still but for his hand lifting to caress the side of Levi’s hip. “What did he do to punish you already?” 

Levi bit his cheek to keep his smile from growing. Mike might not be much for coming up with punishments himself, but he seemed to enjoy watching or at least hearing about them well enough. Once, Levi had brought the man to near completion just giving him a detailed recount of Erwin having him lie very still as a Wartenberg Wheel was used on nearly every square inch of him from the neck down. 

He kept the robe on and open, sliding his leg over Mike’s thighs to straddle the giant man’s knees to face him. Mike might have cuddled him closer if his stomach wasn’t so full from over-eating. As it was, he merely rested his large warm hands upon each of Levi’s pale thighs to softly caress them. “Since it was my mouth that offended, he used my mouth for pleasure. I was made to strip down and put on the body harness. Blindfolded and nose plugged. He put a weighted parachute on my balls to keep me immobile.” Levi placed a few teasing kisses to Mike’s shoulder and collar bone as the man’s eyes started to darken and glaze at the imagery. Even if his larger Dom was full and logy in body at the moment, the spirit was still strong. “While I was on my knees, he had me open my mouth, though I couldn’t see anything or breathe out of my nose. Do you want to know what he did then?”

They both knew the answer. Mike was already tenting in his pants quite noticeably. “Fuck,” the blonde rasped, his hands tightening on Levi. 

Levi grinned like a demon at that. “Indeed. He fucked my mouth till I was gagging and choking on his fat cock. Again and again he tried sticking it all the way down my throat.” Levi leaned forward to speak into Mike’s ear. “It felt like he succeeded a few times.”

Mike let out another low groan, his hands running up Levi’s legs and over his hips to palm his ass lightly. 

“You know just how big he is, Mike. He was nearly balls deep down my throat. Can you imagine him cumming straight into my stomach?” 

Levi didn’t shout when he found himself suddenly lifted and flipped onto his back on the dining table next to Mike’s empty plate. The giant blonde was above him, his hard bulge pressed tight against Levi’s ass as his legs spread wide for the man. Nearly as soon as they were in this position, however, Mike let out another, more pained, groan and dropped his head down against Levi’s own chest. “If I wasn’t so full…” he groaned wistfully. 

Levi was also having regrets now for the meal he had made. 

Mike was too stuffed for anything so vigorous right now. It wasn’t going to happen. Not for a few hours anyway. 

He ran his hand apologetically over Mike’s back even though it wasn’t really his fault the man had attempted to conquer three whole sandwiches and two helpings of cheesy potatoes when he had also had questionable pizza earlier. 

Mike rested against him a moment more before straightening up and retaking his chair. Levi propped himself up on his elbows to watch as the large man scooted forward to sit between his legs. He gently took hold of the cage’s padlock and unlocked it with the key. His hands continued to stroke gently over Levi’s thighs as he slowly worked the cage free of him, placing it, the lock, and the key off to the side before leaning forward to place chaste kisses against Levi’s skin and limp member in a show of pure affection. Levi only allowed it to go on for a little while, and only because he knew Mike got something from the actions himself. He fully sat up when the affection became too uncomfortable for him to bear. 

“You’re too lenient for your own good, Mike Darling.” 

Both men turned their heads to the door at the sound of Erwin’s lazy drawl that he had adapted from his formative years spent in the south and rarely allowed himself to use anymore. He wore a white towel around his hips, his hair damp and mussed from the shower. Both Levi and Mike’s eyes roamed appreciatively as the blonde lazily made his way towards them. Levi watched one droplet in particular that was caught above the man’s collar bone slip free and roll a trail down his bare chest and down his abdominals. It just narrowly missed his darker toned nipple as it brushed past. There were plenty more rolling their way down the man’s skin and Levi was envious of them all, but said nothing. 

He patiently watched as Erwin leaned into Mike first, brushing his lips over the other man’s hungrily. His fist buried itself in Mike’s longer strands and his husband was more than willing to respond as his own hand came up to the back of Erwin’s head to draw him even closer. Levi might have joined in, but with Mike as full as he was he knew it wouldn’t ultimately lead anywhere. He was content to allow Erwin to take advantage of Mike’s surplus affections while he cleared away supper, hopping off the table to do just that, but Erwin straightened up. 

“Just a moment Levi,” Erwin stopped him, his drawl already gone. “Mike said during supper that Eren wanted to move in as early as this weekend. Before that happens I think it best we sit down and reaffirm our ground rules. With the new addition it is only natural that there may be some changes made to our soft and hard stops in the bedroom. We should at least be thinking about those before Eren joins in with his own.”

Levi knew Erwin was being pragmatic, but he still didn’t really want to think about it, much less talk about it. He still wasn’t sure where his place would be in all of this. He gave a shrug, hoping for avoidance as he continued to pick up the plates. “I haven’t considered any changes to my own rules.” 

Mike was focused now too as Erwin slid onto a chair next to him, gripping the towel so it wouldn’t slip as he did so. “You will still have some time yet, but  
Erwin’s right that we need to all start considering what we are and are not okay with happening when it comes to Eren outside of basic house rules.”

Levi pictured Eren’s face from the diner, his eyes incredibly bright and his smile incredibly young and hopeful. Naïve even. His clumsy fumbling and fidgeting… “I don’t want him topping me.” Levi found himself saying as the thought was forming. “I won’t submit to him.” That much he knew at least he did not want to have happening. He doubted his resolve of that rule would likely ever change. He was too proud to be made to kneel by such a blithe individual. He gave another shrug, hoping to end the conversation fast. “Other than that I don’t know. Like Mike said, I’ll have to think about it between now and then I guess.”

Both men had their full attention on him as he started to turn with the plates to go back to the kitchen. Mike’s next question stopped him in his tracks.  
“Are you against the idea of perhaps topping him at times?”

He had never even realized that was an option. Perhaps he had been stupid not to think it even possible, but it had truly not occurred to him. It had been many years since Levi had topped someone. Perhaps more than seven. At least five. He hadn’t given it much thought, perfectly content to bottom for Erwin and Mike. He had known of course that they would be topping Eren, but himself… 

He hadn’t even realized he had missed it at all while it hadn’t really been an option. He had never topped Erwin, and while he had seen Mike do so, he had never seen anybody top Mike. If that was done it wasn’t in front of him and he had never questioned it. Now that it was perhaps a possible option… 

He thought about Eren again, that innocent smile and big wide eyes. Pictured them both wide with awed pleasure and his face flushed, moaning and bucking as he was pumped into and stretched. 

Levi blinked away the image in shock, his cock giving an annoying twitch against his leg that returned his composure as he regained control of himself. “I… I don’t know. I’ll think about it,” he merely replied, ignoring the stares of his lovers on his back and taking his leave at last from the room. He cursed himself as soon as he was in the kitchen, having realized that he had forgotten his boxers on the floor in the dining room. He would just have to sneak back and get those later. 

X

That night he couldn’t get to sleep, even after having retired to his own room for the night. He was too agitated for sleep it seemed. 

His mind was fixed on Eren and the fast approaching change to the life they had formed in the last three years between them. He wondered if Mike and Erwin had been this nervous too when he had come to stay with them. What had they even been thinking? Asking a third party to join their home in a live-in tryst. He had been some punk from a half-way house. What ever had caused them to make such a reckless decision in their otherwise well-planned out life? What if he had tried to kill them in their sleep, or simply robbed them blind in the night? Levi would never understand why Erwin had sought him out, figuring it would probably be their secret to keep till long after he was gone. 

Now after three years, they wanted to do it again. They wanted to bring in this unknown person into their lives on a wing of faith. Why? Why now? Why Eren when they had not taken up any of the other offers from the countless others that had admired any of them from afar? What was it they thought all three of them had to gain from adding this kid into the mix? 

Levi’s eyes lifted to the ceiling at the soft sounds permeating through it. His room was nearly under Erwin’s and Mike’s master bedroom. Obviously they had not gone to sleep yet and Mike had found his second wind. The sounds were not obnoxious or hurried. They were mostly quiet. Only a soft moan here or a shifting of the box spring there could be heard by the raven-haired man. 

Levi supposed they weren’t too worried about anything at the moment. Perhaps he shouldn’t be either. After all, he had already made his choice to allow the kid to join them. There was no use worrying about what may be or what unforeseen consequences it could bring about. Life couldn’t be predicted that way. He would merely have to wait and see, and have no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Eren moves in.


	5. Chapter 5

It was unseasonably hot out. Really it was one of the last truly hot days bringing up the tail end of summer, but it had been cool all week and now it was sunny and hot out. Levi was about willing to risk life and limb to turn on the air. Mike controlled the thermostat year-round with an iron will, however, and insisted that even 87 degrees did not warrant such an action. Thus all the windows in the house were opened in a desperate attempt for a breeze. Levi had made some iced lemonade to try to counter it further, but it did little for him as he drank from his glass over the kitchen sink. There was a weak but merciful breeze coming in through the window in front of him and he leaned forward over the sink to reap what he could of it. 

The sound of loud shouts and hollering from outside vexed him instantly and his glare shifted over to the pool area that could be seen through the sliding glass doors. Unfortunately, the shouting wasn’t the sound of someone being murdered -which would at least promise that soon it would be quiet- but just the continued shouts of their newest roommate as he roughhoused around the pool. 

The plan had been made to move him in at the start of the weekend, and with Mike and Erwin both having Saturday off Eren had arrived that morning. Over the course of the week they had cleared out the storeroom downstairs and set it up as a basic bedroom for the kid. A plain bed, and an oak-finished dresser set. When Mike had arrived with Eren the kid had only had a gym bag and backpack in tow containing everything to his name. 

Levi could tell Erwin and Mike had been surprised by that, but Levi had arrived with little more than that himself. They had obviously expected Eren to need the day or even the whole weekend to settle in and unpack. As it turned out, after some stiff introductions they had all given him a tour of the house, of which he had practically squawked when he had seen they had a pool. It had been his primary interest after that, immediately begging them to allow him to go swim in it. Erwin and Mike had hesitantly agreed, Mike even offering to join since it was so nice out. Eren had merely thrown his stuff on his bed after that to deal with later to make for the pool. 

Levi had been the one to squawk when Eren had meant to wear his cargo shorts into it, demanding he be sanitary enough to put on some clean swimwear rather than his old sweat-catching shorts. Eren had admitted that he didn’t own any yet. 

Now Levi had to watch as the brat ran all around and in and out of the pool in a pair of His speedos. They were solid black and a sight too small and tight on the larger man, but anything of Erwin’s and Mikes drowned him and Levi wasn’t allowing actual clothing in the water. That was just gross. The speedos Levi preferred to wear would do until Mike or Erwin could take the kid shopping later. 

Eren and Mike were having a ball in the water, wrestling around and playing like children. Erwin sat under the covered lanai where he could watch overtop the book he had taken out to read. Levi didn’t think there was anyone else in the world so pompous that they would make ‘Great Expectations’ by Charles Dickens their summer read. Leave it to Erwin. 

He had been invited out as well, but had obstinately refused. He didn’t care for the sun, he couldn’t get near the deep end of the pool, and he wasn’t about to pal around and pretend they all knew each other when they didn’t. Mike and Eren might have been close from working together all summer, but Levi didn’t know the kid enough to even guess at how to speak or act without scaring him. Or worse, encouraging him. 

Another gleeful cheer followed by a prominent splash pulled his attention once more and he looked out to the pool to see that Mike seemed to have thrown Eren into the water. The kid was bursting out with another cheer and splashing his way back over to the edge of the pool where Mike was waiting for another toss. He wondered just how close Mike and the kid truly were to already be acting so comfortable around each other. It was almost natural to them as they wrestled and played. 

Levi would have shied away from such excessive contact. 

Eren braced his hands on the side of the pool and Levi’s eyes narrowed in automatically as he pushed himself up out of the water and onto the side, his arms flexing with young but fit muscle and his chest was lean and firm. He already had a healthy golden tan from working outdoors with Mike all summer. His skin wore it proudly. He was healthy and young and strong and…

Levi felt a niggling sensation that he was being watched and shifted his eyes over to Erwin, whom was fully turned around in his folding chair now to watch Levi watching from the kitchen. His lip was turned up in an infuriatingly knowing smirk. 

Levi felt his face heat up to betray him and snapped around to rinse out his glass in the sink once more. Damn Erwin. 

He made sure to keep his back to the door, grabbing a dish rag and busying himself wiping down the counter instead. He cursed under his breath a minute later when the glass door slid open. Of course he couldn’t just be left alone. He knew it was Erwin. He just knew. He could feel the man’s pompous smirk like a slap on his back. 

“It’s gorgeous out,” that annoying voice piped up from behind him. 

Levi refused to take the bait, neither turning around nor commenting in response. He kept his face and stance as neutral as possible to hide the fact that he was fuming inside. He was only further agitated when Erwin leaned on the marble countertop next to him. Clearly he wasn’t going to drop this, too smug now that he had caught Levi having a gander. No matter how brief it had been. Levi jerked his body away from the blonde once more, vigorously cleaning the next counter space. 

“It’s on the warm side, however.” Erwin continued, unabated. “Eren and Mike might appreciate it if you wanted to bring out some of that lemonade you made earlier.”

Levi stilled, afraid if he kept moving that he would spin around and try to beat the blonde with his washrag for even suggesting such a stupid cliché. Like hell Levi would play the desperate little housewife fetching lemonade for his men. Especially in front of the new brat like he was trying to seduce some foolish pool boy. He could only guess that Erwin was mocking him by suggesting something so obviously stupid. 

“Why not take a quick break and come out? You hardly spoke to Eren outside of berating him for not having a swim suit. We might as well all take the time to relax and settle in around each other a bit. That’s half the point of having him move in on a weekend, so we can all get acquainted after all.”

“He and Mike seem plenty acquainted to me,” Levi rebuked, “And I don’t see you wrestling around with them either.”

“No, but I’m out there, none the less. All I am suggesting is that you not hide away in here by yourself like a shut in. Why not come out and join us? At least  
for a bit?” 

Levi wasn’t in the mood, no matter what Erwin said. What was he supposed to say to the brat? ‘Hi, I’m Levi, the piece of ass you’re replacing. Here’s some lemonade.’

He let out a derisive snort and continued in his cleaning, ignoring the blonde’s presence once more. 

At length, Erwin realized that continuing with this current tactic would yield no results and so had no choice but to retreat with a sigh. Levi hardly relaxed once the man was back outside with the others. 

He finished wiping down the counters just as the door opened up once more behind him. He cast a withering glare to Erwin, only to pause at the sight of Eren standing there in the kitchen instead. He actually flinched at the look Levi had first given him, going instantly from relaxed to uncertain as to whether he was allowed inside or not. Since he hadn’t done anything to deserve it, Levi tried to relax himself at least a little, his scowl settling a bit as he regarded the newcomer. 

“H-hey,” Eren tried greeting him, glancing back to the door as if considering escaping back out through it in case Levi went after him. 

“Did you need something?” Levi prompted, as close as he came to a greeting as his eyes trailed down to the water dripping off the brat’s lean body and onto the floor. 

“I-uh… Erwin asked me to come in and get drinks for everybody… something about lemonade? He said to just ask you where everything was.”

The glare was back before Levi could stop himself. It wasn’t meant for the kid, but rather Erwin. Damn, damn that Erwin! He couldn’t get Levi outside with such an obvious ploy so he had sent the kid in to him. 

At his scathing look, Eren seemed to rethink the lemonade, taking half a step back towards the door. “Um- I wa- ah- are we out or something? I’ll just tell Erwin-”

“It’s nothing,” Levi snapped. “Lemonade is in the fridge.” He tried not to take too much of his annoyance with Erwin out on the kid. After all, he was just an innocent sent in to carry out a simple task. He thought to perhaps say something else, something nonchalant to smooth over the way he had snapped at the kid, but as Eren made his way to the fridge Levi’s mind short circuited. With Eren in the kitchen, passing within mere feet of him in nothing more than a much-too-small pair of Speedos his body was sinfully on display. Nothing was hidden and although the guy’s body was somewhere between lean to average, his skin was flawless and tanned and smooth over his muscles and bone structure. His lashes were long and thick and his cheeks red from the sun and exercise as he glanced warily over to Levi as he passed him. 

Levi turned and pretended to go back to cleaning the countertops, watching out of the corner of his eye as Eren opened the fridge door. Levi nearly dropped his damn towel when Eren half bent over and half squatted down to locate the lemonade pitcher on the lowest shelf. Eren’s body might have been perfectly average and fine, but his butt… Levi’s head turned fully to look. 

He had not realized at any point before that the kid’s ass was… holy fuck. The Speedo left nothing to the imagination to allow him to see now that Eren’s ass was actually somewhat disproportionate to the rest of his body; bigger, and plumper. The cheeks were high and round and perfectly formed in ways that could have been used to promote squat exercise routines. It had to be one of the most impressive asses Levi had ever seen in real life. Was this why Mike and Erwin had caved to considering adding him to the mix? 

Don’t be stupid, Levi scolded himself. He couldn’t stop staring, however, as Eren moved a little forward and back as he shuffled things around on the shelf to get at the lemonade and pull it out of the fridge. Those cheeks of his tightened and the muscles to either side of them flexed a bit as he rose back up from his position. 

Levi whipped back around to the counter just as Eren turned his head to look back at him, letting go of the towel and opening up the cupboards above him quickly to pretend he had been getting glasses. Eren moved over to stand next to him, smelling of the pool and the sun and his sun block. He set the pitcher on the counter next to Levi as he pulled down four glasses. The kid was close. Too close. Smelling sweet and nice and… Levi nearly flinched when his cock partially stiffened, pressing in tighter against the counter to not be seen. 

“You’re dripping on the floor!” Levi growled out, hoping to gain a little space once more from the kid. He didn’t bother turning his head to look at him. Couldn’t. Not without giving away the guilty alarm in his eyes nor the blush that was trying to warm its way over his pale cheeks. 

Eren flinched back a bit, seeming to realize for the first time that he had tracked water throughout the kitchen. “Oh! I… ah… I’m sorry. I can-”

“Just go back outside. I’ll bring this out myself,” Levi snapped, wishing desperately for the kid to go so he could compose himself. 

With a few more nervous apologies the brunette eventually backed his way out of the kitchen and out the door. It was instantly better once he was gone. Levi was able to wait out his partial, setting to the remedial task of pouring the drinks for everyone. By the time he was done and had loaded all four glasses onto a tray his body was once more under his control. He cursed himself for being taken so off guard by Eren’s physique. He wasn’t normally so pervy. He might have been able to expect this from Erwin and Mike, but he liked to think he had at least some decorum about himself yet. 

He went back to the cupboards and opened a different one, pulling out the sugar canister and carrying it over to the glasses. He was resigned to his fate of delivering lemonade after all, feeling less and less begrudged about it as he poured more and more sugar into one of the lemonade glasses he had predesignated to be Erwin’s. When the glass was nearly four-fifths sugar and mixed well he slid the sugar canister aside and picked up the tray to take outside with him. 

Erwin was- sure enough -sitting once more at the little lounge table set in the shade of the covered lanai. His book was set aside for the moment, his attention on Eren as he sat slumped in his chair next to Erwin, looking a little put out. Levi wondered if maybe he had snapped at the kid too fiercely before. 

Before he could let any guilt set in about it, Eren saw him approaching and perked up a bit, getting to his feet with his hands out to offer assistance with the tray in Levi’s arms. “Do you need a hand?”

Levi shook his head, because after all the table was closer to him than Eren was and that would be its destination anyway, and slid it onto the table. He picked up Erwin’s glass, keeping his attention on Eren as he handed the blonde’s sugar-bombed lemonade over to him, relishing his small revenge in his head as the man took it. Erwin set it on the table in front of him while he shifted his book to his lap so it was out of the way. “You’ll need to get different swim shorts of your own soon,” Levi mentioned to Eren, all for the sake of not fixating on Erwin’s glass in anticipation for exactly when the man would drink it. It wouldn’t hurt him, but it was sure to make his perfect white teeth itch for a good while for all the sugar packed into it. 

Eren actually looked embarrassed for a moment at Levi’s comment. Pressing his legs together like he was suddenly self-conscious about it. “I… thanks for letting me borrow them since I didn’t have anything else. I’ll get something else right away so I don’t trouble you again.” He retook his seat awkwardly, picking up a glass for himself to sip at dispassionately. 

Levi didn’t know why the brat was pouting, but knew it had to do with him somehow. He had been fine before stepping foot into the kitchen. He hadn’t said anything terrible to him though, or attacked him. He had gone through much worse himself at Eren’s age without so much as a lip-quiver. The brat would have to thicken his skin. 

Erwin’s eyes shifted between he and Eren, finally settling on Eren. “Eren,” he waited for the brunette to lift his head, “What would you say to you and I going shopping after this? We can go to Target and see about getting you some trunks and a few things for your room perhaps. It will also give us a chance to get to know each other better I think.”

Eren seemed to consider it, perking up just a tiny bit at the idea. “Uh- sure! Thanks!”

Levi tried not to roll his eyes. The kid pouts over being told not to drip water on the floor and Erwin’s answer is to take him on a shopping spree.

Mike made his way over from the pool, running a towel over his hair as he approached. “Thanks for the lemonade.”

“Yes, thank you, Levi,” Erwin murmured, holding his own glass out for Mike to take. “Here, Mike-Darling.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed on Erwin as his husband took the over-sweetened drink and those bright blue eyes of his shifted over to Levi in an all too-knowing glance. He probably only suspected Levi had done something to get back at him, but Levi wasn’t going to play innocent and allow Mike to stumble into the trap instead. Erwin knew that too. The man smirked to himself as Levi rounded the table and snatched the glass away from a perplexed Mike and tossed it out onto the grass. 

“There was a gnat in it,” he shrugged nonchalantly in answer. “Take the other glass.” 

Without waiting for a response he turned and marched back inside the house. 

X

Erwin kept Eren out of the house for the better part of the day, giving Levi a chance to reassert himself inside the house. He flew into a cleaning fit that Mike tried his best to duck around up until suppertime. He did actually feel a little better by the time he was done. Putting so much effort into the upkeep of the house helped him expel the excess frustrations and made it feel just a little bit like the home was partially his as well. Right now he needed that feeling like and addict needed their fix. 

As he had been cooking he had overheard Erwin and Eren return, Eren’s voice carrying through the house in excitement as he greeted Mike and told him all about where all they had gone and what all he had gotten. Levi kept himself hidden away in the kitchen till supper was done. 

They had all been much calmer around each other at the table, Mike and Erwin exchanging a few words now and then. Sometimes Eren would fill the gaps, but mostly he just dug into Levi’s mashed potatoes like they were the best thing he had ever eaten. Even Mike had a hard time keeping up with him. Levi probably would have been a little flattered as the kid added spoonful after spoonful to his plate if he hadn’t been so distracted by Eren’s messy habit of mixing everything on his plate together into a potato-y goop and shoveling it down his throat like most would push food off into the trash.

As the meal had started to come to an end and Erwin and cleaned his plate, he had captured Eren’s attention to start reaffirming the conditions that had already been previously discussed with him, the general rules of the house, and each person’s hard stops. The kid had nodded along to all of it as if he were being told how laundry mats operated. When Erwin asked him if he had considered any of his own hard stops that they should be aware of Eren had given a lighthearted shrug. “Not much I guess, just no blood play, no needles, and no body modifications like tattoos or scarring. I think I would be at least up for trying most everything else.”

Erwin and Mike had both looked surprised by that. Levi had been highly skeptical. Who in their right mind had a list of hard stops that short unless they had no idea of what all was available out there. No intentional harm would be brought to the kid in this household, but a list like that certainly left the opportunities wide open. He might have thought the kid to be extremely trusting if he had known them. Since he didn’t really, he had no choice but to think Eren a fool. Erwin had eventually moved the conversation on with a muttering of, “Well, let us know if you think of anything later you want to add to it.” 

He asked Eren for his safe word, to which Eren told him it was ‘brocolli’ after his most hated food. 

Levi could not hide the utter disparaging look from his face at something so childish. Eren had had the decency to blush upon seeing the look Levi had given him. Levi sneered as he got up and excused himself from the table. Listening to any more of this was bound to make his stomach turn. Did the kid have any idea at all what to expect from this? Did he think bondage just ended at a set of handcuffs and a premature ejaculation? Perhaps a cheap blindfold to spice things up? The fool. Such a… a child. He was of legal age, but Levi couldn’t help the second thoughts he was having about all this. He was suddenly grateful that Erwin and Mike had already set a limitation on them all for tonight. For this first night, already discussed and agreed upon by all four of them before Eren had moved in, they would be abstaining from sex to all settle in a bit more. Tomorrow night they would start light, Eren watching but not yet participating, and then proceed from there as determined to be appropriate by all four of them. 

Before Erwin or Mike could try to wish him a good night, Levi had retreated down to his living area for the night. There were multiple plastic bags from Eren’s shopping spree left in the middle of the sitting area rather than in his own room. Levi forced himself to ignore them for now, biting down the impulse to tidy up. If they were still out there tomorrow then he would say something to the kid. Hopefully he didn’t go crying to Erwin for another shopping spree afterwards. 

Levi retreated deeper into his room, showering quickly and laying down for sleep. He didn’t sleep though. 

His mind was too agitated and he simply laid there listening as everyone else in the house moved about, showering, and eventually parting to their separate rooms. Eren slinking down to their shared living area and collecting the bags -a bit noisily- from the main room to take into his bedroom. For a while the house was quiet, but still Levi could not sleep. He laid awake for hours more as the house settled and eventually he could make out the faint sound of Mike snoring in the room partially above his own. 

It was nearly one in the morning before Levi had started to nod off, only to be snapped awake once more at the sound of someone shuffling around the sitting area outside his room. The sound of the stairs creaking as someone went up them, and then eventually the very faint sound of the sliding doors in the kitchen unlocking and sliding open. 

Levi wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew it had to be the kid. Had he just made off with everything he could grab and left? The raven climbed out of his bed, dressed in only a pair of black briefs and socks. He thought about grabbing the pocket knife that he had acquired and kept hidden in his dresser, but knew he wouldn’t need that if he had to fight or detain the brat from whatever he was up to. He slipped out of the room and hurried through the house as silently as he could to the kitchen doors. They were closed once more, the back yard dark and still. Levi carefully slid the door open, rushing out with the assumption that he would find the kid hopping their privacy fence. Instead he was brought up short as he caught sight of movement by the pool. The moon provided enough light to show him that Eren was standing next to it, completely naked, of all things. 

A flash of his ass was a teasing view to Levi just before he leapt forward in a shallow dive into the water. Levi had of course assumed the kid was a thief. Turned out he was just some insane streaker looking to skinny-dip in their pool. Levi could have probably turned and gone back to bed, but he hesitated to do so. What if the idiot drowned himself? 

He decided he couldn’t leave the kid to such a fate, making his way slowly over to the edge of the covered lanai to keep an eye on him. 

He could see Eren more clearly now, his body below the rippling water moving around in slow and lazy strokes. Everything seemed bright in the light of the moon and nothing was kept a secrete from his gaze as he watched that lean body slip through the water with ease. All that lean muscle moving in lazy but smooth rolls under his skin and his round cheeks jiggled a little with each strong but steady kick of his legs. 

Levi watched that jiggle like it was hypnotizing before he realized he shouldn’t be. 

The kid pushed up to the surface and Levi said nothing as he rose from the water and gasped for a breath. He shook his hair, darker from the dampness and sticking to all sides of his head like it was plastered to him. His wet lips shined in the moonlight and his smile was nothing short of serene as he allowed himself to lean back to float around a bit on the surface while he caught his breath. He had no idea he wasn’t alone just yet. 

Pervert, Levi’s mind bit at him and he lowered his head guiltily at the thought. He wasn’t meaning to peep on anything, but with Eren being naked and unaware this definitely counted as voyeurism. He forced himself forward, stepping out of the lanai’s shadow and into the moonlight. Refusing to abase himself before the kid, however, he approached with aloof indifference for the guy’s state of undress. Eren startled when he spoke, “Oi… brat, I thought Erwin had bought you a pair of trunks. You realize that this pool isn’t a giant bathtub right?” 

Under the surface of the water Eren curled up on himself, wrapping his arms around himself as he sheepishly stilled in the water, caught and unsure just how much trouble he was in. He faced Levi, but his face was bright red and he didn’t meet the man’s eyes. “I was just… I like to swim. Back in high school I used to-”

The kid cut himself off, his face falling at his own mention of his school and he simply looked like the legs had been cut out from under him as he floated very still in the water. 

Levi suddenly, strangely, felt guilty. As if he had just walked in on something very intimate or perhaps bitter-sweet without having realized it. According to Mike, the kid had dropped out of high school a while back so he could work after his parents kicked him out for coming out to them. He wasn’t sure what that had to do with swimming exactly, but he could see from the way Eren stared distantly at the surface of the water in front of him that his thoughts were consumed by another time and place. 

A part of Levi wanted to retreat back inside so the kid could work it out himself in private, but the longer Eren sat there holding himself the more it became clear that he wasn’t like Levi in that respect, that he wasn’t working anything out. He was just beating himself up with whatever memories were shaking around in his head right now. His shoulder actually trembled and Levi moved forward a step almost without even realizing it. The kid needed comfort. It just turned out that Levi was the very last person in the world that could really give it. He wished Mike or even Erwin had come out here instead of him for the kid’s sake. Levi had no idea how to offer comfort to anyone. He could barely tolerate it being shown to him. 

He clicked his tongue in dismay at himself, but Eren seemed to think it was in judgment of him, ducking his head slightly at the sound. 

Shit. 

Levi moved a little closer, walking up to the edge of the pool as he tried to think of something to say. “Why do you like swimming so much that you sneak out in the middle of the night to do it? Didn’t you get enough of it earlier playing with Mike and showing off for Erwin?”

The blush was slowly coming back. “I-I wasn’t trying to show off to anyone… you thought I was?”

Levi tensed at the hooded look Eren gave him, looking like he almost hoped Levi said yes. “Answer my question.”

Eren had to crane his head quite a bit to look up to Levi. The older man took some pity on him as he realized he was towering over someone -for once in his life- and lowered himself to sit down on the edge of the pool, crossing his legs in front of him. 

Eren actually moved a little closer to him when he did so, just inching forward. “I just have always liked it,” he shrugged. “My sister and I used to walk to the public pool together every single day in the summer. We even joined the swim team together in high school. I was okay. She was something else though. She won most of our school’s gold medals. She went to nationals her senior year. It was in all the papers around here. She’s actually something of a local hero. My last year going there we broke into the school’s pool a few times after hours and would just… swim.” Eren’s lip twitched into a small wistful smile at the memory. “I guess I was just missing that. There’s nothing like swimming in the dark.” 

Levi simply stared back at the younger man. He had no filter whatsoever it seemed. Who shared all their personal information so openly like that?

“Have you never swam at night?” Eren was asking, coming all the way to the edge now and resting his arms in front of Levi’s crossed legs. His eyes kept glancing down to Levi’s chest, stealing looks at his bare torso. 

“I don’t swim at all,” Levi confessed after a moment. “I can get in the water where it‘s shallow, but I don’t know how to actually swim.”

“Really?!” 

“Swimming lessons weren’t really a thing where I grew up.” 

“Where did you grow up?”

Levi wasn’t about to share so openly in return just because Eren had no filter of his own. He blatantly changed the topic. “So you’re moved in now. Is it everything you thought it would be?”

“No.”

Levi quirked a brow at that. 

Eren merely shrugged, stretching out his arms on the concrete… just inches from Levi’s foot. He fought the urge to pull away, unwilling to give up any more territory so easily. His focus was pulled back to Eren as he elaborated on his answer. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I didn’t expect all this. Mike and Erwin’s home is beautiful, but it’s rather… ordinary… and so is your guy’s relationship.”

Levi’s eyes sharpened defensively and Eren saw it, hurrying to explain himself. 

“I don’t mean- I just mean that it’s all so comfortable… familiar even. Don’t get me wrong, the house is way more high-end then what I’m used to, even when I did live at home. The three of you obviously are a little more than the average household might have in terms of partners too. What I’m trying… miserably… to say is that it’s still familiar and comfortable to be around. The house might be big and have nice things in it and be located in a gated community, but most of the walls inside are still beige or off-white and the carpet is soft but maybe a little scratchy, and the fridge has leftovers in it… it’s a home. And you guys… you’ve all been in a three way relationship for years that from what I understand is founded on sex, but you still have inside jokes and hand things to each other without having to be asked and get lemonade for each other… I just like that it’s still a home and you guys are a family. It’s a far cry from the 24 hour scene play sex dungeon I was half expecting to walk into. It’s nice.”

There was that word-vomit again that he did when he was nervous. So horribly awkward and embarrassing and honest. 

It was the kind of open honesty that Levi never allowed himself to be. Even Erwin and Mike were guarded in their own ways. Eren was… refreshingly open. There was no hidden motive or meaning and that was clear just by looking at the kid’s face. Everything about him was just… Eren. 

Eren, with those big bright eyes staring up at him and a contented little smile on his face as he floated naked in the water, his arms resting on the edge comfortably. He didn’t even seem aware of his own nudity any longer, so content was he to just tread water talking to the slightly smaller man. 

They would have to head in soon, Levi was already getting a little chilled and was tired none the less. He didn’t mind it so much, though. Eren was interesting in his own unassuming way. There was a simplicity to him that Levi found comforting. There was no one like Eren where he was from, so it was hard to take him for granted. 

Nice, that had been the word Eren used to describe their setup as he saw it. Such a small, usual, unimpressive word, but it was good all the same. Levi supposed such a word was perfectly fitting. Just what it was. Just as Eren was. Just… nice. 

He actually found himself giving a small little smile in return, looking up to see the moon overhead and taking in how nice it all really was in that moment. 

X

“Mike… y-yes, Mike!” Levi gasped, overwhelmed momentarily from the pleasurable wave that shocked through him as the large blonde rocked his hips back before smoothly rocking them forward to the hilt once more into him. Mike gripped Levi’s shoulders and pushed his body against Levi’s even further, moving in him that extra golden inch or so that nearly caused his eyes to cross before the man moved back once more to repeat the act in a slow and teasing rhythm. Levi’s body was already over stimulated, however, and each rock of the large man’s heavy hips against his own was another shock that burned through him and left his cock throbbing where it was pinched between them. 

His legs squeezed hard at Mike’s hips from where they wrapped around him and the gentle but firm slide in and out of his clenching ass was mind-boggling. He wanted it harder, faster. Mike was viciously teasing him, however, holding Levi tight against him as he scooted him further across the bed to the edge and Levi’s head was no longer supported by the mattress, left to hang off the side in abandon as Mike continued to rock steadily into him. 

Levi dared to open his eyes, knowing what he would find but still caught off guard all the same as though he had been expecting to wake from a dream only to find himself still firmly rooted in a surreal reality. His eyes met Eren’s green gaze, momentarily throwing him from enjoying the feel of Mike surging in and out of him. 

Eren’s eyes were drawn and focused unwavering upon him, clouded with lust and his cheeks were flushed at the tops. His mouth was slack just enough that Levi could see a glimpse of his teeth, his pink tongue poking out to wet his lip in a slow slide before he arched his back with a low moan. He arched back against Erwin, whom was also watching Levi and Mike with that piercing blue stare of his, just as focused and lustful, practically shining with their want. It wasn’t new for Levi and Mike to engage in sex with Erwin watching, but this time he wasn’t alone. 

Eren sat upon his lap where he had eventually been pulled after watching Levi and Mike for a bit had started to make him squirrelly. He had stilled after being pulled into the larger blonde’s lap, but had still been antsy and anxious watching them till Erwin had eventually taken pity to play with him, touching him just a bit. Levi watched from his upside down vision as Erwin’s hand continued to stroke and squeeze Eren through his sleep pants in agonizingly slow movements as the younger man arched back and forth just as slowly. A low wanton groan escaped Eren’s lips again as Erwin’s hand squeezed his head teasingly. Levi could easily make out the exact shape and size of him in that grip and his eyes rolled back again before he could close them. 

Mike’s grip on his shoulders tightened and he rocked forward again till skin met skin, then pushed forward more forcefully to get just a bit deeper and Levi spasmed against him from it. It was good, but not all Levi wanted and he was beyond grateful when Mike drew back this time, just to snap his hips forward again and repeat the action. He worked his hips forward and back against Levi in a building and firm tempo. As the pace grew quick and the sounds of Levi’s ass slapping against his thighs started to fill the room the petite raven let out a keening moan and arched his back for more. Anything, so long as Mike didn’t stop or slow down. He spread his legs wider to try to give him as much free access as he would need. Each thrust of the man’s hips left him panting and dizzy as the heat built up inside of him. 

It wasn’t a scene, just sex. Just something comfortable for them to engage in for this first night that Eren could get a small taste of to start them all off ‘slow’. They hadn’t wanted to make him uncomfortable or overwhelmed. They hadn’t wanted him to feel obligated to join in just yet, merely attempting to gain comfort and understanding around each other. 

What a joke. Eren was beyond eager and squirming around in Erwin’s lap, his hips bucking desperately against Erwin’s teasing hand as his eyes took in everything happening between Mike and Levi. He was just short of foaming at the mouth to join in, groaning and mewling for Erwin to touch him more. 

Levi watched, he knew Mike was too, as Erwin relented a bit, wrapping a strong arm around Eren to hold him as still as possible. He moved his foot to pin the seam of Eren’s pants to the floor before making Eren stand up with him, the pants dropping down to his knees as they stood since they were unable to lift up with Eren and just like that his erection was free and straining. They sat down once more, Erwin tucking Eren’s bare ass back against his own clothed erection to rub against and palmed his cock once more for him. Eren arched back against Erwin again with a grateful gasp, laying his head back against the man’s shoulder for a moment and turning his head to kiss and suck at the blonde’s neck as Erwin pumped him. 

Levi’s main focus was caught there, secondly aware that Mike was still thrusting into him although he was watching the scene before them too. The speed of Mike’s hips had increased again. He thrust into Levi hard and fast and the slapping sound of their bodies was starting to sound almost more akin to clapping. Levi was unprepared for it when the blonde held him close enough to feel his strong body tense up all around him just a minute before his hips started jack hammering against him in a frenzy that had Levi crying out despite himself. 

Eren’s own eyes flew back at the sound and he let out a long groan as Erwin’s hand worked him hard and his whole body flushed red. His groan caught in his throat and Levi couldn’t help but focus on the bright red head of Eren’s dick being worked by Erwin’s large hand. The kid spasmed and gasped and cum shot straight up in the air, followed by two more valiant streams that pooled and dribbled down over the blunt head and further down Erwin’s fist. 

Levi’s own orgasm caught him off guard, untouched as he released cum all over his and Mike’s stomachs in a few hard pulses that had his head swimming and his vision clouding over. 

Mike let out a strangled groan a few seconds after, his pace faltering and he pulled out at the last moment to fist himself, releasing his seed all over Levi’s stomach to mix with his own. It was easier to clean up this way and Levi appreciated it when Mike or Erwin could refrain from finishing inside of him. 

Mike was next to boneless above him, Levi no better as he laid out beneath Mike, but some low whining sounds drew his attention back once more to where Eren and Erwin were sitting. Erwin’s eyes were intense upon Levi and Mike, but his attention was quickly being drawn to the squirming youth in his lap. Eren had just cum, his cock slowly turning flaccid, but he still seemed eager for more as he rubbed himself back against Erwin’s erection through the man’s flannels. 

“Mmm, please,” he whined over his shoulder to the older man. “You haven’t cum yet Erwin. It’s not fair if I don’t help you cum too. I want to. You feel huge. I want to help you cum too.” 

Levi’s first impulse was to glare at the kid. Just as he would any stranger with the nerve to proposition Erwin right in front of him like that. He stomped down the impulse right away, knowing he didn’t have the right to feel possessive over the man that wasn’t technically his either, but Mike’s. He glanced up to Mike overtop of him to see if he was just as resentful as Levi over this brazen brat. Mike was too busy placing soft kisses to Levi’s neck and jaw in the afterglow to care. 

Levi scowled down at the top of his blonde head for a moment before turning his gaze back up to Erwin and Eren. He knew it wasn’t fair of him to hope that Erwin turned the kid down, but a small part of him did all the same. Tonight was supposed to start them off slow. Emphasis on slow. Eren wasn’t supposed to participate yet. Not till tomorrow night at the earliest. He was just supposed to watch so he could get the idea and adjust slowly to fit into their groove. He wasn’t having sex and no one was having sex with him yet. They hadn’t thought he would be so terribly eager like he was. He didn’t seemed fazed by anything, ever. He just kept going with maximum exuberance in everything he did or was introduced to. 

Erwin was trying to calm Eren down a bit at least, his lip turned up in a smirk as he petted Eren’s arms and chest and nuzzled against his ear. “Easy now sweet baby, tonight isn’t about me. Just relax, I’ve got you.”

“But I… please… please fuck me… Sir.”

That little cheat! Levi couldn’t hold back his scowl this time. The kid was a fast learner after all it seemed. Erwin’s eyes practically lit up at being addressed in such a way. It really did something for him to be called that. Levi was almost certain that if the man’s father and grandfather hadn’t been so adamant in his education that Erwin might have joined the army instead just so he could rise through the ranks and have everyone calling him ‘Sir’ and doing what he said all day. Lord only knew if he would be any good at it or not and Levi always wanted to roll his eyes at the absurd thought. 

Eren must have logged away how the man had reacted in the pizzeria when he had called him that. Now he was asking to be fucked so sweetly and using that title that Erwin couldn’t resist… 

Erwin glanced up, catching Levi’s stare. Levi immediately turned his gaze away, pushing lightly against Mike to get the man to stop affectionately nuzzling him. The large blonde pulled away ruefully. Over his head he could hear Erwin whispering to Eren again. “Perhaps tomorrow or another night. It is late and I think we should all get ready for bed. Mike and I both have work tomorrow still and will be up early. You boys will have the house to yourselves for most of the day.” 

Mike got up from the bed, going over to the master bath. Levi knew from experience that he would be coming back with a washrag and so waited on the mattress, his and Mike’s spunk cooling on his flat stomach. 

Eren and Erwin’s conversation kept up next to the bed behind him. 

“What time do you work?” Eren inquired. He knew Mike’s work schedule already from having worked as a temp for so long. 

“I try to leave by 8 and I return home around 5:30 if I’m able. Sometimes it’s later. Sometimes I need to go in on weekends too. Just try to mind anything Levi asks you to do tomorrow. He can help you with the house’s routine.”

Levi tried not to scoff as Mike returned and handed him a wet washcloth. He preferred to clean himself if he could. He didn’t really want to be left babysitting the kid all day tomorrow while Mike and Erwin were out. Eren was a nice guy, but he had things to do and couldn’t spend his day trying to keep him entertained. Mike tossed another rag to Erwin, whom set to work cleaning both Eren and his hand. 

“We should get to bed now,” Erwin sighed, tossing the rag back to Mike once Eren was clean. Mike took Levi’s as well and Levi sat up with a sigh of his own. He was tired and satisfied from his own orgasm, but still felt edgy and mildly frustrated by the unfamiliar situation of there being a fourth person with them as he climbed off the bed and made his way into the master bath to use the toilet. Erwin had already asked that he share their bed tonight, which he was content to do. After all the back and forth feelings over the weekend he was actually looking forward to the familiarity of sleeping between them once more. 

He finished up and reentered the main bedroom, stopping in his tracks. The room light had been turned off, the lamp next to the bed left on. Mike and Erwin were already in bed, in their usual spots. Eren, however, was already snuggling in between them. Levi could actually understand Eren being oblivious to the fact that he had just taken Levi’s spot, but Mike and Erwin actually seemed so as well. Mike gave him a small smile as he stepped back out and Erwin waved him over and scooted out to the edge to free up a spot between himself and Eren. 

The bed was massive enough that four people could cuddle in, but Levi wasn’t at all sure he wanted to do so now. He hadn’t been expecting to sleep next to Eren and it threw him. He had thought the kid might sleep in his own bed tonight. He had sort of thought sharing Mike and Erwin’s bed tonight was their way of solidifying their previous bond by way of familiar routine. It seemed Eren was joining in, however, and Levi was impossibly thrown by it. 

He couldn’t really demand that Eren move to the outside of either Mike or Erwin, and it would be beyond petulant of him to pout and storm out of the room. Giving in to just a little bit of pettiness at being caught off guard by this change, he pretended not to notice his indicated place next to Eren, moving around to the side of the bed next to Erwin and lifting up the edge of the cover. With a jerk of his chin he prompted Erwin to scoot over to allow him the outside. It was the blonde that was caught off guard by that, his eyes widening just a bit and his gaze darting over to Mike. The two exchanged a quick look between them of uncertainty. Erwin hesitantly scooted over for Levi in the end though. Eren’s head lifted from the pillow as Erwin moved in next to him. Levi ignored the confused look he was giving him altogether as he slipped in next to Erwin on the edge of the bed. Levi turned on his side so his back was to Erwin, but all the same he could feel three sets of eyes shifting back and forth from him to each other and then back. 

After an awkward and tense moment Mike reached over to turn the lamplight off and plunged the room into darkness. After another tense moment Erwin sighed and settled down at Levi’s back. If Erwin asked him to sleep over again tomorrow he would simply know not to agree unless he was interested in sharing it with Eren too. If any of them felt slighted by his refusal to share the middle nothing was said about it, and Levi refused to give any acknowledgement to the situation itself nor any of the three at his back. He just wanted to go to sleep and get this first night of all of them sleeping together over with. 

X

X

One step forward two steps back… bit of a rocky start with both progress and some backsliding. They’ll learn though. I hope to update roughly once a month. Let me know what you like/dislike please. Hope this is fun for everyone. 

Next chapter: Learning a new routine… or at least trying to, and easing more into life as a foursome both in and out of the bedroom. Levi and Eren spend the day together. 

Meantime, be sure to check out my new fantasy book- The Book of Lo, by R. N. Floyd. - available on Amazon in print, ebook, and now available to read free on kindle unlimited. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Levi cracked his eyes open, his focus zeroing in immediately on the soft light of the digital clock on the night stand next to the bed. It was 5:28 a.m. Two precious minutes before he usually started his day. The alarm set on Mike’s matching night table clock would go off then and the blonde would hit the snooze for another ten minutes before getting up and dressed for work. Erwin’s would go off in another hour. He would sleep through it, as always, and Levi would give him until 7 a.m. before he would come back in and force him up so Erwin could throw on his clothes and run out the door.

He was just about to try to drift off for the last two minutes he had when the memory of Eren being in the bed struck him with unforgiving clarity and he sat up to glance over the mass of Erwin’s torso to where just the shaggy top of Eren’s brown hair was visible over the covers between Mike and Erwin’s larger bodies. He likely had one last growth spurt in him yet, but it was unlikely he would grow as tall or broad as either of the blondes flanking him. 

The alarm on Mike’s side of the bed let off an annoyingly blunt little buzzer and Levi nearly startled, having momentarily forgotten about it. The three others in the bed all started moving sluggishly at once. Erwin rolled onto his side facing Levi with an annoyed groan, pulling the duvet up and off of Mike as he rolled. Mike let out an annoyed groan of his own as the covers left him, not even bothering to crack his eyes open as he reached his hand out blindly to tap around for the snooze button. Eren squirmed between them under the cover for a moment before the room was once more silent and Mike had settled back down to catch his last chance at rest. Eren settled in closer to Mike, draped against his side and braving the edge of the cover’s safety to spoon against him. 

Levi cocked a brow when he noticed the very slow and lazy movement of Eren’s hand skimming across Mike’s stomach in a caress. Then, even more slowly, that hand started to move south and stroked over Mike’s boxers, encouraging his morning wood to full mast in lazy and teasing touches. Mike still did not open his eyes, somewhere between sleep and awareness as he allowed Eren to do so. When his hips started to move lazily back and forth as well Levi decided he had seen enough of their morning groping. 

He got up from the far side of the bed, neither Mike nor Eren stirring from his exit of the bed, and grabbing up his discarded pajama pants from the night before to don once more in the hall. He padded down the hall and past the living room and into the kitchen to start the coffee, switching on the little tiny TV kept in the corner of the L counter. The news came on with the weather updates as he moved about. It was going to be on the warmer side today as well with temperatures dropping again as the week went by. Mike would be glad to hear no rain was forecasted anyway. 

Levi got the coffee started and began rummaging through the cupboards to throw together lunches for both Mike and Erwin as usual. He made up his mind and set about preparing lunches. Mike’s was first, since he would be leaving first and was always trickier to put together than Erwin’s. Due to Mike’s line of work there was no fridge to store it in throughout the day, no microwaves to heat anything up with, and for the most part it would sit out in the heat of the sun right along with Mike and all his employees. Levi chucked a few ice packs and one of the plastic bottles of water that Mike continuously refilled and stored in the freezer to completely ice over -so it would slowly thaw throughout the day for the man to drink from- into the bottom of the insolated lunch bag. Along with it he packed up a bag of roasted peanuts, an apple, two cheese sticks, a small container of baby carrots, and a few cookies from Mike’s personal stash. Anything else he wanted he would buy on the go. 

By the time he was done with that and had poured a cup of coffee for the both of them he realized something was missing. 

Mike was missing. 

Typically he was awake, dressed, and sitting at the kitchen isle watching the news just before the coffee was finished brewing. Levi set the blonde’s mug on the counter in front of his usual seat, taking the one next to it that he usually occupied to watch the news and wait for Mike to join him. It wasn’t as if he had never hit snooze twice before in his life. 

Levi was almost completely through his first cup and outright glaring at the news anchor that was cheerfully chirping away about the improvements being made to the intersection of Main Street and Trost when Mike finally appeared in the kitchen, running through with his face flushed and his shirt only pulled half way down his torso as he rushed past Levi to grab up his lunch bag. Levi was barely able to turn his head in time to see Mike run past him the other way, though the man did pause just a moment to place a kiss against the back of the raven’s head. The next minute he was back through the living room and closing the garage door halfway through a sentence wishing Levi a good day.

Levi sat in stunned silence for a moment. Processing what had just run through his kitchen without so much as a ‘good morning’. Mike had hit the snooze a second time once or twice, but he had never waited till the very last minute to run out the door like Erwin would do. He would spend at least a few minutes of his morning sitting with Levi and commenting on the news. It didn’t matter what the story was or their own opinions, it was just time spent together. Mike had been flushed and judging from the situation Levi had left him in last he could guess that the brat had had something to do with Mike’s detainment from the kitchen. 

Levi’s lip curled into a sneer and he picked up Mike’s untouched cup of coffee, pouring it straight down the drain. 

He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 6:29 am. Erwin’s alarm would be sounding --and would be ignored- in one minute. Levi looked over at the coffee pot. At least he wouldn’t have to make another batch for Erwin’s. He poured what was left into the blonde’s thermos so he could take it with him, then proceeded to get his lunch around as well. His was much easier, simply made up of a leftover container of chicken and rice and some humus with the last of the baby carrots. He would simply put it in the mini-fridge in his office when he got to work till lunch. By the time Levi was set it was a few minutes before seven and he made his way back to the master bedroom to get the lazy bum out of bed. 

He walked in, only to reflexively backpedal and slam the door closed behind him before his brain could even fully register why he had done so. He was halfway back towards the kitchen before he processed fully that he had just gotten an eyeful of Erwin leaning back against the headboard, his arms around Eren’s waist as the boy straddled his lap and his lips were locked on the younger man’s collar bone as Eren moaned and trembled on top of him. He didn’t know if they had just been heavy petting or more. Regardless, he wasn’t going back in to find out. He doubted he would be chased out if he did… but no. 

There would be no normal morning routine with Erwin too it seemed. Levi cast a glare to Erwin’s lunch bag before deciding to take his frustrations out on the house, going down to his room to get dressed in clothes he could really get some deep cleaning done in. 

He was just climbing into the shower that he and Eren now shared downstairs to clean it when he heard the sound of Erwin running through the house and into the kitchen so he could get his lunch, then out to the garage to take off without a word. Levi listened as a pair of lighter and slower footsteps lumbered down the stairs. The kid was probably returning to his room so he could sleep late. Levi returned to his task of vigorously scrubbing down the tub, making note of the new Head and Shoulders bottle that Erwin had gotten for Eren the other day. Green apple.

As he looked around he could see more and more tiny reminders of Eren in the bathroom. The green toothbrush left on the sink. The new razor actually making use of the wall-mounted razor hook. The used q-tip sitting on the floor right next to the trash can… Levi stomped out of the shower and over to pick it up and throw it into the trash with a venomous curse. The plastic glove he had been wearing followed it. 

He would get another one as soon as he gave Eren a verbal lesson on where q-tips went. 

He pulled down the facemask he had been wearing in preparation for the cleaning chemicals and marched out of the bathroom and across the sitting area to Eren‘s door. He banged on the door, ready to give the guy a piece of his mind the moment it opened. Except, it didn’t open. Even after a few moments ticked by there was no sign of it about to open either so Levi tried knocking again. Again there was only silence. 

He knew he shouldn’t… but he couldn’t help but crack the door open to see why he was being ignored. To his surprise the simple room that had been set up for Eren was empty. Levi was certain he had heard Eren enter. He must have missed him leaving while he was cleaning. Obviously Eren wasn’t in the sitting room, or bathroom, so Levi climbed the stairs back up to the main floor. He started combing through the rooms, checking the living room, the dining room, the kitchen… he stopped short when he caught movement out of the window passing back through the dining room. Eren was out there. 

Levi stepped over to see what the younger man was doing in the side yard. He was surprised to see that Eren actually had out a shovel and some of Mike’s garden tools and was working on straightening a few of the stone garden liners that had warped over time. There was a bucket on the ground next to him that seemed to have a few pulled weeds inside of it already. He was fast when he wanted to be it seemed. 

He glanced up, catching Levi in the window and gave a small smile and wave. Levi merely stared back for a moment more before giving up on his intent to scold the guy for now. At least he was keeping out of the way and had found something constructive to do rather than laze about. He would make sure to bring it up if the brat did it again, however, and would consider this his one free pass. Levi spared Eren a brief nod to acknowledge his cheery morning greeting before turning around to go resume his own cleaning of the house while the kid saw to the yard. 

A few hours later all three of the house’s bathrooms were deep-cleaned to Levi’s satisfaction. He was just finishing up the task he had taken up of clearing anything spoiled out of the fridge in preparation for garbage pick up the next morning when the sound of the lawnmower cut off outside. A few minutes later Eren came in through the sliding glass door behind him. Levi glanced back long enough to see that the kid was covered with sweat and looking winded, his face and arms flushed from a combination of effort spent and the beginning of a sunburn. 

Eren seemed to stand a little straighter upon noticing Levi in return, squat down in front of the open fridge and tossing newly-expired remains of a jar of salsa into the trash. The emptied jar he set aside to wash out in the sink before it would eventually be put in the glass-recycling bucket in the garage. 

“Do you need that taken out?” the brunette piped up between deep breathes. 

Levi was surprised by the question, but even more so when he stood and closed the fridge and the kid immediately grabbed up the trash bag, tied it closed, and pulled it out of the bin to take out right away. Levi muttered for him to wait a second, taking the salsa jar and cleaning it out quickly while Eren waited patiently. He dried it quickly and handed it over to the younger man. “That goes in the blue bucket in the garage. Both that and the trash need to go out to the curb… or did you just mean to take the bag out?”

Eren’s face lit up as though he was almost eager to be able to do it. “I can take them out, no problem! I filled up the yard-waste bin too so I’ll take that out to the curb alongside them. Anything else need to go out?” 

Levi supposed the enthusiasm to assist with the cleaning was better than moping, unexpected though it was. He shook his head to indicated that that was it and Eren disappeared back outside to carry out his task. Levi went ahead and replaced the trash bag and returned the bin to it’s hiding spot under the sink. He heard the distant sound of heavy garbage bins being rolled down the driveway and paused from finding something else to clean. Eren had been sweaty and nearly beat from yard work, but he hadn’t hesitated in offering to take out the trash. 

Levi was typically a firm believer that taking care of responsibilities wasn’t something that should be rewarded. That it was an expectation. That meeting that expectation was merely a part of being an adult. He did, however, also believe to some extent in both negative and positive reinforcement for bad and good behaviors. He opened the fridge back up and stoically made and set out a glass of icy lemonade for Eren to find waiting for him on the counter when he got back in. Levi made it his business to clear out of the kitchen before the kid could return to find it, deciding that he would spend the next hour dusting in Erwin’s home-office. 

Eren didn’t come looking for him for that hour, though Levi had heard him reenter the kitchen and mill about in there for a bit before going downstairs to take a shower in the newly-cleaned bathroom they shared. Once the raven was finished with that he also headed down, intending to slip out of his cleaning clothes so he could go shopping to restock the purged fridge. 

Eren was out of his shower at that point, curled up on Mike’s old couch from college that Erwin had banished to the downstairs sitting area long before Levi had ever moved in. the old brown leather was well-worn and scratched and even cracked open in multiple places. The brown dye splotchy and uneven from time. Levi almost never occupied the downstairs sitting area, and so never really sat on it himself. He had merely draped a blue throw black over it to hide the worst of the damages. Eren had that blanket now wadded up and shoved under his head like a fuzzy pillow. His dirty clothes had been discarded after his shower, and he had only bothered to slip on red briefs and a pair of socks before apparently sprawling out on the couch to nap a little. Levi could see the red tinge on his skin remaining from the sun, his slightly damp hair sticking up in all directions and his bare stomach rose and fell peacefully with his breathing. 

He seemed to almost sense that he wasn’t alone anymore, his eyes slowly opening before rolling around and settling on Levi. “Oh, hey,” he murmured sleepily. 

“You nap often?”

“Usually when I got off of work. Spending all day in the sun makes me a little drowsy. It’s soothing.”

Oppressive maybe. Levi had never considered standing out in the hot sun to be soothing. Especially when it would burn him in mere minutes where as Eren was only sporting the faintest red after spending all day in it. He made no comment on either self-reflection, merely taking another step towards his bedroom to change before Eren stopped him again. 

“What are you doing now?”

“I was going to run to the grocery store. We need-”

“Can I come with you?” Eren piped up, fully alert now and sitting up excitedly. 

Levi hadn’t planned on taking him with… but if the kid really needed something from the store… “You’ll have to get dressed,” he muttered. “Don’t take too long,” he warned as he continued his trek to his room to prepare himself as well. He could hear Eren jump off the couch and sprint to his room behind his back. 

X

The car ride had been relatively quiet. Levi had driven Erwin’s old ’98 BMW E36 M3 to the store with Eren playing around with the radio next to him, switching through stations until Levi had simply clicked it off altogether in annoyance. Erwin liked to insist that the BMW was Levi’s ever since he had splurge on his new Mercedes E350 a year or two prior. Levi hardly considered himself so good a whore that he was worth being given a car and adamantly argued against Erwin for it. He knew full and well that their whole arrangement was merely him selling his ass for far more money than he was due, but he had seen too many pictures online of those just like him posing alluringly next to luxury or classic cars with giant gift bows on them to not feel as though the very word ‘prostitute’ were slapping him across the face. 

He didn’t accept that it was in any way his car. He did accept being allowed to use it when he needed it and being added to the insurance as a driver; not an owner. 

Eren was practically bouncing on his heels as though excited as Levi pushed their cart through the produce section. Levi had his mental checklist in mind and so ignored the younger man for the most part as he started to look over the kiwis. Eren sort of yo-yoed back and forth from the stands around them and the cart like he was anxious to explore but didn’t want to go too far from the petite raven. Levi couldn’t understand why Eren would be acting this way about grocery shopping. It wasn’t like he had never done it before. As soon as Levi had four kiwis picked out and bagged Eren was right there, helpfully and cheerfully offering to take them and put them in the cart for him. Levi allowed it, falling into an unspoken agreement that he would do the selecting, and Eren would arrange them in the cart. They sort of traded off with the pushing. 

They were nearly out of the produce section when Eren called his attention away from the lettuce. “Hey Levi… remind you of anyone?”

Levi turned to see Eren grinning ear to ear and holding up an oddly long butternut squash. Realization dawned on him instantly that the kid was talking about Erwin and he let out a crack of laughter before he could catch himself. He had been caught completely off guard and he rolled his eyes and turned away to haughtily continue his shopping despite the difficulty in fighting down his smile. Eren put back the squash and hurried after him undeterred with a knowing chuckle. 

“What all do we need anyway?” he asked once Levi had started perusing the shelves once more. 

“General odds and ends and a few things for later. I plan to make beef stir fry for dinner tonight.” 

Eren’s whole face lit up at that. “If it’s half as good as your mashed potatoes than I’ll eat till my stomach cramps! The hot dogs that Mike grilled yesterday were great, but your food was amazing. Do you know how to cook a lot of things?” 

Levi tried not to feel too flattered at the high praise for his meager cooking skills. “Not really. I took some classes is all. Other things I learned to make with Mike’s help or my college friends Farlan and Isabel. Erwin is a shit cook so be wary if he ever makes anything, but Mike is fairly good.”

“You go to college? I didn’t know that. When do you go?” 

“It’s grouped together to be full days on Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday. I’ll have to go back tomorrow.”

“What degree are you trying to get?”

“I nearly have my Associates Degree, I haven’t fully decided on a field for a Bachelors, but I’ll take express courses for that as well when I do.” He didn’t pretend that he could take his time and assume that Erwin and Mike would still be paying for his classes another two years from now. He was infinitely lucky to have gotten what time he had from them already. That was a part of what made him so uneasy about Eren. Even if the kid wasn’t a replacement for him, how long did Erwin and Mike intend to keep up their whole little arrangement that they would take on a new participant all of a sudden? 

“Erwin said something about helping me enroll in prep courses for my GED test sometime this week. I was hoping to have the rest of the summer at least, but I guess it’s summer-school for me. I can’t pass the chance up. I haven’t had to study for a test for at least a year though.”

“You dropped out a year ago?” 

Eren nodded his head. “I was just a month into my senior year.” He clammed up after that and from the distressed look on his face Levi knew that the next line to that story was that that was when he had to have been disowned by his parents and forced out of his house for being honest with himself. 

Levi didn’t press for the details, knowing Eren would have ungraciously blurted them out if he was ready to talk about it like he did every single other little thing in his life. Levi decided to let the matter rest, wordlessly handing him a box of instant rice to put in the cart. 

Nothing else was said until they were passing through the snack isle and Eren stopped in front of the Chips Ahoy! like a dog noticing steak. Levi saw the look of utter and complete desire on Eren’s face and was slightly disturbed by how similar it was to the look he had had last night when he had watched Mike drive Levi to orgasm on his cock, but offered up the suggestion that they get a pack anyway. 

“I don’t have any- I didn’t bring any money with me,” Eren admitted sheepishly, pulling himself away from the shelf and back to Levi’s side.   
Levi gave an offhanded shrug. “It’s fine. Erwin has a tab set up with this grocer. We just get what groceries we need and run it on his membership card. Grab a pack of Coconut Dreams for him and I guarantee you wont be able to finish yours first.”

Eren perked up at that, grabbing both kinds and putting them in the cart with a grin. “Thanks!” 

“I’m not the one footing the bill.”

“Just thanks in general then. Letting me come along, giving the helpful tidbits on Mike and Erwin and yourself. I’m having fun.”

Levi tried not to let his surprise show on his face, knowing he partially failed. They were just grocery shopping. It was normal. It was routine. A common occurrence in any household. He supposed, however, that it was a little more lively having Eren with him for it. Even a tiny bit ‘fun’. He tried not to make anything of it by simply giving Eren a nod of acknowledgment before pushing the cart onward to the meat counter. 

Eren grinned ear to ear anyway for it. 

X

The rest of his routine for the most part was unchanged for the day, though there was company present for it. They got home perhaps an hour before Mike returned from work and slipped by them to shower right away. Levi had turned the TV on in anticipation for when the blonde would come out to watch as they usually did. Eren had been content to sit next to him and watch a show he wasn’t familiar with without question. Mike had eventually come back out all freshly cleaned and had settled in on the couch with them to watch TV. It had been pleasantly familiar, curling up for an hour or two against Mike’s side as he leaned against the right side of the couch. It had been rather pleasantly different too to have Eren pull the raven’s legs up to rest over his own thighs comfortably and lean against Levi’s hip. 

After an hour or so Mike’s idle hands had started their usual travel from Levi’s shoulder to his collar bone and further to brush over his nipple through his shirt. Levi’s body had started to stiffen reflexively after having gone through this so many times before with Mike, but Eren leaning on his hip had him somewhat anxious. Or perhaps, further excited as the younger man slowly took notice of Mike’s wandering fingers toying with the petite man between them and turned his eyes from the forgotten show to watch. He had not leaned away, though after a few moments it became clear through his shirt that Levi’s nipples were responding to the teasing stimulation and Eren’s hands had tightened slightly upon Levi’s legs over his lap. 

There was something sexy about being watched as Mike had lightly groped at him. The whole time the blonde had kept his eyes fixed on the TV before them in false innocence. Levi shivered when Eren’s hand had inched a bit further up his thigh. It wasn’t far. Maybe an inch. Perhaps two. But Levi’s cock had hardened almost instantly and he had rolled himself just a little too quickly off the couch and out of their reach, nearly stumbling in his speed as they both looked up at him in reserved confusion. “I’m going to prepare supper,” he had merely explained before marching himself into the kitchen to calm down before his mind could journey too far down the rabbit hole. 

Erwin had gotten home from work on time, going straight into the shower and the stir fry had been ready quickly afterwards. Eren had scarfed it down, he and Mike both practically racing through their plates and Erwin’s eyes kept gravitating to the package of Coconut Dreams laying out on the counter in the kitchen as they ate. 

After supper Levi had gotten a final shock when Eren had asked him to allow him to help with the dishes. Erwin and Mike both seemed unsurprised, but somewhat amused as Levi eventually agreed to let him dry as he washed. He had expected Eren to try to spend as much time as possible with Erwin and Mike and then he might fill the gaps when they were both gone. Instead of going and relaxing with them, however, he had wanted to help Levi out yet again. He seemed to jump at any chance he could find to do so and briefly Levi had a mental image of a puppy dog following its owner around from room to room. 

Erwin had grabbed up the Coconut Dreams and he and Mike had retreated to the living room to watch the news. 

Eren didn’t actually say much as Levi handed him dish after dish. He dried them all stoically before placing them in whatever cupboard Levi would point out to him. A small little contented smile on his face. 

They were just finishing up when Erwin moseyed back into the kitchen, Mike shortly behind him. Levi stepped to the side, allowing the tall blonde to toss the now empty cookie package into the trash under the sink. He stepped back once Erwin was done, wringing out the washcloth in his hands with the intent to wipe down the counters afterwards. Mike stepped up behind Eren and gently turned him around to face him. Eren looked surprised at first but then utterly pleased as Mike wedge him against the counter and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. 

Levi was only a little surprised when Erwin’s hands gripped the sink on either side of him to box him in and took advantage of his turned head to lean down and kiss his cheek before burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck to suck and lick. Erwin’s head blocked the view of Eren and Mike but Levi’s breath left him in an instant at the feel of Erwin’s tongue finding just the right spot between his shoulder and neck. The opportunist took further advantage of how pliable this spot made Levi, turning him around to face him and lifting Levi up by the backs of his thighs to wrap his legs around the man’s hips so he could kiss him. Erwin’s kiss was slow and thorough, meant to numb the mind. Levi barely managed to pull back before Erwin could succeed and gave an indignant huff. “I’m not done yet. The counters need wiped off.” 

“They can wait,” Erwin smirked, turning around to pointedly carry Levi from the room. 

The raven caught a glimpse of Mike already carrying Eren out in much the same fashion, but started squirming obstinately. “Wait wait wait! The drain! Let me at least drain the water so it’s not sitting in the sink all night. Bacteria will fester!” 

With a sigh Erwin indulged Levi at least that much, refusing to release him as Levi was forced to lean out over the sink while the man’s strong arms kept him from falling to release the drain. Erwin turned away with him so fast that to his annoyance he had to blindly toss the dish rag towards the counter. 

Erwin cared nothing for his annoyance at not being allowed to finish cleaning up after dishes properly. He continued to pepper placating kisses over Levi’s neck and jaw as he slowly carried him through the house and down the hall to his and Mike’s master bedroom. Levi glanced over his shoulder as they entered and could see Mike and Eren already there, Mike sitting near the foot of the bed with Eren perched in his lap, hungrily kissing and petting each other as Eren rocked his hips back and forth over Mike, their clothes stopping them from doing more than grinding. 

Levi’s attention was pulled back to Erwin as the man tumbled them both onto the bed further up, trapping and surrounding Levi as he reclaimed the raven’s lips greedily. This time Levi did nothing to stop the dizzying kiss that Erwin was trying to give him. As the man patiently and thoroughly explored and stroked at him with his tongue Levi’s whole body slowly relaxed and his hips opened up a little more for Erwin to settle in against them, their bulges rubbing against each other enough to make Levi’s eyes roll. 

His shirt was pulled off over his head, his pants unfastened quickly after, but he hesitated in being undressed so quickly. He glanced over to see that Eren was already naked and once more climbing into Mike’s lap as the large man pulled his own shirt off over his head. He relaxed enough for Erwin to continue, stripping him of all his clothes before doing the same with his own. Now both fully nude, Erwin leaned back in over Levi, kissing and moving against him, his cock laying thick and full and long over Levi’s hip and stomach. 

Levi was suddenly reminded of his trip with Eren earlier and the butternut squash, slapping his hand over his mouth to hide the smile. Erwin seemed a bit perplexed by the gesture, but didn’t let it deter him for long as he pulled the lube bottle from the nightstand and slicked up a few of his fingers generously before passing it down the bed to Mike. 

Levi glanced over to them, their angles giving him the proper position to see Eren’s face and those green eyes that were glancing over to him. The kid’s eyes were foggy with desire and lust, further darkening with it as Erwin inserted a finger into Levi to open him up and Levi let out a soft gasp for it. Levi’s own cock throbbed as Mike slicked up his own fingers and his hand disappeared behind Eren. Not a moment later the kid’s eyes fluttered closed and his head tipped back as a low groan trickled from his mouth. He almost immediately started to grind back on however many fingers Mike was giving him. Levi almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, his own cock throbbing almost in time to Eren’s rocking and he belatedly noticed that Erwin’s fingers were matching the rhythm. He glanced up, noticing the blonde’s own attention was flickering back and forth from him to Mike and Eren. Mike’s own eyes were doing the same. Levi realized they were watching each other more so than they were him or Eren, though there was that too. They were purposefully keeping rhythm with each other, pushing both subs at roughly the same pace despite the different positions. Keeping just enough space between them that Eren and Levi could ignore each other if they needed to, and see each other if they wanted to. 

This wasn’t random. Levi knew Erwin and Mike well enough to know that they could coordinate attacks and sometimes did. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that they were doing so now. He didn’t know when they had done so, but they had planned to do this in just this fashion. Keep he and Eren separate but given equal attention on this first night that they were both getting to play. Levi supposed it was because of his show of wanting distance from the younger man last night that prompted them to take this tactic to ease them both into it. 

Levi’s mind blanked from his recognition of what they were doing as Erwin inserted another finger into him and started probing insistently at his prostate. Levi’s back arched to the point of pain as his body lit up with pleasure. Every stroke over his prostate left him gasping and he moaned as Erwin inserted a third, nearly unable to distinguish between pleasure and pain. 

Erwin’s cock continued to press instantly against his thigh as his ass was worked open by the man’s fingers to try to make it easier for Levi to take him.   
Eren’s soft moans registered with Levi on some level and he turned his head to watch as Mike held his fingers over his lap and Eren leaned back on the man’s knees to balance as he bounced his hips down upon them, his plump ass parting around them. Levi’s frosty blue eyes locked with Eren’s brilliant green ones and held for a moment before the younger man’s eyes fluttered and rolled and he moaned openly at the ceiling as Mike replaced his fingers with his cock and Eren sank down upon it. 

Levi wanted to grab himself and rub out his peaking erection at the image forever burned into his brain now of the initial reaction Eren gave to taking a cock. The sheer look of a bliss beyond cognitive thought that was plastered upon Eren’s face as Mike grabbed his hips and waist to move him up and down upon him was beautiful and utterly sexual. Levi wanted to cause that same look. 

His breath caught at the feel of Erwin’s own fingers pulling out of his ass and the blunt head of his slicked up cock replacing them. Levi forced himself to relax as much as possible for a moment, to focus on the task at hand. Erwin’s fingers would help, but without a toy or Mike to open him up further beforehand the stretch would be more difficult. Physically it was just shy of impossible for Erwin and Levi to go together, difficult at the best of times and even being careful Levi would be wrecked afterwards.

They both loved it though, Mike too. Watching Levi’s small body try to accommodate Erwin’s size. Taking in far more than what seemed physically possible. Levi willed his body to remain utterly still and relaxed as Erwin applied even more lube and slowly pushed in, stretching Levi around the fattest part of his head with a stinging burn. 

Levi turned his head to try to catch and control his breathing rather than let the pain take it from him. He caught sight of Eren watching, hardly rocking on Mike’s lap at all as he was so absorbed in what was happening next to him, watching with widening eyes as Levi’s body parted for Erwin’s size. Levi let out a small grunt when it was almost too much and Erwin slowly pulled back a little more, giving Levi a moment before carefully pushing forward again. It was slow going, a little easier once the ridge of the head was inside and then difficult again when Erwin started to fill Levi too far inside. Slowly, carefully, they managed together till Erwin was only lacking a few inches from being fully inside, but had already bottomed out inside of Levi. Eren’s green eyes were the size of saucers and his face shadowed with lust as he started to move upon Mike once more. 

Levi tried to relax further so that Erwin would be able to move without hurting him, his body clamped down on the blonde like a vise. Erwin’s own face was pinched with the desire and inability to move as he wanted to. 

Eren picked up his pace upon Mike. The man’s large hands helped guide him up and down upon his lap as he bounced and the sounds of his needy moans started to fill the air, exciting Levi enough to naturally relax him enough for Erwin to start moving gently himself. The feeling was amazing, and the sound of Eren’s moans starting to fill the room was the icing on the cake as Levi basked in it all. Erwin was able to move inside of him easier and sooner than he normally would have been able to with just his fingers for prep and Levi moaned from deep within as the blonde’s hips started to pick up Eren and Mike’s tempo. Eren was mewled Mike’s name between frenzied kisses and Erwin’s eyes were alight with lust as he held Levi from moving up the bed with each thrust. Erwin’s cock was too big to not hit the little bundle of nerves inside of Levi and each thrust in and out was its own little shock of pre-orgasm.   
Levi couldn’t last. He hardly even tried to and the second that Erwin’s fist wrapped around his cock he came with a shout. White strands of it coated his own stomach and chest and Erwin’s groans deepened as his hips drove into Levi just a little harder and he chased down his own orgasm. For all the prep and the drawn out entry, the time Erwin spent actually fucking Levi wasn’t long and the man pulled out shortly after Levi’s orgasm to paint one of his own across the raven’s spent cock and stomach. 

Levi’s cock gave a final twitch of life as some of the hot cum splattered onto his exposed ball sack, but otherwise his body was spent and dead for the moment and he could only lay there and watch as Eren’s head leaned back and turned to the side so he could see the mess left upon Levi, coming between himself and Mike with a deep shuddering moan before going limp, relying on Mike to catch him and manipulate him for a few more thrusts up inside of him before he too came with a gasping breath. 

The blonde barely caught his own breath, holding Eren against him and littering his chest and neck with kiss after kiss. Unlike Levi, Eren soaked them up, lifting his own head as soon as he was able to and placing it on Mike’s shoulder so the two could leisurely hug and kiss and cuddle each other. Erwin was catching his breath above Levi, their chests mocking each other as they both heaved their exhaustions together. Eventually Erwin was able to collect himself enough to pull back from the edge of the bed and stumble his way over to the bathroom on tired legs. Mike rolled himself and Eren over, depositing Eren on his back next to Levi and giving him a few more kisses before leaning over and Levi allowed him to give him one as well. 

Erwin returned with two damp wash clothes from the master bath, passing one to Mike so he could see to himself and Eren while Erwin wiped down the mess that was on Levi. Eren, Mike, and Erwin had already had their own showers during the day, but Levi still wanted his. He rolled off the bed and they allowed him to trudge back to the master bath to have some privacy and shower. He was quick enough, exhausted and eager for sleep as he dried off and exited the bathroom. The lights were off already except for the bedside lamps. Mike and Erwin on either side of Eren once more. 

As soon as Levi approached the bed all eyes turned to him, the concern clear that he would want the outside once more. He told himself he was simply too tired to care as he moved around to Erwin’s side and pulled the covers down enough that he could roll across the large blonde and drop into place between him and Eren. He purposefully refused to make eye contact with anyone as he rolled onto his side to curl up against Erwin with his back to the younger brunette. He could feel them watching him and then exchanging looks with pleased little smiles on their faces, the tension relaxing in the room like a sigh. 

Eren’s back lined up against his as the kid mirrored his position against Mike and offered another wall of warmth. Levi fell asleep before Erwin and Mike could even switch off their lamps. 

XXX

Next chapter, all settle into a new routine and Eren and Levi grow closer. Friends are met. And always and forever, there is more smut.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you have everything you need for tonight?” 

“Yep, I think so,” Eren beamed up at Mike, patting his pockets again to make sure his wallet, phone and keys were in place. 

Levi wasn’t sure why the kid was ready so early. The movie he was going to wouldn’t start for another hour at least and his friends wouldn’t be arriving to pick him up for another 30 minutes. There was a new superhero movie in theaters that Eren had plans to go see with some of his friends and his sister. The whole week the kid had been excited for this movie. 

Since it was a Friday night Erwin and Mike had extended the house curfew for him.

Levi was curled up on one of the over-stuffed chairs in the living room with everyone, watching Eren and Mike out of the corner of his eye as Erwin changed the picture settings on the TV for their own in-home movie night. He didn’t have to worry about preparing anything for supper since Mike was ordering Chinese takeout in a bit. It was a nice relaxing night that Levi was looking forward to. 

His attention was pulled, however, when he noticed Mike and Eren having a silent exchange of glances, a few of which darted his way. 

Erwin looked up too from adjusting the TV as Eren turned and approached Levi, standing awkwardly in front of his chair with a hopeful little smile on his face. “Levi, do you want to come with? The movie is supposed to be really good.”

He was caught off guard by the question, wondering why the kid was asking now and why he would even want Levi to tag along. “I thought you were meeting friends there. Did they cancel on you?” 

“Wha- oh, no. That’s not it. My sister and best friend Armin are coming out. I was thinking you might want to meet them.”

Levi could only stare back up at those green eyes blankly for a moment. “Why would I ever want to do that?”

He didn’t like crowds or public movie theaters. Everyone whispering over dialogue and laughing over jokes and making a horrible mess everywhere. Touching everything with greasy butter-coated hands. And he certainly wasn’t sure what he should find appealing about being the odd man out palling around with a bunch of kids. He was honestly too old to fit in with a high school crowd anymore and find it anything but annoying.

Furthermore… “Why are you just asking me anyway? Why not Mike or Erwin if you want extra company so badly?”

Eren’s smile fell a little but still the boy remained resolute as he stood before the raven. “Mike has met my sister already a few times and Erwin is prominent enough due to his job that she was able to stalk nearly everything about him online. She hasn’t met you, however, and she knows I have three roommates so she’s been wanting to.”

Levi was about to reject the idea of going out regardless when Erwin stood up from the couch. “Levi, I need to speak to you a moment. Please join me in the kitchen.”  
Levi scowled at the blonde, whom flat out ignored him and made his way past Mike towards the kitchen. 

With no room left for argument Levi petulantly got up with a sigh and marched past an anxious Eren to follow. 

Erwin was standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting for him as he leaned against the isle. 

“What is it?” Levi demanded, knowing already that he was probably about to be told to ease up on Eren or agree to go with him. 

“Levi, I think you should agree to go with Eren tonight.”

He knew it. His scowl deepened. 

“Hear me out,” Erwin insisted, holding up one of his hands to show he didn’t mean to fight about it. “I’m sure it will be fine anyway, but I would feel more at ease if you went out with Eren. If you… kept an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t get too excited and lose track of himself… or say anything he shouldn’t. I also would prefer his sister meet you so that it doesn’t seem anything nefarious is being hidden that would cause her to come around here too often.”

Levi hardly bought that, even if he did understand the importance of their discretion. He also didn’t think Eren would intentionally say or do anything to raise suspicions, but the kid could indeed be impetuous when excited. 

“Besides,” Erwin continued, a sly smile on his face. “If it is alright with you, it has been a while since Mike and I have gotten to have a night in to ourselves.”

Levi couldn’t argue that one, knowing that his habit of staying in was the leading cause of that. 

Erwin saw that he was unable to argue such points and gave a tentative smile. “It would only be until ten,” he reminded the raven. “I’ll even forward an extra fifty to your account to cover the show cost and food and drink for the both of you. I’ll be more assured with you going with him and this way his friends don’t have to come here to pick him up and drop him off. You can take the BMW.”

Levi was outgunned. He had no reasons beyond petulance to fight back. He wasn’t willing to deny the older blonde the chance to spend time alone with his husband for that. He would suck it up for one night. 

Honestly too, Eren wasn’t so bad to hang around. They had both been occupying the house without issue for a week now. During the day Levi would either go to classes or clean house and Eren would pitch in around the yard or help with whatever Levi asked him to. If there was nothing for him to do he would sometimes watch movies or play games on his phone. At night Mike and Erwin would trade them back and forth in the bedroom, still keeping them separate, but slowly bringing them closer together each night till last night they were almost shoulder to shoulder on the bed with Mike and Erwin above them pumping into them like they were racing to the finish. It was sexy on a level that Levi had never anticipated to watch and be watched and be fucked so close to someone getting the same treatment from one of his lovers. The mornings had calmed down too since that first day. Mike made it out at his normal time three out of the last five days to watch the news with Levi. Erwin still barely made it out of the door on time, but was waking up earlier now to play with Eren in the mornings. Both seemed to be the friskiest at that part of the day. 

It was hard not to relax a bit more around Eren during all that time.

He still wasn’t excited about the prospect of other strangers being around, but he could cope for one night. He glanced to the clock on the wall. The movie was at 5:30. It was now nearly four thirty. They would have time to get something fast to eat yet before arriving at the theater if they left now. 

Levi let his head drop in defeat for a moment. 

Erwin reached out to console him with a hand on the shoulder, but Levi lightly threw it off and turned on his heel to go back out to the living room. 

Eren and Mike were standing where he had left them, turned to each other as if they had also been talking but were silent upon his reentry. Levi paid neither much mind as he obstinately marched up to Eren. 

“I accept your invitation,” he replied stoically, refusing to let his distaste for going show too much since Eren was really only trying to be nice. “Let your sister and friend know that I will be driving you and that we will meet them at the theater by 5:20. I will be waiting in the car.”

Eren’s grin broke out over his face despite Levi’s lack of enthusiasm, catching the raven by surprise yet again. “Great!” 

Erwin re-entered the room and exchanged a suggestive smile with Mike before the larger blonde triumphantly held up what was his choice for movie night for them to watch. Levi watched as Erwin’s smile faltered and read the title himself with a certain measure of triumph over the crafty blonde as his own smirk perked up a bit. 

He would sit through a superhero movie with Eren and chuckle over the universe’s justice that Erwin would have to sit through Robot Geisha before he would be able to get anywhere with his husband. 

X 

The car ride over was only quiet when Eren was taking bites out of the chicken wrap that Levi had stopped and gotten him. He tried to keep it over the wrapper like Levi had demanded, but the raven was still biting his lip at the piece of lettuce that had dropped onto the floor and left behind a smeared drop of ranch. He logged it away in his mind to scrub out later. 

The whole ride over the kid talked about nothing but his sister and best friend, telling Levi about how protective Mikasa was and how smart Armin was. 

Levi allowed the kid to prattle on and on while he sipped at the last of his coffee; the only thing he had been willing to try after seeing the options on the drive-up menu and snubbing them. 

They arrived at the theater and picked up the tickets without issue. As soon as they entered the lobby Eren was waving and bouncing over to a young couple that greeted him in return. They were no doubt Eren’s sister and friend, but still Levi was a little unsure as he approached them. The girl didn’t look anything like Eren, clearly some mix of Asian. The young man standing next to her didn’t look a day over 16, which Levi could somewhat relate to, but he was surprised none the less. 

Eren’s sister’s eyes landed on him almost immediately and he could feel the scrutiny crawling across his skin like a snake ready to strike. He was more than used to his fair share of dirty looks so it didn’t faze him, but he still had to fight down one of his own as he met and held her stare. Eren did warn him that she was protective. 

“-and this is my roommate, Levi” Eren was introducing him. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” the blonde piped up with a smile, holding his hand out for Levi to take. 

Levi shook it hesitantly, noting that the blonde looked very clean and had nice short nails, but he was still wary of the spread of germs such a formality caused. 

Eren’s sister didn’t offer her hand, which he was thankful for, but she didn’t greet him either. She merely continued to regard him with that same cool stare. For having wanted to meet him so badly she didn’t seem to actually want him there. He hadn’t done anything to her though. Levi tried to keep his thoughts about her to himself for Eren’s sake as the younger brunette eagerly herded them all over to the concession stands. “I want the big tub. Soaked in butter! Is that okay with you, Levi? Or should we get two separate bags? I have no problem sharing if you don’t mind tons of butter. I don’t know if I want a pop or a slushie. Yikes! Nine dollars for a tub of popcorn? That’s like a 800% markup! What do you want, Levi?” Eren prattled away cheerfully. 

An even younger teenage boy with bad skin and a glazed look in his eyes stared back at Levi from across the counter; waiting to take his order. Popcorn grease was stained all across his apron and a nametag that told Levi his name was ‘Thomas’ was nearly falling out because it wasn’t clipped properly. The kid looked practically dead on his feet as he waited.

Levi had the money from Erwin being sent to his account, so he had to place the order. He ordered the tub and a cherry slushie for Eren and then a bottled water for himself.   
Eren’s sister watched him hand over his card like a hawk as Armin stepped up to place his own order. Her eyes shifted over to Eren. “He pays for you?”

Eren’s cheeks heated up and Levi wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Oh- um… I-uh, I got supper earlier so he’s getting the popcorn and stuff.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, focusing on the red color Eren’s ears had turned, but she said nothing more. 

“Ready?” Armin piped up from behind them, his arms laden down just like Eren’s with an abundance of large snacks and a drink. “We’re to the left.”

The movie was about what Levi was expecting it to be, loud and bright and full of enough fight scenes that he could follow the plot even with partial brain loss. The good guy won and love conquered all after he punched the bad guy a few times.

Eren seemed to love it though and he and Armin were both smiling by the time it was over. Armin was picking apart the pseudo-science, but both boys looked very pleased overall. 

“Hey, Mikasa and I just found out last night but I guess Marco is back in town. Connie and Sasha are throwing a house party tonight for everyone to celebrate it.” Armin mentioned not so casually. 

Levi’s attention was pulled at that. He had agreed to a movie, not a house party with a bunch of highschoolers or graduates or whatever. 

Eren looked torn between excited and hesitant at the news. “Man, I haven’t seen Marco in so long, where did he go again? Italy?”

“Greece,” Armin reminded him. “His study abroad program was set in Greece.”

“I assume Jean will be there too?” Eren grumbled, his whole body slumping. 

“You know he will be if Marco was there. He was a wreck without his other half.”

“He’s so annoying,” Eren griped. 

“No one is asking you to go for him. It’s for Marco,” Armin reminded him. 

Eren looked down at the clock on the new phone Erwin had picked up for him earlier that week and then over to Levi like he was almost afraid to ask. “It’s only 7:15. If you don’t want to go we don’t have to…”

Levi almost wanted to huff in frustration. If the kid had tried to insist on going or had been a brat about it he could have justifiably outright refused and insisted they go home. Eren wasn’t demanding, however, and in fact was willing to give Levi a polite chance of refusal even though it was clear he wanted to see this friend that had apparently been away for who knew how long. Their curfew wasn’t up for a few more hours yet. Still, there was little Levi could think of that sounded less appealing than this house party with a bunch of strangers. He wondered which between them seemed more torn at that moment. 

“Let him go back home then, Eren,” Mikasa spoke up. You’ll come with us and Armin and I can take you home later.”

Levi was even more hesitant to even consider that option. Erwin had told him to keep an eye on Eren tonight. if he came home without him… yes he was probably perfectly safe with his sister, but Levi could just imagine the looks on Erwin and Mike’s faces. Not to mention, their movie probably just ended a little bit ago and Levi could assume they were both making full use of their night alone now. He didn’t really want to go home early and interrupt that. He didn’t have anything else to suggest the two of them do though to stall; they already ate and they already watched a movie. Not a lot else was open to them aside from a bar. 

“I guess an hour wouldn’t hur-“

“Thanks Levi! It will just be really quick, I promise! I can direct us there.”

Levi fought hard to keep his lip from curling in distaste, but supposed one hour wouldn’t hurt him and if the kid could see all his friends in one night it might save him extra trips out like this with him for a while. He made it a point to ignore the sour look Mikasa had on her face as well as the four of them said their temporary good-byes and parted ways. 

“How is she your sister again?” Levi found himself probing as they made it to the car.

Eren actually laughed outright at that. “Not much family resemblance huh? She’s my adopted sister. Her parents were patients of my dad and she was really young when they got very sick. I threw a fit that they were going to send her to a foster home and my dad finally agreed to adopt her. I think he felt it was somehow his fault for not being able to treat them properly.” 

The kid said no more on that as they started trailing behind Armin’s car. It struck Levi as odd that the same parent that kicked Eren out for being gay would also be willing to adopt another, but he didn’t raise the point. The man probably had his own reasoning for his actions. Levi wasn’t going to spend the night trying to guess what they were. 

The house was smaller than Levi had been expecting, in the midst of a quiet neighborhood just a few blocks away from the local college. It was obvious what house they were going to because it was the only one on the sleepy street with all the lights on both inside and out and several cars were parked all around it. It would probably only be a matter of time till cops showed up. Eren had excitedly hurried them both in from where they had had to park around the corner and Levi had found it a bit overwhelming as they made their way in how nearly everyone turned to greet Eren as he passed through. There was a lot of people that for the most part Levi merely ducked around, thankful for his small stature as he weaved his way around filthy countertops and sweaty people in the crowded little house. 

It was stuffy with smoke and sticky with spilled beer and Levi wanted to turn and walk out as soon as they were inside. He followed Eren through to a small back porch that allowed for a little more air flow through the screened in windows. A few people were sitting in mismatched furniture and rickety lawn chairs already, but there were a couple spots open on a stained and broken looking sofa from the 30s. Eren flopped right down on it without a care but Levi recoiled. The brunette noticed, taking note for the first time of a large brown mystery stain on the cushion right next to him. Without a word he pulled his polo off over his head, leaving him in just his white undershirt and laid it over the seat before turning a hopeful glance up to Levi. 

The gesture was pitifully sweet despite the embarrassed blush that lit up Levi’s face. As much a Levi would have preferred to stay standing, he didn’t want to call more attention to them than Eren already had by doing so so he sat down promptly. At least sitting on it no one else would know that Eren had taken his over shirt off for him. The few people out in the screened in porch with them were already giggling enough as it was. 

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” Eren whispered to him as he settled in, making sure to lean forward so his back didn’t touch the couch. 

“I’m fine,” Levi muttered in response, his eyes flicking to every crumpled cigarette butt and gnat buzzing around the empty beer cans on the crappy little table in front of him. He couldn’t help it. He wished that he could ignore the mess like everyone around him was doing. He had grown up around it, it was as familiar to him as it was disgusting and brought back a lot of buried memories for him. 

After several awkward minutes of just sitting with each other and the few other kids on the porch, Eren leaned in to whisper into Levi’s ear. The raven resisted the shiver that it nearly caused to feel the warm breath tickling at him. 

“I promise we won’t stay real long. I just wanted to see-”

“Ugh, who invited Jeager-bombastic?” a low voice sneered from the doorway, bringing Levi’s attention past Eren to a tall guy with two-toned hair holding a beer in the doorway.   
Eren tensed next to him and fixed a rather impressive glare on the sneering man. “Just trot away, Jean.” Eren warned him. 

“I had heard you moved out of your sister’s place… but I didn’t know you must have done so because you managed to find a boyfriend,” he goaded, waving his beer in Levi’s direction. “It’s nice to know beggars CAN be choosers huh Jeager? Or is this one of your co-stars?”

Levi wasn’t sure what that meant but Eren visibly tensed up next to him like he had just been shocked. 

Jean smiled wickedly, somehow having struck a nerve. “Just enjoy your night, Jeager, try not to make a bigger mess of that couch.”

Levi wasn’t sure what the guy was talking about, but he could agree with Eren’s earlier statement that this Jean guy was annoying and seemed to be provoking Eren for no reason at the moment. Whatever he had been hinting at had Eren looking frozen in his spot but Levi couldn’t really defend the brunette when he didn’t understand what was taking place. 

Before anything more could be said by anyone another boy with black hair and freckles appeared in the doorway from around the corner, not seeming to have overheard. “Jean, there you are. You said you were going to get me a beer and then disappeared.”

The two-toned guy’s whole demeanor suddenly changed and he softened his stance considerably as he apologized and handed over the beer to the smiling boy. His previously snarling face was now one of devotion as he watched the other take a drink happily. 

The three other on the porch with them lit up considerably at the other boy’s appearance too. “Marco! Welcome back!” a little blonde haired girl shouted, her angel smile lighting up the disgusting little porch. The brunette girl she was curled up with smiled indulgently next to her and lifted his own beer in a salute towards the freckled boy.

“Thanks Krista. Nice to see you again Ymir,” he waved back cheerfully.

“Marco! Welcome back you Greece-y bastard! Get it? Because you were in Greece!” a boy with a shaved head shouted from next to them.

“We get it, Connie,” Jean groaned while Marco laughed. “He’s been saying that same joke ever since a half an hour after you got on the plane.” 

Levi’s embarrassment was back in full force as he realized that Connie was one of their hosts that Armin had named at the theater and he had just refused to sit on the couch in front of him. The boy didn’t look like he cared at all, but Levi still knew it was a breach of manners. He reached for the shirt under him thinking he would give it back to Eren since they were distracted, but the section of couch cushion that his fingers brushed was damp for unknown reasons and he recoiled with a flush of disgust. 

Another brunette girl with a ponytail ran up behind Marco and Jean from inside the house, nearly knocking them into the porch as she hugged them both. “Marco! You greece-y bast-“

“Connie already said it, Sasha!” Jean snapped, catching Marco so he wouldn’t fall. 

Marco noticed Eren sitting inside the porch as well then and both exchanged bright smiles as the freckled boy untangled himself and Eren got up to embrace him in a brief hug. “Welcome back.”

Marco’s voice dropped but with the position they were in Levi was still able to hear where the others wouldn’t have. “I heard about what happened. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I wanted to call you, but I had no idea what I could say-”

“Mikasa told me that you asked her to let me know I could call you if I felt like talking. Don’t worry about it.” They pulled back from each other and Eren perked himself up somewhat forcefully, raising his voice for the rest to hear. “Tonight we’re celebrating your return after all!”

The four others all cheered and Jean reclaimed Marco under his arm once more to lead him back into the house with promises of fun and more beers. The others got up sluggishly to follow along and Eren extended his hand out to Levi to indicate they were moving too. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly. That was exactly the type of behavior that would have others thinking they were a couple. All the same, he took Eren’s hand to allow him to help him to his feet, dropping it quickly once he was standing. He picked Eren’s shirt up off the couch by the corner before handing it over to him. “The couch was wet there,” he explained. 

“Oh, well let’s just hope it was spilled beer then,” Eren laughed, taking the shirt without hesitation and throwing it over his shoulder. 

Levi almost paled at the act, not seeing what he could think was so funny about it. 

They moved into the house, Levi noting a pink clock in the kitchen reading 8:30 and guesstimating that they would have to leave around 9:40 to get home on time; 9:30 if they wanted to be on the safe side. They still had plenty of time. He noticed everyone was gathering around the table in the kitchen, Marco being pushed to the front of it by the excitable Sasha and followed up by a grinning Connie and put-out looking Jean. “Check out the cake we got you!”   
Sasha shouted over everyone. 

Levi looked around the shoulders of a serious-faced blonde girl to see a white sheet cake with red lettering spelling out “Welcome Back Marco”. 

Marco seemed very happy with it, thanking everyone. Sasha started to cut it down the middle but Connie insisted that she move it to finish up elsewhere, he and a few others anxiously taking over the table to set up a game of beer pong. “It’s me and Reiner vs. Jean and Marco for this first one!” 

Half of the crowd remained to watch as they got set up. The other half milled around of followed after Sasha for a piece of cake. Eren and Levi stood and watched for a minute or two, but soon Eren’s attention was caught by Mikasa and he asked Levi if he could excuse him for a moment. 

Levi merely shrugged and Eren slunk off to join her on the porch once more. 

He stood and watched the game continue for a few more minutes, enough to see that Reiner and Marco were carrying their partners through, before Armin was suddenly standing right next to him. He hadn’t even noticed the blonde approach until he was right there. Levi wasn’t sure if he was dropping his guard the more time he spent around Eren or if the blonde was just that sneaky. 

“So how is everyone getting on Eren?”

Levi’s eyes snapped to the blonde, but the smaller boy was watching the game still. “Excuse me?” 

“I asked how everyone is getting on with Eren. Him being the new roommate for the three of you and all. I understand you have been renting a room for a while now. Eren being there probably changes things a bit for everyone. Mikasa was surprised when he told her he was moving out. She didn’t make him pay rent or anything, though he would pitch in just the same. He’s a good guy like that.”

Levi could easily piece together what this was. It was divide and conquer. No doubt Mikasa was having a similar conversation with Eren to try to pull information from him to compare to Armin’s later. He wasn’t offended by it. He would have been doing the same or something similar if he was concerned for one of his own friend’s situations. He wasn’t going to try to explain or defend anything that could counter whatever Eren was babbling in the other room. That was the goal of the blonde right now. 

“He’s a good guy,” Levi agreed simply. 

The blonde wasn’t yet deterred, switching to offensive as he turned his head to look at Levi straight on. “He is. He’s such a good guy that sometimes he doesn’t realize that not everybody is a good guy too. Sometimes he assumes people are what they seem and mean what they say and that they don’t want to take advantage of him. That they aren’t just using him.” 

The silence was pregnant, the point gotten. The blonde probably didn’t know any details or anything for certain, but it was clear he suspected something untoward for Eren to have agreed to so suddenly move out of his sister’s and into another couple’s home that already housed one roommate. It was an odd situation, and for Eren to be sending back extra money to his sister… they had to at least be suspicious. Eren was legally an adult, however, and with just assumptions to go on neither Armin nor Mikasa actually had any proof of anything nefarious taking place between them all. Eren had made it clear that he had wanted to join in on what Levi already had going with Mike and Erwin. That he had reasons beyond just the financial. The basic desire to do so.   
He wasn’t being taken advantage of any more than any one of the four of them did to each other. They all had something fulfilled and something to give to each other with this arrangement, free to leave it at any time without consequence. 

Levi wasn’t about to explain the situation, but he could appreciate the small blonde’s concern for his friend. “Good guys like him deserve whatever makes them happy,” he merely shrugged. “His friends seem to make him happy.” He gestured to the group around the table in front of them. “He should always be so lucky.” 

Armin seemed to have nothing to say to that, both falling silence once more. Several more minutes passed in which Reiner and Connie lost the game, Sasha and Krista stepping up in their place. Eren finally returned from the back porch, looking annoyed and closed-lipped as he made his way over to Levi. The raven cocked a brow when the younger man asked if they could step out for some air quickly. 

Levi checked the clock on the wall once more to see it was only 8:50. They had time yet still. He gave a nod of his head and followed Eren out the front. Mikasa gave him a scowl as he passed but he ignored it. He didn’t give a shit if she liked him or not. 

Once they were outside Eren let out a relieved sigh, leading Levi over to an old wooden bench swing and plopping down on it to rock. “Sorry, my sister is annoying. I just wanted to get away from her for a little while. She’s pissed I moved out to go live with people she doesn’t know. She’s trying to grill me is all.”

Levi stepped over to sit down next to the kid, letting him cool off from his vexation. They sat in silence for a bit. At length Eren turned to him again. “Thanks for coming out. I know it hasn’t been any fun for you, but I appreciate it. It’s been a while since I’ve seen everyone.”

“It’s fine.” Levi glanced back to the house, able to hear the distant sound of them cheering on the beer pong. “What’s the deal with that Jean guy?”

Eren scoffed. “He’s an asshole. He was the first one to call me a fag back in school went around telling everyone before I was even out. He used to bully me way worse back in the day. Fucking homophobe. Then at the start of junior year he fucking starts dating Marco. Comes out and everything to everyone. I get now that he was so terrible to me because he was scared of that part of himself, but doesn’t change the fact that he was a fucking douche plug. He backed off a lot after he started dating Marco, who I get along with just fine. Marco was the first one I confided in actually because he was one too. I think I maybe had a bit of a crush on him at first. Now Jean’s just a dick to me because of that I think.” 

Levi scoffed too. Didn’t that just figure. 

“Did you ever have a bully?”

“Many.”

Eren straighten up a bit then. “What happened there?”

“I stabbed one of them,” Levi confessed. 

The way the kid’s eyes widened was fairly comical. 

“I didn’t have school bullies, Brat. I had hustlers and shakers on the streets coming at me. The guy didn’t die or anything. This fucker managed to corner   
me and said he was going to put a fag like me to use. I stabbed him in the leg with a screwdriver and ran.” Eren looked like he was about to ask far more questions, but Levi cut him off. “Should we get going soon then if you’re done?” 

Eren fished out his phone to check the time. “It’s… oh fuck!”

“What?” Levi demanded, thinking he had gotten a message or something that was upsetting. 

“It’s late. It’s 9:45!” 

Levi jumped up from the seat. “What the fuck do you mean 9:45. The clock inside just said 8:40 a few minutes ago! It cant be later than 9. Your phone is wrong!”

“What does your phone say?” Eren asked, panic in his own voice. 

Levi ripped his own out of his pocket. It also read 9:45. They were late. They had to get home in fifteen minutes and had a 20 minute drive if they started that second. “B-but the clock. The kitchen clock said-”

“The one with the dumb pink frame?” Eren asked, looking horrified then. “That was a gift from Sasha’s grandmother so they keep it but it’s broken!”

Fuck. 

Fuck!

Levi started his way across the lawn. “We need to leave NOW!” 

“I need to let them know we’re going… I haven’t… Levi wait up!” Eren was running along after him. 

“Text them. We need to go!”

Eren jumped in front of him to make him stop a moment. “Levi we’re already late. I’m sorry, really! I didn’t realize you were watching the kitchen clock for the time. I would have said something. A few more minutes so we can say bye to everyone wont make it worse though.”

“Don’t bet on that kid. You don’t get it do you? Erwin and Mike said ten was the curfew. Even if we get there at 10:01 we are breaking the house rules. Breaking the house rules is punishable. We’re facing punishment.” 

Eren’s eyes widened a bit then. “Punishment… like a punishment scene? Are those bad?” 

“It depends on how merciful those two are feeling. But every minute only compounds it. Let’s go!” Levi could only imagine. He had never broken curfew before. Sometimes he could find enjoyment in punishments, most times at least some level of satisfaction. Those were usually intentionally brought upon himself, however, not the result of an honest screw up like this. Those always felt far more punishing because they were compounded with the fact that he had simply messed up rather than fished for them. 

Eren turned and hurried with him back to the car, sending his sister a text message along the way. Levi jumped into the driver’s seat and gunned it out of there. They were going to be late. Levi hoped that Erwin and Mike would be to distracted to notice. 

X

Next chapter: Eren gets his first punishment scene with Levi. Pure smut.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was dark when they got back. Levi parked in the drive rather than in the garage. If Erwin and Mike were already in bed, sleeping or otherwise, they had a chance to get away with this after all. 

They snuck around the side of the house together, Levi tapping in the security code for the back gate and they made their way to the sliding door in the kitchen without issue. Levi could see from there that the lights were all off, meaning the two blondes had to be in the master bedroom if they were anywhere. He unlocked the sliding door using his house key and slipped in, holding it open for Eren to nervously follow behind. The kid looked ready to jump at the slightest noise, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

He closed it silently behind the brunette and crept with him through the house and slipped down the stairs to their shared sitting area without turning on any lights that might give them away. 

Eren surprised Levi at the bottom of the stairs by taking his hand gently and giving it a light squeeze and a smile that spoke to his glee that they had both made it back just fine. There was a certain gratitude in those green eyes too that shone through even in the dim light and Levi was thankful it wasn’t any brighter to give away the slight heat on his cheeks. His lip quirked despite himself for the brat’s impertinent manner. Eren let go and they returned to their own bedrooms at separate ends of the downstairs for the night. 

Levi knew the moment his hand gripped the handle of his door that he had been wrong. Very wrong. He opened it anyway just the same and switched on the light, revealing Erwin inside. The blonde had been waiting the whole time to catch him. Probably since ten-sharp. Eren’s startled squawk echoing from his own room told Levi that that was where Mike had to be. Erwin was perched on the edge of Levi’s bed, everything else in the room entirely undisturbed. His ankle was crossed over his knee, still dressed in his navy lounge pants, slippers, and white crew-neck, and his elbows perched on his thighs in wait. His blonde hair was messed since Levi had last seen him though. Perhaps their night alone hadn’t been a waste. Those blue eyes were trained on Levi in mock reprimand, but it was easy to see the eagerness overshadowing that. 

Punishments earned from ineptitude didn’t grate on Erwin like they did Levi. He was bound to derive some level of enjoyment from it regardless. 

Levi didn’t pretend to be innocent, nor vie for mercy. They both knew there was little point in it short of flat out refusing a punishment, which he wasn’t going to do either. Whether it was his fault or not, he had still failed in his responsibility to be home at the agreed time. He would allow Erwin his fun in dishing out his penalty. 

The blonde rose from the bed and gestured for Levi to exit the room once more without so much as a word. Levi returned to the sitting area, Eren already there with Mike. The other blonde had the same pent up eagerness that his husband did, though he hid it as best he could as he towered next to Eren with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Eren looked incredibly guilty standing next to him.

Levi stood a little straighter upon seeing him, refusing to look guilty as well even if he wasn’t disputing that he was. 

With them together out in the sitting area Mike and Erwin rounded on them both. Erwin was the first to speak. “Seventeen minutes late, Boys. I truly didn’t expect you to break curfew on your first night out, Eren. Levi, you know better by now.”

The brunette hung his head in shame. Levi kept his head up even though his eyes dropped to Erwin’s chest. 

“Typically this would call for a punishment scene, however…” the blonde’s eyes flicked over to Mike before casting back between the two younger men. “I don’t know if a punishment scene is an appropriate kind of scene to start with as it would be Eren’s first with us.” Both blondes looked a bit uncertain as they regarded Eren in particular. 

“We didn’t expect you boys to be back late,” Mike admitted, “And we were planning to see about setting up an official scene with you both sometime this weekend to bring you into it, Eren. Something mild to start with…”

A punishment scene could only be so mild. Levi knew what they were getting at. Breaking the agreed upon house rules would typically be punishable, but there was no telling where Eren’s limits were when it came to discomfort, let alone pain. They didn’t know if he could follow direction or even go without bearing a grudge afterwards. Levi had known of a few people that took punishments far too personally and victimized themselves afterwards despite giving consent at the time. It was an unfortunate and awkward situation for everyone involved then, and usually couldn’t be entirely rectified. They wouldn’t start Eren off on a punishment scene. Especially the advanced ones Levi had gotten used to. 

Erwin let out a heavy sigh. “Right then, just this once… Mike and I will forgive if you just apologize, Eren.”

“I- I’m sorry, we were late because-”

“Excuses do not interest me, Eren. Not unless someone was hurt or in danger. Was anyone hurt or in danger?”

Eren shook his head slowly in mute reply. 

“Then you failed to follow the rules despite knowing what they were and you both are responsible for that yourselves.”

Levi wouldn’t be let off the hook so easily, Erwin and Mike now turning their attention to him once more. “You know well enough, Levi. Do you accept punishment?”

Levi nodded his head and started to respond, but Eren cut him off. 

“Hey wait, so Levi’s still going to get punished and I just get a warning? That’s not fair to him!” Eren spoke up indignantly. 

Levi hardly needed the brat to save him, and even though he hated screwing up he didn’t resent the punishment for it. It helped him get over making the mistake on a mental level to be punished for it. Cause and effect and then he could move on with his life. Seeing Erwin and Mike turned on by it too was just icing on the cake. 

“Brat, I’m not complaining, so why should you be?” Levi tsked. “It’s not the end of the world. It’s a punishment scene, not the gallows.”

Eren rounded on him then, confused now. “But at the party you were adamant about getting back here.”

“Party?” Mike repeated in amused surprise, turning his dull blue stare to Levi. 

He would explain later, but the kid had his attention at the moment. “I was adamant to try to make it back here before we actually were late, Brat. I wasn’t scared of the punishment I was just trying to beat the clock because I fucking hate fouling up by mistake.” 

Eren hung his head guiltily at that. “Oh, but still… it’s not right that only you be punished when we both were late. I should have been watching the time too, not just you.” Eren straightened his back with newfound resolve and turned on his heel to face the two blondes and look them right in the eyes. “I will do the scene too, Sirs.”

Levi wanted to smack himself in the head for the pain to it that this kid caused him. Of all things, demanding to be punished like that. Like some eager soldier running extra laps with the slowest cadet so they wouldn’t feel too bad about themselves. 

Erwin’s lip actually quirked up into a smile before he could catch himself, coving it as best he could with a fist while he tried to keep himself from chuckling at the vivacious man’s demand. 

Mike seemed thoroughly amused though he tried to reason with him. “Eren, if we had done more… tame scenes previously it wouldn’t be any question of you being punished too. We’re not trying to be unfair to Levi, we are trying to be fair to you.”

“There must be some way it can be fair to both of us though,” Eren insisted. 

“Mike, a word,” Erwin prompted, stepping over to his husband and turning both their backs to the younger men to talk in semi privacy. 

Levi wanted to insist Eren was being overly dramatic about it, but after just a few moments the larger men were finished and seemed to be in accord with one another. 

That glint was back in Erwin’s eye as he turned to Eren. “Perhaps a little lesson for the both of you will be agreeable then? I have something in mind.”

Of course he did. Levi couldn’t begin to guess what the kid had just gotten them both into, but Eren was already nodding his head eagerly like a fool. “Sure, I can go through a lesson no problem!”

Levi closed his eyes in a wince. Lamb to the slaughter, he thought to himself. 

Erwin and Mike guided them with very few words upstairs to the kitchen. They stood and watched as Erwin went to the junk drawer and pulled out matches and a few emergency candles. Levi’s skin crawled at the possibilities of that alone, but then the blondes marched them both out to the garage and Levi was able to narrow down the list of what was planned, but there were still several options. There were raw support beams in the garage that he had hung from a time or two before. There were also cold cement floors they could be laid out on for discomfort or cars that could take them anywhere just a little less private. He had numerous examples to pull from.

“It sounds like time merely got away from you two tonight. I don’t know if one of you was supposed to be watching it or if you both were, but obviously neither of you managed to pay enough attention and now you are both facing punishment. We expect you two to follow instruction a lot better in the future,” Erwin warned them, pulling a wooden sawhorse away from the wall that Mike would sometimes use for projects around the house. 

Levi was familiar with it too and cringed as it was placed in the empty space of the garage the BMW usually occupied since they had left it out upon returning. 

“Eren, have you ever sat on one of these before?” Erwin asked, mockingly sweet in tone. 

Eren’s brows were drawn in curious confusion, but he gave a shake of his head to indicate he hadn’t. 

Mike had grabbed a flap of leather fabric from one of the work racks, throwing it over the 2 x 4 running up the center on its side. The leather would be a mercy, and protection from splinters, but it would still be uncomfortable as hell.

“Let me explain what we will do since this is new to you, Sweet Baby,” Erwin smirked, leaning against it casually with his eyes on Eren. This lesson in obeying rules is one the two of you can participate in together. Just like with minding the curfew, you two will have to follow the rules you are given if you want to spare each other some pain.” He patted the leather covering next to him like a devil’s invitation. “You were seventeen minutes late, so if you both agree then for seventeen minutes the lesson will take place. During that timeframe I will have you both carry out a simple order on your own for a few seconds at a time. If either of you fail to carry it out, you both will pay for it.” He glanced over his shoulder where Mike was lighting two short candles for them to get the point. Hot wax stung like a son of a bitch, but it wasn’t the worst. The intimidation factor could be strong for some, however, and like anything else it was dangerous if used incorrectly. Mike and Erwin knew how to use it correctly, however. 

Erwin continued. “You have the opportunity to save each other from any pain at all, so long as you both pay attention and put a little effort into following the rules, just as you were supposed to do tonight. Succeed and you will be rewarded for it.” 

“Do you both consent?” Mike prodded.

Both nodded their heads. 

“Give us your safe words then.”

“Maria, Sir.”

“B-broccoli, Sir.” 

Levi did roll his eyes then. He couldn’t help it. Eren didn’t see it at least. 

“You both understand that this is partially a punishment as well as a lesson, and that it can and may cause a great deal of pain and discomfort at times?” Erwin spoke up once more.

“Yes, Sir,” Levi replied automatically, Eren following his example to respond in the same way. 

“You both understand that that does not mean you are prohibited from using your safe words if at any point you feel endangered or at risk?” 

Another echoed answer of, “Yes, Sir.” 

“You promise to use it if such is the case?”

“Yes, Sir” they replied together in unison. 

Erwin and Mike’s faces both lit up a bit a that. “If you both want our forgiveness than ask us for your lesson.” Erwin smirked, standing up from the sawhorse eagerly despite himself. 

Levi knew it would come back on him later, but he couldn’t help but smirk arrogantly in return that the man was already bouncing on his toes to get them on the rack together. “Please teach me, Sir,” he rattled off with practiced ease. 

Eren took his cue, turning his head to Mike to parrot Levi. “Please teach me, Sir.”

It was a wonder the two blondes didn’t lose their loads right then and there judging from their faces.

“Undress, both of you.” Erwin ordered. 

Levi and Eren both did so without further hesitation, used to being naked around each other now. 

They didn’t wait for further invitation, Mike leaving the candles on the work bench for now to mirror his husband as they approached the subs. Levi didn’t fight back as Erwin scooped him up bridal style, knowing exactly where he was being taken. He was set down astride one side of the sawhorse, holding back his cringe as it slid up between his cheeks to dig firmly at his tailbone and taint. Erwin continued to hold just one of his legs up awkwardly, the other dangling off the side where his toes could hardly sweep the floor as Mike lifted and placed Eren on the wooden beam as well facing him. Both were a bit more unsure as the doms situated and moved them closer to each other till one of Levis thighs were resting over Eren’s and his own was over Levi’s opposite. Their balls made contact, snuggled against each other and Eren made a little sound in his throat as his face went red. 

Levi was partially turned on despite himself, being touched and maneuvered by one of his doms and seeing his cock so close to Eren’s, nearly against each other. Eren’s balls were warm against his own and pulling up quickly and Levi could feel the subtle shift against his own causing his cock to stir a bit. Erwin and Mike seemed satisfied enough to not push them further together, taking a moment to admire the nest of balls and cocks snuggled in the cage of their thighs. 

Eren almost immediately started to shift and rock back and fourth just a bit, but not sexually. Actually, Eren’s face was the picture of discomfort, although not from being so close to Levi. He wasn’t trying to get away at all, merely trying to find a more comfortable way to sit on the wooden beam beneath him. It was useless, and what was uncomfortable now would get painful soon enough. 

“Moving will make it worse, Brat,” Levi hissed under his breath. 

Eren tried to still then, Erwin giving Levi a warning smack to the side of his leg in light reprimand. “Silence.”

Mike grabbed the candles from the work bench, carrying them over and passing one carefully to Erwin right overtop of the two younger men. Levi didn’t miss the little smile under that mustache of his that betrayed his excitement for what Erwin was having them do. 

“Here is how this is going to work,” Erwin continued, “I will give a number for one or the other of you to count to, and then you will be expected to lift your own cock up and hold it up till the end of the count. Levi, if you would demonstrate for five seconds before we begin?”

Levi knew what Erwin was wanting from him, flexing the PC muscle to lift his already half-hard cock up into the air a few inches like a flag mast being straightened. He gave an easy count to five, keeping the muscle tense, before releasing it to drop back down a few inches. 

“Simple enough,” Erwin assured, giving a few gentle strokes to Levi‘s cock like one might pet a cat. “Obey the rules, and get rewarded. Break the rules, however…” he glanced to the candle in his other hand with an little smirk. “Let’s begin. Levi, flex again and count to ten.”

Levi did so, with relative ease, counting up to ten before it strained him at all. When he was finished Erwin praised him, keeping the candle at bay as he leaned down and sucked Levi’s cock into his mouth in reward. Levi’s eyes crossed momentarily at the strong suction coming from that powerful jaw. Leaning back to allow more room despite the protesting pain it put his tailbone through. 

Mike turned his attention to Eren then. “Eren, lift for ten.” 

Eren’s eyes were wide, focused on Erwin sucking Levi’s cock so close to his own. Levi couldn’t see past Erwin’s head to know if they kid was managing, the sound of him counting off the seconds the only indication. The brat made it to ten without issue, Erwin pulling off from Levi’s cock as soon as he was done to give him a new count while Mike leaned down over Eren to give his dick the same treatment. Eren let out a low moan and his eyes fluttered as Mike worked him a bit, Levi’s own cock stiffening a bit more.

“Ten more, Angel.” Erwin ordered. 

Again, Levi managed and got his reward, but it was a duel edged sword. For all the time they succeeded, the pool of melted wax grew in both candles. The matter at hand was not lost on either of the subs, that sooner rather than later one of them was going to slip up and then they would get it. Seventeen minutes wasn’t really a short amount of time when the seconds were being counted down like this, back and forth. Each time became more of a strain to hold up the muscle. 

“Twenty, Eren.” Mike prompted, running a caring hand through Eren’s hair to brush it away from his eyes. 

Eren’s eyes widened, already worried he couldn’t make it. He started counting, faltering from the start as he fought to keep his dick up that extra inch or two under Mike’s scrutinizing eyes. It was extra time that Erwin worked at Levi’s cock, running his tongue up and down the base of it and under the bottom of the head. Levi was straining as much as Eren was as the kid struggled through. 

“…15...16...17- no!” Eren gasped, his fatigue getting the better of him and leaving him panting. 

Erwin immediately released Levi’s cock with a pop and stood to his full height once more. Levi and Eren both could only watch in anxious anticipation as the blondes both raised their candles high over each of their exposed stomachs. The raven watched as it tipped oh so slowly and the wax fell in burning stinging droplets down his flat stomach and groin. It stung worse on the skin of his pelvis and he hissed as the wax rolled across his skin slowly before cooling and hardening. The skin was pink where it had touched and stinging still even after it cooled. Eren had a matching line of wax curling from his ribs to his pelvis in a crescent line as he rocked a tiny bit, holding the board behind him for dear life so he wouldn’t fall and let out a tiny whimpering moan. 

Levi… actually thought it was kind of hot. Not the wax, though there was that too, but the way Eren was laid out right in front of him, whimpering and moaning as his tan skin pinkened in pain and his face flushed. A chill swept over Levi, contrasting with the heat of his own skin and causing his nipples to harden and his arms and legs to break out in gooseflesh. 

“Your turn now, Angel. Twenty.” 

Levi tightened is PC muscle as best he could, though he felt largely distracted by the entire situation at this point. He started to count, his cock flagging just a bit around 13. Erwin prompted him to do better, barking orders of “Up. Lift it up, higher!” that Levi tried to accommodate. He managed for a few more seconds, making it to twenty by the skin of his teeth, but his muscle was largely spent from the effort of holding and he was painting under his breath. 

Eren’s green eyes were fixed on him, already filled with worry for the next count as Erwin bent over Levi to reward him. He might not make it again. The PC muscle was a small one, but took effort to hold for very long at all. Like sucking in your stomach as tightly as you can and holding it there for as long as you can. As Erwin’s tongue stroked over Levi’s cock, just as happy for the attention as it was to not have to hold itself up so straight on its own anymore, Mike ran his hand through Eren’s hair once more. “Twenty, Eren.” 

The kid wouldn’t make it, he was panting and straining from the start, the muscle fatigued. He still valiantly tried, but the effort would likely cost him in the next round too. He made it to ten before he fell lax against the sawhorse. “I’m sorry,” He gasped out as Erwin released Levi once more and both blondes lifted their candles. 

“I know,” Mike merely replied before tipping the candle. 

Eren hissed and bucked as the wax landed on his lower stomach and pelvis, just at the base of his cock. Levi felt the move against himself where Eren was pressed up against him and gave a grunt before the wax hit him as well. Erwin left a trail crossing over the first line in a messy X, the wax dripping slowly over the side of Levi’s hip before finally cooling halfway down the side of his ass cheek. 

The wooden beam was pressing in against his already sore tailbone more and more with every passing minute, but moving around to try to relieve it would only have the opposite effect, no matter how tempting it was to try. 

“Levi, twenty.”

Levi huffed in frustration, but knew he was too tired to make it the full twenty this time. To try to go all the way would just exhaust him for the next count of twenty too. He could slack on this one and come back stronger for the next set rather than having them both go through the wax punishment twice more. 

He allowed himself to go to six before petering out to try to save up his strength for the next time. Erwin’s eyes narrowed on him but it also meant less wax had melted, both doms pouring what little they had out on their respective subs. Eren still hissed regardless and Levi bit down on his lip as the few drops climbed the base of his cock. 

“Eren. You made it to ten before. Make it to ten again,” Mike insisted. 

Eren nodded his head exhaustedly, but tried anyway. His cock bobbed up and he gasped out each number breathlessly as he strained to hold it. He nearly lost it at nine, but managed to pull through to receive his reward from Mike. 

Levi glanced up to Erwin, whose eyes were still narrowed upon him. He knew exactly why Levi had only lasted to six. “Fifty, Boy. No half-assing it this time.” 

Levi flinched a bit at that, staring up at Erwin like the man had just canceled Christmas. The blonde merely returned his stare, dead serious. 

Levi couldn’t possibly make that at this point. They both knew it, but it would get worse if he tapped out early again. Erwin expected him to at least try, even if he was doomed to fail. Levi scowled but accepted this punishment, tightening his muscle so his cock rose higher up. Eren was watching over Mike’s head with worry as Levi began his count. It allowed him extra time to enjoy his own reward from Mike, the blonde sucking him deep. His hips were rocking just a bit by the time Levi made it up to twenty, striving to continue on to thirty. Eren ’s cock was hard as a rock inside Mike’s mouth as he made it to forty-one before his hold gave out and his cock fell nearly limply against the wax on his pelvis. 

Mike made to rise up, but Erwin’s hand on his husband’s shoulder stopped him. “Just a moment, Mike Darling. I’ll let him try again.” Levi’s eyes snapped up to Erwin’s maliciously shining ones. Oh he could be vicious. Levi would be utterly wrecked to continue for the stunt he had pulled. “Try again, Boy.” 

Mike went back to sucking on Eren, though the brunette’s eyes were wide as saucers now with worry for the raven. Levi mustered what strength he could and flexed again, almost losing it right away before gritting his teeth to continue. He only made it to fourteen before the muscle gave out again and left him a panting sweating mess. This time Erwin held the candle very high so it wouldn’t cause any damage before spilling it down on Levi’s pelvis, cock, and balls. The raven’s back kicked up in an arch at the pain, not noticing nor caring where Eren‘s own wax landed. The pain was intense and lingering where the wax hit him. He refused to cry out, but a choked gasp did escape him as he waited for it to dull over several moments. 

“Eren, ten,” Mike’s voice prompted, seeming far away to Levi as he focused on his own stinging pain both in front of and behind him. 

Eren’s voice counting seemed even more so, but the kid was able to make it to ten easily enough now that he had gotten a chance to recover. 

It was Levi’s turn again, however, and while Erwin’s expression on him had softened, he wasn’t sure if he had anything left in him to give. “Levi, fifteen.” 

He tried to make it, he did, but he only made it to twelve. He was a little surprised he had made it that far even. Mike let go of Eren’s cock and both blondes lifted their candles again to spill what little they had onto untouched patches of skin where they could find it. The wax that had already cooled protected those areas from further heat, but it was a meager mercy and the pain was mounting as hot wax touched the edges of already irritated skin. 

They continued back and fourth a few more times, Eren and Levi both succeeding and failing half the time, their lower stomachs coated with hardened wax lines and pools that had formed around the bases of their cocks. It became harder to lift their cocks at all with what wax had settled there weighing against them. Erwin and Mike moved their rewards to mainly the tips to avoid a mouthful of it when it was earned. For the last four minutes, however, there was little winning to be had from either of the exhausted younger men and both were coated with sweat as much as they were wax, Eren’s hair damp with it and his skin red with heat, his green eyes glassy with tears of pain and frustration every time he failed to carry out an order. 

“Last one,” Erwin announced at around seventeen minutes, turning his stare to Levi. “Ten.” 

Levi steeled himself and tried to succeed, his PC muscle quivering and exhausted along with his arms and back. His tailbone was on fire from the board. It might even be bruised. He bit out each number, shocked when he made it to every single one. He was dizzy with effort when he finally shouted ‘ten’ and nearly fell back off the sawhorse with exhaustion. Erwin was able to catch him, steadying him as he blew out the candle, hardly more than a stub now. He handed it to Mike, who did the same and returned them to the work table.

“Well done boys, well done,” Erwin was praising them. “You both did so good.” 

Mike returned and ran his hands over the wax casing coating both of their pelvises and stomachs admiringly. He petted the smooth wax on them both as they tried to catch their breaths, the sting still palpable to them beneath it and their skin was hot and slick with sweat. Erwin watched from over the raven’s shoulder as Mike’s large hand groped his cock, still partially hard despite the pain and exhaustion. He hooked his thumb around Erens and pulled it up against Levi’s, cradling them both together in his large fist.

Levi bit his lip to hold back a groan at the hot firm skin against the base of his own. Eren was a bit larger, held snuggly in Mike’s fist against him. Levi almost wanted to laugh to see that the length difference in their cocks was shockingly comparable to the difference in their heights, though he knew that had nothing to do with it. 

The wax was breaking off and sliding away a bit on the slick and pliable skin of their cocks as Mike started to pump them in slow sweeps and squeezes of his hand. Levi’s head fell back, no longer able to support it and he moaned at the sensation as his balls tightened up and he felt Eren lightly trust up and down against him, eager for the touch and the pleasure it was bringing to them like a healing salve. 

Levi wasn’t going to last long at all, he was only a few jerks from completion as it was when Mike sped up and focused right under the heads. Eren was the first to lose it, arching his back obscenely till it had to hurt to do so and panting to the ceiling desperately before he went silent, his breathing stilled for a moment before his cock pulsed against Levi’s and the raven’s eyes rolled as he followed him right over the edge. Both their cocks rocketed seamen up between them, raining down onto Eren’s abdomen and the young man arched again with a hard shudder at the feel, gasping like he had run a marathon. 

Levi clutched Mike’s wrist so he couldn’t move it nor pull his hand away, enjoying the grounding squeeze on his cock in the aftermath. The more placating dom allowed it. Only when he was entirely spent and too sensitive for continued contact did he remove Mike’s hand from himself, also panting lightly as his mind clouded in euphoric haze. 

Levi and Eren were both sweaty and limp as the blonds started to peel them apart, literally- where some wax had managed to slide between their balls and thighs to fuse them together as it dried. The doms managed without causing hardly any additional pain to the subs, carrying them both gently back into the house. Levi allowed himself to relax a moment as Erwin carefully carried him into the bathroom located off the master bedroom. The tub in there was a jaccuzi big enough for the two blondes, Levi figured they meant to wash up both he and Eren together in it. Erwin sat him on the edge of the tub and Levi leaned against the wall, feeling pleasantly separated from his own body as he recovered both physically and mentally. 

Erwin started to fill the tub, but a strange noise pulled Levi’s attention enough to look for the source. He located it in Eren, wrapped around Mike’s waist and sniffling softly into his neck. The kid was experiencing sub-drop. It wasn’t uncommon, merely another side effect that could sometimes go along with pain scenes, like the heady high Levi was going through. 

Mike was hugging and stroking Eren and murmuring soft praises to him, but the brunette wasn’t settling. Erwin exchanged looks with his husband over Eren’s shoulder, gently prying him from Mike’s hold to see if he couldn’t have any better luck. 

“I’m going to get him some juice,” Mike murmured, exiting the room to go carry out his task. The sugar would help the chemical imbalance Eren was going through. 

Eren clung just as tightly to Erwin, but still was sniffling and shaking uncontrollably. Erwin closed the door against the chill rolling into the bathroom, taking Levi’s hand to guide him into the steaming water as best he could since his other arm was more than full. Levi sank into the deep bath happily with a low moan, leaning back in the little seat scooped into it to relax. It was a cloud compared to the merciless sawhorse. 

Erwin didn’t let go of Eren as he sat him down on the other side, keeping contact with him the whole time as Eren’s tears and sniffles continued. “I’m sorry,” the boy was whispering every now and then, unsure who he was even saying it to. 

Erwin assured him each time that it was ok. That he was okay. That everyone was. Eren let go of Erwin’s hands, turning his distress instead to Levi. The raven was frozen as the brunette piteously moved through the hot water over to him, his arms extended and wrapping around Levi’s shoulders like a child as he pulled himself through the water against the slightly smaller man. 

Erwin looked as surprised by the move as Levi was, his arms fanning out uncertainly as Eren sniffled against his neck softly in the tub. Levi could feel the heat of Eren’s body even in the water and the stiffness of the wax against his own. Eren seemed to relax against him a little however, which was more than he was doing before. 

Levi had never had someone going through sub-drop seek out his comfort before. He didn’t like being coddled himself and would usually push off anyone that tried after a scene. Eren wasn’t trying to comfort him, however. Eren was only seeking comfort. He needed it. Since they were in the water together that was probably why he was seeking it from Levi. Maybe even because Levi had experienced the punishment just as he had and had that understanding that the doms wouldn’t. 

After a tense and unsure moment, he placed one hand over Eren’s back. The brat melted against him even more and his sniffling quieted a little with a sigh. Erwin was watching like an alien event was taking place in the tub, looking ready to pull Eren from Levi if the raven demanded it. Levi took pity on the brunette, who obviously needed to be held rather than hold anyone himself. He was such a brat. 

Levi’s own high wasn’t disturbed by the brunette as he settled against him more, wrapping his arm more securely around Eren’s back as his other hand ran over the guy’s arm reassuringly. Eren whispered out a ’thank you’ against Levi’s neck and from there on his apologies turned to gratitude whenever he felt the need to speak up. 

Mike returned with a mug of orange juice and a straw, stopping in the door to also take in the odd scene for a moment. He hesitantly held out the mug for Levi, who took it and stiffly placed it in front of Eren’s face. As Eren sucked the straw between his lips Levi whispered over his head that he was acting like a baby, but was hardly angry at all. Eren merely continued to sip and to nuzzle until the juice was gone. 

Levi handed it over to Erwin, scowling at the blonde when he saw the soft little smile on his face. There was nothing mocking about that smile, which made Levi scowl back harder as the blonde got up and put the mug on the sink. Both Doms kept in the room, waiting patiently close by so neither sub felt abandoned nor crowded. 

When the water began to cool and Eren had calmed down they set about cleaning the wax off of both the subs, kneeling side by side on folded towels in front of the tub to do so. It was difficult, and irritating as they scrubbed off the wax they could and shaved off the hair that it clung to. Levi was the first to demand being rinsed off and let out, not fond of the idea of soaking in a tub of his and Eren’s shaved pubs any longer. Erwin did so, rinsing him off and wrapping him in a large towel. Levi took the towel from him and dried himself, making sure to get everything that was left. 

Eren followed shortly behind, allowing Mike to do the drying for him between gentle kisses and more praise. Once dry, Eren was picked up again by Erwin, but Levi walked himself out of the bathroom and over to the bed to turn in for the night. He slid under the covers just to the side of the middle, watching from hooded eyes as Eren was deposited next to him. Mike and Erwin still wanted to shower before bed, both giving kisses to each of the subs and offering more reassurances before slipping into the bathroom to do so quickly. Levi caught it when Mike gave his husband’s ass a pat through the sweats before the door closed behind them.

Eren was like a furnace next to Levi’s slightly chilled body, but the kid sought him out anyway beneath the covers, inching closer and snuggling against Levi’s side anyway. Levi remained passive as the kid sought more comfort from him with a whispered, ’thank you’. 

“You don’t have to thank me, brat,” Levi whispered back. 

The kid started shifting a little again and Levi simply laid back and waited for him to settle once more so he could sleep. He wasn’t expecting it, frozen in surprise, when Eren lifted himself enough to hover over his face and placed a warm and soft kiss to his lips. 

He could only stare back as those soft green eyes smiled down at him sleepily and the kid whispered, “Good night, Levi,” before settling back down against him and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. 

Levi’s heart was beating strangely in his chest, his breathing short. He actually felt… afraid. Why was his heart beating so hard? Erwin and Mike excited him all the time. It didn’t beat quite like this though at those times. Why had Eren kissed him? It was unnecessary. It was unwarranted. Why had he kissed him? Why did it matter that he had? 

The bathroom door opened after a while and Levi feigned sleep, listening as Erwin and Mike approached the bed. Mike chuckled once he stood next to it softly before climbing in on the other side of Eren. Erwin’s large hand ran through Levi’s strands as he pulled the covers over himself next to the raven.   
In the dark silence that followed, Levi felt scared that the beating of his heart would betray him at any moment, announcing a new and confusing guilt he felt to the whole room just as the telltale heart by Edgar Allen Poe. He could understand that madness now. 

XXX

Next chapter: More feels, more smut, and Mikasa wants to come for a visit?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for the interest and support of my writing. Seriously it means a lot to this novice writer just trying to follow her passions and achieve her dreams!
> 
> Want to read more from me?  
> Show further support by following this link to Amazon where I currently have two more works ON SALE for one week! You can't beat .99 cents and FREE right? Plus both works are free on Kindle unlimited so add them to your library and tell your fantasy-loving friends! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss/141-0707033-6346529?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=rnfloyd

“I hate this,” Eren groaned, sounding truly miserable. 

There were no safe words to save him this time, however. The real world didn’t believe in them. 

Levi looked over from his own course-work that he had been bent over at the dining table to glance at the practice test Eren had filled out the other day for his GED. He had asked Erwin to look it over last night, coming out to the table this morning only to find it graded and bleeding with red ink marks over half of it. 

“It’s not the end of the world, Brat. Just look at what you got wrong and focus on improving. You still got a perfectly average score.”

Eren hardly looked cheered as he continued to stare down at his paper. “I know, but at the same time… I don’t, ya know? I studied so hard all week. But I still got almost the same exact score I did on the last practice test. Just average. Always average… or worse. Its like I just can’t get past it no matter what I do. My sister and Armin always make this stuff look so easy. They just study and remember and then get honors. I have to try even harder, but I’m lucky to break anything higher than a C.” 

Levi knew Eren was upset and frustrated. The kid really did study. He couldn’t fault him for wanting to get better grades when he was clearly putting the work into it. 

For the last couple weeks it had been a cycle of Eren studying his ass off, taking a practice test, only getting an average score, and then spiraling through self-doubt and frustration until he could rally himself to try again with even more dedication, only to end up at the same result once more. 

It was the middle of the day and since chores were caught up on, both were using the time for their school work. They had to. 

Mike would leave them be well enough, but Eren had learned early on that if he put it off till after Erwin was home that the blonde wouldn’t give him a moment’s peace. The man had some kink or something for seeing either of them doing school-work. Levi had learned that a while back, but it had been rather amusing when it was Eren learning the same lesson that he had. Where as Levi had only made the mistake once, it had taken Eren no less than three separate occasions to learn not to wait on it or Erwin would be pawing him up and down till all thought of truly studying was forgotten. He had said something the last time about perhaps getting Eren a Japanese school-boy’s black military uniform to wear. Levi suspected if Eren actually did wear one around the blonde ever that he would be wrecked for days after. 

“Here, let me see that,” Levi offered with a sigh, holding his hand out for the test. 

Eren turned it over with a pout and Levi glanced through his answers, his brows furrowing as he started looking at the incorrect answers. “Eren, some of these I know for a fact that you know the answers to. You were explaining what number 12 is talking about to Mike just the other day.”

“I-” his cheeks flamed red at that. “I don’t… I freeze up on tests. I get so nervous and suddenly it’s like a door has slammed shut on everything I know and I’m trying to pry it open, but I can’t because I have to focus on taking a stupid test and I don’t have time to do both!” 

“Relax brat, take a breath. There’s no test going on right now,” Levi pointed out. 

Eren looked very put out as he tried to do as told and take a breath. 

“Now, obviously you’re not stupid. You don’t need to be taught most of these, you already know them. The issue is taking the test under pressure. You won’t learn how to do that by studying harder. You’re attacking the wrong enemy.” He mulled it over for a moment. He didn’t know any tricks the kid could use, but he knew who would. He handed the test back and gathered up his own to take with them. “Come on. I know someone who might be able to help you. I have a professor that is unorthodox, but effective. They might be able to help.”

“A professor?” Eren repeated uncertainly. 

“Get up, Brat, they’re not coming here to us. They should be at the campus though, and should be free of classes for a few hours yet. Move.”

Eren jumped up and nervously grabbed his study materials and practice tests, following Levi without further question despite his obvious hesitance. 

Levi drove them down to the campus and parked near the science and research buildings. 

Although he was attending for business, he had taken basic science courses and had met one of the few people on the planet that he actually had a liking and trust for despite how annoying they could often be. Professor Zoe was actually a great teacher and to say she was passionate about it was an understatement. If there was anyone that could teach the kid a few test-taking tricks it would be her, and she was always willing to help even if they weren’t enrolled. Levi knew for a fact that some of her after-hours leisure time was spent volunteering at the youth outreach centers tutoring and showing kids science experiments that their usual teachers would never dare too for liability and insurance reasons. 

Even if she couldn’t help Eren, Levi was certain that she would at least try. 

They found her in her office, a small box of a room with research papers and charts and one large ‘I want to believe’ X-files poster coating the walls far more thoroughly than the paint underneath probably was. More papers littered the floor and thick books with pieces of note paper sticking out from multiple pages were stacked haphazardly upon her desk around two old-ass computers that had to weight fifty pounds each despite having only roughly 14” screens. Label-maker nametags across the backs declared them to be dubbed ‘Sony’ and ‘Bean’. 

Professor Zoe herself was just as disheveled as her office, her hair in desperate need of a trim thrown up in a clip to keep out of her face and more than one or two pens sticking out of it that had likely been forgotten there since she had yet another in her hand as she wrote out and amended notes in a textbook on animal anatomy. Her glasses were sliding dangerously down her nose, about to drop off her face at any moment, and her clothing, though mostly clean was extremely wrinkled and… was she wearing two different socks? 

Not just different colors… but one was actually a tube-sock and the other an ankle-length. 

“You desperately need some new computers,” Levi drawled, pulling her attention from her notes. 

She lit up drastically as soon as she saw who it was, a big grin breaking across her face as she jumped up. The book she had been marking up hit the cushion of papers on the floor beneath it with a ‘thump’. She hadn’t accidentally dropped it, rather just had no where else to put it and her focus was entirely shifted now. “Levi! Oh Captain my Captian! Come on in! But don’t you say one more cross word about my precious Sonny and Bean! They have helped with more research than any other assistants I’ve ever-“

“Scared off,” Levi finished for her. 

“I have no use for assistants who are afraid to get their hands dirty every now and then! Science makes demands of us all.” 

“Uh-huh, and what did science demand of your last assistant?” Levi asked skeptically. He wouldn’t be able to keep her attention for long, her eyes already starting to dart back curiously to Eren over his shoulder. 

“Oh, well, in the grand scheme of things, a little hospitalization from contracting a virus after studying borrowed culture samples is a small price to pay, but not to some people I guess. If anything he missed his perfect opportunity to study it first-hand! Fool was asleep on pain killers half the time rather than allowing himself to really experience it.”

Levi arched a brow at that. “You borrowed virus cultures from where?” 

Professor Zoe ducked past him, in Eren’s face as she looked over and took in every detail about him that she could. “Hello there! Are you a friend of the Captain?” 

Eren stared back uncertainly, “T-the Captain?”

“That’s what I call him anyway, the next Captain of Industry right here! One of my brightest students. A real shark when he puts his mind to something. He’ll be running a business one day for sure! I just started calling him ‘Captain’ for short.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, wishing Hanji would hush. He didn’t like being bragged about. He never felt deserving of it. “Your brain really is fried, Shitty Glasses. This is Eren. He’s one of my roommates. I thought you might be able to help him with a test-taking problem he has.”

“Test taking problem?” 

“I- uh, I get nervous when I’m taking a test and have a hard time remembering things I learned.”

Hanji glanced over Eren again from head to toe, her eyes narrowing in on the papers he had brought with him. “May I see?”

Eren fished out the most recent test he had taken, handing it over for her to peruse. “I know most of these any other time.”

“I see… so you know that atoms contain a dense nucleus surrounded by a cloud of …ELECTRONS!” she screamed, without warning, causing Eren and Levi both to startle and Eren flinched away from her in confusion. 

“What the hell?” Levi demanded.

“A little bit of trauma can be a wonderfully effective teaching tool. It can bypass most cases of the jitters. I bet you don’t forget ELECTRONS for a long time now!”

Eren and Levi both stared back at her incredulously. 

“If you allowed, even better and faster results can be achieved through negative reinforcement. As they say, ‘if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball’ after all.”

“Nothing like that,” Levi insisted. “Jesus, you’re going to have the kid thinking I brought him here to have him beaten to a pulp or something. I don’t need your help for something like that. I need you to help him learn some tricks that won’t scar him.”

“Oh, well, we can try that too if you prefer. Eren, have you ever practiced word association or meditation? Or I have other methods that may prove useful to you. We can experiment a bit right now if you have the time. I’m not due for class for another hour.” 

“Uh… I guess-“

“Great!”

“I’ll be back in a bit then,” Levi smirked, confident she wouldn’t be too hard on the kid. 

Eren spun around on him. “You’re leaving?”

“Just going to the cafeteria, Brat. I still got my own schoolwork to finish up. I’ll just be distracted here. Play nice with each other.”

Eren couldn’t have looked more forlorn as Levi closed the door to Hanji’s office behind him, but he knew Eren would be just fine. He wouldn’t have brought the kid to Hanji if he thought any differently. She was a good person. A real person. She would see to Eren’s best interests as if they were her own. Not because Levi asked her, but because that was the sort of teacher she was. Levi had struggled a lot at first too. He still did sometimes.

She had recognized it right away though he had tried to hide it and taken the time to try to help just because he needed it and she was in a position to help.

He had really been planning to do work in the café to just wait for the brat, but he stopped mid-step when he entered the cafeteria and heard his name being screamed. 

“LEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIII!”

Isabel. 

He turned his head and, sure enough, Isabel was already sitting at a table in the corner. Farlan was stooped down in his seat and red faced like he wanted to sink into the floor. Since that was one of Isabel’s usual greetings to either of them Levi knew that wasn’t what had Farlan looking all embarrassed, despite the few other students eating around them that had turned their heads at the shout. He was actually very surprised to see them at all. Yesterday they had had classes together. Today none of them should have been here. Usually Isabel told him if there were any extra classes going on to try to get him to sign up for them too. They might have just been here to study, but Farlan looked far too guilty for that. He could hardly meet Levi’s eyes as the raven allowed the tiny red-headed girl to flag him down to their table. “What are you guys doing here?”

Isabel was all grins as she beamed up at him. “We’re waiting for class to start.”

“Issy, no!” Farlan hissed, too late to stop the girl from giving such a thing away. 

Levi couldn’t help but feel a little bit rejected by his friend’s behavior in not wanting him to know they were taking an extra class without him. Something must have shown through in his eyes, because Farlan let out a long defeated sigh and straightened up just a little bit in his seat as Isabel dug into the bag of chips she had in her hand. 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Farlan sighed, casting a light scowl Isabel’s way. She simply shrugged, clearly not as concerned about the situation as he was as she ate more chips. “It’s not what it looks like, Levi. Issy begged me to take this class with her. She wanted to ask you too, but I wouldn’t- couldn’t take it if anyone else I knew was there.”

Levi’s brows knitted in confusion. “What class?”

Farlan’s face was red again and he mumbled something but Levi didn’t catch it. 

“What was that?”

Another mumble came before Isabel trumpeted the translation for him. “Ballroom dance! I couldn’t believe it when I saw it, but they offer basic dance classes here and it counts as an elective course credit! They have salsa and jazz too! I couldn’t get Farlan to agree to anything other than ballroom though, and only if I kept it secret. Please don’t be mad at me!”

Levi couldn’t be. Certainly he wouldn’t have been interested in it either, and the thought of Farlan suffering through any of such classes for Isabel’s sake…

Levi snorted a laugh behind his hand and Farlan turned a concerning shade of red as he slumped. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I’m not mad. I was just surprised.” 

Isabel grinned now that she knew they were all fine again and leaned back in her seat. “I’m just glad I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.”

He shouldn’t ask. He really shouldn’t ask. “So… how are the classes going then?”

“Farlan is great at them!”

“Issy!” the light-haired boy all but wailed like he had just been ratted out to the police.

“It’s the truth though! I keep getting marked off because I like to add a bunch of extra steps and spins, but Farlan has become Instructor Shadis’s favorite student to demonstrate steps with. He’s the only one that doesn’t trip him up even when it’s something totally knew.”

“Isabel…” Farlan moaned, his head dropping against his forearm on the table. 

Levi took more pity on him than Isabel was, changing the subject before he lost his composure to honest laughter. They were two of the very few people that could make him laugh out loud. “I’m just here to finish some school work. One of my roommates wanted studying advice so I gave him to Hanji for the afternoon.”

Both of them perked up considerably at that, their interest keen on Levi now. 

“The new roommate is actually here? With Hanji?” Isabel clarified. 

Levi had told them a bit about Eren over the last few weeks. Nothing too detailed that would lead them to suspect he was anything other than a roommate. Levi didn’t share that aspect of his life with anyone, both for discretion sake, and also because he would never not feel completely without shame for it around anyone that mattered to him. They were both looking back at him with far more interest than such a matter as his new roommate tagging along anywhere typically called for. 

Isabel tipped her head back, dumping the last of her chips down her throat to the mild concern of both Levi and Farlan before announcing that she was going to the vending machines to get more. Levi kept his eyes on her the entire walk over, relieved when she didn’t go a foot beyond them to start counting out change. 

Farlan grabbed his attention back. “Sorry,” he whispered, “About not telling you. I just…” 

“It’s alright,” Levi assured him. “You’re taking one for the team as far as I’m concerned.”  
Farlan was blushing again. He really wasn’t usually one to blush so easily, so Levi’s own interest was piqued. “Or… maybe you’re not?”

Farlan glanced over to the machines, making sure they weren’t about to be ambushed. Levi glanced back too to see Isabel was pushing the same button repeatedly over and over again like it would change the ‘sold out’ sign if she found the secret combination. She was a tenacious one. 

“I’m supposed to be asking you questions about the new roommate, just so you know,” Farlan admitted across the table. Levi’s blue-grey eyes met the brown ones of the other man. Farlan was unfazed. “That’s why she’s wasting time over there. Isabel thinks that you have a crush on him.”

Levi scoffed incredulously. “She’s too young for her years sometimes. I don’t. I assure you.” 

“You don’t have to assure me of anything either way. I’m just giving you the heads up that Issy has it in her head. You know how she gets with romance. She turns into such a… girl.”

Levi understood what Farlan meant by that. Everyone did. He took the warning for what it was, although he was still rather surprised just the same. “Where ever does she get such ridiculous notions.”

Farlan shrugged. “Well, you came in that first week complaining about him left and right, making messes and disrupting your usual schedule. Then the next week it was like that person had moved out and suddenly you weren’t annoyed anymore. Sometimes you bring him up randomly when we’re talking. Or you’ll insert his opinion on something we’re discussing as well as your own sometimes if you know what he thinks about this or that. He sounds like a cool guy,” Farlan shrugged, “But she latches onto things like that.” 

Levi hadn’t even realized. He didn’t actually do that… did he?

“Sh-she’s ridiculous sometimes.”

“Don’t I know it,” Farlan sighed. “She just has a soft spot I guess.”

Levi saw the chance to turn the conversation off of him once more now that it was getting a bit too personal. “With how she is with ‘romantic’ things, I really am surprised you agreed to learn ballroom dancing with her at all. What if she turns that into something else too?”

That crimson blush was back and Farlan immediately dropped his eyes once more. 

Oh. 

Oooohhhhhhh.

“You… and Isabel-“

“We’re just dancing,” Farlan sputtered, his eyes still lowered in guilt.

“Is that all you want it to be?”

“… no.” He let out another long and defeated sigh. “I’m the one acting like such a girl in this case.”

Ah, so Farlan actually liked Isabel more than Levi had previously assumed. No wonder she had managed to talk him into something like this. Honestly Levi had never thought about them in that way, but now that he did he couldn’t help his smirk. He couldn’t picture Isabel rebutting Farlan’s interest if he should ever voice it to her. “So this class is-”

“Just dancing!” Farlan insisted again, still red-faced. 

“What’s holding you back if you’re willing to go this far for her? Dance classes are well above and beyond.”

“I- I know that we’re all friends and that she sees you as something of an older brother… but I wasn’t entirely sure how you felt towards her. I didn’t want to… mess anything up.” 

Levi actually did laugh then. If Farlan was worried he was stepping on his toes than he need not worry any longer. “Don’t even worry about that. We’re good if you decide you like her as more than a friend. You might be one of the few she wouldn’t run ragged over it.”

“Look who I found wandering around!” Isabel’s sing-song voice interrupted them. 

Levi’s grin slipped from his face at her suddenly being right over his shoulder. Farlan could have signaled him or something. Isabel was oblivious to their conversation, but he was surprised when he turned around to see she had none other than Eren on her arm. 

He wasn’t his usual cheery, friendly self, that much was obvious in his demeanor and Levi wondered if Hanji hadn’t actually done a number on him. Eren’s attention wasn’t on him at the moment though, it was across the table on Farlan, looking him over in a rather gauging fashion. Like he was trying to figure out who the light-haired guy even was rather than simply introducing himself to find out. He didn’t even so much as look at Levi, but he did step closer into the raven’s personal space. 

Levi addressed Isabel first. “Where exactly was he wandering around?” 

She shrugged, “Some room near the science labs.”

“Like Hanji’s office?” 

Another shrug. “She was due for class anyway. At least I was there to help him find his way here.” She turned that grin on Eren. “He’s just the most charming thing, I must say!” 

Eren made half an effort to return her smile, finally pulling his gaze from Farlan for a few moments. 

“Don’t you think so too, Farlan?” Isabel prompted, not at all subtly, given what Farlan had just been telling Levi about her ridiculous assumptions of them. 

Rather than playing along, Farlan’s eyes were drifting back again and again to where Eren’s arm stayed locked with hers as he looked at Eren in a similarly gauging way.  
“Uh… I guess.”

The silence was suddenly awkward where it hadn’t been before. Levi could at least recognize why Farlan was pulling such a face now with a stranger having such close contact with Isabel, though she had likely initiated it. She was naïve to personal space like that. He wanted to insist that Farlan didn’t have to be concerned, but he couldn’t in front of Isabel. 

“Did Hanji help at all?” he prompted Eren, hoping to ease the awkwardness. 

The brunette nodded his head a bit, quieter than Levi could hardly remember him ever being. “I guess so. I’m ready to head home if you are.”

He hadn’t even cracked his own school work, but he shrugged and gathered his things. He would just finish them at home where he could smirk about the thought of Farlan ballroom dancing in private. 

He couldn’t help the small smile that slipped by at the mere thought as he slung his bag over his shoulder and they all exchanged goodbyes. 

Farlan had just previously said that Eren sounded like a cool guy, but the two still exchanged stoic and brief handshakes before parting. 

It wasn’t until they were in the car and on the way home that Eren made another peep. “Your friends seem nice. I’ve never seen you quite so relaxed before.”

Levi scoffed at that. “You’ve seen me absolutely boneless with post-orgasm. Obviously you’ve seen me relaxed before. Or taking Erwin’s cock for that matter… how relaxed do you imagine I need to be for that?”

Eren wasn’t nearly as amused as Levi was. “That’s not what I meant. I meant… happy. Like laughing and smiling. With him.”

“Ah,” he supposed he wasn’t like that a whole lot, even when he was more or less content and fulfilled. 

“So you are… close friends then?”

Levi shrugged, turning onto a route to take them home. “I guess yeah, I never had much to compare them to, but I know I’m lucky to have them both.” 

“So that guy… how long have you known him?”

“I met them both when I started college.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

“No reason. Just making conversation.”

“Oh.”

“…oh.”

There it was again, that awkward silence from before. 

“I’d be in college too, you know. If it weren’t for the… situation… with my folks. I didn’t drop out of high school because of grades or anything. I could… I would be in college too otherwise.”

Levi was completely caught off guard by that. Why did Eren bring that up? Levi didn’t think any less of his educational situation. Levi wouldn’t have a GED at all either if it hadn’t been for the correctional programs he had been in before. Much less any college. He supposed Eren was feeling a bit down about himself today. What with having trouble with a high school test and then being surrounded by college students. Levi had hoped to help, but he worried now that he had made it worse by taking Eren there. 

“I- no one thinks less of you, Eren. You were caught in a shitty situation. I don’t need to know the details to know that much. And you know, not everyone goes to college anyway. Not doing so doesn’t make you dumb. Going doesn’t necessarily make you smart either. You never have to convince me or anyone else of your intelligence.”

Eren’s pout was a little lighter. Levi dared to push his luck. “Just for the record. I know that you’re smart. You were smart enough to be honest about who you are with yourself and when others weren’t able to understand that you were smart enough to go to those in your life that did. You were smart enough to get as far as I have in life and I’m a lot older than you are. And by the way, you were smart enough to accept help when it was offered as a means to try to better yourself.” 

Eren was definitely halfway to his usual cheery self now. “Did you even realize you actually called me ‘Eren’ just a minute ago?” 

Levi glanced over to the smirking brunette in the seat next to him. “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you Brat?” 

Eren actually laughed then. 

Even Levi couldn’t help but smile. 

“Sorry… Captain,” he grinned, referencing Hanji’s nickname for Levi. 

Levi tried to press his lips together to keep the smile from growing any. He was such a shit when he wanted to be. “Don’t push your luck, Kid.”

X

Levi let out a strained moan from deep in his throat, biting his lip to try to hold back the noise. He couldn’t help it though, not when he felt so overwhelmed with pleasure. His hole was slicked up and spread wide around Mike’s cock. There was lube enough to take away almost all resistance and the large blond took full advantage, slapping his hips forward against Levi’s presented ass repeatedly. His strong and rough hands gripped Levi’s hips with almost bruising strength, keeping his ass up in the air every time he thrust forward. This wasn’t just for Levi’s sake, but Eren’s too.

Levi would have had a difficult time bracing himself from being pushed forward along with Mike’s hips, and with Eren’s mouth already eagerly swallowing up his cock he didn’t want to risk gagging the kid to the point of discomfort. God, but both felt amazing. Especially happening at once. That would have been more than enough to make his brain short circuit, but add to that the beautiful scene right in front of his face of Erwin doing his level best to fuck his way straight through Eren’s body to the other side… he was lost in it.

He wasn’t even entirely sure how they had managed to get into such a position. They had started out separate, both kneeling on the bed facing each other while Erwin and Mike prepped them on opposite sides of the bed. Eren had only rested his forehead against Levi’s shoulder at first, the raven allowing it as the kid mewled and started to lose himself to the feel of Erwin’s skilled hands working him open. Eren had gotten a bit caught up in it, peppering a few chaste kisses and licks to Levi’s shoulder. He had eventually rolled over onto his back on the bed under Levi, his body spread wide and willing as Erwin continued to work him open on four fingers. Mike had pushed Levi forward, enough to be able to kneel on the bed behind him as well, and then it had been only too easy to fall into the position they now found themselves in, Levi kneeling over Eren’s body with his cock in the brunette’s sloppy wet mouth while Mike fucked him from behind and Erwin made Eren take his cock down to the hilt in a way that had the kid moaning all around Levi’s cock. Levi watched for a bit longer as those fat and full ass-cheeks of Eren’s swallowed up the blonde’s cock in a way his own body couldn’t. they jiggled a bit with every slap of Erwin’s hips against him and all but mesmerized Levi with the movement.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over Eren’s balls languidly, his eyes turning up to meet Erwin’s shining stare knowingly. He could tell from the man’s face that he nearly came undone at the sight, his groans growing deeper and his thrusts growing more urgent into Eren in a way that signaled he was nearing orgasm. Beneath Levi the kid arched his back and bucked to meet them eagerly, his shameless mewling vibrating through Levi’s cock.

Levi shifted his weight to one arm, fisting the brunette’s straining red dick with the other as he continued to lick as his balls teasingly for Erwin. Or at least, partially for Erwin.

Eren was absolutely gone beneath him with the euphoria of it all, coming all too soon in Levi’s hand and splattering cum between his own stomach and the raven’s chest.

Levi wasn’t prepared for it when Eren’s hands suddenly flew up from the bed, gripping the backs of his thighs and pulling him forward against Mike’s hold and deeper into his throat so suddenly and forcefully that the hot throat tightening around his cock undid him completely, his eyes rolling back as he came with an unusually audible groan into the brat’s sucking throat. His own body tightened down upon Mike, who clamped his teeth together and growled through his own release against Levi’s prostate.

Erwin’s hips moved in a frenzy a couple more times before he suddenly pulled himself out of Eren, ripped off the condom he had been wearing almost violently, and grabbed Levi’s hair in a tight fist to pull him forward over his now bare cock. Levi gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but immediately it pulsed in his mouth and Erwin’s cum oozed hot down his throat as he took it in swallow after swallow. It seemed to go on forever, bottomless in the glowing aftermath of such intense orgasms.

Levi didn’t even realize when there was no more at first, suckling at Erwin’s spent cock until the blonde yanked him off with an almost pained hiss.

The large man’s knees actually buckled beneath him and he all but fell to them between Eren’s thighs. He rested his sweaty forehead against Levi’s for a moment to collect himself, his husband’s body leaning against the back of Levi for support as he too took a moment to regain himself. Levi might have collapsed too if he weren’t already down to his knees and elbows. Eren had moved his head to the side a little, releasing Levi’s spent cock and nuzzling the inside of the raven’s thigh absently. All four were panting hard and dripping sweat. All boneless and limp in the immediate aftermath.

It was bliss.

It was peaceful.

Levi’s head was buzzing from all the endorphins.

Or… no.

The buzzing was the sound of a phone. Someone’s phone was vibrating insistently on the nightstand.

No one rushed to get it at all, unable to move much still in their collective haze. Levi didn’t even know nor care which stand it was coming from or whose it was. Was his phone even up here? He didn’t give a shit at the moment actually.

The buzzing died away long before the sound of their panting did, Mike the first to really break the peaceful noise with a loud and drawn out groan of relief. It was the signal that they would all start moving soon, coming slowly back into awareness again. After another moment or two Mike slipped out from between Levi’s wet cheeks and it was enough to break the spell. He used his previously discarded boxers to catch the cum from spilling out and down upon poor Eren, the kid wiggling down the bed once more to see about getting himself cleaned off too. Levi rubbed absently at the cum spots on his chest as Erwin backed off to assist Eren. He waited patiently for Mike to wipe up the worst of the mess left behind, getting up as soon as he could to shuffle into the bathroom to take care of the rest.

He cleaned himself off and showered as quickly as possible. He wanted to douche, but had done so before already. He couldn’t hold up the master bath like that when he knew the others would need to shower too.

He stepped out to find the mood of the room had changed drastically in his absence, Mike and Erwin were a mix of tense thoughtfulness standing around Eren, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and clutching his phone in front of him like it had just announced ill-fortune.

His bright green eyes shifted to Levi as soon as the raven stepped out.

“What?”

“M-my sister… that was my sister that tried to call a moment ago. Mikasa left a message asking me to call her back to discuss… um… that is…”

Mike turned to Levi then. “She wants to have dinner with us all sometime.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in reaction before he could help himself. After the house party he could only imagine how pleasant a dinner with her would be. Nothing like a follow-up interrogation to stoke the appetite. “We’re going to say yes?”

“Of course,” Erwin cut in, looking completely at ease with the idea despite initial hesitance. “She’s Eren’s sister, after all. A dinner with he and his roommates in his new residence is a perfectly acceptable request. There is no reason not to honor it unless we have something to hide.” He winked down at Eren, who stared back a lot less certainly.

“Invite her, please. We can set up a date later, but let her know we would be thrilled to have her over soon.”

Eren still seemed very uncertain. Levi understood why. Mike was already resigned to his husband’s insistence, starting to get himself around for bed as well.

“But Mikasa can be very-” Eren fell silent as Erwin smirked and clapped a hand on his shoulder heartily.

“I insist,” he resolved, his good-natured smile a little too perfect to not be practiced.

Just like that, the matter was settled. There would be no arguing with him. Levi wasn’t sure what the blonde was hoping to achieve by agreeing to this, but a part of him was looking forward to seeing the formidable Mikasa walk into the lion’s den in a misguided quest to defend Eren’s fragile innocence. Or some shit.

XXX  
Next chapter: Dinner is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for the interest and support of my writing. Seriously it means a lot to this novice writer just trying to follow her passions and achieve her dreams!
> 
> Want to read more from me?  
> Show further support by following this link to Amazon where I currently have two more works ON SALE for one week! You can't beat .99 cents and FREE right? Plus both works are free on Kindle unlimited so add them to your library and tell your fantasy-loving friends! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss/141-0707033-6346529?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=rnfloyd


	10. Chapter 10

“The dinner is just wonderful, Levi. Thank you for making it for everyone.” Erwin praised him, cutting away another bite of his chicken. 

“Yes, thank you. It’s wonderful,” Armin echoed, hiding his mouth behind his napkin politely since he had been just finishing a bite.

“Levi’s wonderful in the kitchen!” Eren chimed in, bragging about him even though Levi didn’t care for attention like that. He couldn’t tell the brat to hush with guests staring at them, however, and so merely tried to fight down his blush with another bite of asparagus. 

The brunette turned to Mikasa, sitting next to him and chewing her food absently. He fixed his sister with a pointed look. “Isn’t it good?”

Mikasa had been eating hers well enough so Levi knew she liked it just fine, though she didn’t herself gorge like her brother did in all things. She hesitated before giving a small nod of her head and picked up her wine glass. “The wine is very nice.”

Levi had had nothing to do with the wine and she knew that. Erwin had announced that he had been the one to pick it out when they had first sat down, pouring everyone a glass while a second bottle chilled in the kitchen. He let the praise that slid right past him go without a word for Eren’s sake. The younger man hadn’t missed it entirely either, however, and was scowling at his sister’s dodge of praising anything Levi had done in particular. 

Erwin gave a charming little smile in return from his end of the table, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m glad to hear you enjoy it. I wanted something we all could enjoy, and I know Eren likes sweets so I thought a cranberry blend would be best. A little sweet, a little dry.”

Levi ignored Erwin’s prattling about wine for the most part, though he did appreciate it in a sense. The more the night was filled up with idle chatter the less opportunity for any awkward or unwanted questions to be asked. So far the night had gone far smoother than he had first anticipated because of it. 

When Mikasa had first arrived, Armin in tow, he had seen the tension and hesitation in both of them upon entering the home, looking around the parlor as if they would notice bloody hooks hanging off the walls or an Eren-sized coffin just sitting out. Upon seeing the nice furnishings and the easy and welcoming smiles of Mike and Erwin, Armin had relaxed considerably at least. 

Throughout the introductions, while Armin had been just as carefully polite and charming back to the two older men, the tension in Eren’s sister had slowly eased back into mere stoic silence as she took in everything around her. 

Her brows only ever drew in skeptical suspicion when they landed on Levi. 

Levi had tried to make it so the food was ready to be served as soon as they walked in the door rather than have the evening drag on, Eren making no protest to the contrary on that point even though Erwin tried. He had been insistent that while he wanted the night to go quickly as well, he had no intention of rushing them out with any doubts or concerns for Eren’s well-being lingering to tempt them into frequent returns. ‘We will all be on our best behavior,’ the blonde had insisted with a pointed smirk to Levi, ‘They will see that Eren is happy and in the company of those that care about him, and then we will send them home with full bellies and quiet minds.’

It meant what Levi hoped could be compiled into a twenty minute engagement would be dragged out for a few hours, but his protests had been overruled. 

Mikasa had still been insistent in asking for a quick tour from Eren before they ate.   
Eren had had to oblige, Mike going along with them all to field any questions they had about the house along the way. They returned looking far more content for having seen nothing nefarious and further placated after seeing Eren did indeed have his own room. Levi had served supper quickly to move the night along.

“Your home is beautiful too, thank you for having us over,” Armin piped up, “Eren is lucky you were able to make room for him.”

“I really need the extra help this time of year, and it’s easier being able to take him along at all hours,” Mike lied. 

“Plus it’s helping me save a little extra,” Eren chimed in, glancing purposefully to his sister, “So I can send more money back to help out.”

“I told you several times already, there is no need,” Mikasa replied coolly under her breath, sending a pointed look right back at her brother. 

Levi truly didn’t have the patience of watching a sibling squabble break out at the table. 

Thankfully, Armin was able to distract and defuse it with practiced ease. “What work is he helping you with then? Exactly?” 

Mike started absently naming off different projects his more senior team was working on, lying to say that Eren was helping too. 

It seemed to placate Armin enough, but then the petite blonde turned his stare over to Levi. “And what about you, Levi, what do you do for a living? I didn’t get the chance to ask before.”

There was a pregnant pause as everyone thought over the question. 

“I don’t really-“

“He cleans houses,” Eren interjected. 

Levi wanted to shoot Eren a glare, but Mikasa and Armin were watching him closely now. Lying about themselves had never been part of the plan, nothing beyond keeping Eren’s friends from ever suspecting that he was being compensated for sex rather than landscaping. 

“You’re a maid?” Mikasa questioned, though there was no distaste in her voice to imply she found any fault in such a position. Levi at least gave her credit for that. She seemed more in mere disbelief that he had a job. 

“He’s going to college right now too,” Eren blurted out, “He just does it on the side.” 

“You clean houses, go to college, rent a room here, and drive a BMW?” Armin questioned, his tone nearly dripping with implied skepticism. 

Levi forced his face to remain neutral. This was an interrogation after all, pleasant though it seemed, and in the blink of an eye the little blonde had already pinned him down. There was no way for him to afford any of those things cleaning houses on the side as Eren had suggested. 

“I guess he is the one your compliment of our house is really owed to,” Erwin interjected, sliding along with the new lie that Levi was some sort of maid. “If it weren’t for his efforts this place would be in utter shambles. Nearly all the houses in the neighborhood, for that matter. Believe me that even part time cleaning around this area can pay off when one is as trustworthy as Levi. I have never known anyone half so… thorough and enthusiastic about what they do. Honestly, that’s why we all but forced Levi to accept our offer of free room and board in exchange for services rendered.”

Levi wanted to smack Erwin for the playful wink he sent his way. His lie hinted at the truth just a little too much for Levi to be as amused as the larger man was. 

“Believe me when I say cleaning up after Mike’s work boots can be a full-time job in of itself. As for the BMW, it’s an old car of mine and I allow the b- er, both Eren and Levi to use as long as they pay for the gas.” Erwin pegged Armin with a rather pointed look then over his stoney smirk. “Do you have additional questions regarding the finances of the household?” 

It had saved him, for now, as Armin’s cheeks were turning bright red with embarrassment now that Erwin had provided adequate explanation of something as personal as stray finances. “I- forgive my nosiness about such matters, I should know better than to pry about such topics, I was merely confused for a moment.”

Erwin gave the smaller blonde an easy smile to belie the challenge flashing in his blue eyes. Almost silently daring him to try it again. He had won for the moment. The petite blonde wouldn’t try about anything else financial for the rest of the visit for certain. 

“I-is that how you all met then? Through Levi cleaning houses?” he piped up, more meekly now.

“No actually, Levi worked at the hospital with me for a time.” 

“The laundry room,” Levi interjected, wanting to tell as few lies as possible. While they all wanted to keep Eren’s friends and family unaware of what the four of them were doing behind closed doors, there was no reason to make up any elaborate backstories. 

“Oh I see,” Armin smiled, “How did you come by that job?”

Levi met his stare in all seriousness. “It was part of an after-prison release program.”

Whatever Armin had been hoping to pry out of him, he clearly hadn’t been expecting such a forward and unsavory answer as that, blanching at the casual remark. 

Levi merely held his stare. 

Mikasa’s glower tightened considerably upon him. “Prison?”

“Levi-“ Erwin tried to intercede, but Levi cut him off.

“That’s right. I had priors that make it hard to find a job, so I was going through half-way houses and work programs. Erwin and Mike saw I needed help getting my second chance and reached out to do something about it. The same as they have done for your brother.” He turned his stare back to Armin. “Do you have any further questions for me about what I’m doing here and what my exact situation is?”

Armin shook his head quickly, his face bright red once more now. 

Levi turned back to meet Mikasa’s stare, but she returned it full on. She wasn’t done yet, and she wouldn’t be backed down nearly so easily, that much was obvious. “What sort of priors?”

“Lots of different stuff,” Levi replied coolly. 

The meal had officially gone to shit now, both Levi and Mikasa staring down each other coldly and the rest looking lost as to how to defuse the situation. 

“Are you and my brother dating?” Mikasa suddenly demanded, finally stabbing at the heart of her fears in this situation. 

“Mikasa!” Eren all but shouted, turning a betrayed glare upon his sister. 

“Eren, Mikasa is just concerned-“ Armin tried to reason, keeping his voice mellow, but was drowned out by Mikasa as she fixed that stare of hers on her brother to address him directly. 

“Is he your boyrfriend?” she demanded, turning her accusations to her brother.

“I- no- I-”

“Then what is going on here, Eren? Why did you have to move out? Why are you bringing this guy around all your friends? Why does he pay for your movie tickets and things?”

“Mikasa!”

“Eren, you’ve been put through a lot. You don’t always have the best judgment in keeping yourself out of further strife. For instance, living with an ex-convict. I know something was off about this guy, but if I would have known he had priors… it’s normal that you would be vulnerable right now, but-”

“I cant believe you!” Eren hissed. “I cant believe you’re doing this here… in front of… “  
His face was redder than Levi had ever seen it before, his green eyes shining and flashing with how upset he was. He was unable to go on with his anger choking him up so, his voice cracking out the last few words he had managed. Unable to continue fighting, the brunette settled for retreating, getting up and leaving the table in a hurry while everyone else sat uncomfortably for the scene that had just been made by the siblings. 

Mikasa was the first to move, standing up with the clear intent to follow Eren, who had fled through the door leading downstairs to his shared living quarters with Levi. 

Armin threw up his hand to stop her. “Mikasa wait, I’m going to go talk to him, try to calm him down. You need to just wait right now.”

The girl seemed unsure for a moment as to whether she was going to listen or not, but her chasing Eren down was surely going to exasperate the problem.

At length, she stayed her ground and Armin got up with a mumbling of apologies to Erwin, Mike, and Levi for the scene before disappearing after Eren. 

Mike and Erwin continued to sit in tense silence, unsure what to do for the situation. 

Mikasa stood awkwardly before them all, the first signs of embarrassment and guilt for her behavior becoming apparent in her demeanor the longer she stood there. With a mumbled apology she asked Mike to let Armin know that she would be waiting for him out in the car, turning on her heel and retreating before anyone could say otherwise. 

Levi considered staying seated, not wanting to be a part of this classically juvenile behavior. He found he wasn’t mad, though there was some annoyance at the progression of the situation. 

Overbearing and smothering though she was, her concern and care for her brother was apparent. When they weren’t… doing this… the siblings actually seemed to get along fine and Levi knew that Eren cared for his sister a great deal too. Otherwise he wouldn’t be sending money back to her like he was even though he no longer lived with her. They were young and foolish and reactive, but their care for each other was -in a way- touching to Levi. Certainly no one had ever followed him here to make sure everything was okay and that he wasn’t being taken advantage of. 

Her heart was in the right place, even if her actions were rather heavy-handed. 

Levi got up from the table, far more dignified about it, as he let Erwin and Mike know that he was going to make a to-go plate to take out to Mikasa. Erwin and Mike seemed unsure about the idea, Erwin’s gaze questioning upon Levi, but Levi didn’t let it deter him, getting up and picking up Mikasa’s relatively untouched plate to take to the kitchen and wrap up for her. 

He slipped his jacket over his shoulders and took it out to the driveway, seeing her waiting in the passenger seat of an old silver Kia. She noticed him walk up, her eyes bounding over him and the Tupperware in his hands skeptically before she unlocked and cracked open the door so he could speak to her. Without the key, just rolling down the window wasn’t an option after all. 

He held the Tupperware up for her to show he meant no hostility to her. “You didn’t get to eat much.”

She sat, contemplating rejecting it for a minute or so. Finally, she reached out and took it from him with another mumbled ‘sorry’. 

Levi leaned against the door so he could speak to her for a moment before she got any ideas of closing and locking it again. “I know you worry about him. I may not know the details, but it sounds like he went through some real shit, both before and after he came out. He’s not alone in that here though. No one will ever hold that against him or make him feel different because of it in this house.” 

Mikasa sent a sideways glare to Levi at that. “I wasn’t making him feel bad about it either. I never cared that he was gay, but he still moved out.”

“I very much doubt his moving out of your apartment had anything to do with that. Whenever he talks about it himself it sounds like he was trying to do it out of care for you, and the desire to better both of your situations. You could give him shelter, but does Eren strike you as a guy that just wants to be taken care of? He seems to take it upon himself to help others to me. The brat tries to at least. He needs the opportunity to do so, however, and he has a better opportunity to do that for himself and for you if he’s here.”

“That’s bullshit,” Mikasa countered weakly, sounding like she knew it wasn’t even as she said it. After a moment of silence she let out a tired sigh. “He’s just… he’s vulnerable. I know he’s not helpless, but what he went through… the way our father reacted… I just-“

“You want to stop him from getting hurt any more than he already has been.” Levi offered.

Again came that tired and defeated sigh. “I was always having to look out for him when we were growing up. He looked out for me too, but I was stronger and faster and taller than him. It was easier to fight away his problems for him back then.” 

“Look, I’m not dating him, “ Levi informed her, “but I don’t want to see him get hurt either. He’s a good guy. A little bit of a shit sometimes, but a good guy.”

Mikasa did snort a chuckle through her nose at that at least, understanding what Levi meant. 

After a moment of silence between them her expression turned to sad regret. “I shouldn’t have embarrassed you both like that. I am sorry about it. It was wrong to make something like that an accusation too. I- I’m afraid I might have brought up some really bad memories for him from when he told his father.” She paused and made direct eye contact with him then, and he knew she was confiding in him as she dropped her voice. “He started making a lot of uncalled for accusations too about Eren being gay. Said some really horrible stuff to him. He asked something sort of similar about he and Armin I guess,” Mikasa leaned back in her chair, defeated. “I really wish I could take that back. I fucked up.”

“The funny thing about fucking up, the first step is admitting it,” Levi shrugged. “The second step isn’t nearly so hard.”

“Second step?”

“Apologizing for it. Eren cares about you a lot. I doubt he’s going to hold onto something like this if you let him know that you’re sorry. If you just talk to him about everything.”

She actually gave him a small wistful smile, opening her mouth to say something else but the sound of the front door opening caught their attention. 

Eren and Armin were both standing in the doorway, Eren looking surprised and hesitant that Levi was out there too. It was obvious from the kid’s red splotchy complexion that he had been very upset, but he seemed relatively calm now with the blonde at his side. It was obvious he wanted to talk to Mikasa, who started getting out of her seatbelt so she could get out and face him for it, eager to do so now. 

Levi would leave them to it, exchanging a final nod of understanding and encouragement to the girl before making his way across the drive. 

Eren was only wearing a t-shirt, so Levi took off his jacket and handed it over to him as he passed by. “I’ll warm up a plate for whenever you’re done. Try not to be too hard on each other,” he warned, pretending not to see it when Eren smiled just a little bit in appreciation. 

Armin was hanging back by the door, content to stay out of the way though he was prepared to intervene if it turned into another fight. Levi know the younger man wouldn’t allow for that to happen in the middle of Erwin and Mike’s drive where the neighbors might see and look down upon them for it. “Let her know she doesn’t have to leave if she doesn’t want to,” he muttered to the younger blonde as he passed him. 

“Just in case, dinner really was delicious, thank you for having us. Hopefully we can try again sometime, with more favorable results,” Armin replied. “I really do have to apologize for my own behavior tonight, I likewise tend to get overly concerned about Eren’s choices sometimes.”

“Don’t apologize,” Levi dismissed, “Bring a side-salad next time we all have dinner here and we’ll call it all even.”

Armin smiled and nodded his head in agreement as Levi ducked back inside. 

XXX

Levi was laying in his own bed that night, both he and Eren giving the older couple their space tonight. They had been flirting low-key over the two younger men’s heads for the last few hours of the night. When Levi had declared that he would stick to his own bed for the night Eren had followed suit. Not five minutes after Mike’s hands had started traveling over his husband’s body curled up on the couch next to him. The fact that Erwin had had a throw blanket draped over him had made it no less obvious and indeed they had turned in early for the night. 

Levi and Eren had continued to sit and watch TV for another hour or so until the brat started yawning repeatedly and Levi called it a night. 

He had thought the kid had gone to sleep, so when there was a light tapping on his door it nearly startled him. He sat upright as the door creaked open and that head of bushy brown hair poked in. “Levi? Are you awake?” 

“Yeah, I- no!” 

The kid’s hand lifted and snapped on his light in the middle of his protest, blinding him and pulling an annoyed growl from him as he covered his eyes with his hand. “Damn it, Brat!” he hissed.

He heard the click of it being switched off again and Eren’s voice was sheepish as he slowly padded his way further into the darkened room. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”

“No shit,” he hissed as his vision started to return to him. Eren was still creeping closer to the bed, wearing only the top of the green flannel pajama set Erwin had gotten for him. At the tops of his scrawny bare legs Levi could make out that he was at least wearing a pair of briefs. Since Levi was wearing just a pair of pajama pants he supposed between them it made a full set. 

Eren kept approaching until he was right next to the raven, even being so presumptuous as to sit down on the side of the bed so he could speak to him. 

“What is it, Brat?” Levi sighed, leaning back against his headboard. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about earlier… I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry about the way supper went. The way I acted -storming out- was a bit- “

“Childish.”

Eren winced at that. “I was going to say dramatic… but yeah, I guess. I should have at least stayed and talked with her like an adult should.”

Levi let out a sigh, hardly holding it against Eren. “Don’t worry about it too much. You’re still young. It’s not wholly unacceptable for you to still act like it sometimes. Annoying maybe but-“ Eren’s face was falling and he was curling in on himself more in a guilty expression that had Levi backing off. The kid had already admitted as much. He let it drop. “We’re fine, kid,” Levi assured him, accepting Eren’s apology so the guy could go get some sleep.

“I’m not a kid,” Eren grumbled, looking Levi in the eye as he said it so the raven could see he meant it. 

Levi didn’t have the energy to argue. Actions aside, he could still clearly remember not thinking of himself as a kid at that age either. Absolutely Levi had been far more mature than what was average even at that age, a little more aware of himself and what was around him, but even so he had still had his own immature, petty, and childish moments. He could look back now and see how wrong he had been to think himself a true man at that age. He still wasn’t there in some ways even now. Maybe Eren wasn’t a child, but he was definitely still very much a kid in many ways. It was all besides the point, and Levi didn’t argue with him for the moment. 

“I did go talk to her a bit, before she left,” Eren reminded him, though he still sounded sheepish about it, knowing it didn’t erase that he had still run off nor that he had had to be chased down and reasoned with by his even younger but more rational friend before doing so. He had indeed stayed out in the driveway and talked with his sister for nearly 30 minutes. They had hugged at the end, but Mikasa and Armin had still felt it best to leave for the evening and start fresh another time. Levi had been surprised, however, when Eren informed him that she had said to tell Levi that she appreciated that Eren had him looking out for him. 

Eren continued, “She’s ok, I think- with me staying here. At least, a little more okay with it anyway. I think whatever you said to her must have helped a little, let her see that you weren’t a bad guy or anything for herself. Thanks for helping out today.”

Levi didn’t feel like he had really gone all that above and beyond, other than exercising additional patience, but he nodded, “Sure. She obviously cares about you too -in her own smothering kind of overbearing way.”

Eren was fidgeting his hands a lot more than usual as he sat otherwise rigid. Levi shamed himself for not picking up the clearly anxious habit sooner. Eren was clearly still upset, and Levi had a feeling it wasn’t over anything they had talked about so far. He had come in here for more than that. He just wasn’t blurting it out in his usual manner. 

“Eren?”

The brunette all but flinched at his name suddenly, surprising Levi. “I- I didn’t get that upset and run off just because she was being… overbearing. I just- I think I got upset like I did partially because it stirred up some other things for me… other fights I’ve had. The last one I had…”

Levi knew where this was going, knew why Eren was as nervous and upset as he was now with trying to explain it. “You don’t have to tell me-“

“Can I though? Like, if I wanted to?” Eren asked, his throat so tight it was barely more than a whisper when he spoke. His green eyes were shining with vulnerability for the brief moment that they met the light blue-grey of Levi’s.

He couldn’t even fathom saying no to him. Eren wanted to talk about it. Levi had no idea why he would want to do so with him rather than Mike or Erwin, but he wouldn’t deny Eren for wanting to talk to him instead. He only wished he was any good at this sort of thing for Eren’s sake. 

“I just-“ Eren began, weakly. “I found out how I felt about men over a long period of time, little by little. There was no big realization. Even after I had been with another guy for the first time I honestly still wasn’t entirely too sure. If it was what I truly liked, you know… more than just being bi or curious or whatever. Once I did actually realize that I for sure liked guys, enough to really consider myself gay, it was still months before I came out to my parents. I wanted them to be the first ones I admitted it to. Mikasa had just moved out months before since she had finished high school. I had planned to tell her next. I had heard the horror stories, worried about what might happen… but I also didn’t believe it would. They had never been very outspoken against gays in general, they’re not overly religious, and they always supported and loved me and Mikasa otherwise.” Eren took a breath and it was obvious this next part was about to get very painful for him. 

Levi didn’t know what to say in return, but knew it was time for him to just listen and let Eren say it so that’s what he did.

“I didn’t really get the chance to tell them much of anything actually,” Eren muttered bitterly. “I asked them both at the same time if I could talk to them because I had something important I wanted to tell them. As soon as I said that, however, my mom just froze up and looked so sad and my father looked at me like I was… well, he looked me right in the eye and asked me point blank if I was going to tell them I was gay. Like they had already known but were disappointed and angry that I would dare to say it. I froze. I didn’t know what to say. We all just stood there for a while and then my dad got up to leave the room and I blurted out that I was… and then it all went to shit,” Eren hissed, his teary green eyes locked on the bed rather than meeting Levi’s; still unable to escape feeling shamed as he recalled the memory. “My dad- he told me that if I was telling him because I wanted help… if I wanted to get better… he would help me. If I was telling them because I wanted to live that way, however, that I needed to get out. 

“They said I wasn’t going to live that way in their house and force it upon them that they had to accept it. It was like the dad that I knew… no longer loved me. No longer even knew who I was. Like I was suddenly someone else to them. My mom was just standing in the corner, crying and refusing to look or speak to me. My dad was, though. He was staring right at me and kept insisting I had to leave when I tried telling him there wasn’t anything wrong with me that needed fixed. I didn’t need to get better as if I was sick for something like this. I tried to stay… it was my home… I wasn’t going to just leave… 

“He started screaming at me then, saying horrible things, calling me-,” Eren’s voice broke and Levi didn’t even think about it before he reached out and took Eren’s hand in his.   
It was such a small, sad little gesture. He didn’t know if Eren would even the welcome the touch. If Levi had been the one upset he wouldn’t have wanted to be touched at all by anyone, he never did. Eren clung on like it was a lifeline, but didn’t push for more. His body was shaking, but his breathing started to slow a bit once the contact was made.   
With the support, he pressed on though he was trembling. “I couldn’t speak to him, he just wouldn’t stop. He started to actually push me towards the door… m-my dad actually pushed me away… h-he locked me out. 

“I didn’t have my phone or anything. I had to… it took me over an hour to walk to Mikasa’s apartment. I didn’t know where else to go. I was a wreck, and I just started blurting out everything that had happened. She was so mad. If she cared at all that I was telling her that I was gay I didn’t even pay attention to it. She was angrier than I had ever seen her, but at my dad, not me. And at my mom. She didn’t say hardly anything to me, just told me to stay there and left. I cried on her couch alone for almost a half hour before Armin showed up, saying she had called him. He came over to sit with me. She had gone to confront my parents. Armin forced me not to go after her… I wanted to stop her.”

Eren let out a bitter little laugh, “I was actually afraid of her making it worse so then they wouldn’t take me back, like they might realize on their own they had made a mistake and we could just undo it all. Just pretend it hadn’t happened. She came back almost an hour later with my backpack, a few of my things, and blood on her knuckles where she must have cold-cocked my dad. She wouldn’t tell me what had happened, just told me in that flat way of hers that they were not our family anymore. That she would be the one to take care of me now.” 

He let out a shaky sigh and tightened his grip on Levi’s hand. “I haven’t seen nor spoken to either of my parents since then. They haven’t tried to reach out to Mikasa either, aside from my dad’s lawyer serving her papers demanding that she pay for medical reimbursement for whatever it was she had done to him. After that I dropped out of school and got a job to help her out. Now, just over a year later I’m here.” 

Tears were running down his cheeks now, his body rigid enough to snap and Levi could see he was holding himself together by a string. The contact from Levi’s hand seemed to be helping, but even he could tell that Eren wanted and needed more. He just didn’t know what to do though. He was terrible at this comfort stuff. He cleared his throat, trying to soften it like Erwin might. it sounded weird to him. “Hey, do you… need… anything?”

Eren looked back at him in confusion. 

“Like… “ Levi let go of Eren’s hand and sort of held his arms out in what was a poor imitation of a hug. 

Eren at least caught onto what Levi was trying to indicate. He nearly knocked the air from him when he lunged forward against his chest, throwing his arms around Levi and slumping against him in a position that couldn’t have possibly been very comfortable for himself. He settled in as if it was the most comfortable position in the world, however, not about to let go as his body trembled and he cried softly against Levi’s shoulder. 

After some hesitation and discomfort of his own, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s back, trying to give him whatever he could in the way of comfort. 

If it had been Eren offering it to him he still would have thrown it off, but he found it less and less uncomfortable to give it the longer he held the brunette. Eren probably hadn’t told anyone else since the night it had happened for how greatly it was affecting him now. The guy could be so misguided sometimes, seeking comfort from someone like him. Though Levi supposed too that Erwin and Mike were rather busy at the moment. 

It was almost on cue when the sound of slow, soft and deep moaning drifted down through the ceiling from above. 

Eren made no acknowledgement of it at first, continuing into lie against Levi’s chest, wrapped up in the comfort of his arms. 

His cheeks were still wet with his tears, Levi’s chest too now, but his voice was steady and sure when he finally spoke again after a moment. “I don’t feel like it’s wrong for me to want that.”

Levi made a noise in his throat to let Eren know he didn’t understand what he was talking about. 

“Erwin and Mike, listen to them. It’s not just fucking, you can tell. With us, they fuck. Not that they don’t care about us, but it’s different, more about the fun and the pleasure. You can sort of hear them now. They’re going slow, they’re connecting. Making love. Something like that makes me positive that what my dad said is all wrong. That I’m not wrong to want that too just because it’s with another man.”

Levi had never really paid much attention to it before, but yeah, he supposed a lot of the time they did tend to go kind of slow and sweet about it when it was just them. He really had never thought about it. It wasn’t like they never had more vigorous or obnoxious bouts. He hadn’t realized that he had been left out of anything like that at all.

Now that it had been pointed out to him… it actually did seem rather... nice. Having a connection with someone like that. 

Eren cuddled closer and he allowed him to, glad to have been able to help him get to this much more soothed state after going through such emotional turmoil. He settled back as well, feeling a bit of that same calm for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well?” 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Did you hit refresh?”

“He’s hitting refresh every other minute, Levi,” Mike pointed out, “Patience, both of you.”

Levi pushed back his disappointment at having to wait even longer, glancing to the clock once more. The results should be posted any minute now. Eren was curled around his phone in an almost upright fetal position as he tapped the refresh button once more. No change in his tense demeanor signaled that the results still hadn’t been posted yet. 

Levi glanced over to Mike, who was also watching Eren and waiting for either good or bad news concerning the brunette’s test results. 

He had taken Eren to the testing center early that morning, bringing him home in the afternoon. Now they were waiting. 

Erwin came back into the living room from the kitchen with a water bottle and a banana, forcing Eren to accept both though the kid tried to protest at first. “You didn’t eat this morning and you were testing all afternoon. You need to take in at least some nutrients. Trust me, I’m a doctor,” he smirked.

Eren resigned himself to following orders and balanced his phone on his knee so he could keep refreshing while peeling the banana he had been given. 

“At least he didn’t charge you two-hundred dollars for that sage medical advice,” Mike teased, earning a playfully scathing look from his husband before the man’s lip curled in a small smile. 

Erwin crossed over to join Mike on the couch, settling in against the other man. “Keep it up Mike Darling, just keep it up. Wait until the next time I get you alone… I just might remember that you‘re due for a physical yourself.” 

Mike chuckled darkly and leaned over to press a kiss against the other blonde’s neck. Levi didn’t miss the small shiver that Erwin tried to hide, nor the way his blue eyes warmed as they met Mike’s gaze over his shoulder. He had started noticing more little things like that since his talk with Eren. 

Their ten year anniversary was coming up soon too, he had nearly forgotten. With that in mind, however, it was… good… to see them affectionate with each other. Assuring in a strange way. He would have to remember to talk to Eren about doing something special for their anniversary with him. 

“Oh my God!” Eren suddenly screamed, making everyone in the room instantly spring up to crowd around the chair he was in to try to see his phone’s little screen. 

“What score did you get?” Levi demanded, his heart in his throat to find out after all the worrying Eren had been doing. Before he could see the little screen Eren was shooting out of the chair and jumping up and down on his toes, then straight up into the air repeatedly with growing vigor. “I passed!”

All three men grinned and congratulated him instantly, but the kid was nearly bouncing off the walls in his excitement. “I passed all four parts! Just over 165 in all of them! That means I scored high enough to be considered college ready! I passed! I passed!” 

Mike was the first one around the abandoned chair and pulling Eren into a hug, “We knew you would.”

Erwin joined them, throwing an arm around Eren’s back as Mike hadn’t released him yet. “You studied hard, I’m very glad it paid off. You should be very proud of yourself for all your hard work and commitment to improving.”

“Thank you so much! For everything! I-” Eren was fighting them back, but Levi could see the fresh tears in the kid’s big eyes even from back where he was standing. “I owe you both so much! S-so much… I don’t even-”

“You owe us nothing, Eren.” Mike assured him, “You’re a part of the family.”

Eren hugged Mike even harder then and sniffled gratefully when both Erwin and Mike ran reassuring hands over his back and placed kisses to the top of his shaggy mop of hair. Levi couldn’t help but smile warmly at the display, though he preferred not to get caught up in it himself. Group hugs were not his thing.

Eren jerked his head around very suddenly, his eyes searching out the raven. Levi knew what was coming just from the grin that returned to Eren’s face and tried not to tense up as the kid broke away from Mike and Erwin to bound over to him. “Levi, I passed! Some of Hanji’s advice really did help today! Thank you so much!” 

Arms were around him. 

Arms were around him and holding him tight and Levi’s face went bright red. It was one thing in private, but Mike and Erwin were right there, watching with amused and surprised little smiles on their faces. 

Thankfully, Eren caught onto his slight squirming and released him after a moment, a bit more sheepish -though that grin hardly went down at all. “Congratulations, Brat,” Levi smirked, offering Eren a clap on the shoulder in consolation for not wanting to hug about it. “This is officially your graduation day then, huh?”

Eren’s whole face lit up with shock, “I hadn’t even thought of it like that! Oh my God!” That grin was back and big enough to split the kid’s face. 

“We’ll have to celebrate tonight,” Erwin insisted. “We could all go out. Eren, what would you like to do?”

“I know just the thing!”

***

“You really are a fucking child. You don’t ever get to deny it again,” Levi grumbled. 

“You’re not having fun?” Eren piped up, genuine concern in his eyes at the realization. “I won a bunch of tickets though, you can have them if you want.”

Levi’s lip only curled deeper into a sneer as he watched the tickets pouring out of the little pop-a-shot basketball game that Eren had been playing. Of all the things and all the places the guy could have wanted them all to go to celebrate his graduation…

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the various arcade-games that were flashing lights and setting off various alarm-chimes to try to pull attention to them. Kids were running   
around and screaming over the commotion of the machines, followed by some weary parents. There were a few groups of teenagers there, a few people on obvious first dates, and most of the employees seemed between the ages of 16 and 19, but Levi couldn’t spot anyone who was older really playing any of the games. 

Except for… he turned his head to the far side of the room to watch dismally as Erwin and Mike hunched down over a pair of plastic guns to shoot at attacking dinosaurs coming at them on a video screen, covering each other whenever they needed to hit the reload button. Levi rolled his eyes at the pair. 

“What’s wrong with coming to an amusement center?” Eren insisted with a pout. “It’s not like I can get into any bars, and the few times I’ve gotten to eat out with you didn’t amount to much. You don’t get anything because you think it’s all dirty.”

“It IS all dirty,” Levi insisted. “Do you know studies have shown that over half of restaurant workers have admitted to still going to work while sick because they don’t have paid sick leave? Or that a lot of them do not require mandatory beard nets for their cooks?”

Eren shrugged and smiled facetiously, “It all tastes fine to me.”

Levi chose not to respond to that. 

Eren held out the basketball then. “You might actually have fun if you played something. Erwin and Mike both have way more tickets than you do at this point.”

Levi didn’t point out how many germs and bacteria were probably on the ball, as well as everything else in this place given how many poorly supervised children were running around, and merely backed away from the brat in hopes of finding someplace he could go wait out Eren’s ‘fun’. 

He had only gotten a few feet away when he heard the sound of the basketball bounce and then felt it hit him right in the ass before bouncing off and rolling back to the brat behind him. 

For a moment he was stunned. The kid had just…

The sound of another bounce warned Levi that it was coming at him again, to which he spun around and shoved it away from him, Eren moving a few steps to his right to collect it when it rolled back towards him once more. There was an annoyingly satisfied smirk playing about his lips as he met Levi’s glare. 

“Don’t even-”

Before he could finish that sentence the basketball was coming back at him again, this time bouncing up to chest level so Levi had to catch it. A shudder crawled through him at the thought of everything he was touching along with the damned child’s toy, but the damage was done. 

“You want to beat me?”

“Excuse me?” Levi demanded. 

Eren’s grin spread and he held up his hands to indicate Levi should toss the ball back to him. “How about one game of wall-climb? We can bet on it. Like, if you beat me to the top we can all go home, no hard feelings. I’ll never drag you back here again.”

Levi hardly saw how grabbing a germ-covered plastic rock was any better than the ball, but the prospect of showing up the brat and earning his guilt-free departure from this fresh hell… 

“You’re on.”

Eren seemed half surprised that Levi had agreed at all, but that smile was brighter than ever. “Really? You’re not even going to ask what I get if I win?”

“Won’t matter. You’d have to win first,” Levi scoffed. 

Eren laughed then. “I’ll go get Erwin and Mike, they allow up to four at a time on their wall-climb here. You wanna go get us signed up?”

Levi pushed down that niggling feeling at the back of his mind that chided him for taking part in such childish competition, going over to the high-ceilinged lobby where the rock climb took up the majority of the front wall. There was a short desk set off to the side with a bunch of gear hanging behind it. There was a man leaning on it that looked as depressed to be there as Levi felt. He let out a sigh as Levi approached and straightened up from the desk to start rattling off his rehearsed little speech in a flat tone. “Welcome to Wall Sina, or Wall Senile, as it’s also called, because you have to be crazy to climb it.” 

There was a bleak pause there as if Levi should be even slightly amused by something so dumb. Instead there was only the sound of the young man’s sigh at the deep inner understanding that his life was already one of defeat before he continued on with the rest of his speech. “I’m Nile, your rock-ing guide and safety instructor. How many are in your party today?”

“Four.” 

The guy grabbed four harnesses off the wall, rattling safety rules as Eren, Erwin, and Mike arrived. A few other employees came over to strap them all into their harness’s and act as belayers. Levi was no stranger to wearing a harness, but didn’t fail to see Eren watching as he was strapped in and hooked up to the safety line appreciatively. He wasn’t the only one being noticed either. The tiny 16 year old girl helping Mike into his was bright-red in the face and looked like she might have already wet herself as she checked his straps. Her eyes were fixed on the way they framed his ass in his jeans. 

Mike didn’t seem to notice at all, but Erwin had, a knowing smirk playing about his face. The girl looked up long enough to see that she had been caught and when Erwin cocked a teasing brow at her she went nearly purple from embarrassment and locked her gaze on the floor from then on. Levi hoped Mike didn’t fall. He had doubts his belayer would be paying much attention either way. 

Once they were set to go and the belayers in place, Levi and Eren lined themselves up next to each other, set to race each other to the top. Erwin and Mike took no notice, already beginning their own climbs. Eren’s green eyes practically sparkled with competitive glee and Levi tried not to let his own heart beat distract him from the matter at hand as it sped up even before they started their climb. Eren gave a laugh as his only forewarning before shouting “Go!” and then they were launching themselves up the wall. 

Levi had never done any ‘rock-climbing’ games like this before, but he had scraped himself out of a lot of back allies in his day by scaling fences and other garbage. The wall proved no difficulty for him at all, easily inching his way up past Eren’s early lead that his height advantage had given him. When he was up a little higher he allowed himself to glance back to see the brat hot on his heels, that grin in place despite his lead. Just a few inches behind him was Mike. Levi had to really crane his head to spot Erwin still near the bottom, not nearly as proficient with the climb, but managing well enough at his own pace. 

Levi startled when Eren suddenly gained on him, having found a few good holds spread out and turned his attention back to the task, a bit of sweat actually forming on his brow to grow the distance once more between them as they neared the last quarter of the wall. He reached a point where the grips were spread too far apart for him to properly reach even at a full stretch. He would have to either back down or jump for it. With the brat starting to pass once more at his hesitation, Levi made the jump, pushing himself up against gravity and into the air to reach for the grips above him. He just made it, his hand clamping onto them and hauling himself up with just the strength of his arms to grab the next set. He slapped his hand down on the top of the wall victoriously, Eren a full head behind him, and grinned down at the brunette. 

Eren was also sweaty, smiling back at Levi as if he were victorious as well in some way as he slapped his hand down on the top secondly. “Look at you having fun,” the brunette pointed out cheerily. 

Levi wanted to snap at the brat, to scowl or insist otherwise, but wasn’t petulant enough at the moment. He was enjoying his victory too much still. He was honestly a little bit impressed too that the brat had kept up as well as he had on the wall. Mike climbed up on the other side of Eren, resting a hand on the top to catch his breath while he decided if he would climb back down or just rappel. All three glanced down to Erwin, whom was looking a bit more winded as he made it past the half-way point. 

“Guess we should spare him the rest of the climb and head home,” Eren chuckled. 

“We’re heading home already?” Mike inquired from behind the brunette. 

Levi glanced over to the blonde, and then back to Eren. The kid was… such a brat. “Why should we?” he forced out, refusing to meet Eren’s eyes as he addressed the blonde behind his shoulder with a small smile. “We’re here celebrating after all. And besides, Erwin will have to redeem himself at mini-golf.” 

Eren’s face lit up at the implication that they were staying even though Levi had won after all. Levi tried not to give any acknowledgement that he had noticed it, wiping some of the sweat that still gathered on his brow. “Race you back down, Brat.”

***

Next Chapter: Love is in the air! Erwin and Mike’s ten year anniversary is coming up! Levi and Eren get some serious alone time.   
Double posting this month, Nearly killed me. Happy Holidays everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran much longer, so it's broken into two parts between this chapter and the next.

Levi didn’t think he would be wiggling into his maid costume again for a very long time, but to help Erwin and Mike celebrate their ten-year anniversary… he could suck it up.

The black mini-dress with an attached white apron on the front hugged his torso like a second skin. The skirt was practically non-existent, only halfway down his hips to offer teasing glimpses of his ass and groin that were nestled in a frilly pair of panties. The top was off-shoulder and built for a woman’s body so the padded cups were loose enough on his chest to offer even more teasing glimpses of his nipples if he leaned forward enough. A little frilly maid’s headband topped it off and was a far more tolerable accessory than the heels he would have to eventually slide into. 

He had only ever worn it all once before. It had been for a playful weekend at Erwin and Mike’s request. They had been crazy for it then, and now he hoped that would be doubly so. 

Speaking of which- he picked up his heels to carry with him for now as he crossed from his room over to Eren’s- knocking on the door in hopes he was also ready. “They’re gonna be home soon, Brat. Hurry up.”

“Um- I- I don’t know about this…”

Levi rolled his eyes, having already anticipated that Eren would get nervous once he actually got his outfit on. The younger man hadn’t had really any qualms when they had ordered it for him, but the fantasy and reality of being a boy in a dress could be daunting the first time. Levi had felt utterly foolish and self-conscious as well until he had gotten the reactions he had from Mike and Erwin. This time he was more assured, but all the same, he was still thankful it was just for a night this time. 

For their ten-year anniversary, Mike and Erwin were spending their day out together. Massages and some couple’s shopping, and then home for supper with Levi and Eren to kick off a two-week stay-cation that they both were taking off from work. 

That was what Erwin thought it was anyway. 

Weeks ago, Mike had sat down with Levi and Eren while his husband was at work to let them know that he had made alternate plans to surprise Erwin with a two-week luxury cruise through The Keys, just the two of them. They would be leaving in the morning. Their date today was to keep the blonde from suspecting anything. Both Eren and Levi had agreed that the idea was wonderful of Mike, assuring him they would care for the house in their absence. 

That was as much of it that Mike was also aware of, but Levi and Eren had plans to surprise the both of them properly before they left tomorrow. Rather than just having a quiet supper at home, both Mike and Erwin would be treated to maid-service amidst a special supper of prime rib, made from scratch mashed potatoes, and seasoned green beans. Even now, Levi was waiting on the prime rib to finish cooking. 

“Just open the door, Brat. It can’t be any worse than my own.”

After a moment more of waiting in silence, Levi got impatient and opened the door himself, stopping in his tracks before Eren’s flurry of protests could even fully register with him. The younger man was red across his cheeks and sputtering at Levi’s intrusion, trying to pull down the impossibly short skirt to cover the fact that he wasn’t wearing the panties yet. He was bending down sheepishly to try to keep his front covered, but as he turned his back to Levi to try to hide it only gave the raven a very clear eye-full of those plump ass-cheeks peeking out from under the umbrella-ed half-skirt and topped with the bow from the apron.

Levi felt his own cheeks heat a bit, but kept his voice level to hide it. “You’re not even dressed yet. Where are your panties?” 

Eren only turned redder, hunching in on himself, his eyes kept darting between the ground and Levi’s own outfit. “Um… the- the bed?”

“Are you asking me?” Levi admonished, moving past Eren to the bed. The panties were sitting right on the sheets, next to the headband and wrist cuffs. Levi grabbed them up and set down his heels for a moment as he turned and knelt in front of Eren, his panties held out for him to step into with a bit of impatience. “Hurry up, we want to be in place when they get home.”

Eren was still covering himself despite there not being any need for it. Levi had already seen him naked several times, but still the brat was shy as a babe… inching his way over to Levi. It wasn’t until the brunette was right in front of him that Levi realized what he was covering was actually a full erection, just inches away from Levi’s face in the position they were not in and the man’s face was redder than Levi could ever remember seeing it, refusing to make eye contact as he focused on the wall. Suddenly faced with the suggestive position he had placed himself in, Levi tried to ignore his own burning cheeks and hurried to slip the panties on and up Eren’s legs, turning to the bed to pretend he hadn’t just noticed at all. 

As he picked up Eren’s accessories to pass over to the boy, he heard the brunette grumble, “No fair, your costume looks amazing on you… I just look ridiculous.” 

Levi tossed Eren the headband and picked up the wrist cuffs. “You just wait until Mike and Erwin see it. Tell me tomorrow if you still feel like you look ridiculous. I guarantee that they will love it.” 

Eren was a bit more pliant now that he had his underwear on, but still wouldn’t meet Levi’s eyes as the raven started putting his frilly wrist cuffs on him. “You’re really going to wear the heels?” 

Levi smirked then. “I’m not a baby about the pain like you are.” 

When they had first come up with this plan Levi had had Eren try to squeeze into the heels, but he had insisted his foot was in too much pain from the position it was forced into for him to even try standing upon it, much less walk. They had instead found a pair of simple black flats for Eren to wear online when they got his costume. Between his flats and Levi’s heels, Levi was only a scant inch or so shorter than Eren.

Eren was the one to snicker then, pulling away to toe into said flats. “I think you just tolerate the horrible pain because you like the height. You’re nearly people-sized with them on.”

Levi picked up the heels and swung them to hit Eren firmly in his portly ass as he passed by on his way out. The brunette gave a grunt, but laughed cheerily as he followed behind. “Just remember what we planned, Brat.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Eren continued to snicker behind him. 

XXX

“Welcome home, Sirs,” Levi and Eren both greeted in unison, meeting Erwin and Mike at the door as soon as they got home. 

The matching looks of surprise and immediate lust that crossed the blondes’ faces and darkened their eyes was utterly satisfying to see before both Levi and Eren bent forward into a full bow on the floor in front of them. It was a proper subservient greeting, but it also provided glances of the underwear both younger men wore beneath their skirts with their asses higher than their heads and the apron bows on their backs looked as if they were gifts for the taking. Levi distinctly heard Mike groan softly under his breath and tried to fight down a grin of triumph. 

Levi was the first to straighten to collect Erwin and Mike’s coats from them. “Eren can lead you to the dining room if you wish. We have some appetizers and drinks prepared for you to enjoy while the prime rib finishes cooking.” It did not escape his notice that Mike’s hands were already drifting along the edges of his skirt hem as he draped the man’s coat neatly over his arm so it wouldn’t crease. 

“This is quite a surprise, I must say,” Erwin all but purred in approval as his eyes roamed over Eren’s matching outfit, stealing glances down the boy’s loose top. Levi could see Eren actually relax a bit at the appreciative looks he was getting. 

“This way, Sirs” Eren coaxed with a cheeky little smile, leading the way for the staring blondes. 

Levi jumped a bit despite himself when Mike managed to pinch one of his cheeks before following after the brunette and his husband. After he hung up both their coats in the closet, he made his way back around to the kitchen, grabbing up the tray of appetizers he had previously prepared and taking it into the dining room. 

The table had been set for two, but that didn’t mean Levi and Eren wouldn’t get their chances. As the blondes occupied their usual seats at either end of the dining table, Eren had to first turn his back to one and then the other to pour wine into each of their glasses, giving them ample views of his backside clad in frilly lace. 

“We have a little something for you while you wait,” Levi announced, setting the tray down in the center of the table. On it were two small bowls holding pieces of different kinds of melons cut into stars, hearts, and flower shapes, as well as slices of strawberries and kiwis that had been soaked in a light syrup to make them sweeter and just a little stickier. Mike was hardly interested, his attention fixed instead upon Eren’s legs and ass still as he topped off Erwin’s glass of wine. Erwin was looking at the tray with a knowing smile, however, already caught onto the game that was about to be played. 

“Eren, come here,” Levi instructed, “I need your help serving this.”

Eren put the wine bottle back in the ice bucket and tried to stifle his own grin as he hurried around the table. 

“The cantaloupe is ripe enough, correct?” Levi asked, picking out a piece for him to test. Rather than holding it up, he kept it just above the plate on the ends of his fingers. Eren played his part in this game of mock innocence, pretending it was perfectly normal as he bent over double and opened his mouth to directly take the cut piece of melon and the tips of Levi’s fingers into his mouth. He moaned convincingly around them as he bit down on the fruit, sucking as he pulled back to not let the juices escape. It was an act that they had already planned in hopes of teasing the blondes a bit. They got the reactions they wanted from them, Erwin’s eyes lighting up and Mike’s nostril’s flaring as the younger men monopolized their full attention for the moment. It took Levi by surprise as well, however, when Eren sucked on his finger tips and his own blood started to race towards his cock. He hurried to get a hold of himself, chiding inwardly as he regained his composure before those green eyes could look up to him. 

“It’s so juicy!” Eren beamed, licking his lips of the remaining taste. 

Damn brat… 

They had more planned, however, and Levi resumed his role, picking up another piece. “Let Mike have a try then, take this to him please.” 

He didn’t hand it to Eren, and the brunette did not try to take it, instead standing passive as Levi placed the morsel on the crook of his neck, the juices sticking it to his skin enough that it falling wasn’t much of a concern. 

Mike straightened in his seat at once. 

Eren tried to hide his cheeky grin, but he was chuckling by the time he was in front of Mike. “May I offer you a taste, Sir?” 

Mike shoved his chair back enough for Eren to slide into his lap, straddling the blonde’s large muscular thighs so they could get close enough for Mike to suck the piece of fruit off of Eren’s neck. Eren did laugh then, saying something about his mustache tickling. Levi set one of the bowls on the table just behind Eren so he could continue to place the pieces upon himself or Mike, taking the other with him over to Erwin’s side of the table. 

The man’s calculating eyes were affixed to him as Levi pushed aside the place mat and setting and lifted himself up onto the table. He lifted one of his feet to balance the toe of his heel on the edge of Erwin’s chair between the man’s thighs, right in front of the bulge that was growing there. He brought his other leg up to rest on Erwin’s shoulder, placing a slice of strawberry on it right next to Erwin’s head. Lust was burning in those bright blue eyes as Erwin brought a hand up to run along the strong but lithe muscle of Levi’s calf as he turned his head and placed a kiss to the freshly shaved skin just next to the fruit. Keeping his eyes on Levi’s he ran his tongue up to lap up the piece and pull it into his mouth to eat. 

Levi rewarded him by placing another piece on his upper thigh. “You both are rather anxious considering that you’ll be stuck with us for the next two weeks.”

He wasn’t aware still then, that was fine, it was Mike’s surprise to give. Levi merely smirked and watched as the blonde licked up that small treat as well. “Maybe we just want to help you guys start it off right. Hold still.”

Erwin did as instructed good-humoredly, never breaking eye contact as Levi placed a slice of kiwi over the blonde’s lips. “Just hold that there for a moment.” 

The temptation to leave it there as long as possible was strong, as Erwin exercised a rare moment of silence, but Levi had other plans for the blonde’s mouth tonight. Over his shoulder, Eren gave a low and drawn out moan. Mike no doubt was making use of his own mouth on the appetizers. Levi placed a watermelon heart between his own teeth and lowered his leg from Erwin’s shoulder so he could bring his mouth down on the larger man’s, the fruits breaking between their tongues and the juice flowing with gravity down Erwin’s throat. He consumed it greedily… too greedily, his breathing turning ragged and his hands squeezing down on Levi’s thighs as his excitement got the better of him in a rare moment.

Levi knew it was coming a second before the blonde’s hands moved to his hips to force him back further on the table, Erwin getting up from his chair to lean over the raven sprawled on the table for him now. Levi managed to keep the bowl he was holding from spilling, holding it up out of the man’s way as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring deep into Levi’s mouth in a way that usually made the raven’s head fuzzy with euphoria. 

“Easy,” Levi chuckled when he was finally allowed air. “I’ll need to get dinner in a moment, and you’ve barely touched your appetizer.”

“Only because my appetizer is insisting I go ‘easy’ on it,” Erwin grinned. 

Levi managed to get enough room to place a few strawberry slices over his breastbones. “I’m not your appetizer tonight, just the maid. Here to serve you and your husband of ten years.”

Erwin’s eyes suddenly turned uncomfortably soft and Levi was taken aback for a moment, unsure what had brought on such an intimate look. Erwin’s voice was no longer teasing, words whispering against Levi’s chin where the man nuzzled him. “You’ve already done so much for us. You don’t even understand how much you are owed.”

“Oi, what-“

His question was drowned out by his own hiss when Erwin pulled down the front of his dress to devour the strawberry slices quickly before moving down the extra inch to try to join them with Levi’s nipples as he sucked and licked and nibbled gently. Levi’s cock stiffened fully at the contact and he let out a breathless gasp as Erwin’s hard pelvis came up against him to rub him through the frilly panties. 

“Wh-wait just a min-“

Again, Levi’s protest was cut off when the man suddenly pulled back from him enough to flip him over onto his stomach on the table’s edge, taking the fruit bowl from Levi as he did so and retaking his seat behind the raven. 

Levi caught onto what the man’s new game was very quickly when Erwin pulled his panties down to his knees and started placing the cold sticky fruit pieces randomly over both of his ass cheeks. The man nipped the first one off of the outer curve of Levi’s right cheek, his teeth sinking into Levi’s own flesh for a moment before releasing to take only the fruit away. He panted despite himself and his cock started to strain under the table. “Erw- Sir!”

“Be silent, I’m trying to eat,” Erwin teased from behind him, making Levi bite his own lip when he felt the puff of the man’s warm breath over his exposed hole as he spoke. He stifled a low moan when Erwin sucked up another bit from the top of his ass and followed the juices with his tongue that ran down the crack. 

Across the table from him Levi could see Eren was also already in a compromised position. He was now laying back on the table, his legs bent over the larger man’s back as the blonde busied himself between those lean thighs. Mike had the smaller guy moaning softly, red-faced as he held up his own skirt for the man as fruit pieces were placed and eaten off of his swollen cock and balls. “N-no, oh fuck!” Eren panted, sounding anything but unsure when Mike grabbed his hips and pulled them high into the air as he stood. Eren’s legs hovered above his own face, his shoulders supporting him against the table and his ass pointed straight up into the air.

Levi’s eyes nearly rolled to see the blonde crush a piece of melon in his fist and let it drizzle down over Eren’s hole at the same moment that Erwin ran his tongue over Levi’s. The blondes went on rimming them both, and the more Levi watched Mike lap up piece after piece of fruit, the more he wanted to taste it for himself. Eren’s hole, like his own, gradually relaxed under the soft warm pressure of the tongue eating him out, begging for more without any words being said. 

The sound of the oven timer buzzing in the next room caused Levi to flinch and jerk against Erwin’s hold. “The prime rib is ready!” 

Erwin hesitated to let him go, despite the fruit bowl being completely empty now. Levi patted the large hand on his hip reassuringly and stood up on shaking legs. “I wont be a moment, allow Eren to assist you for the time being, Sir. He’s here to serve too after all.” 

Erwin allowed Levi to straighten and slip out from between him and the table, making his own way around to join his husband and their remaining ‘maid’. Eren’s face was almost blissful as Erwin joined Mike in tonguing at the boy’s hole and all around the area, kissing each other in between to taste the fruit juices lingering there. Levi ducked into the kitchen before he lost control of himself and acted on the strong desire to join in with them. Eren’s cries intensified and followed him into the kitchen, the boy sounding wrecked and desperately on the verge of an orgasm between the two men. 

Levi forced himself to calm just a bit, he would get his yet too, but Erwin and Mike were still the focus of tonight. He couldn’t let their dinner burn. 

He was just pulling it from the oven when he heard the tell-tale sound of Eren crying out in climax. His own cock throbbed once more at the noise. He hurried to get the prime rib set for presenting, carrying it out to finish resting to be carved at the table rather than in the kitchen. When he returned to the dining room he was not disappointed in the view he was presenting with. 

Eren was sprawled out and boneless on the edge of the table, panting hard still in the haze of post-orgasm. More semen then he should have been able to produce himself coated his maid’s uniform to stain it from top to bottom. Mike looked rather bemused as he lounged in his seat, holding his empty wine glass idly. 

Erwin was just returning to his own seat, his hair mussed and a small smile on his lips as he sat down. He inhaled deep as Levi set the prime rib on the table next to Eren. “Smells divine, Angel.”

Levi glanced over to Eren, who cracked his eyes open to meet Levi’s for only a moment before he started giggling strangely and threw a sluggish arm over his face. Levi knew something was up. “Brat?” 

Eren giggled again and even Mike snorted tellingly. 

Levi slowly realized what was wrong, turning an accusing scowl to Erwin. “Is he drunk?”

Erwin’s smile gave him away and Eren laughed, but made no move to get up from the table.

“I was out of the room for no more than fifteen minutes. How is he drunk?” 

Mike held up his empty wine glass like it was all the evidence in the world. “The fruit was delicious, but Erwin and I wanted to share a toast.”

Levi rolled his eyes, fully aware what had happened now. They had poured it directly into Eren’s asshole where it was absorbed much faster and stronger into his bloodstream. He was probably just buzzed, but still. The brat would hardly be very useful for a while now, but Levi was suddenly struck with inspiration for a new direction to take this scene in that they had orchestrated. 

“Damn slut, drunk and dirty while on duty.” He delivered a sound slap to the side of Eren’s thigh and the brunette let out a surprised yelp, turning over with all the grace of an upturned turtle to try to climb off the table. Mike helped keep him from falling till he regained his feet, swaying a bit anyway. Levi actually found it rather amusing too, but forced himself to remain straight-faced as he chastised Eren teasingly. “You’re a mess. What kind of maid dirties himself like this in front of his masters? Apologize to both sirs right now for being so disgraceful.”

Eren giggled again, but tried to do as told anyway, bowing a bit. “Please forgive me, Sirs.”

“That’s alri-“

Erwin cut off his husband’s dismissal with a sly grin. “That giggling doesn’t sound very sincere to me, I think such an unruly new maid might benefit from being corrected by a more experienced one. A light spanking perhaps…”

Eren went beet-red at the absurd suggestion, his hands flying up to try to cover his cheeks and mouth as he kept his eyes to the floor. He was being awfully shy tonight. It helped their game, however, and so Levi went with it with a wicked grin. “Indeed then.”   
He grabbed Eren’s wrist, surprised at how tense the brat was despite the silly little smile on his face, and pulled him closer. It was almost like the kid was nervous or something. “Don’t keep them waiting so long that the meat grows cold or I’ll spank you twice over,” he warned. 

Eren tried to follow as Levi turned him around so his back was to the table and pushed down on the back of his neck to bend him over, the skirt rising higher behind him, his panties gone still… probably now a trophy of Mike’s. Levi balanced the tipsy brunette against his hip so he wouldn’t fall over and made sure the blondes were both paying close attention before he swatted the soft fatty globe of Eren’s ass-cheek, delighting for a moment in the way it jiggled and pinkened. Eren’s soft squeak was what really charmed him, however, eliciting him to do so again, a little harder. 

Eren let out a proper yelp, followed by a soft whimpering noise as he leaned more against Levi. Another swat pulled a flinch from the brat, and Levi switched to the other cheek, watching with satisfaction as that one jiggled too just as pleasantly. He could have probably kept this up all night if given the chance, those hypnotic mounds of soft flesh turning redder and hotter with each swat they received as he alternated cheeks. 

When Eren finally whimpered and softly gasped ‘Levi?’ it was enough to stiffen the raven’s cock as well, but he had to stop while he still could. Regaining control of himself, Levi delivered a final and firm swat that had Eren groaning before pulling the brunette straight once more. “I hope you learned your lesson,” he replied dryly. 

Eren’s face was still very red, a bit of sweat upon his brow. He was stiff beneath his skirt once more, trying to hide it with another bow. His voice was soft and came out shaky, “Yes, th-thank you.”

Levi gave a nod of mock approval and turned to the table to continue the meal, stopping for a moment at the looks he was getting from either of the blondes, far too interested still, but in a different way. A softer way again. “What?” he asked, accidentally breaking character for a moment. 

They both broke eye contact with him, relaxing back in their seats once more. Mike cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

Levi took their silence in stride and returned to carve the prime rib, pleased to see as he cut into it that it was perfect. As red and tender as Eren’s ass had been left. 

XXX

Next chapter: Anniversary part two- Levi and Eren finally get some time on their own. Levi/Eren


	13. Chapter 13

Their anniversary had gone off without a hitch. Erwin and Mike had eaten some of the prime rib and drank two bottles of wine between them during the night, groping the ‘maids’ more frequently as it wore on. It was when Levi gathered up the plates that Mike finally revealed to Erwin that they would be leaving in the morning for The Keys. 

Erwin had been beyond shocked, first sputtering and insisting that Mike was doing far too much and that it wasn’t fair when he hadn’t gotten him anything nearly so extravagant, then starting to list off things they would have to see to before they could go, all of which Levi and Eren had already agreed to see to while they were gone. Mike had crossed over to Erwin’s side of the table and softly demanded that Erwin shut up and just kiss him before he gave his husband the impression that he didn’t absolutely love the gift. 

Erwin had submitted, kissing Mike so thoroughly that Eren and Levi both actually ended up blushing, feeling rather like third and fourth wheels all of a sudden. They both had ended up ducking into the kitchen when it became clear they were going to be a moment, Levi had grabbed the dessert and lead the way back out in time to see Erwin and Mike finally break apart. That was when he had presented the can of whipped cream to them that would be serving as ‘dessert’ for the night with a saucy wink. 

In the morning they had barely managed to leave on time, and for the last couple of nights it had just been Levi and Eren taking care of the house; carrying out their normal routine aside from the absence of the blondes. The big difference was of course how much quieter it was in the evenings. He and Eren had taken to watching movies together to compensate for it, Levi tolerating the brat as he snuggled against him throughout most of them. The younger man likely needed the extra affection now that he only had Levi to get it from. 

Tonight was Levi’s pick, a classic that he found far more fascinating than the flashy new hero blockbusters that Eren was into. Last night he had sat through the newest King Kong movie, now Eren could sit through V for Vendetta for him. The brat seemed to be enjoying it well enough despite the fact that he was so relaxed against Levi that the raven had had to look to see if he hadn’t in fact fallen asleep against him a few times. 

Eren’s phone went off at one point and Levi’s attention was pulled when the brunette checked it and snorted a laugh. “Mike just sent me a picture. He said Erwin’s enjoying the cruise.”

He turned the phone for Levi to see a picture of Erwin lying out on a sunning cot on the deck, fast asleep with his sunglasses falling off the side of his face, and sun-block on his chest that had been squeezed out in the shape of the Superman symbol. 

Levi couldn’t help but scoff as well. “You think it’s funny now, but wait until he comes back with that tanned into his skin and you have to try to keep a straight face when he’s naked on top of you.”

Eren laughed heartily at that. “It will be hilarious then!” he insisted. He pushed a few more buttons on his phone and held it up into the air. 

By the time Levi realized that he was taking their picture it was too late, their image freezing on the screen before resetting itself. “Brat!” he hissed, watching over Eren’s shoulder as the cheeky brunette forwarded it to Mike in a reply. 

“It’s a good one,” Eren assured him, enlarging it once more for Levi to get a better look of Eren snuggled against his side under the blue blanket usually draping the back of the couch and himself staring up at the camera with an annoyed squint. 

“It’s horrible and you know it,” Levi grumbled back, hoping Eren would settle down once more so they could go back to watching the movie. 

Eren only grinned wider and twisted around to look directly at him then. “We could retake it if you want.”

Levi shoved the side of his head playfully rather than respond. Eren chuckled as his phone vibrated once more, picking it up to see what Mike had sent back. “Mike thought our picture was just fine, just so you know. See?”

He held it up in Levi’s face again so he could see the ‘Cute’ that Mike had responded with. Eren held it in front of his face longer than neccissary, Levi’s eyes drifting up through the messages displayed. Right over the picture message of Erwin sleeping were two lines exchanged between Mike and Eren that caught his attention.

Mike had messaged, ‘So did you tell Levi yet?’

Eren’s response included a sweating emoji followed by ‘Not yet… I will though… just not yet.’

“Tell me what?” Levi prompted. 

Eren whipped his phone back like he had been burned, guilt and horror flashing across his face. “Nothing!”

His anxious response had Levi immediately pausing the movie to give him his undivided attention.

Levi didn’t know what it was he needed to be told, but the fact that Eren was holding this back after having already shared so much with him had his gut cramping anxiously. “Whatever it is just tell me,” he insisted, uninterested in paying dumb along with the brunette. 

Eren’s face fell from guilt to defeat, knowing that there would be no ducking the raven now. Still he hesitated, obviously worried about Levi’s reaction to whatever he was about to say as he crawled off of the older man to sit back on the cushion next to him. “It’s really not anything horrible… I guess… but it’s nothing I’m proud of either. I told you before about how my dad forced me out of the house, but there’s a little more to the story after that. I didn’t exactly leave it at that, and I didn’t respond in the best way.”

Levi was no stranger to making mistakes in his past either, so he didn’t think anything Eren could possibly tell him would surprise him. “Did you go back and kill them?”

Eren’s jaw dropped and his eyes all but popped at that. “W-wha… No!”

Then it really was highly unlikely that Eren could admit to doing anything that would surprise or shock Levi. Between his own experiences and those that he grew up around there was very little he hadn’t heard before. He said as much and Eren seemed to calm down a little bit at that. 

“Well, I guess so, but to my friends and the people I grew up around it IS really shameful.”

As soon as he said it he flustered and waved a hand between them like he was trying to take it back. “I- I’m sorry, I never meant to imply anything about how we grew up differently! I’d never intended for that to be as snobby as it sounded. I just meant-“

“Fucking Brat,” Levi huffed, exasperated. He turned off the movie and turned sideways to face Eren fully. “I get it; you were telling me that even if I won’t look down on you for it you still are embarrassed to tell me because of how you were brought up. It’s not a secret that we didn’t have the same upbringing. There’s no reason to tiptoe around something like that. I’m not ashamed of it, I don’t need you acting like it’s something either of us should be ashamed about. This pussy-footing is getting on my nerves though.” 

Eren relaxed considerably again, melting back a little more against the couch cousins. “Well then… I mentioned that my dad stop contacting either me or my sister aside from his lawyer sending Mikasa medical bills for whatever she had done to him...”

Levi nodded his head to show he remembered. 

Eren drooped a little bit on the couch. “I felt horrible, I had no job and I had just put this extra burden on Mikasa. She was paying for all my living expenses, and now a medical bill as well. I was angry at my dad… and myself… I wanted to pay her back. Pay them both back in a way, I guess. I know now just how dumb it was, how it hurt me way more than it could have hurt my dad or mom in the end. I… I answered an ad from a dirty magazine.”

Ah, Levi knew what that meant, but braced himself for whatever extent Eren was about to admit to putting himself through. 

“I- I answered the one offering the most money…”

It probably wasn’t going to be good. That was a given right there. Eren was already red-faced and refused to raise his eyes, but this time he wasn’t trembling like he had been when telling Levi about his family. He wasn’t emotionally raw about whatever this was, just ashamed and embarrassed. 

None the less, Levi once more offered some comfort by listening without judgment. 

“It wasn’t like the horror stories you can sometimes hear about, I lucked out enough that the company that put out the ad was on the up and up as far as a small porn industry goes. They tested me and had me fill out paperwork, let me know the more I was willing to do the more I could make and had it all spelled out for me. They were paying in cash too! I figured what better way to pay off my dad’s medical expenses than to earn it by having sex with other men. The rest didn’t really matter to me at the time.”

Levi could see how someone Eren’s age could think that, especially as hurt as he had been, but he was silently thankful that Eren wasn’t out answering potentially dangerous ads anymore just to spite someone else. His stomach knotted at the thought of what all might have happened to Eren even at the hands of an ‘up and up porn company’.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Eren actually seemed surprised by the question. Or maybe just that Levi had cared to ask it. He actually smiled a little, of all things. Levi bit back the urge to nock the kid upside the head for suddenly being so flippant as to smile at a question like that.

“Oh- no I wasn’t hurt. Nothing I didn’t agree to anyway. The experience itself was one thing, but it being put online was what I’ll be paying or the rest of my life. That was why the other night when we were at that house party- do you remember horse-face Jean? The dick-tit that used to torment me? That night he was actually making references to it, he had to have seen it somehow. I was freaking out, I still do a little when I stop and think about it, wondering who else knows or who he might have told. Jaeger Bombastic was the screen name I went with. I know- dumb,” Eren confirmed before Levi could react in any way. 

“So your sister doesn’t-“

“Oh, she knows. I told her when I gave her the money. She absolutely freaked out on me. It was days before my hearing was back to normal! Whoever said Asian girls are quiet doesn’t know shit!”

Levi couldn’t help but smirk a bit, glad that Mikasa hadn’t let Eren off the hook easily about it. He also understood why she was as mistrusting as she was about Eren coming here. Her misgivings were actually sound given what they were actually doing together, but at least this way Eren was safe and things were private. Now knowing that about Eren, he felt it only a given that the kid had jumped on Mike and Erwin’s offer. “That was the only ad you answered?”

Eren nodded his head then. “After Mikasa’s… opinions on the matter… I tried to find a real job to help her out with. Mike hired me, but it was only a matter of time before he found out too doing background checks. Google brings it up well enough really. I thought for sure I was fired on the spot when he told me he had found it, but he just told me to keep my nose clean and keep working hard. When the season came to an end, he approached me about coming here.”

“So if Mike and Erwin knew, why wasn’t I told? Or does Erwin not know either?”

“No, Erwin knows…” Now the kid was back to looking embarrassed again, but considerably less so. “I um, after I first got to meet you I asked Mike to not let you know that about me. He said that our pasts were ours to tell each other if and when we wanted. I told him before he and Erwin left for this trip that I wanted to let you know about it though. Just get everything out there between us.” 

Levi appreciated the kid’s honesty at least, as he had from day one. There was still a part of him that was really uneasy about the thought that Eren had done something so foolhardy. “Never answer an ad like that again! Got it, Brat?”

Eren’s smile widened and Levi did give him a playful smack to the side of the head then. Eren only chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Like I said, Mikasa already got to me about that long before I ever even met you.” Eren had the last strain of his concerns on his face as he met Levi’s eyes now. “So does… that change anything, er- like how you see me or anything?”

Levi let out a most undignified noise at that. “Fuck no. I got crap in my past too. I have no reason to hold anything like that against you. It’s not like I’ve never sold myself for money before either. Erwin and Mike weren’t the first to hit me up, though they are certainly the best looking.” 

Eren seemed relieved at last to know that Levi held nothing against him. He scooted a little closer to his original place next to Levi, happily settling back in like the brat he was when Levi gave no qualms about it. Levi started to settle back in as well, just about to turn the movie back on when Eren’s soft voice reached him, asking so very innocently, “Do you want to see the video?”

About half an hour later they had figured out how to work Mike’s Chromecast to stream Eren’s video to the big screen and Levi was watching enraptured as onscreen Eren -ahem, Jaeger Bombastic- was filmed POV style bouncing on some lucky bastard’s cock. The reverse cowgirl position gave the best possible view of his plump ass bouncing up and down like his life depended on it, his back arched to the point of pain to make it look even more perfectly round. His moans were practically purrs as he held his balance on the guy’s knees. The guy beneath him was being much quieter, the camera resting on his chest so the view was almost entirely full of Eren’s ass. It was like watching sex and twerking at the same time and Levi kept forgetting to close his jaw every time it dropped open in awe and bewilderment. 

He was actually equal measures impressed and turned on to see it. Like, crossing a leg in a vain hope of hiding a full stiffy- turned on. 

Eren was still leaning against his side, far more interested than he had been for their previous movie, a nervous little smile on his lips as he glanced up to gauge Levi’s reactions every now and then. 

He outright giggled when he glanced up to see Levi’s eyes darken with lust when the camera guy got a good shot of Eren glancing over his shoulder at the camera. His green eyes were hazy with pleasure and his shaggy hair even more a mess than usual. Levi had seen Eren getting fucked before, obviously, but this was even better. This viewpoint of being the one actually fucking him was… fuck. 

Levi cleared his throat and shifted a little more. Eren’s grin only grew less nervous and more cheeky from beside him. Levi tried to ignore the grin, annoyed by it, but he couldn’t ignore it when Eren turned around on the couch and moved in even closer, leaning across his lap to rest his hand on the other side of Levi’s body on the couch, nearly chest to chest. 

Levi knew it was coming as Eren leaned in, accepting the brush of lips against his own. 

They were a little wet, a little too eager, but warm and the sweetness of the slightly timid act was juxtaposed to the image on the screen of Eren fucking himself senseless on a fat cock. He moved quickly to Levi’s neck and shoulder, sucking softly at his skin and moving down as far as the collar of Levi’s shirt would allow. 

Levi wasn’t sure just how far Eren wanted to take this. With the porn playing in the background he knew exactly how far HE wanted to take it with the brat. He wasn’t entirely sure if they should be doing this. They never had without Mike or Erwin present to either initiate or join. Levi hardly thought they weren’t allowed to though. There was no reason they couldn’t really. It had been three days now since Erwin and Mike had left. Three days since he had had any sexual contact. Eren too. That had to be why the brat was coming onto him now. 

Levi’s breathing quickened as Eren ran a teasing tongue down under the hem of his shirt, trying to get at a hidden nipple. Levi helped him, pulling off his shirt and casting it aside as Eren’s lips greedily attacked his chest. Those green eyes turned up to him as he went, taking in Levi’s every reaction and the raven was utterly intoxicated, far sooner than he usually was, his cock already straining for the attention Eren was giving to his nipples now that he could get at them, sucking and licking them sloppily.

Levi gripped his shaggy hair, appreciating the length and the softness as he tried to decide if he should force the shaggy head down to his groin or back up to his lips for another taste. He made his decision pretty quickly when Eren let out a soft moan of anticipation against his chest, his breath a warm puff over Levi’s heart. Levi pulled Eren up to his lips, kissing him deeply and far more skillfully than before. He wanted to know the taste of those soft purring moans Eren could make. The ones he was still making on screen. 

After a few minutes Eren all but went limp under the thorough kiss and leaned against Levi. As soon as that first soft moan escaped him it let loose a dam of them, Levi stealing them up greedily. The taste was incredibly filling. 

He flinched back a bit, caught by surprise at the way his own heart started pounding as though he were already in the midst of sex. It had been that way the last time Eren had kissed him. 

Now that Levi was the one kissing him, it was even worse. 

The brunette remained caught in his fist, trying to lean in to close the gap once more. His resolve was stronger than Levi’s, bringing them together once more. The raven kissed him once more, keeping him occupied and pliable with it as he reached down to unfasten Eren’s pants. The younger man eagerly lifted his hips to help out, gasping into Levi’s mouth when he managed to gently palm Eren’s stiff cock out of his pants and boxers. 

He glanced up to the TV to see onscreen Eren had been moved into a different position, staring up at the camera from a bare mattress as the man filming jacked him off. Levi watched for a moment, running his thumb up and down the underside of Eren’s shaft. He took the challenge upon himself; he would get Eren off faster than the prick in the film could. 

He wrapped his hand firmly but gently around Eren’s cock, thrilling internally when Eren bucked into his hand and his eyes rolled, his tongue sucked into Levi’s mouth in a kiss they refused to break. He was moaning more against Levi’s mouth now, an unending stream that might have been the raven’s name if he allowed him the chance to speak. He pumped him in a steady rhythm, watching onscreen as that Eren’s face grew red and strained as he chased his orgasm. He picked up his own pace, his hand sliding easily already from Eren’s precum. After a few minutes he focused more on the head, where as the man onscreen was neglecting it. 

Eren gave a cry into his mouth and arched high off the couch into Levi’s fist. After a tense moment and another choked cry Eren broke his lips from Levi’s and filled the living room with the noise as he came in powerful pulses all over his own shirt. 

His head fell against Levi’s chest, leaning against him as he tried to regain his breathing. He looked so blissed out. So mindless with sex. 

Levi placed a soft kiss against his sweaty forehead before he could even give it a thought. 

It coaxed Eren to open those stunning green eyes to look up at him. As soon as he was able he lifted his arm up and took the back of Levi’s head in hand to pull him down to kiss once more. This time it wasn’t a deep and mind-numbing one, but soft and thoughtful, full of an unspoken purpose that even Levi could catch onto. There was a deeper caring there than just pleasure. His heart was hammering in his chest, scaring him for what it meant for him. For everything. 

Oh but he didn’t want to stop the kiss, even as his head told him to bolt. He had scarcely ever been kissed like this. So sweetly. So innocently despite what they had just done. 

Even when they finally broke from each other Eren still peppered more kisses down Levi’s neck and collar bone. It was still as innocent as a sleepy puppy nuzzling him. How Eren could be so darling after coming so hard- with his image up on the tv screen now bent over double while some guy finished off in him, pulling out to jerk cum all over that stunning buttocks no less- it baffled and enthralled Levi. 

The more he took in the sight of Eren, sprawled out, blessed out, and as relaxed in Levi’s hold as though they were just another extension of each other, no less natural than the arms attached to his shoulders, the harder Levi’s heart pounded. A strange pressure started to form in his throat as though words were trying to come out without his control of them. 

After a moment, he allowed himself to voice them, barely more than a whisper to the brunette staring back up to him with a little smile. “You really are such a shit.”

Eren’s eyes widened for a moment, stunned by the unexpected proclamation, but then the next moment his smile split his face and he let out a loud and hardy laugh against Levi’s chest. He continued to laugh, seeming to find it truly hilarious that Levi would say such a thing at such a moment. He continued on laughing far too long, tears nearly forming in his eyes and despite trying to not give into the infectiousness of it, seeing Eren laughing so hard, so pleased by the absurdity of what he had said, pulled his own lips into a grin. 

X

When it was finally time for them to head to bed Levi got yet another surprise when Eren followed him to his room rather than going to his own. Levi arched a brow at him inquisitively, unsure what the younger man meant by following him to his room exactly.

Eren’s wide eyes were imploring as they met Levi’s stare. “Can I stay with you tonight? Please. We haven’t slept together since Erwin and Mike left.”

Their last night home the four of them had all cuddled up for the night, but they hadn’t since then. He gave a nod, Eren perking up at how easily the raven had seemed to agree, following him in without bothering to grab any pajamas from his room. Levi fished out a pair of sleep pants anyway for himself. 

He could see Eren strip down out of the corner of his eye, slipping under the covers of Levi’s bed in the buff. It was only a full-size, so it was a good thing they were already used to curling up together, it was just strange to do so without two enormous space heater bodies on either side of them. 

Levi snapped off the light and climbed in the other side. They had to finagle a bit, Levi moving his pillow over to share a bit more with Eren; them figuring out how much they wanted to cuddle or not. In the end Eren gave up the pillow back to Levi, scooting down with his back against the older man’s body and his head resting on his bicep. Levi rolled a bit to kind of spoon him a little, but it wasn’t the most comfortable for him. Eren’s hair was bushy and tickled his nose and his arm was already tingling from the blood being cut off by the kid’s head. The thin barrier of Levi’s pants between them was actually seeming to be more of a burden.

After a moment of awkward silence Eren let out a snort of laughter.

“What?” Levi prompted, wondering if he would actually get to sleep anytime soon.

“You’re a jetpack!” Eren snickered.

“Excuse me?”

Another snicker. “When the smaller person makes the big spoon it’s called a jetpack. All you need to do now is to fart for blastoff!”

Levi shoved Eren to the edge of the bed in indignation. Of all the stupid-

He turned to his other side, his back to Eren then to ignore him further. The brunette only laughed harder and rolled back over to him, touching his arm lightly to try to roll him back. “Oh come on, it’s funny.”

Levi rolled his eyes, refusing to turn back around but relaxing into the mattress all the same to sleep. 

It didn’t annoy him as much as it typically would have when rather than giving up and leaving him be, Eren curled around him instead to sleep. He lifted his head when Eren tried to move his arm under Levi’s head, mostly because when doing so Eren managed to accidently jab the back of his ear quite painfully. Once the brat’s arm was figured out and settled, however, Levi allowed his head to drop back down, accepting the cushion of Eren’s bicep. 

This was admittedly better, nothing tickling his face and Eren’s warmth at his back. His breath was a soft and calming puff against the top of Levi’s neck as he was nuzzled softly. 

“Good night, Levi,” Eren whispered, his breath sending a chill down Levi’s spine. If he noticed he didn’t say anything about it. 

“Good night, Eren,” Levi sighed, already aware that he would be out of it in no time for how comfortable he actually was. 

X

The next day was different. Utterly and completely different. 

Yet at the same time it was the same thing they always did. 

Everything was just part of the normal routine after they had woken and gotten their day started. Levi had had breakfast, and as he was cleaning that up Eren had dragged himself out of bed and wandered into the room, looking rather zombie-ish. He hadn’t gone for the coffee Levi had made, however, not liking it any. He had instead bypassed it to get milk from the fridge as he always did. Levi had gotten him a glass and set out a bowl and spoon next to it as Eren searched out a box of Coco Puffs. It was rare that he wanted anything other than cereal in the morning. 

Levi had then moved around the counter to take his leave, wanting to get a jump on some morning cleaning before he’d have to leave for classes. As he had passed by Eren, however, the younger man managed to catch his wrist in a surprising show of reflex for how dazed he had been and had lifted it to his lips before Levi could think to jerk it away. He had placed a kiss against the back of Levi’s hand and then let it go, returning to his cereal as if nothing unordinary had happened. 

Levi had taken a moment to stare at the back of Eren’s head, trying to piece it together himself before hesitantly continuing about his morning. 

When he had been dusting it had happened again, the unfamiliar in the midst of the familiar. He had been cleaning off Mike’s entertainment system, wiping down the screen with a specialty spray and cloth when his mind had drifted to the last thing he had watched on it. His mind’s eye had filled with Eren’s ass bouncing up and down, splitting over a cock. His ears had filled with the phantom sound of the brat moaning like his life depended upon it, squealing whenever those cheeks of his were slapped. Then the far more vivid memory had come to him of Eren’s face in utter ecstasy as he came into Levi’s own hand. Levi hadn’t realized his cock had stiffened until it actually ached against the fly of his pants. Demanding to be made use of. 

Almost like he was unconsciously summoned by it, Eren had chosen then to enter the room, finished with his breakfast and ready to start his own chores. He had given Levi a smile as he passed, completely unaware of the bulge the older man didn’t even have time to try to hide or the way Levi’s gaze had tracked him all though the room, his body tense. 

As soon as Eren had made it through the room and out of sight Levi had let his forehead head drop against the side of the tv. ‘Fucking brat,’ he had groaned to himself.

After chores he had gone to his classes, but hadn’t been able to pay attention to anything his instructor was teaching them. His mind had still been on Eren, but this time on the way the brunette had curled around him in the night. The sweet way he had blanketed Levi with his warm lean body. The memory of the brat knocking the back of his ear when he had tried to slip an arm under him was less favorable, but Levi had actually let out a snort of laughter about it, ignoring the strange look from Farlan sitting next to him. 

When Levi composed himself enough to ask to borrow Farlan’s notes later the other man had merely nodded, a small knowing smile playing about his lips that Levi had chosed to ignore. 

When Levi had been on his way home he had gone his normal route, but pulled into a Wendy’s along the way, picking up a chicken wrap. He knew Eren liked them. He had spent a long time cleaning the car after the last time Eren had eaten one in it. He had managed to find Eren raking the front yard when he had gotten back to the house, tossing him the bag nonchalantly, smirking when Eren dropped the rake to catch it and opened it up to inspect. He had turned to head inside just after seeing Eren’s grin light up his face and those green eyes lifted to follow him back into the garage. 

Levi did a few more chores and took a shower before Eren entered his mind again. The thought of those green eyes pleading for release as Levi’s hand gripped him, squeezing and pumping him. That tongue stroking over his, and those moans vibrating through Levi’s mouth. This time he had indulged his erection, stroking himself off in the shower. It had been the thought of Eren orgasming, arching like his back would break that had brought Levi to his own finish, collapsed against the side of the shower gasping for air as he watched his own seed slip down the drain. 

When he eventually finished, he had gotten dressed and headed up to start on supper, Eren passing by him on the stairs, intending to take his own shower. Levi had shied away from meeting his eyes, but he could practically feel it when Eren had smiled at him again as they passed. 

After looking into what ingredients they had available, Levi had decided on making the mashed potatoes Eren seemed to love so much, corn and gravy alongside, and seasoned chops to have with it. Eren had taken his sweet time in the shower, not returning upstairs till it was nearly done. Levi had almost wanted to ask why the brat had taken so long, nearly a whole hour, but let it go. 

When they finally sat down to eat in the dining room they took up their normal seats across from each other, Eren keeping up most of the chatter between them, telling Levi about his day and a call he had gotten from his sister. This time she had merely wanted to chat with him, missing him. Eren seemed happy about the pleasantness of the conversation they had had on the phone. He told Levi that Mikasa had said to thank him again for the leftovers. Levi was pleased to hear it, trying to focus on what Eren was saying rather than the movements of his mouth and tongue. Levi needed to stop thinking about how they would feel moving over his cock before Eren noticed the hard-on he was hiding under the table. 

He worried at one point that maybe his gaze had betrayed him, Eren pausing at one point with a slight blush on his face before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth self-consciously. Levi’s eyes tracked the movement, and Eren’s smile returned once more. He said nothing about it, however, continuing his report to Levi on what classes he was looking to sign up for at the local college next semester. 

When it came time for cleanup Eren didn’t wait to be asked, helping carry everything back to the kitchen to assist with dishes, drying while Levi washed. They said very little to each other that wasn’t dish-related, but Eren stood within just an inch or two of Levi almost the whole time. When they were finished and cleaning up Eren put away the last of them in the cupboards and made his way back over to Levi while the smaller man was wiping down the counters. Levi had thought the brat meant to ask him about something, but when he turned his head his cheek smacked right against Eren’s lips, catching them both off guard for a moment. Eren merely chuckled. “Sorry,” he grinned before turning and casually making his way towards the living room, leaving Levi still stunned. 

Eren had been intending to give him a kiss all along, he just hadn’t expected Levi to turn into it like he had, possibly aiming for the back of his head or neck rather than his cheek. Kissing wasn’t new to Levi, obviously, but there was certainly something different about whatever Eren and he had been doing all day. Familiar, yet very different. 

Unused to it, Levi wasn’t sure what else to do but finish wiping down the counters. When he was finished he rejoined Eren in the living room for them to go about their normal routine of movies while they winded down from the day, Eren moving out of the way for Levi to take the seat on the end of the couch before cuddling against his side. Levi allowed it indulgently once more as he started scrolling through Hulu. 

“What about an anime?” Eren suggested. 

“I don’t like anime,” Levi vetoed, earning a scoff from the younger man. 

They managed to settle on Ong Bok, Levi figuring it was compromise enough since it was still subtitled. Eren seemed to be enjoying it well enough. There wasn’t a single pornographic thing about it, but just as the night before when they had switched to watching Eren’s movie, Eren eventually turned his attention to Levi, kissing at his neck and shoulder. 

Levi felt the touches all the way through his body, warmth pooling in his groin at the implications of Eren’s nuzzling. When his blue-grey eyes slid over to meet Eren’s… those eyes fucked him over. They were so bright, yet so dark with lust and pleading as they locked with Levi’s. 

He didn’t have the resolve to lie to himself about what he wanted tonight. “Let’s go downstairs,” Levi responded tightly, fighting back the urge to take the brat right there and then. He couldn’t deny that he did want him. Badly. Levi’s rock hard cock was proof enough of that. The Eren here with him now was so much more special than the persona on the TV. This was the brat that irritated him, the roommate that helped him care for the house, the guy that laughed and cried and confided in Levi. 

Those green eyes widened for a moment in clear understanding, an eager smile spreading over the younger man’s face. Levi turned off the TV, getting up from the couch and jerking his head to indicate Eren follow him downstairs. 

Eren did so happily, all but bouncing after Levi down the stairs. He took Levi’s hand at the bottom, the raven smirking despite himself as he led Eren through the door of the brunette’s room. It was closer to the stairs and he figured Eren might be more comfortable in his own surroundings. 

He didn’t bother turning the light on, the room lit enough by the soft blue glow of Eren’s TV screen, the brat having apparently forgotten to turn it off despite the player not doing anything. It was enough to see by, however, and the light gave Eren’s skin a softer look, the whites of those eyes popping as he looked back over Levi in return and pushed the door closed behind him. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Eren breathed, stepping closer but not touching yet aside from the hand he had already been holding. His skin was so warm against Levi’s own, his palm a little sweaty.   
Levi was a little thrown at the comment, realizing Eren had said the same thing the first time they had ever met. “Gorgeous?” he repeated with a dry laugh. 

Eren didn’t seem to think it funny like Levi did. He was oddly focused and serious compared to how he usually was any other time, even with Erwin and Mike. He nodded his head intently, his eyes traveling over Levi again and again as if the smaller man wasn’t fully dressed still. “Yeah, right now your skin looks so much paler, and your hair so much darker, and your eyes… they are pure sex in this light.” 

He stepped closer and Levi tilted his head up to keep Eren’s stare, not about to wilt like a schoolboy with his first hard-on. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, pulling him down against his lips a bit more roughly than the younger man was ready for. Eren’s mouth smashed against his, but eagerly caught up to the kiss, his tongue meeting Levi’s in a soft brush each time the raven moved it into Eren’s mouth. 

Eren actually did seem to swoon a bit as he wrapped his arms around Levi then and brought their bodies together. Levi found his hands roving instinctively, wanting to touch as much as possible. They couldn’t seem to touch enough, running over the skin of Eren’s arms, the fine hair of his forearms. He touched the lean shoulders and chest of the brunette, his pert nipples that were begging for attention as much as the rest of him through the thin fabric of his T-shirt, the ridges of his ribs and softness of his stomach and waist. 

He could feel Eren’s hands on him too, just as desperate as his lips in the kiss they were sharing. They ghosted all over him, sculpting out his trim muscle as if trying to memorize it. They dipped up under Levi’s shirt after a few moments when they tired of feeling it through the material. 

Levi started unbuttoning Eren’s jeans himself, slipping them off of the younger man’s hips and full ass with a bit of tugging that won a giggle from the brat as his shirt was quickly yanked off too. He let Eren grab his own shirt then and slip it up over his head as well, tossing it aside and sinking to his knees to unfasten Levi’s pants. The relief of Levi’s cock being freed was interrupted by the feel of Eren taking him immediately into his mouth with a sloppy suck. It was almost too much to fast, but at the same time it was sort of hot, the sloppy and completely eager way that Eren sucked him down deep like he was getting his favorite treat. 

The brat lacked any and all skill or finesse in the realm of blowjobs, but the way that tongue absolutely lapped at the underside of Levi’s cock and his throat convulsed around the tip… fuck.

Levi wouldn’t last this way. He took hold of Eren’s hair, pulling him off roughly and nearly gripping himself to finish off when Eren’s green eyes lifted to him, his mouth still open and lax as slobber and pre-cum dribbled down his chin as Levi pulled his cock out. Fuck again. 

It was new territory for them both, never before having so much contact with each other, always buffered by Erwin and Mike. Levi’s cock was straining though, he couldn’t remember ever being so raring to go in his life. 

Eren seemed just as eager on his knees before him, pulling against Levi’s hold on his hair to try to get back at his cock, his hands trailing up Levi’s thighs. Levi gave a sharp tug, indicating for Eren to get back to his feet. The younger man scrambled to do so, giving a yelp and a laugh when Levi immediately pushed him back to fall against the bed with a smirk. Levi was the one that got a surprise though, getting a good look as Eren sprawled out of the younger man’s cock resting against his stomach, free of any hair. 

Eren saw him looking and blushed a bit. “I- uh, thought I would shave. I know you like things clean- not that I expected this to happen or anything! Just- I- uh, damn.”

Levi pinched his lips to not laugh at the brat. So that was why he had spent extra time in the shower. He reached out a hand to run over the newly smooth skin above Eren’s cock before letting it trail down to the skin around the base of his balls. The kid had actually done a good job. He reached down and grabbed the backs of Eren’s legs, lifting them despite the noise of protest to inspect… he had even done his crack, everything perfectly smooth and looking like strawberries and cream. It did indeed look really clean and the cherry red rosebud set between those two plump ass cheeks looked like an offering on an alter. 

“I- uh, I have lube,” Eren prompted sheepishly. 

Levi glanced back up at the brunette then. For not expecting this he was certainly prepared, but Levi couldn’t pretend to not appreciate it. “Hold onto these and tell me where it is,” he insisted, pushing Eren’s knees further against his chest to keep that glorious ass exposed and presented. 

Eren laughed a bit as he grabbed his own legs from Levi to hold up. “Drawer next to the bed.”  
Levi was already pulling it open when Eren suddenly jerked and started to protest as a something occurred to him. “Oh- wait! I-“

He fell quiet as Levi stared down into the drawer of Eren’s side-table. The lube was sitting there, as well as a few toys and a cleaning kit. Nothing crazy, but Eren let out a groan of embarrassment all the same. Levi didn’t see any reason for Eren to be embarrassed; rather intrigued at the thought that Eren had probably used them all. He wondered if he had bought them himself or if it was something Erwin and Mike had taken him to get. He grabbed the lube, hesitating a moment before taking out a pink cock ring too. “Do you mind if this gets used?”

Eren’s blush intensified and his eyes widened, but after a moment his brain caught up to the request and he nodded his head adamantly. “G-go ahead.”

Levi stretched it over his own cock, fitting it at the base to squeeze him. Eren’s brows drew in confusion. “Oh, I thought you meant on me…”

Levi smirked darkly as he returned to stand before Eren’s presented ass, opening the bottle of lube. “You? Oh no, definitely not. I’m the one that’s gonna need to last. You, however, I definitely plan on making you cum. As many times as you can.” He tipped the bottle and let a little bit of the cold liquid freefall down onto Eren’s asshole, earning a whimper from the brunette that sounded far more eager rather than distressed. 

Levi set the bottle aside but kept it within reach, pushing even more on the backs of Eren’s knees till they were curled up nearly to the younger man’s shoulders and his hips where perfectly aligned to take anything he was given. Levi smeared the lube around the twitching pink hole, encouraged by the sound of Eren’s mewling as he pushed his hips forward, purposely lifting his cock to not enter Eren, but rest along the crack of his ass, his tip against the backs of Eren’s balls as the brunette wiggled and bucked as best he could despite the lack of stimulation inside of him. “Levi?” the younger man gasped. 

Levi’s dark smirk remained as he reminded Eren to keep his legs up, moving his hands to squeeze the globes of Eren’s ass on either side of his cock, squeezing them firmly and jiggling them a bit to cause friction. Eren let out another gasp at the feel, his face pure wanting as he tried to move his hips for Levi. 

“Levi please, inside. I want you inside, that’s just torture!” Eren keened. 

Levi only grinned wider, no less evilly as he rubbed his cock against Eren’s wanting but un-stretched hole. “Doesn’t take much to make you beg for it, Brat.”

“Please!” Eren insisted shamelessly. “Just- I need more!”

Levi supposed since he had asked so nicely that he could give a little more. He moved back a bit, his tip trailing over Eren’s hole, but made sure to move back further when Eren tried to drop himself right onto it. He gave Eren a finger instead, petting his pad over the eager hole a bit before pushing in. The little pucker of pink skin parted easily and took him to the knuckle before there was any real resistance. Eren let out another gasp, but wiggled his hips insistently till Levi gave him a second one before letting out a real moan. “More!”

He was adjusting well despite not seeming to want much prep, Levi giving him three at his own insistence. The way Eren winced and bit that plump lower lip of his told him that it was finally starting to sting at that point. Levi went slow and easy as he scissored his fingers a bit before curling them in search of-

Eren’s head fell back with a loud moan and Levi grinned in satisfaction. He had found it. He rubbed over Eren’s prostate firmly before switching back to scissoring him open a bit, then stroking his prostate again. Eren endured the sensations for a while, his cock trailing precum around his stomach as he writhed under Levi’s touch. Levi overindulged a bit, playing Eren on his hand like a puppet once he found that the two acts got two different kinds of reactions out of Eren. The scissoring got him panting and groaning with need, but stroking his prostate induced louder and more urgent moans that filled the room. 

As Eren fell apart between the two, Levi gripped his cock in his free hand, pumping him in time with hitting his prostate. He worried for a moment maybe he was being too rough, but the harder he shoved his fingers into Eren the louder and more desperately the younger man moaned under him. “I- can’t last- I- I- !”

With a final shout Eren came all over his own stomach and chest, his face red and his breathing strained as his body went lax save for his hands that continued to grip his legs up against himself, though even those lowered a bit too. Levi kept his fingers curled up firmly against Eren’s prostate all through the orgasm, holding but not moving. Eren looked in utter bliss as Levi held him there for a moment, those green eyes dazed and unseeing. They only flickered when Levi finally pulled his hand from Eren’s ass and turned him over. He shoved Eren’s legs open wide on the mattress, his ass sticking up despite laying on his stomach because it was so large and pert. His cock was trapped between him and the sheets, still panting hard as Levi lined himself up to drive down into the brunette. 

He had to hold those cheeks wide open, Eren’s body tight but pliable from post-orgasm as he squirted a little bit more lube between them and pushed it in with the head of his cock. He only got a few inches, feeling the squeeze and hearing Eren’s groan at the stretch before pulling out a little and pushing back in deeper. He was gentle as he worked Eren open this way, the brunette groaning rhythmically with his thrusts as he moved higher on his body to get a better angle, pushing down on the arch of Eren’s back to keep his ass up and in place as he settled balls deep into the tight heat of his hole. 

Eren took it well, mewling and moaning around it all as he writhed against the mattress. Levi wasn’t sure if he was over-stimulated or hard again already, but knew if he wasn’t he would eventually get there. Levi couldn’t hold back any longer, taking pity enough to press a kiss to the back of Eren’s neck before driving down into him forcefully. He had seen Mike take him just as hard in the past, he knew that Eren loved it. The sound of Eren’s moaning told him he wasn’t wrong, riding Eren high and hard into the mattress. Eren’s body gradually opened and relaxed under the thrusting of Levi’s hips, his body all but resigned to it after several minutes. The lube helped and Levi was able to pound into Eren with almost no resistance to hinder his pace. 

It actually startled him a bit when Eren suddenly let out a harsh shout of his name and curled up on himself against the mattress, sounding like he was all but crying with tears in the corners of his eyes.

Afraid he had hurt him past the point of pleasure, Levi backed off immediately as though he had been burned, moving to Eren’s side instead to pet his back and shoulders reassuringly and tried to find out what exactly was wrong so he could help. Somehow. 

“Eren, what is it? Are you hurt?”

Eren blinked until his dazed green eyes could focus on Levi, gasping like he was out of breath. “What? Oh, no I- I came again. Sorry,” 

Levi shoved at the younger man’s hip to roll him enough to see that sure enough, Eren’s cock had at some point regained itself thanks to his youthful stamina and left a wet patch of jizz beneath him. Relieved and further encouraged by the brat’s second orgasm, he rolled Eren over onto his back once more, this time gently. 

Eren was sluggish and spent as he allowed himself to be maneuvered around to the center of his bed, resting against the comfort of his pillows as Levi moved to kneel between his legs. It seemed to only dawn on him then that Levi was still hard and planning to enter him again, his eyes popping wide and his breath hitching in a gasp as he fumbled and failed to sit up. “You can’t- I can’t- you actually mean for me to- three times?!”

Levi’s smile and touch was much softer than before as he leaned over Eren and tried to calm and reassure him. Wrapping the brat up in his arms to hold the younger man against him as he kissed him. Eren didn’t even hesitate, but was slow moving as he encircled his arms around Levi in return. Levi kissed him gently until he was docile once more, sighing in satisfaction when Levi moved to kiss and lick at the marks he had already left on his jaw and neck. “I’ll go slow,” Levi promised him, hitching one of Eren’s legs up around his hip. 

Eren made no further protests, though his eyes were still anxious as he nodded his head trustingly and lifted his hips a bit more, wrapping his other leg around Levi’s hips as well to give him access. Levi did him a kindness by grabbing the lube and applying a little extra to his cock, not wanting to rub Eren raw. He removed the cock ring and tossed it aside, knowing neither of them would last past this one. 

He pressed in slow, finding Eren had tightened up a little bit, but was still spread for him enough to enter in one smooth motion. The brunette let out a keening moan under his breath, breathing hard already as Levi shifted them around a little more to get the most comfortable angle for Eren. Once he was pressed up close against Eren’s hips, held around the waist by the younger man’s legs and held around the shoulders by his arms, Levi started slowly rocking back and forth in short rolls of his hips. He kept it as gentle and slow as he could possibly stand to, feeling it even more than before as every inch of his cock was gripped by Eren’s clenching ass every time he pulled back again. Eren’s eyes fluttered closed beneath him, his cheeks and chest flushing with pleasure as Levi kept up the slower pace. 

He looked so cute, so unbelievably cute. 

Levi couldn’t stop himself from returning to those lips to kiss him, both panting and moaning around each others’ mouths as they rocked together. 

Levi felt like he wouldn’t last any longer when Eren suddenly broke the kiss to start gasping out Levi’s name in broken breaths, jerking against him as his whole body flushed. “Levi! Levi, I don’t know if I can cum again! I need- I need-“

“What do you need Eren? I want you to cum with me. What do you need?” 

“Cum, oh God, please cum in me! I need you to cum!”

Levi tightened his hold on Eren further, picking up the pace of his hips just a little but continuing to pump into Eren in short sharp thrusts. “Cum with me,” he demanded, driving Eren towards an orgasm with him as he pushed into his overworked prostate once more.

Eren gave a final cry, tears of frustrated pleasure slipping from the corners of his eyes once more as he came dry off Levi’s cock alone. The realization that he had done so pushed Levi over the edge himself and he came in the deepest part of Eren’s ass with a loud groan, strong pulses of it painting and coating him, kept deep inside by Levi’s cock. He didn’t want to pull out. Ever. It was too amazing. Too blissful to come inside of Eren. 

Eren didn’t allow him the chance to try anyway, his arms staying wrapped around Levi and holding him on top of him like his life depended on it as they panted against each other. Eren’s body was so warm, so soft against his own firmly muscled one. Levi couldn’t fight it, relaxing against the brunette and laying his head on Eren’s sweaty chest like a pillow for a moment. 

He would move in a minute, he told himself as he closed his eyes and held Eren close. 

X

Next chapter: New feelings are realized for Levi and Eren, Levi needs to deal.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi hurried to shuck off his cloths. 

The shower was already running and he didn’t want to miss out. He still took the time to put them in the hamper first, however, letting out a snort of displeasure when he had to bend down to pick up one of Eren’s socks that hadn’t quite made it and tossed it in as well. 

He grabbed his personal loofa out of the towel closet to take with him, having every intention to clean himself properly, even if he was sharing the space. 

He opened up the shower curtain and was instantly greeted by those bewitching green eyes staring back at him from under hooded lids. A little relaxed yet teasing smile pulled at the corners of Eren’s lips as he stepped back to give Levi space to step into under the spray to join him. 

Levi returned the easy smile, slipping in and closing the curtain behind him. The hot water was almost too hot for him, but it was impossible to get Eren to shower any other way it seemed, forever griping and pouting if it was turned down at all. Levi wet his hair, but that was all the time he got before Eren pulled his loofa from him to hang on one of the shower hooks till it was needed and attached his lips to the side of Levi’s neck, pulling the raven close so they could both fit under the spray of the shower. His erection bumped into Levi’s hip with the proximity, and Levi let out a soft chuckle when Eren started rubbing it against him insistently. 

Eren’s hands were fast travelers, never staying more than a moment or two on any part of his body. They constantly roamed, but sometimes did manage to return to certain sites multiple times to further explore. Any place that drew a reaction from Levi. Some pleasurable, such as below his left ear if touched right would cause him to shiver, or the outer curve of his right butt cheek would get a thrill out of him. Eren, unfortunately, also liked to prod at the spots that got negative reactions as well. They had found out together that there was a ticklish spot on Levi under the left side of his ribcage. And he smacked Eren’s hand away if it ever journeyed too close to the inside of his ear. He just didn’t like being messed with there. 

He had come to find little spots on Eren like that too over the last week, but wasn’t nearly so impish in exploiting them. If and when he did, he meant business. If the brat annoyed him by poking at him non-stop he could drop him fast enough by planting two fingers deep into the crook of Eren’s neck and shoulder, which Eren found insanely ticklish for whatever reason to the point of near paralysis and hysteric giggling. If he was bored and did want to pick back at the brat, he found out that running a finger up over Eren’s tailbone from his crack almost always elicited a horribly childish squeal out of the man, followed by whines that suited it that insisted Levi wasn’t playing fair. Most importantly, he found that the brush of his tongue over the space between Eren’s shoulder blades, right over his spine, truly got his motor going, all but purring under Levi whenever he did so. That piece of knowledge he exploited far more than the others; and over the course of the week, he had gotten only too many opportunities. 

The whole week had been an amazing parody of their normal routine, littered throughout with sex and sex, and even more sex. 

Throughout the days, it seemed that half of their encounters with each other, even just in passing, resulted in suggestive glances at a minimum or full-blown sweat-soaking sex at a max. Erwin and Mike would have a lot of rooms to re-christen when they eventually returned. Eren and Levi were both just enthralled with this newfound territory they had crossed into. They just couldn’t get enough of each other.

Levi grinned outright when Eren illustrated that sentiment by all but backing the smaller man into the corner of the shower before turning himself around to press his naked ass back against Levi’s cock, shaking it just a bit with a cheeky smile. The kid was insatiable, and Levi was only too indulgent. He grabbed Eren’s hips to better line him up, but moved slowly, teasingly, in a grind against his ass, running his teeth along the side of Eren’s neck in a way that made the brunette moan and writhe against him like he was in heat. 

“Levi, please!” Eren whined, “I don’t need prep, I’m still a little stretched from this morning. Please!”

Levi chuckled a bit at the incessant pleading. “Such an impatient brat.” He grabbed a fistful of Eren’s wet hair and pulled back on it firmly, forcing Eren to stand back up against him, a moan falling from the younger man’s lips to vibrate off the shower walls. “Here’s the order we’re going to do this in though. First you're going to give me the shampoo bottle and then the conditioner so I can wash my hair. Then you’re going to give me the baby oil so I can fuck you into the wall without tearing your ass up because water does not equal lube. And then after that you’re going to pass me the soap so I can finish cleaning us both up. Understood?” he hissed the last word into Eren’s ear and the man whimpered anxiously against him, his hips rocking back once more. 

“Yes!” 

Levi let go of Eren’s hair and was almost immediately passed the shampoo. 

He didn’t take his sweet time cleaning his hair, but he did move slow enough at times to make Eren nearly bounce with impatience as he continued to prod and touch what parts of Levi’s body he could most easily get at while allowing the raven space enough to move. Levi had only started to rinse the conditioner from his hair when the bottle of baby oil was held up in front of his face, Eren’s abysmal patience at its limit. He fought back a chuckle, rinsing out his hair quickly and took the bottle. 

Eren’s pout remained as Levi adjusted the angle of the spray and poured a little bit of oil into his hand. The brat didn’t like being made to wait at all. 

Levi was able to clear the look right off of Eren’s face quick enough when he put down the bottle and grabbed Eren’s hips firmly enough to roughly spin him around and against the wall. Using the remaining oil in his hand he squeezed down on the tip of Eren’s cock, keeping his hand fairly firm as he slowly entered him, pushing the brunette forward into his hand to mimic the tightness he was feeling in doing so. Eren groaned loud into the room and Levi bit down on his lip to not echo it. Even though they had had sex again just that morning, Eren was still tight and hot enough to make the shower pale in comparison. His ass could bounce back like no other and Levi was immensely grateful for it as he sheathed himself inch by inch down to the balls. 

Eren was already a moaning mess just from being entered, his cock hard as a rock and twitching in Levi’s firm grip that was now also at his base. Levi started to move at both places on the younger man, every ounce of willpower dedicated to not making an instant mess of Eren’s squeezing insides. Eren moaned and whimpered with every slow draw or push of Levi’s cock and hand working him at both sides. 

It was a delicious sound, a genuine and unguarded response. Levi absolutely had to push it, absolutely without mercy as he bent forward and ran his tongue up Eren’s spine between his shoulder blades in a slow drag all the way up to the back of his neck. Eren made an almost inhuman sound that might have had Levi laughing hysterically if he wasn’t so pleased by the reaction in general, running his teeth against the back of Eren’s neck in firm bit gentle nips that had the brunette crying out like he often did just before-

Levi felt the pulsing in his fist, Eren releasing down the drain with a wrecked cry before going limp between him and the shower wall, his legs shaking to hold his weight. Levi showed him mercy then, thrusting into him at a more hurried pace to quicken his own release. He alternated between nipping and kissing the skin of Eren’s neck, the scent of soap and the brunette soothing him into a sudden but relaxing release of his own inside of the younger man. It wasn’t hurried or explosive, just… relaxing, like a piss he had been holding for far too long and he might have taken Eren with him down to the floor of the shower to lay on under the warm spray if he wasn’t worried about Eren’s comfort more at the moment. He gently pulled out, earning a whine of protest from Eren before he turned him around to face him so that he could lean on Levi a bit more. Levi turned them both so that the spray of the shower was on Eren’s back, soothing him as well as cleaning up the mess Levi had made of the guy. 

While Eren cuddled against him with a pleased sigh, Levi grabbed the soap and shifted Eren enough so that he could lather it a bit before running it over the kid’s shoulders and back. 

“Erwin and Mike are coming back home in three days,” Eren murmured sleepily against his neck after a few moments. 

Levi cocked a brow at that. “They are?” He hadn’t thought it would be as soon as all that, but he supposed it had been about a week and a half already. They would be coming back to spend another few days at home with them, and then all routines would return to normal once they went back to work. It would be nice having them back, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t missed them at all, but at the same time he had been content in a way that he wasn’t very familiar with and hadn’t really missed them in the lonely way that he usually did when they went away for days at a time. 

It didn’t take a genius to guess why that was. Eren had been… he had just made the whole week… 

Levi all but curled in on himself at the thoughts stalking the parameters of his mind. Thoughts not allowed to be thought. Words not allowed to be voiced. Even to himself. Feelings he wasn’t worthy of and Eren was far too good for. Things they were both better of without. 

That contentment he had been full of all week and up to just moments ago now looked like sand slipping through his fingers and he didn’t have the right to try to hang onto any of it. 

Eren noted the change immediately, his head popping up to look at Levi. The raven averted his gaze, cursing himself for the reaction and trying to play it of by moving the soap to Eren’s arms to clean him there next. Eren let him do so or a few moments in silence, but then leaned in to give him a kiss. 

Levi panicked suddenly. Reaching up and ruffling Eren’s hair enough to deflect the kiss while making it seem like good-natured rough-housing. Eren’s expression was torn even in Levi’s eyes as he grabbed the shower head and started rinsing off the brunette. “I’ll be out in a minute. You can go ahead and get dried off.”

His tone was casual, but Eren was dazed by the implications. They had been exiting the shower together all week, Eren keeping Levi company while the shorter man cleaned himself off and then they would both get out. Sometimes dry each other off. 

Levi gave Eren’s valid confusion no acknowledgement, moving out of the way for the younger man to step out. 

He had wanted some space, and as soon as the curtain closed behind Eren he felt surrounded and drowned by it.

X

“Welcome back!” 

Levi scoffed at the scene Eren made the moment Mike and Erwin got back in the door, jumping up from the couch and bounding up to them in excitement. Mike dropped his bags to catch the brat, giving him a bear hug before setting him back down and Eren was pulled against Erwin’s side in a hug, the blonde pressing a kiss to the top of that shaggy head of hair before leading them further into the living room. 

The first thing Levi noticed were the tans both blondes had gotten on their vacation. Mike always had his tan from working outdoors, but it was very dark now, sun spots actually showing up around the corners of his eyes and mouth. Erwin’s, however, looked very out of place on him, like a bad foundation rather than a true tan. Levi honestly hoped that it faded quickly because Erwin unfortunately just looked like a country club douche-bag with it. Both looked very happy and refreshed though. Mike leaned down to give Levi a kiss from where he sat on the end of the couch; the first kiss Levi had allowed himself in almost three days. 

Things had been… different between he and Eren the last few days. They still occupied the house together, watched movies, and even shared moderate acts of affection towards each other, but there was a distance there now. Levi had put one there, and he was the one always keeping it there. If he didn’t he was going to be in over his head and past the point of no return. Even if he was willing to put himself through the imminent disappointment, he couldn’t lead Eren down a doomed path for his own selfishness. 

He pretended not to see the sour look that passed through Eren’s eyes as Mike straightened up. 

“How have you boys been?” 

“The house is still standing isn’t it?” Levi replied with a dry smile. 

Mike smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, Erwin stepping up to kiss him in greeting as well after getting one from Eren. Levi mentioned that they had picked up a pack of Coconut Dreams for him and received another kiss. 

“By the way, we received a picture while you were gone. Did Superman enjoy his vacation?” Levi smirked, picking on the superman tan that should have been hiding under the blonde’s polo. 

Erwin’s smile immediately curled into something far more sardonic as his eyes moved across the room to Mike. 

Eren perked up just slightly too at the question, eager to see the possible tan-line left behind by Mike’s sun-block prank on his husband. 

“Maybe,” Erwin gave up at length. “Mike had fun too I think. Mike Darling, why don’t you show them both just how much you enjoyed our vacation?”

Mike’s smile only widened at whatever his husband was hinting at. He unashamedly pulled his T-shirt up over his head and showed both younger men that while he indeed had far more tanned skin to show off, he wasn’t without his own tan-lines. 

Erwin had gotten him back. He had gotten him back doubly so. 

Levi and Eren both found themselves staring into the face of Spiderman. Except it spanned the entirety of Mike’s chest and stomach, his nipples centered in the eyes of the mask-print. A whole web of light and dark tanned skin. 

“That sun was beautiful,” Mike grinned, “Great vacation.”

Eren couldn’t seem to help it, he let out a boisterous laugh, unable to stop even when tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Even Levi let a chuckle slip from behind his hand. 

X

Mike had wanted to just sprawl out on the couch and watch movies on his system right away, but Erwin had insisted on them unpacking everything rather than letting it sit to wait. They spent much of the afternoon doing so, and Eren had continued to watch TV. Levi had slipped away to his room, telling himself he wasn’t avoiding anyone as he flipped through one of his business textbooks. He was surprised when there was a soft knock on his door followed up by Mike announcing himself. 

Levi invited him in, setting the textbook aside as the large blonde filled his doorway and shuffled into the room. “Come to show me more of that Amazing Spiderman?”

Mike only half smiled, mostly serious in demeanor if not a tad uncomfortable as he sat down on the edge of Levi’s bed so as not to tower over him. Unlike when Eren would do it, Mike’s weight tipped it considerably and Levi had to shift to sit up straight again. 

“Something tells me you didn’t come looking for me to tell me how the cruise buffet was.”

Mike’s serious demeaner remained, though there was a softness to it. Others might have beaten around the bush, eased into things by asking how he was or talking about how they were doing instead. Mike was more direct than most tended to be when he did speak, usually letting Erwin practice his political charm on people most of the time. This wasn’t one of those times apparently. “Did something happen between you and Eren? You two haven’t so much as made direct eye contact with each other since Erwin and I stepped through the door and it’s been a long time since you’ve holed up in your room during the day.”

Levi wanted to lie, but couldn’t bring himself to even try when it was Mike. Mike didn’t bullshit. He resigned to the truth and the fact that Mike was going to know it now that he had directly asked for it. If anything Levi only wished it hadn’t happened so very soon. They had only been home for a handful of hours and it had already been so insanely obvious for Mike to be sitting on his bed now. It was a mirror being held up I front of him telling him just how transparent he was being. 

“A few days after you guys left we started having sex. A lot of it.”

“That’s not why you’re avoiding each other now though,” Mike prompted. 

Levi nodded his head in confirmation. “No it’s not, but it started getting… I thought it might be best to back off. The last few days I’ve just been backing off.” 

“I assume you didn’t discuss any of this with Eren?”

This time Levi opted not to answer directly, knowing it was wrong when he heard it coming from Mike. He hadn’t treated Eren fairly as a fellow man. “I can talk to him,” Levi tried to amend, but Mike held a hand up to hold him off. 

“Before you even try doing so I think you should consider what it is you actually want, and -more importantly- be mindful of what he might want as well, because you’re not the only one between the two of you that has a say. Take it from someone with the experience to know how important communication is and that it has to come from more than just one side.”

Levi was a little surprised by this advice coming from Mike. Especially since it was sounding encouraging towards the relationship he had with Eren, whatever that might or might not be right now. “It’s just… it’s best if we just go back to how it was before. Better for him, really.” 

Mike held up a hand again to silence him. “Don’t make any decisions on his behalf. If you feel it’s best for you to take a step back that is ok, but you have to own up to that being what you actually want for yourself; saying it’s best for him is just shifting the blame and ducking the responsibility of your own decisions.”

Levi looked him right in the eye then, hardly believing anything so insightful had just come from Mike. “Jesus, did you miss your calling as a marriage counselor or something? I’ve never heard you talk like this before.” 

A dark shadow passed over Mike’s face at that, as somber as death as he regarded Levi in absolute seriousness. “I’m the furthest thing from a marriage counselor, I’ve just been to enough of them to be able to regurgitate some of their sounder advice.” 

It took Levi a moment to catch onto what he had just implied there, his jaw slackening as it sunk in. “Y-you’ve been to marriage counselors? Like you and Erwin?”

Stunned was an understatement as Mike nodded his head in confirmation. Levi had never known any couple with a more solid relationship than Erwin and Mike seemed to have. They weren’t continuously gushing over each other, but they were very much partners in all terms of the word, from their wedding rings to their support of each other, one picking up wherever the other left off it seemed. The thought of them having to go to a marriage counselor- probably more than one from what Mike had just confessed to him- it was something Levi could hardly compute. 

Mike’s voice was patient and reassuring as the man shifted a little bit closer to him on the bed, minding the space that Levi liked to have whenever he was feeling the least bit emotional, and right now his shock had him unsure what to even feel first. “It was a long time ago, before you came to live with us. We never told you. I think the only one that was ever told might have been Erwin’s mother, but I’m not certain of that either.”

“Jesus, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you guys fight before,” Levi replied, still having trouble picturing them having to go to anyone. “Not in the way of yelling at each other or dragging an argument out for days at a time anyway.” 

Mike’s lip curled in a bittersweet smile. “Not for years now, but it used to happen quite a bit. Actually… quite a lot. We- there were some nasty fights between us. Regrettable ones.”

Levi couldn’t picture that at all, didn’t want to try to really. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew more than most how bad ‘nasty fights’ could get, and it just didn’t seem possible for Mike and Erwin to ever have one. “Well those counselors must have really worked some incredible hocus pocus on you two,” he muttered.

Mike shook his head then. “No, they didn’t actually. Some of the tools they gave us made our fights less vicious, but we were not any happier being together. Our problems and the reasons behind our fights weren’t anything a therapist could help us with. We went through five different therapists in three years.”

He lowered his head a bit then, that dark shadow of memory back over his face as his voice softened with the seriousness of what he admitted to Levi next. “We nearly got a divorce. Lawyers were called to start the process.”

The shock Levi had felt a moment ago… it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now as he stared back at Mike. “D-divorce?”

Mike was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he brought his gaze back up to try to explain a little better. “I knew Erwin all through college. We had some of the same business classes, and some of the same friends. I was out and working within four years, but we continued dating while he finished his clinicals and got his medical degree. I asked him to marry me at his graduation. It actually got a lot harder from there. Blame it on timing or whatever else, but our lives made it difficult to see each other at all, and when we got the chances we were too tired and stressed to have anything left to give each other. He was a new doctor, I was being groomed to take over the business that my grandfather had started up that was rapidly expanding. We lived together, but I remember there was once a two week period that we never saw each other at all unless the other one was already asleep. 

“A couple years of that and we had started fighting really badly, little by little till it was almost all we were doing. So then we started therapy, though we didn’t really have time for that either. It became the only time we really got to speak to each other at all, if I’m being honest. Like I said, however, the therapists couldn’t give us more time together, nor take away our stresses from work and other obligations. For years we were together and we were incredibly lonely. It’s not like we could just quit our jobs though, those were our careers, what was supposed to give us purpose and provide a life we could eventually enjoy together once things calmed down and we both got to a place of security within them. It was getting harder and harder to weather that storm, however, and eventually I told Erwin I couldn’t stand being with him and being alone at the same time for another seven years. I told him I was going to start a divorce, and I told him at the time that I was doing it for his sake more than mine. That was bullshit though.” 

Levi didn’t miss the pointed look he got, but was far too transfixed on the rest of what Mike was telling him to be willing to get back into that just yet. “But obviously you guys didn’t divorce. What the fuck happened?”

Mike’s stare was no less serious as he held Levi’s gaze. “You.”

Levi’s brows drew at that. 

“You happened, Levi. I had started filing a divorce, but Erwin came back to me a few days later, demanding that we try one last time. No counselors this time. He wanted to know if I would be willing to consider adding another person into our routine, something casual, someone to help us get through the loneliness, someone that could be there for the both of us separately as well as together. He told me about a younger man he worked with who was having a rough time of things himself and might be willing to consider the offer if we made it. A week or so later, I got to meet you at that bar for the first time, and three years later I got to celebrate a very happy ten year anniversary with my husband.”

Levi’s jaw dropped even lower incredulously before he managed to pick it back up and scowl at the blond before him, no longer looking like a darkness was hanging over his head, but staring back with an almost peaceful and thoughtful sort of smile. “That’s absolutely ridiculous!”

Mike shrugged. “Ridiculousness and fact are not strangers to each other.”

Levi continued to scoff, “No, I can’t possibly be what saved your marriage. I didn’t even know you guys were having problems!”

“Do you remember when you first came to us three years ago that the times we got to spend with you together were actually fairly rare; just once or twice a month and otherwise it was you and Erwin or you and I? Do you remember those five months where Erwin had to be on call and slept at the hospital more nights than he did here at home? Or that time I took a contract for landscaping in Arizona that kept me away for almost a month, do you recall that? During those times we both still had you. It bridged a lot of that gap, and we suddenly had some of what we were lacking before. We still had rare moments with each other, but we weren’t so horribly lonely in-between those times anymore. You were here, so easy-going and able to provide a much-needed outlet for our stresses as well as become an emotional support that got us through to the next opportunity that we could actually spend time together. 

“Eventually Erwin was promoted up to having a far more stable schedule and I became able to delegate a bit more as the business grew and started hiring more. I don’t want you to think we were just using you, we tried to compensate you generously in the beginning because, well, to-a-point we were, but of course we grew close to you too and then after Erwin and I were able to finally get our relationship and careers to the point we needed them to be… we still needed you, but not for the sake of our relationship anymore.”

He didn’t touch Levi, but the raven knew he wanted to, holding back out of respect for Levi’s preference to not be touched at such a time. “We will never not need you now, Levi. What you mean to us… it’s more than just what you did for us, though we could never begin to repay you for that alone. I know Erwin has tried to tell you time and time again over the years, but I think you need to know exactly what you did for us to understand where our love for you started. I can only guarantee you, however, that that’s not where it ended. Over the years you’ve made large strides too, strides that we’ve tried to support and nurture. You probably don’t even know how different you are now from when you first came to us. You used to be so irritable, quick to anger and unwilling to let your guard down for even a moment. Unwilling to let yourself be safe and at home with us or anyone else. You’ve continued to make drastic strides since Eren came to stay with us.”

“Eren?” Levi repeated, wondering how the brat fit into all of this. “If you brought me into your routine because you and Erwin were going through such a rough patch, then why did you bring Eren in if you guys were doing so well?”

Mike’s smile remained thoughtful but grew a little bit. “Much like yourself, he was in need of help himself. To be frank, however, we thought he might be good for this whole family, yourself included. When he first approached me about spending time with my husband and I outside of work it was Erwin that insisted we consider a counter offer at all. We had thought you might be good for each other. Eren is a charming and dynamic boy, able to get along with nearly anyone, and he was quite taken with you from the start.”

Levi’s glare only deepened further at that. “W- are you saying that you two idiots were trying to play matchmaker or something from the start!?”

That got a soft laugh from Mike, but the blonde shook his head in denial. “No no, not quite that. Although it seems you didn’t need us to anyway from how you told me your week has been. I just mean that we thought you both might have something to gain from each other. Your maturity is a good influence on Eren, just as his immaturity is a good influence on you, I think. You smile more since he’s come to live with us, you’ve allowed yourself to be a little silly at times with him. You’re more relaxed around him and you’ve taken an interest in his emotional well-being in a way Erwin and I have never seen before with you. He’s been good for you. These are not bad things, Levi. They might have been back where you came from, but not here, and not where you’re headed to in life and I think you should stop and consider that before you decide how to next approach Eren.” 

Levi was left stunned once more, a feeling he was really getting tired of, but couldn’t help feeling at all this. He had never figured Mike for an oblivious type, but to be so insightful… “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much before,” was all he could bring himself to say in response.

Mike smirked back at him, pulling himself up from the bed. “You’re welcome. I’ll cook tonight. Give you a chance to think about what I said. You better come up to eat later though or I’ll send Erwin down next,” he warned with an edge of playfulness. 

All the same, Levi knew he would do it, and if Mike had so much to say he could be sure that the man’s husband would have far more. 

“Mike,” Levi spoke up, stopping the man as he was starting to turn away. 

The blonde turned back with a brow raised. 

Levi could only stare back despite having called for the man to stop, words hanging unspoken between them. 

After a moment they seemed to reach the man just the same, read across Levi’s grey eyes. His lip pulled up in a knowing smile, nodding his head in understanding. “You too,” he answered out loud before turning and making his exit nonchalantly, merely reminding Levi once more of how grateful he was for the both of them. 

X

Next chapter: Makeups and Breakups … -wait, what?!

I haven’t asked for reviews but please let me know how you liked this chapter or not, I was nervous on it, but had it planned out from the start. Also, be aware we are coming up on just having a few chapters left!


	15. Chapter 15

Levi did make it to dinner, but neither he nor Eren said hardly a word throughout to each other. Levi was closer to knowing what he wanted to say to Eren, but there were still some things he needed to figure out for sure. 

Eren was cheery enough with Mike and Erwin, but it seemed as though every time his eyes so much as passed over Levi his smile would diminish quite a bit. Levi could only bear it for the time being. 

Erwin and Mike carried most of the conversation, filling the two younger men in on the details of their trip and entertaining them with a funny story involving Mike complimenting a woman on how cute a dog she had had with her was and telling her about how he actually hoped to get one eventually too, only for her to give him a very strange look before she pick up what had actually been her designer purse and left in a huff. Erwin’s only solace to his husband at the time had been to laugh and tell him not to worry and that they would see about getting him a pair of designer heels to match it that would make any rich bitch cry with jealously. 

Levi had sarcastically offered to teach Mike how to strut in them if they went through with it, and Eren had perked up considerably for a moment at Mike’s mention of ever wanting a dog in the future. 

“A puppy?!” the brunette had squeaked in trepid excitement. 

“Just love the idea of adopting more strays, don’t you?” Levi had smirked at Mike, his eyes sliding to Eren in what was meant to be teasing, but unfortunately was met with a scowl so serious it bordered on flat out glaring from the brunette. It was a clear message from the brunette that the distance Levi had placed between them prior was too wide to allow for teasing as if they were on friendly terms in his opinion. 

Levi had taken the hint and the uncomfortable silence that followed before Mike was able to start the conversation again by telling them about what a nightmare boarding had been at the airport on their return trip and Eren returned to sulking as he had eaten the spaghetti Mike had made for everyone. 

After supper Levi got his chance, asking Eren if he could help him with the dishes before the brunette could take off. For a moment he thought Eren might say no, but after a bit of hesitation the younger man gave a stiff nod and remained behind as Mike and Erwin shared a look and then gave them some space. 

Levi started up the dishes, but now as he washed Eren hung back till there was actually something to dry instead of waiting side by side with him. The tension was thick in the air right up till Levi finally broke the silence. “I was wrong.”

Eren said nothing in response, his focus on the plate in the raven’s hands, but Levi knew he had heard him. There was a small pout to his lip that told him so. 

“I wanted to tell you that at least,” Levi continued. “I was wrong to not talk to you before I created a rift between us. You deserved that respect and I thought I knew better and I apologize for that.” 

“Are you only sorry for not talking to me before you started avoiding me?”

Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him now, narrowed on the side of his face. He turned to meet them, not sure what else he needed to be apologizing for exactly. 

Those green eyes only burned more fiercely at his blank stare and he hissed out through his teeth. “Why did you start avoiding me at all? It was like it came out of nowhere. One minute you’re balls deep in my ass and then suddenly you were wam-bam-thank-you-ma’am unreachable. I thought at first I had done something, but if that was the case you wouldn’t be apologizing to me. So what the fuck?” 

He had a right to be angry with Levi, so the raven took his ire in stride as best he could. “Forgive the phrasing, but to be straight with you for a moment- I got freaked out. I freaked myself out, more-so.” 

His honesty seemed to appeal to Eren at least, who eased back a bit, dish and towel forgotten in his hands as he regarded the smaller man seriously, though he was clearly still displeased. 

“The stuff going on between us wasn’t anything I have really any experience with. I don’t mean the obvious like sex or whatever, but I think you already know that. I mean the way it felt during. The way I started to feel when we would fool around or watch tv or eat or even take a shower together… it started to feel different than if it was happening with anyone else. More… comfortable. Like it was-“

“Like it was right?” Eren interrupted, his eyes wide and earnest suddenly, all ire from a moment ago apparently thrown out the window. 

Levi’s heart clenched at the word but he forced back his initial reaction to deny it. He would have to lie to Eren if he did. It had felt… perhaps close to right between them anyway. Certainly it had been… ah damn it, it had felt pretty damn right. Everything had felt more or less right in their little corner of the world the week that they had been together, just each other. Levi was comfortable with Erwin and Mike, but what had been so hard won for them over a period of years had seemed to come nearly naturally with Eren. Just a handful of months living together, and Levi trusted him -perhaps more than he did anyone else in his life. 

Being around him, it was a little more intense; a little more warm, a little more… everything, damn near. 

Levi couldn’t even begin to voice anything like that, but his silence rather than denial at Eren’s word choice seemed to lift the younger man’s spirits considerably, a small smile starting to form around his mouth as he inched closer to the raven. 

“I thought I might have been picking up on something that was just in my own head, but it wasn’t just that, right? Things really were going great, right?” He might have been excited, but there was still an edge of trepidation in his voice, worried that Levi might be overcome once again no doubt. 

Levi was certainly feeling trepidation himself, his heart hammering and his palms sweating. He nearly felt dizzy from the nerves and just the fear of this territory he had never toed before and now he was wading through it waist-deep. 

He still didn’t know what to say, but he licked his lips to try as best he could to carry on in his attempt to reconcile with Eren. “I-um, yeah… fuck.”

Eren didn’t touch him, he was careful of that, but he got almost as close as he could to Levi without doing so. The brunette leaned a bit casually against the sink so Levi didn’t feel so encroached upon, able to back away or flee at any time. He didn’t though, Levi kept his ground, met Eren’s green stare. Something about this seemed to pacify Eren, a soft smile turning up the corners of his lips. 

“If you want to slow down, figure out things one day at a time, I can understand that. We can figure it out together as we go, not just us, but Erwin and Mike too. If something comes of it then we can face that all together, and if not then I at least want us to continue with what we have as a family.” 

There was no way for Eren to know just how grateful Levi was feeling that he seemed to understand, and no longer angry, seemed to want to give Levi whatever time and space he needed. Even now, not touching him out of respect for Levi’s need for the space. 

Levi didn’t hesitate, though he did move slowly as he leaned forward and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss to Eren’s jaw. He moved back just as slowly and gave the man a small smile before turning back to finish up the dishes. 

Eren had a goofy grin on his face as he started drying again. 

Levi flicked some water from his fingers towards Eren’s face to clean it off of him. It only grew as Eren laughed and carried the plate he had been drying over to the cupboard to put it away. 

Levi picked up a glass to clean it, dropping it with a gasp just a second after he heard the snap of the towel against his ass that Eren had been drying with. It actually stung like a son of a bitch and he rounded on Eren with the spray hose then, wetting down at least half of the brat before the younger man was able to launch himself forward with a shout of laughter and tried to grab it, wrapping his arms around Levi in the process and it was easy enough for Levi to turn them so Eren was pinned between him and the sink, his wrists both pinned in one of Levi’s hands and the spray nozzle pointed threateningly in front of his face. 

Levi grinned, daring Eren to try anything. “Give?” 

Eren ducked around the spray enough to smack a kiss against the side of Levi’s head, earning himself a blast of water to the side of his own. “Yeah, whatever you need, I’ll give.”

That wasn’t at all what Levi had meant, but he found his smile softening none the less and released Eren so they could get back to work, standing hip to hip as they finished up the dishes in a rhythm that was now familiar to them. 

X

Over the next several weeks falling back into a routine was all too familiar. The four of them happy to be together again once more and they all seemed to initially pick up where they had left off before Erwin and Mike had first left for their vacation, but as the weeks progressed so did their connections to one another.

Levi didn’t think Eren was aware of Mike and Erwin’s close call for a divorce, and he didn’t make it his business to say. Knowing it himself, however, and knowing why they valued him as they did, he felt more assured of his belonging than he ever had allowed himself to before. It was starting to feel like home, little by little, with each passing day. 

Over the course of several weeks he found himself no longer just tolerating Mike’s affectionate nuzzling after sex, slowly allowing himself to relax under such touches… for brief stretches of time anyway. 

Erwin seemed as pleased as he was surprised when sometimes Levi would let his walls down and toss back witty rejoinders when the blonde tried to get too cute with him. It turned out Levi did have a decent sense of humor, though very crass. It was becoming a sort of fun game to Levi to catch Erwin off guard with it more than anyone else. He had managed to shock the blonde drastically the prior week when he ventured out from the bathroom before bed and had asked Erwin how much -in his expert medical opinion- a severed baby’s arm might weigh. The older man had looked rather alarmed at first, asking Levi why he would ever want to know such a thing. Levi had smiled wickedly and replied that, he thought he might have just lost that much weight. Once it dawned on Erwin that he was joking about the size of the shit he had just taken the blonde only looked more concerned, but Levi had laughed about that expression the whole next day. When he repeated it to Eren later the brunette had lost it, laughing hysterically along with him. 

Levi and Eren undeniably had a deeper comfort and understanding with each other as well, and little by little their relationship had been progressing. They continued to run about with Erwin and Mike, but they seized upon more of the chances they got to be with just each other as well. Whether that meant running errands together or sometimes slipping into each other’s beds at night, just the two of them, and whatever in between.

It seemed to progress till nearly half of their time was spent together, and the other half with Erwin and Mike. No pressures, no obligations or goals to achieve, just closeness from willingness and mutual enjoyment of each other. 

Levi smiled at the feeling that was becoming all too familiar to him of Eren nodding off against his chest, curled up against his side like a contented cat in Levi’s little bed. Last night Erwin and Mike had taken the chance for quality time on their own, and Levi and Eren had found other means to entertain themselves. For no more often than they spent their nights apart from Mike and Erwin, Eren never really slept in his own bed anymore. If they didn’t share with the blondes, the younger man would always invite himself into Levi’s room to stay with him. Tonight was no different, nor unwelcomed. 

They hadn’t had sex tonight, though. Eren had been half asleep already when he had slid under Levi’s covers and curled up against him. Levi had been content enough to just hold him close as he slipped off and started snoring. He hoped the brat wouldn’t drool on him tonight. He had managed to in his sleep once or twice already, Levi waking up to find a small puddle on his chest. Easy enough to take care of in his morning washing routine, but it made his skin itchy till Eren woke up enough to realize and roll off of him with an apology. 

Eren let out the first soft snore to signal he had fallen into a deep sleep at last and Levi ran his hand over the warmth of his back languidly. It was an amazing comfort, being like this, but the better things got between himself and Eren, the more he found himself… lacking. He and Eren were both capable adults, but the more time they spent together, the more the feeling grew of wanting to be seen as such… more so to feel as such to himself. It was something he found himself dwelling upon increasingly. 

He settled back into his pillow, confirming to himself that tomorrow he would start fixing that. 

X

Levi smiled to himself before knocking on the doorframe of Hanji’s office, finding amusement in the way she was muttering to herself –or more so arguing with herself- about the papers she seemed to be grading. 

“Oh Captain my Captain!” Hanji greeted with a wide smile as Levi stepped into her office with Eren right behind him. “What a fine surprise to see you here- oh shit! I’m not running late for class am I?” She started looking frantically around for a clock or calendar, but Levi held up a hand to try to reassure her. 

“Relax, shitty-glasses, you’re not late for anything. We came here to get Eren set up for classes this upcoming spring semester with his counselor. While we were up here, however, Eren wanted to give you a thank you gift for helping him with his GED.” 

He stepped to the side and Eren held up the brown paper bag he was carrying with a smile. “Your tips really were a big help,” he reiterated. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Hanji insisted, accepting it just the same with a curious grin. She opened it up to take a look inside, giving a hoot of laughter before pulling out her gift, tossing the bag onto her desk with the rest of the clutter. “Of all things!” She beamed down at the t-shirt in her hands, white text on it proclaiming ‘I wear this shirt PERIODICALLY’ with the periodic tables on the back of it, pulling Eren into an ill-balanced hug overtop of her computers. Levi had to steady Bean when it started to tip until she finally let him go. “This is great!”

Eren seemed relieved that she liked it so, having been nervous ever since he purchased it with a bit of his ‘allowance’ from Erwin and Mike. She draped it over her shoulder for the moment, pushing her glasses back up as she motioned for them to take a seat. “Can I get you guys anything? Um… “ She scrambled for a moment before holding up a bag of half-eaten Cheetos that had been sitting on her desk to offer them. 

Eren half reached for them before Levi gently pushed his arm back down. “Just how old are those?”

Hanji turned them about till she found the expiration date, her face turning in a grimace when she found it before she tossed it off into the trash. 

She asked after Eren’s classes, which counselor he had been assigned to, advised him on which ones to try to switch out if he could. Eren seemed in high spirits about the whole thing, eager to start. Wanting to get a degree in computers, but he hadn’t decided on exactly what field yet. Hanji was more than happy to give any suggestions she could, as well as recommend another professor that could tell him more about the various fields and everything involved with them. Levi was happy to sit in, watching and listening with a small while Eren got excited about it all. He was happy to see Eren taking this step, investing in himself for the future. 

“It’s a bit of a shame that Levi only has this final semester left till he has his degree. How are your classes coming anyway?” 

Levi had wanted to talk to Hanji about that, but not right now, not with Eren in the room anyway. He sort of smiled and informed her that they were going well before turning to Eren, asking him if he could maybe give them a moment alone to talk. Eren agreed rather easily, and as he got up Levi tried to slip Eren a couple of bucks to go get a pop or something. Eren tried to refuse it, but Levi pushed it into his hand anyway. Eren paused to give him a little smile of thanks before he got up and stepped out to give them some privacy. 

Hanji was very curious now as Levi turned back to her. “It’s nice to see you both again, by the way.” 

The implication was very light, so Levi ignored it this time. 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Hanji smirked. 

“I kept up my grades through this last semester.”

“I saw that someone is going to be on the Dean’s list,” Hanji confirmed with a knowing smile that bordered on prideful. 

Levi tried to bridge past that as well, his face heating a bit with embarrassment out of habit. “You mentioned once that you thought I might do very well in business-“

“More then once! And you would! I have told you a few times over that you have the head for it. You have that hustler knowledge and flair that businesses usually shill out thousands of dollars for consultations on in order to move their products. I even told you once that I had a friend that could really use your talent and know-how if you stuck to it and got your degree! So don’t you tell me I ‘mentioned once’…” Hanji scoffed with a laugh. 

Levi bit at his lower lip. “That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I could use a job after all… you still know anyone?”

Realization of why he had brought it up at all hit her like a sack of potatoes and Hanji’s smile broke even wider across her face till it was nearly cracking it in two. “Aye aye, Captain!” To say she was excited was an understatement. 

X

To say Levi was nervous was an understatement. His interviews with Hanji’s contact had gone well, and just a week after he had finished his classes once and for all he had gotten the call that Hanji’s connection had come through and wanted to hire him. In a short matter of days he would be starting work with a fairly large marketing company. First starting out as a paid intern, then hopefully hiring directly into the marketing strategies department, but if not the company was known for promoting from within. He had an honest to goodness chance with this. As long as he did well it would at least look good on a resume if he wanted to try going somewhere else. He would have to get Hanji another t-shirt; at the very least. 

He would also have to buy some business/casual polos for himself to adhere to the dress code… but there was a give and take for everything and it was a small price to pay. 

He was technically graduated now, having gone through finals a week ago. He didn’t want to walk, so he was just waiting for his degree in the mail at this point. He did make the dean’s list after all. 

He knocked on the door to Erwin’s at home office, seizing the chance to speak to Erwin alone since Mike and Eren were curled up on the couch watching bad movies to pass their Saturday. Erwin had been holed up for an hour or so going over files, so Levi had the opportunity as long as he wasn’t too busy. 

“Come in,” came the reply almost right away. 

Levi slid into the office, closing the door behind him. 

The older man was sitting at his desk against the wall, his back to the room as he finished tapping away at his keyboard. He brought up the screensaver and turned around to face Levi, who opted to lean against one of the smaller filing cabinets as those piercing blue eyes met his. Erwin’s tan was… better… 

It had faded a lot, but it was still lingering and some of it had peeled away around his eyes to leave strangely pale skin in its wake. Levi tried to ignore it as best he could. Being closer to him was better actually, because from a distance it just made Erwin look surprised or something and Levi had to bite down a smile half the time. 

“How are you, Angel?” 

Levi blushed a bit at being called that outside of a bedroom setting, but didn’t gripe about it. “I wanted to talk to you…”

“Anything important?” Erwin asked, his lip quirked a bit. 

“Yes.” 

He had the blonde’s full attention then. “What is it, Levi?” 

He didn’t fidget, but he wasn’t sure how to articulate himself very well at the moment either. Mike had told him to think about what it was he really wanted, and he had realized there were things he wanted for himself that he couldn’t get without making some changes and some choices. He needed to start taking responsibility for himself. 

“I finished my classes… they’re going to send me my diploma.”

Erwin smiled, that same sort of proud smile Hanji had given him, though he had already known that much well enough. 

After Levi finished his last finals test he had been rewarded with a scene he had asked for. He had wanted a scene based around orgasm denial, and damn he had gotten one. Mike had strapped him up into his harness and put the cock cage on him before stringing him up from the ceiling in their bedroom. From there he had been teased and denied for over an hour, watching Erwin fuck Eren’s mouth then asshole good and hard but unable to participate. Being rimmed by Mike till he was begging to be allowed to cum. Having Eren kneeling under him and mouthing his balls had him about out of his mind by the time the cock cage was removed and Mike fucked him hard and fast till he was cumming untouched and all but screaming from it, his body trembling from the force of it. It had been mind-blowing.

Levi cleared his throat, putting the memory aside for the moment. “So anyway, I actually have a job lined up.”

Now Erwin was very surprised, not just looking that way because of his jacked up tan. “Oh?”

My professor –Hanji- she had a connection in a marketing company that she recommended me to. A Miss Petra Ral. I did some interviews with her and this morning she called to offer me a spot with her team. It’s an internship in marketing strategy. The company is called Scout and Survey Inc.”

“I’ve heard of them, actually.” Erwin acknowledged, largely impressed. “They are a very reputable company. Levi, this is wonder-“

He had stood up to no doubt offer enthusiastic congratulations, but Levi held up a hand to hold him off a moment. “That’s not all of it actually. I haven’t told Eren or Mike this yet, but I… I started looking around online at places. Places to live in, that is. A place of my own.”

The awe and excitement from before was quickly being replaced by an almost wounded and confused expression upon Erwin’s face. It was one of the rare moments the blonde was at a complete loss for words. 

Levi felt it pull at his chest, but he continued on, trying to explain himself if only to try to ease some of the guilt he was feeling at that look on Erwin’s face. “It’s not that I’m trying to get away from you guys or end what it is we’re doing together. I don’t want you to think that. I can’t even say how grateful I am for everything you and Mike have done for me. Or what you both have meant to me. What you still mean to me. I just… I see you both as men to be admired, and I want to start seeing myself as something close to that as well. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet as well, and you’ve given me the chance to pull myself up and reach for that. I want to make and keep something for myself… at least give it my all to try.”

Some of that lost look from before was gone, but not all of it as Erwin regarded him very seriously. “I- but moving out… I don’t- do you think so soon is- do you really need to move out? Where would you even go?”

“I have enough in the accounts you and Mike set up for me to make a down payment on a small condo. I’m trying to find something close by here… because I don’t want us to just- cutting you guys out of my life is the last thing I want to do. If you wouldn’t object to that of course.”

“No of course we wouldn’t object- it’s just…” Erwin took a breath, trying to center his thoughts. His eyes were shining, but they looked more from near tears this time rather than lust or excitement like they usually were and Levi choked back the reaction that seeing it nearly pulled from him. “Forgive me, this is actually a great thing, Levi. It is a great direction that you want your life to take and I admit that I’m proud of you. So very proud. I just- while I knew this day would eventually come I have to admit I’m less prepared for it than I had hoped… but I AM so very proud of you just the same. I know Mike and Eren will be too." 

Levi bit his lip once more at that. “Actually, that is another thing… I wanted to tell you ahead of time that-,” he had to clear his throat for how choked up with nerves he was. “I wanted to ask Eren to move with me; live with me.” 

Erwin didn’t seem very surprised by such a declaration, but was still unprepared for the suddenness of it all, nodding his head and dropping his gaze to try to hide the sadness there. “I see.” 

Levi had a lot more that he wanted to say, but for some reason nothing else came to mind. With all the important stuff voiced, anything else seemed too trivial, so he found himself just reiterating the truly important points, hoping that Erwin heard them. “I really don’t want to lose you both. I’m not trying to mess up everything we have or put Eren in an awkward place, I just-“

He didn’t get to finish, cut off sharply with surprise when Erwin dared to pull him into a tight hug, heedless of Levi’s aversion to being touched during times of emotional distress. His arms dropped from Levi after but a moment, but he didn’t back away, leaving Levi the option to do so if he wanted to from the warmth of Erwin’s body. “Levi, you need to know that I truly am proud of you. You won’t lose us over this if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for grabbing you just now, I won’t do so again if you don’t want me to, but words fail me when I try to convey what you will always mean to us whether you are here or miles away.”

Levi didn’t have words in return, the relief and gratitude choking him beyond being able to say anything. He didn’t pull away, holding his ground against Erwin, letting his head fall against the larger man’s chest for just a moment. He could feel Erwin’s heartbeat against his head, and knew deep down that it was beating with love for him in that moment.

X

Erwin had actually been a big help with setting up the move after he had composed himself and processed it a bit more. He had asked to be the one to let Mike know on Levi’s behalf, and Levi had known undoubtedly when that conversation had taken place when Mike had come out to the kitchen the next morning and was almost late going to work because he wouldn’t stop kissing him. He didn’t really say anything about it, but between the abundance of affection and that same proud but wistful look on his face that Erwin had had it was clear that he knew Levi was making some big changes for himself. 

The following night Erwin had pulled Levi into his office once more to actually sit down at the computer and condo shop together. Since he and Mike had been through the home-buying process before he was very helpful with not only the condo hunting, but letting the younger man know who all he would need to contact and what to expect out of it. Levi did tell Eren about his new job, but not about his plan to move out just yet. Eren had been ecstatic for him when he heard about the job though, and when the following Monday had come around and Levi had to get around in the morning alongside Erwin and Mike the brunette had taken it upon himself to try to make lunches for them all in Levi’s stead. Levi had been too touched by the gesture to mind it too much when his first lunch break had rolled around and he found out that Eren hadn’t sealed up the sandwich as well as he should have and the egg salad had scattered a bit.

The job itself was fine and the team he worked with was small but promising. Eren had been right there to greet him when he had gotten home at the end of the day and that had been a feeling worth holding onto. 

He let himself settle into the job for a couple weeks before setting up appointments with a realtor, and with Mike taking Eren out to distract him for the day he and Erwin were able to get in a few good showings. It was the following weekend before Levi found the move-in ready condo he wanted and began the buying process. As a bonus it was only a ten minute drive from Mike and Erwin’s.

He was able to purchase it in fairly short order thanks to the realtor Erwin hooked him up with, and was nervous and excited when he finally got the chance to take Eren there. 

He lured the younger man to Target that day with the goal of buying a doormat, never mentioning the condo at all. Eren had naturally assumed they were buying a welcome mat for Mike and Erwin’s home, settling on a simple dark grey one. He had chatted away in the car and hadn’t been suspicious at all until Levi pulled into the drive of the condo he had officially taken possession of just a day or so before. 

The brunette looked around before turning back to Levi in confusion. “Who lives here?”

Levi played with him a bit, shrugging nonchalantly and climbing out of the car. “Let’s find out.” 

Eren got out far more hesitantly, the matt nearly forgotten in his hands as he trailed Levi up to the front door. Once there Levi had taken it from him and tossed it down in front of it, only adding to Eren’s confusion, though he could see in the corners of Eren’s eyes that he was starting to catch on a little bit. When Levi produced a key and started unlocking the door it clicked into place with Eren as well and he gaped like a fish, stunned as he watched Levi open the door and step inside. 

“Levi,” he all but whispered, his voice strained like he was in awe and lost for words, hardly grasping the situation despite the understanding that was slowly filling those green eyes that Levi would be moving out of Erwin and Mike’s home. 

“Do you want the tour?”

Eren didn’t really give much of a response beyond blinking up at the raven in the doorway, but he eventually took a dazed step up into the house. 

Right in the door was a small mudroom that opened up into a spacious living room. It was empty and freshly cleaned and painted white, just like the rest of the rooms. Eren seemed mildly interested in the glass doors across the living room that led out to a back porch that was paneled with windows for a view of the small garden area in back. 

“It’s a three-season porch,” Levi pointed out. “Not heated, but a nice little sitting area I suppose. Nothing to really look at in the garden right now…”

Eren didn’t really say anything, just gave a little nod to show he heard, standing in the living room like a wounded animal, looking everywhere but at Levi. His eyes landed on the separate kitchen, and Levi led him over to check it out. “It’s small,” he warned him. Indeed it was, and a bit outdated in beiges and tans, but it had all the necessities. No dish washer, but duel sinks made that hardly an issue. The one Erwin and Mike had hardly got used anyway. 

Levi couldn’t gauge much off of Eren, but the excitement was waning to the nervousness from the unnatural quietness of the younger man. He motioned towards the hallway on the opposite side of the living room. “There are two bedrooms and two baths… a laundry closet… do you want to see them?” 

Eren actually gave a weak shake of his head then, hugging himself as he stared down the countertops of Levi’s new kitchen. “No, that’s okay.”

Levi could pick up the sadness in his short reply, dropping the game and moving over to the sulking brunette. “Eren, I need to talk to you-“

Eren gave a little huff but finally turned those blazing eyes towards Levi, looking pissed off and upset at the same time. “You want to talk now? After you’ve bought a condo, that’s when you say something! Should I be happy that you’re willing tell me at all that you are moving out of the house?” 

Levi stepped closer to the brunette, thankful when Eren at least didn’t pull away, but his glower sharpened despite the tears edging his eyes. “Eren, please listen to me. I didn’t hide this from you to be cruel. I wanted to surprise you with it. But first I wanted- needed to make sure that this was something I could do in the first place at all, and secondly I wanted the chance to take charge of my life in ways that I’ve never gotten to before. Almost four years ago now I was in a halfway house working on government assist programs. I can make my own choices now; live an independent life. Knowing that now, however, I don’t necessarily mean to live that life independently…”

Some of the anger had softened around the edges of Eren’s face, and he didn’t retain much of it when Levi stepped to just within his personal space. “Eren, I wanted to ask you to move in here with me. There is a second bedroom… but I was thinking if you said yes that we might share one… if you want to.” His nerves were definitely winning out on him, but he just hoped that Eren would hear him out. “I know I got freaked out before, but after we talked about it and started taking things a bit slower… I just want to keep that going. I want to take it further. That thing you told me before about how you want that connection and bond that Erwin and Mike have with each other, I feel I can have that with you.” He was already way over his limits with the feels and junk, so he didn’t have much more to say out loud, but thankfully didn’t have to. 

Eren’s tears broke through and ran down his cheeks, dropping into the corners of a grin so big and goofy that Levi was nearly dazed by it. He started to do a tiny bounce, and then seemed to start shaking like a high-powered dildo had been shoved up his ass or something moments before he let out an excited shout and flung himself upon Levi, nearly knocking them back into the fridge. It wasn’t so much of a kiss as it was Eren’s mouth smacking against his with a clack of teeth, but they regrouped quickly enough and Levi’s smile returned as he realized that might as well have been a yes from the younger man. 

He had to grip the back of Eren’s hair to pull him back enough to even get a breath in. 

“Don’t hide anything from me again though,” Eren demanded breathlessly. “I was seriously about to freak out on you.” 

Levi promised by claiming Eren’s lips once more. 

Levi lowered them both down to the kitchen floor, afraid that they would end up just falling if he didn’t. Eren made no protests, going along with him and trying his hardest to keep up the kiss like his life depended upon it. His hands started roaming around Levi in familiar paths and lines and Levi’s breath caught for a moment when one brushed over his cock through his pants. He pushed Eren backwards on the linoleum, the brunette tipping over with a giggle and Levi followed him. He slipped an arm under Eren’s lower back, pulling him into an arch as he grinded his hips forward against him. Eren gasped from the feel of Levi over him and against him, giving the raven the chance to turn his lips to the younger man’s neck. 

They could figure out details later together, but right now they were great, they were together, and they were home. 

XXX

Next chapter: Epilogue; the family that plays together stays together… smut and life.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue:

Levi was beyond thankful to see Eren finally approaching the car as classes let out. The cold of winter making him anxious to get going even if the heat was cranked up. The heater only worked so-so on the old Buick that he had bought, however, and he hated the cold. Erwin had tried to insist on him taking the old BMW, but Levi had refused, insisting that it was too much and he instead took the downgrade to an older used car he could afford to buy on his own. It worked well enough for Eren and himself to start out with, and if it could last them just a few years they would be able to get something a little nicer. 

Eren smiled and waved at him cheerfully before tossing his backpack into the backseat and climbed into the front next to Levi. It was the last of his college classes before winter break, and he seemed excited to get started on it. He leaned across the median to give Levi a quick kiss before the raven shifted the car into drive and started off. “Thanks for waiting.”

Levi laughed through his nose at that. “Was there any chance I was going to take off without you? I always pick you up after I get out of work,” Levi reminded the brunette with a shake of his head. 

“And I always appreciate it,” the brat replied with a mocking shake of his head despite his cheery demeanor. 

Levi held back a small smirk at the twirp’s silliness. “Do you have homework to take care of over winter break?” 

Eren let out a loud and drawn out groan then as he leaned back in his seat. “Boy, do I! Teachers don’t get the concept of a ‘break’ anymore. We’ve been learning about the super-computer OLCF-3 that was finished in 2013 for the last few days. It’s nicknamed ‘Titan’. They’re set to come out with an even more powerful one this year though, something they’re calling ‘Summit’. Anyway, we were all assigned to come up with a theoretical code for a theoretical problem we would want to run through it.”

Levi scoffed a bit at that. “If it’s all theoretical doesn’t that mean you can just make up whatever shit you want?” 

“Well yeah, but it should still be about something important. Maybe I should have it figure out the exact force that one needs to apply to the prostate before orgasm is accomplished,” he snickered. 

Levi smirked a bit despite himself. “I might not be a ‘Titan’, but I can help you figure it out if you want.” 

Eren laughed. “I’ll definitely take you up on that. Not to change the subject, but I’m really psyched to be off for the next week! What about you? Are you excited for tonight?” 

Levi smirked a bit, unable to help himself. Things had been hectic lately, so it was nice that they would have time now to get together with Mike and Erwin for an early celebration of Christmas before the blondes traveled down south to spend time with Erwin’s family since they had spent last years with Mike’s. It was going to be a sleepover actually, and Levi was looking forward to the chance to unwind and be surrounded by family tonight. “It will be nice,” he admitted. 

Eren was grinning once more in acceptance of that overly simplistic answer.

X

They were greeted enthusiastically by both blondes at the door, Mike all but scooping Eren up into a bear hug to carry into the living room and Erwin giving Levi a lingering kiss on the lips before ushering him in where he was then seized by Mike while Eren exchanged a kiss and hug with the man’s husband. 

“We are so glad to see you both.”

“How was the drive?”

“How long are you off school?”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Here, I’ll take your coats.”

The questions barraged them, Levi resigned and taking in the fuss with patience while Eren tried to scramble to answer everything asked of them both. The house was warm and Levi was glad to shrug off his coat, his shoulders feeling a thousand times lighter as Mike took it from him and put it with Eren’s in the closet. There was another round of hugs and kisses, as there always was when they came to visit, and Levi allowed it once more for a few minutes before breaking away to wander into the kitchen. Supper was already cooking and he was hungry enough for the smell to lure him in, but in actuality there was still a part of him that could only take in so much affection at one time, even if it wasn’t quite as suffocating as it used to be. 

For Levi it was enough to just listen to the three of them going on and on with each other in the living room while they spared him a few moments. Their familiar and cheery banter was like beautiful background music that he never realized he enjoyed so much until he got to listen to it once more. The meatloaf in the oven provided something to pretend he was paying attention to while he soaked the sound in deep like a salve. 

After a few minutes he could hear the conversation switching back and forth between Eren and Mike and didn’t have to look back to know that Erwin was in the doorway, waiting to see if Levi needed another minute or not. He looked up at the taller man leaning against the frame with a relaxed little smile that the blonde seemed to be beckoned over by. “You hover like a mother hen,” Levi scoffed. 

Erwin stood next to him, pretending to be interested in the meatloaf as well for the moment. “Perhaps it is a side effect of empty nest syndrome,” the blonde joked.

“Thinking of adopting any more then?” Levi smirked shifting his eyes over to the blonde. 

Erwin smirked as well, and Levi didn’t pull back when the taller man leaned over and placed a quick kiss against the top of his head before straightening up to stare at the meatloaf once more through the oven window. “I don’t think that will be necessary, it has been nice -if not a little quieter- here with just Mike and myself. Not to say that either you or Eren are ever unwelcomed here, of course.”

Levi smiled a bit. He knew that even if the blonde hadn’t voiced it, that had been one of his concerns before Levi moved out. It had been a few months now, however, and he was as relieved to hear it as Erwin probably was to say it. 

Erwin shifted around a bit after a moment. “Shall we rejoin the others in the family room?” 

Levi’s smiled pulled up a bit more at the corners, giving a nod of his head. He was ready again. 

In the living room Eren was sitting next to Mike on the couch, catching him up on school and the Titan computer he had recently learned about to bounce around ideas with him about it. Levi went over and sat himself on the end, squeezing back when Eren’s hand slipped back into his even though he was in the middle of a conversation with Mike. 

Erwin saw it, turning to try to hide a knowing smile from Levi as he made his way past them to the corner of the room to grab something. Levi watched as he came back to the couch, two small wrapped presents in his hands. 

Levi’s first instinct was oddly enough to run of all things. He didn’t like getting gifts because of the attention and pressure he felt it put on him and he had grown up knowing that ‘gifts’ were far more costly than anything he could buy for himself. Recognizing that those were old bad habits of his, he forced himself to stay seated and accept the box -albeit a bit hesitantly- when Erwin offered one to him. The blonde seemed a bit apologetic at least as Levi took it. 

Eren was all too excited to accept his from the man. “What are these?” Eren beamed, turning it over a few times. “I thought we were going to do presents tomorrow. Yours are still out in the car.” 

“We couldn’t help ourselves, and it’s not as though Christmas is tomorrow either. We’ll be apart on that day, so why stand on ceremony?”

“He’s been dying to give these to you both since they came in,” Mike smirked. “Go ahead and open them.”

Eren ripped into his in excitement, pulling the lid off the box before Levi even pulled his own wrapping paper back. There was a pause in his excitement, followed by a drawn out “Awwwwww… you guys!” 

Levi glanced over to see Eren hold up a picture frame, holding it almost tenderly. It was a classic and clean white frame holding a 4x6 printout of the picture Eren had snapped of them both on his phone and sent to Mike the first night they had been intimate, just the two of them curled up on the couch in nearly the same spots they were in at that moment. It looked retouched just enough to take away the fuzziness of the phone-camera. Levi grimaced, still not liking the picture half as much as Eren seemed to, but the happy smile on the brat’s face both there and presently was too charming to fuss about out loud. 

“We’re gonna have to hang up a shelf for this or something,” Eren insisted, turning then to Levi. “What about the one you got?” 

Levi indulged the brat, taking his time a bit as he pulled the lid from his own gift… only to frown in confusion at the empty photo frame. It matched the one Eren had, but there was nothing in it. He glanced over to Eren, who seemed just as confused. 

Mike was perfectly unconcerned, Erwin smiling almost eagerly. 

“Missing something?” Levi questioned, holding up the frame to show there was nothing in it in case the blondes hadn’t noticed. 

Erwin’s smile only grew. “It’s for you both to fill with another picture in the future.”

That was incredibly cheesy. Levi smiled a bit despite himself though at the insinuation of photos yet to come with Eren. It was a nice little gift. “Thank you.”

Eren grinned and all but hugged the photo he had taken of them against his chest as he squeezed Levi’s hand in a display of affection not so visible for the blondes. 

The silence was cut by the buzz of the oven alarm, causing all four to jump or at least perk up at the promise of the food being ready. Even if Levi was actually the better cook he was still very much looking forward to the home-cooked meal, and any meat of Mike’s was hard to beat. 

X

“Are you boys ready?” 

Neither could really speak through the bits in their mouth, but Eren gave a muffled ‘Ehh-eh,’ in confirmation and Levi bit down as he nodded his head. 

They were playing a new game tonight, Levi and Eren kneeling next to each other on the bed, naked and strapped up in matching body harnesses. Each held a bit in their mouths, short leather reins draped over their backs. Blinders like the kind horses wore were on either side of their faces so they couldn’t see each other without turning to look. Levi felt the grounding touch of Erwin holding onto his harness, however, excitement building as the blonde held firmly to make the straps tighten around him. They dug in around his waist and hips especially and he fought not to groan around his bit in excitement. Erwin’s other hand ran over his hip to soothe him a little. He assumed that next to him Eren was probably getting much the same treatment from Mike. 

The point of this new game was taking everything the doms knew about invoking pleasure in the subs, and to extort that knowledge to the fullest by being the first to bring the sub they were paired with to orgasm. It was the very best kind of race there was, and no real losers. 

The sound of Eren giving a moan next to him started to draw his attention, but Erwin pulled back on the reins connected to his mouth bit to draw his head back so he couldn’t turn his head. The strain it put on his neck combined with the tightening of his harness around him had his cock stiffening prematurely. 

“Mike-darling, no cheating,” Erwin insisted, chastising him for whatever he had just done to Eren. 

Mike’s deep chuckle rumbled from somewhere behind Levi. “You’re one to talk. I see Levi’s started without you.”

Levi felt the harness shift as Erwin bent to notice the erection that Mike had spotted. The blonde chuckled as well behind him, loosening his grip just a bit on the harness straps. Levi gave a somewhat annoyed sigh at the loss of pressure around him, his body already relaxing back from his arousal. 

“Alright boys calm down, we’ll start in a moment. No cheating, Mike-darling,” Erwin warned. “Remember, we get to have fun with this but keep both of them on their hands and knees, don’t hog the lube, and once you’ve entered no more touching their cocks to make them cum. We’re working to have them cum untouched this time.”

“What do Eren and I get when we win?” Mike asked, and Levi could hear the smirk in his voice. 

His competitive side bristled just a bit and he could feel Erwin’s do the same just through the hand on his harness tightening on it just a tiny bit. “If you somehow manage to win, Mike-darling, I suppose you and Eren can dictate what we will watch on our next movie night.”

Levi looked back over his shoulder on reflex, not having agreed to any such thing. His head was snapped forward again from a firm jerk back on the reins from Erwin and he let out a huff to compose himself once more. The sound of Eren snickering around his bit next to him only made Levi more focused on he and Erwin winning this ‘race’. 

If that wasn’t incentive to win Levi wasn’t sure what was, which might have been why Erwin would set such high stakes. 

Mike gave a laugh as well. “Deal then. Ready?”

Levi felt Erwin shift behind him, the hair on the back of his neck standing up and his nerves coming alive in anticipation. “Get set…” Erwin replied. 

“Go!” both blondes barked in unison. 

Erwin grabbed the harness back up in his fist and gave a sharp yank and twist, tightening it all over Levi’s body and holding it there so each strap dug into his frame. There was no reprieve given, Erwin going for gold from the word go as he delivered a firm slap up the side of Levi’s ass cheek with his free hand before grabbing the reins and pulling them back to hold in the same fist that held the harness, trapping his head in an upright position that had him groaning around his bit as a shiver traveled down his spine. Erwin took full advantage of Levi’s penchant for roughness in bed to work him up quickly. 

Levi couldn’t see what Mike was doing to Eren next to him, but it was causing the bed to rock a bit next to him and Eren was practically whimpering from it around his own bit. 

His cock was already stiff as Erwin drew his attention back to what was being done to him by leaning down and sinking his teeth into a patch of skin left bare between the straps. He was careful not to break it, just holding it firmly for a moment to keep Levi still while he reached around and palmed his balls and cock a bit, making them bounce lightly beneath Levi to add even more of an edge to the pleasure/pain line he was already getting pushed along. 

Levi moaned when the pressure of Erwin’s teeth on him eased up, the sting left behind as the man straightened up behind him. Levi felt a yank on his harness and heard the soft sounds behind him of both Erwin and Mike… fighting over something. The shuffling sound of their bodies and soft grunts of effort combined with the soft jostling of Erwin’s hold on Levi told Levi that they were both trying to wrestle for something between them. A final jerk and the sound of a bottle cap clicking open told him that it had been the lube they had gone for at the same time and that Mike had won the use of it first. 

Rather than letting it slow them down, Erwin used his spit to slick his own cock a bit and pulled Levi back against the length of it, not entering the smaller man but pressing firmly against Levi’s asshole as he reached around to fondle Levi’s own cock in front of him. Levi gasped as the blonde pumped him firmly, pressing against him from behind in time as though Levi’s cock wasn’t his own so much as he was jacking himself off through the petite man. It left Levi gasping and leaking pre-cum, making Erwin’s job so much easier as his hand slid over the head and ridge in a delicious glide. He started working the tip and Levi’s eyes nearly crossed for a moment at the pleasure there. 

He groaned when Erwin’s hand gave a final grope of his balls before vanishing. The sound of the cap clicking open again told Levi that Erwin had finally managed to get the lube from Mike, but the way Eren was moaning and trembling on the bed next to him made him worry they had already fallen behind. 

Trusting Erwin to bring them back, he tried to relax himself, letting out a gasp around his bit when the cold lube was dripped right onto his hole. It was actually a thrilling relief and he wanted more, but at the same time he wanted the friction that was promised with less. Erwin’s grip on the harness jerked him back hard and Levi let out a cry around the bit when he was impaled on at least two of the man’s fingers down to the knuckles. It was filling and burning and delicious and had Levi arching and moaning like his life depended on it as Erwin pressed in even further, his knuckles firm against Levi’s taint and rim as he scissored his long fingers inside of the raven to make more room. 

Levi all but melted from the feeling, rocking his hips along with it a bit to get more. Erwin was slower to add a third finger, working it in gradually and curling all three fingers before drawing them back out again, only to push in even further and curl them again, dragging over Levi’s prostate slowly each time. Slowly he started using the harness and reigns to pull Levi back onto his three fingers rather than driving them forward, and once Levi started taking them fairly easily he upped his game and started jerking Levi back at the same time that he rammed his fingers into him, really putting his strength behind it to finger-fuck him and Levi wasn’t sure if he was being loud or if Eren moaning alongside of him just made it seem louder as the room filled with the noise. 

Either way he wasn’t sure how much more he could take, panting hard enough that drool was starting to dribble down his chin around the bit in his mouth. Eren was moaning with abandon next to him and Levi could tell the brat was getting close from the higher pitch he was starting to make. Erwin started working him open even more so Levi could take his cock without his own orgasm getting discouraged from any real pain, stretching his fingers apart inside Levi as much as possible before curling them over his prostate. He did this a few times and Levi nearly collapsed, catching himself on his elbows before he was jerked back up onto his hands by the grip on the harness. 

Those skilled fingers left him and he moaned in approval as Erwin’s cock-head lined up with him. Next to him he could feel the mattress jerking and knew that Mike was already pumping into Eren, the younger man gasping in time to the steady and slow thrusts. 

Erwin sank into Levi and the raven strained to accept it all, staying as relaxed as he possible could for it as he was filled and stretched even further inch by glorious inch. Once Erwin was in him as deeply as he could get he leaned over Levi’s back, his weight providing a grounding comfort as he pressed another soft bite to the back of Levi’s shoulder. Erwin’s voice was hushed but firm and factual in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you, Angel. I’m going to use these reins to ride you like a prized stallion and I’m not going to stop or let up until you are coming all over yourself for me.”

Levi could only shiver more at the promise, his hair standing on end and his nerves coming alive till every touch and every strap digging into his body was practically fire on his skin from his shoulders and chest to down his back and thighs. Erwin pulled back from him, gripping the harness in both hands tightly. The slow drag of his cock out of Levi was the only warning Levi had before Erwin slammed in as far as he could go and kept going without reprieve. He set a hard and fast pace and Levi’s mind blanked like it was an etch-a-sketch with the way Erwin shook him back and forth upon his cock. All Levi could think of and focus on was the way Erwin’s cock pounded into him again and again relentlessly and the way the harness continued to tighten all over his body. His prostate was hit and dragged over with each thrust in and each pull out and Levi could hear Eren keening next to him, about to cum. Maybe it was cheating, but between Erwin’s promise not to stop fucking him mindless and the sound of Eren on the verge of cumming next to him, Levi felt a tremor rock through him up his spine and down to his toes and his balls tightened up for his orgasm. Erwin let out a low growl behind him, letting go of his control for a rare moment in which he started really driving Levi relentlessly and pulled back on the reins till Levi’s jaw ached and his neck strained and he just couldn’t take it anymore, his orgasm hitting him in a rush that seemed to go on for hours and seconds and days and moments before just leaving him boneless where he would have collapsed if he wasn’t caught on Erwin’s cock still and the harness holding him up. The blonde continued to fuck him through it as his cock continued to pulse out stream after stream of cum onto the towel he was kneeling on. 

Erwin kept on until Levi was tearing up from the intensity and overstimulation of it all as he chased down his own orgasm. With a final growl he managed it, spilling into Levi hard enough for the raven to feel the pulses deep inside of him and he cried out weakly around his bit as he was finally allowed to slump down on the mattress, his legs shaking with his ass caught up in the air yet and his arms useless as he turned his head on the bed to see Eren give a final arch and spurt all over his own towel as Mike rammed into him. Just on the heels of Erwin’s orgasm. 

His heady high from his orgasm was only further encouraged by the knowledge that since he and Erwin had managed to win their little ‘race’ they wouldn’t be subjected to a night of blockbuster explosions or robotic vampires or whatever else. Not for another weekend at least. A Christmas miracle. 

Eren panted and gasped around his own bit as he collapsed next to Levi, meeting his eyes with those big green ones that practically smiled back at him since the bit wouldn’t really let him for real. Just like Levi, he was covered with a sheen of sweat and was utterly spent with his post-orgasm high. Levi had seen him this way so many times now. Sometimes with Erwin and Mike, sometimes just for him. 

He never tired of it, Eren looking so beautiful in the aftermath. 

Levi couldn’t kiss him with the bit, but Eren still reached over and took his hand very softly in his own anyway. Behind them Levi was vaguely aware of Erwin and Mike kissing each other, still sheath in either sub. 

The connection he felt to each of them wasn’t just physical, but something he felt on nearly every level, strong enough to know it was real, and that it wasn’t anything he would ever be without again. 

The reins were loose enough that he was able to let go of the bit, letting it fall out of his mouth as he gasped for enough air to try to speak. “N-next round, I think we should do Eren and I versus Mike and Erwin.”

“Yes!” Mike enthusiastically agreed, breaking his kiss with his husband to do so. 

Eren failed not to laugh outright at the blonde’s eagerness. 

X

Next Chapter: flashback bonus chapter of Erwin and Mike’s vacation (Erwin/Mike centric)

For those that end their journey here, thank you for your interest in this fanfiction and if you haven't given it yet I would LOVE to get your feedback and thoughts on this story and characters. If you've already told me or have something else to tack on, I would love to hear from you again too now that it's (mainly) complete. 

 

Be sure to get this short story I wrote on your Amazon wishlist because from the 23rd through the 27th of april it will be FREE!! Absolutely FREE to read and review on! Download while you can get it FREE and read it whenever you want! Link: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B077D6565Q/ref=mp_s_a_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1524343987&sr=8-2&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_FMwebp_QL65&keywords=rnfloyd&dpPl=1&dpID=412Yj6srN3L&ref=plSrch


	17. Chapter 17

Flashback: Erwin and Mike’s anniversary vacation cruise

“Did you see the little soaps? I’m glad I packed our own frankly, they’re nice but it will be gone after just one leg,” Erwin pointed out to Mike from the private bathroom of their suite. 

He had left his husband lounging on the king-sized bed of the honey-moon suite Mike had booked for them to celebrate their tenth anniversary in. He hadn’t been on a cruise since before collage when his grandmother had sent him on one as a graduation gift. It had just been he and his father, and it had practically bored him to tears, but this time the company promised to be a vast improvement. A juvenile part of him thrilled when they entered the suite and he saw that they had their own private viewing deck with floor to ceiling windows offering a 24/7 view of the ocean; just simply for the simple fact that he was definitely going to get to have sex overlooking the ocean. He had never gotten to do that before. 

His husband hummed in agreement absently from the bedroom.

Erwin finished setting out the last of their bathroom supplies on the counter before making his way back out into the bedroom. Mike really had done a nice job setting up this vacation, a week cruising around the keys in a honeymoon suite down to the Bahamas and back. Said husband, looked on the verge of sleep as he sprawled out on the king-size, the subtle rocking of the boat on the water practically lulling the man. 

Erwin had other uses for that natural rocking, slinking up to the side of the bed so he could unfasten his husband’s pants. Mike’s knowing eyes opened at that and turned up to him, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lip as Erwin tugged down the zipper. “Hello,” the larger blonde chuckled, his voice deep from near-sleep. 

Erwin felt a chill travel through him at the sound of it. “Howdy,” he grinned back, relaxed enough around his husband to let just a bit of his southern drawl from his boy-hood slip out. He knew Mike found it amusing when he did. 

If anything Mike relaxed even more, allowing Erwin to play with him a bit as the man traced his fingers down the outline of Mike’s cock and balls through his jeans before giving them a gentle but firm cup. Mike’s smirk grew just a bit more and Erwin thrilled to feel the man start to stiffen in his hand through the fabric. 

He felt one of Mike’s hands just start to slide up the side of his slacks toward his ass when a knock at their cabin door stopped them both in their tracks.   
All their luggage was with them already, so with a curious exchange of glances Erwin straightened up and went through the open little sitting area meant to serve as a living space between the bedroom and their suite’s door. With no peephole, he had no choice but to open to see who it was while his husband sat up a bit on the bed behind him. 

His confusion only grew to see a busboy standing with an ice bucket held up in front of him, a bottle of champagne sitting in it and two glasses in his other hand. 

“We didn’t order anything,” Erwin informed him awkwardly. 

The busboy only smiled a bit more at that. “Complimentary champagne comes with the honeymoon suites. If you want I can pour it for you, or simply leave it with you for later.” 

Erwin couldn’t help but smile in return. Complimentary champagne… Mike had done well. He considered the options, taking in the busboy briefly. He was actually really handsome. Younger, but not terribly. His little name tag on his navy blue uniform read ‘Moses’, the irony not lost on Erwin as he swept his eyes down a fit frame and back up to hazel eyes and well-styled blonde hair showing under the little busboy hat of his uniform. 

One of Mike’s favorite scenes with the boys was maid-play. Erwin wondered how exclusive that was in perverted amusement.

Erwin smirked as he opened the door wider, intending to tease his husband just a bit with the unwitting busboy. “Please, that would be just divine.” 

The site of Mike on the bed yonder put only the briefest pause in Moses’s step as he carried in the bottle, but he only seemed surprised rather than put-off as he smiled a little more knowingly himself and set out the glasses and bucket on the table to pour. “Evening sir, I have the complimentary champagne for you both.”

Mike nodded his head nonchalantly, but the second the employee’s back was turned to his task those blue eyes found Erwin’s in a stare that was both lustful and fully aware of what Erwin had said yes for. The blonde only smiled back with false innocence, knowing he would reap the consequences once the younger man left them. 

It only took him a moment to pour the drinks, leaving them sit on the table for them and giving a bow as he returned to the door. 

Erwin fished out his own wallet to hand over a tip, getting a small surprise himself when rather than just taking it, the younger man simply held it between them long enough for Erwin to look up before receiving a suggestive smile and lingering look before he slowly backed out of the room. “If the two of you need anything else- at all, call the desk. Just ask for ‘Moses’. Thanks for the tip.” The way he said ‘tip’ was just different enough in tone to be noted before he closed the door behind him, leaving the couple in peace for the moment.

Erwin was caught between wanting to laugh and blush, sure that he must have been more obvious than he thought. It was Mike’s deep chuckle from the bed that turned his attention back. 

“Don’t even think about it,” the other blonde warned through his chuckle. “While it was priceless to see you caught off guard by someone else when you thought you were being cute, I get you all to myself this week.” 

Even better. 

Erwin picked up the glasses that had been left for them and returned to the bed to climb in next to Mike, passing him one. “Cheers to us then. Ten years.”

“Ten more,” Mike smirked before tapping his glass against Erwin’s before turning it up to down in one gulp. 

Erwin had practice at this point to not roll his eyes as he took a small taste of his own. Mike had no real taste for the stuff, drinking wine at all only because Erwin enjoyed it. That was good enough really. 

It had him at the disadvantage, however, when Mike didn’t have to worry about spilling at all as he turned to the side so he could invade his husband’s space. Erwin had to watch his own glass so as not to spill as Mike wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer so he could press his lips to Erwin’s neck. He sucked the skin there in a rough pull that had Erwin gasping in shock before a moan trailed out as the sting dulled with passes of his husband’s tongue over said skin. 

“Darling!” he gasped out, earning an amused chuckle from the other blonde. 

After a moment of working a mark into his neck Mike finally pulled off just a little bit to whisper in his ear. “Either finish your drink or put it down before I knock it out of your hand.”

Erwin wasn’t about to chug his champagne, grimacing at the mere thought. Whiskey could be shot. Vodka could be shot. Champagne could not and he would never understand how Mike managed it without throwing up. “I have another idea,” he purred, holding it up between himself and his husband. “You drink it. Maybe some more from the bottle too…” he rattled off coyly as if it didn’t really matter. 

Mike’s blue eyes burned into his. Both were well aware of what Erwin was hoping to gain here by suggesting Mike get drunk. Or buzzed anyway. 

“Alright,” Mike agreed at length, taking the glass from Erwin with an almost teasing smile before he downed that too in one gulp, tossing back his head. With a huff he pushed himself up off the bed and crossed the foot of it over to pick up the bottle and bring it straight to his lips. Erwin grinned ear to ear as Mike’s eyes stayed on his as he tipped up the bottle and started swigging it down. 

Erwin thrilled on the inside. A drunk Mike was an insatiable and domineering Mike in bed… so long as he didn’t tip right over that edge into too drunk and then the night would be over. It was a gamble, but when it paid off…

Mike finally dropped the bottle to take in some air, a little over half of it drained already. He shook his head a bit as if to clear it, his blue eyes pegging Erwin with mischief before he opened his mouth and let out a startlingly loud and overly obnoxious burp. 

Erwin didn’t have to see himself to know the face he was making, his eyes narrowed on his husband, less than impressed. “My my… so sexy.”

Mike only grinned outright as he set the bottle down. “Yeah, that’s how you like it.” 

“Practically flooded my basement,” Erwin replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. 

Mike only laughed and made his way back over to the bed, “Takes me back to those college days. Winning you over with many a striking display of my gas-powered victory roars.”

Erwin only stared back at him incredulously. “What are you talking about? If you are referring to the ones you used to let out after a couple keg stands at the dorms I assure you that you won me over In Spite of those, not With those.”

Mike only chuckled again, a little deeper. “You say that, but I remember those nights ending in some of the wildest sex.” 

“You getting drunk and losing all inhibitions is what led to those. The disgusting burping was merely an unfortunate side-effect,” Erwin assured him, “Not a direct cause.” 

Mike merely shrugged, crawling back onto the bed and taking one of Erwin’s ankles in his hand, running his thumb over the ankle in a way that had his husband’s full attention. “Hardly a deterrent then.”

Before Erwin could say another work in rebuke, he was silenced as Mike grabbed his ankle tightly and gave it a sharp jerk, pulling him down the bed to the center. Before the man could even get his bearings, Mike lifted that same leg up high to shift over to the other side of him. With him kneeling between them, Erwin had no choice but to keep them wide as Mike grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him up into a seated position so he could start tugging off Erwin’s shirt impatiently. “You’re wearing far too many clothes for a vacation,” Mike grumbled offhandedly. 

Erwin laughed at that. “Excuse me? I just have on a polo and shorts.” 

Mike apparently wasn’t too aroused or buzzed to roll his eyes. “Tommy Bahama… you look like those dads at back yard barbecues that try to convince the kids they’re still cool.”

Erwin lifted his leg and swung it back over to the other side of Mike to rejoin the other so fast that he nearly kicked the man in the face. “Your bedroom talk has gone to shit,” he dead-panned, hardly as amused by his husband’s teasing as the blonde might have thought he would be. 

Mike noted the shift of mood belatedly, Erwin practically able to see the scramble of how to smooth it over behind the man’s eyes. 

“We’re in a luxury suite on a cruise through The Keys drinking champagne. My bedroom talk can’t be as bad as all that considering.”

Erwin hardly considered that a free pass for his husband to make fun of his fashion sense. “I suppose I would be more comfortable in say…” he glanced down at Mike’s own vacation attire. “A blue T-shirt that’s sold in packs of three and a pair of Levis bought maybe fifteen years ago.” 

Mike grinned then. Leaning in closer, undeterred when Erwin’s eyes narrowed further on him though he didn’t pull away. “First of all, yes. Secondly, I have a remedy for this whole argument.” He reached back, grabbing a fistful of his own T-shirt and pulling it off over his head before pegging Erwin with a telling smirk. “We both could stand to wear far less clothes on this vacation.” 

Erwin tried to maintain his stony composure as Mike’s warm hand slipped under the hem of his polo to toy with the hairs leading up towards his naval. It was cracking hopelessly under the heated look in his husband’s eyes as they bore into his own. Mike continued to slowly invade his space, leaning forward until his lips were just barely short of touching Erwin’s. 

Erwin could just barely taste the hint of champagne on Mike’s tongue, their lips were so close. With a soft chuckle, he decided he wanted another taste of it, relinquishing any pretense of still being irritated with the other blonde as he closed the gap between them. 

Mike didn’t move at first, allowing Erwin to play just a bit as he swiped his tongue between his husbands lips to taste the champagne with a pleased moan before biting down lightly on Mike’s lower lip. The slightly larger man let out a rumbling groan in response, a sound that went straight to Erwin’s cock. He went back to deepen the kiss further, but Mike grabbed the back of his head and left him no other option as he turned the kiss around on Erwin, the taste of champagne heavy on his tongue as it swept over Erwin’s own. Erwin all but melted at the rush of endorphins it caused with a moan, thrilling further when Mike answered in kind against his mouth. 

He allowed Mike to lean him back against the bed once more, relaxing and focusing on the way his husband kissed him as Mike’s fingers toyed with the fly of his shorts and gently fished out his hardening cock. Another groan infiltrated his own mouth as a sign of Mike’s appreciation of his more than generous member as he cupped him. 

Only when Erwin gasped for air did Mike take the chance to pull back enough to grab his shorts and pull them down his hips. Erwin was eager enough to help, lifting his hips then his legs so Mike could toss them aside before going for his husband’s own fly in return. Mike seemed less than interested in holding still for him to do so, making it difficult as he sought to reclaim the kiss. 

Once Erwin at least had them unfastened Mike kicked them off, climbing back up between Erwin’s legs and wrapping his arms around the blonde to pull him closer. Erwin all but basked in the warmth and strength of his husband’s body. He was a large man himself, so being held and made to feel safe was no small task. Mike was the only one he knew that could do that, no matter what. They fit together like their bodies were made to do so, and Erwin couldn’t help but nuzzle affectionately at his husband’s jaw and neck. 

Mike paused at the subtle softening of the mood, just holding him for a moment and placing a kiss against Erwin’s temple before moving a few stray strands of hair back out of his face. “Everything okay?” 

His soft rumbling voice snapped Erwin out of his affectionate haze stupor with a small shack of his head. “Yes, I just… we almost didn’t get here.”

He wasn’t talking about making the boat this morning. The understanding in Mike’s eyes assured him that his husband knew exactly what he was talking about, why he was suddenly clingy, and why there was a faint vulnerability to his voice. 

There was something else there in Mike’s eyes too, a softness- a tenderness that Erwin knew only he ever got to see. Everything that Erwin could have possibly wanted to say to his husband was already there in that look, shining back at him as Mike’s hold tightened on him and his lips brushed over Erwin’s in gentle contrast. 

Everything that they could have said between them was summed up in such a touch. 

After a minute or two, Mike pulled back with a soft moan, resting his forehead against Erwin’s like it was becoming a chore to hold up as he pinned the other man to the bed. “If this continues my streak of shitty pillow talk, I’m sorry, but you asked me to down quite a bit of wine just now and… I would really like to spend this first night fucking you until you can’t see straight. I promise to keep loving you at the same time if that’s any consolation to you.”

Erwin laughed loudly at that. “Well, your bedroom talk isn’t the sort of thing that will ever make it into the final draft of any romance story, but I suppose you do have a charm about you,” Erwin teased. 

He invited Mike to carry on with his request by hooking his legs around his husband’s waist and tilting his hips a little bit for a more welcoming angle. 

Mike only grinned ear to ear as he finally grabbed the bottle of lube from where Erwin had already unpacked it into the night stand and leaned back to coat a couple fingers. Once they were slick he leaned back over his husband, Erwin letting his head fall to the side with a moan as Mike’s lips latched onto his chest to suck and kiss first one nipple and then the other. When he gently ran his teeth across one he pushed two fingers into Erwin in one fluid push that stung in a twin burn to the one at his chest and the man hissed as he arched off the bed as both pains settled and flared into a sort of heat in his body. 

“Mike-darling,” he gasped softly as he adjusted slowly to it, trying to convey the message that it was okay for the other man to move a bit more as he wiggled his hips against the mattress. 

Mike only continued to lap at the reddening nipples of Erwin’s chest till the blonde was squirming from the intensity of it, unsure if it hurt or felt incredible by the time Mike started moving his fingers in and out. He hooked the hand supporting his weight off of Erwin behind the back of one of the blonde’s knees, opening him up even more for Mike’s thrusting fingers to sink in all the way to the knuckles as he pulled one of Erwin’s legs up with his arm to balance on. 

Erwin cried out and carded his hand through the mess of dirty blonde strands on Mike’s head as he bucked against those fingers. “Mike!” he gasped once more. 

His husband riled at his name being cooed like that, slipping in a third finger and putting more force behind the action as he pumped them in and out of Erwin. Mike drove him through the adjustment, eyes intense and focused on the slightly smaller blonde as Erwin writhed and bucked, but didn’t try to pull away at all. He opened his legs a little wider for it actually, taking everything Mike gave as his cock trailed pre-cum across his stomach, just past his naval. 

“Mike, now!” he demanded, ready and impatient enough to try to draw the man’s hips closer against him. 

Mike seemed to be having too much fun working Erwin up, because he resisted with an evil little smirk. “I thought you wanted me in charge of this tonight,” Mike teased with a wink. 

Erwin let out a slight huff through his panting. “I wanted your inhibitions down so we could cut loose. I was promised to be fucked until I couldn’t see straight if I recall correctly.”

Mike chuckled darkly at that. “The night’s young.”

Erwin’s patience found its limit. He used the strength in his legs and core to rock Mike off balance and onto his side, using the momentum to carry him over until he was atop the hips of his laughing husband sprawled out beneath him. “Well I’M not so much anymore, and I am not waiting any longer,” Erwin insisted, reaching down to take Mike’s cock in hand. 

It was already hard, a few knowledgeable strokes all the coaxing needed to get it solid as a rock for what he wanted to do. 

Mike’s hands ran lazily over his knees and up his thighs, squeezing a moment as the man’s eyes darkened with lust to watch Erwin lining him up. “Do we need more lube?” the man asked in a moment of caution. 

Erwin shook his head, wanting to feel Mike as much as possible this first time. “What was on your fingers before will be enough.” 

Mike arched his back like he was offering up his heart for a sacrifice, Erwin mirroring the position as he sank down to the hilt upon his husband’s cock. They gave similar moans, Mike’s in pleasure and Erwin being just short of overwhelmed by the stretch and how deep this position allowed him to take it. 

Slowly, they both settled a bit, Mike running his hands over Erwin’s hips in small circles to help him relax and adjust faster. Erwin’s gaze met Mike’s and there was a mutual trust there that relaxed him far quicker. He started to move, the initial burn easing a bit, and when he sank back down- just a little- Mike’s angle proved accurate and a shock of pleasure shot up Erwin’s spine. 

He keened at the instant flood of euphoria it unleashed within him, clouding his brain and his body with the hazy tingling it set off. Instinctively he chased that feeling down, rocking his hips atop his husband once more. Each time he managed to hit his prostate against Mike’s cock he was only spurred on to move faster, to rock harder into it. He rode Mike like his life depended on it, panting to the background noise of the waves sloshing against the boat outside. 

He groaned openly when Mike suddenly grabbed his hips, his fingers digging in till they were sure to leave bruises and pulled him up a bit from his cock. “Mike?”

The mischievous little smirk was all he got in answer before Mike snapped his hips up, knocking into Erwin’s prostate mercilessly, giving no reprieve as his hips continued the snapping motion in a building frenzy. 

Erwin’s breath was taken away from him, returning only in the form of moans as he tried to wrap his head around the mounting pleasure building up inside of him like a spring coiling. Mike was only further encouraged by the noises he was making and the slapping sound their bodies created, planting his feet against the mattress to get more force behind his hips. 

Erwin couldn’t do anything about it either, trapped upon Mike’s cock with his hips caught in that strong grip while his husband bounced him as hard and fast as he could. All he could do was take it, nearly overwhelmed by it. 

His own cock strained in front of him, bouncing with him obscenely as Mike fucked him senseless. He was going to cum, any moment now. He just needed… a little more.

Mike seemed to hit a plateau along with him, pulling him down hard and grinding as deep inside of him as he could possibly get, arching his hips high off the bed to get even deeper inside of Erwin. 

It was enough, throwing them both over the edge and Erwin let out a deep and loud groan as his cock throbbed and emptied all over his husband’s abdomen. Mike pulsed deep inside of him as well, his jaw clenched tight through it as Erwin’s body squeezed down on him. 

For a few minutes they were both trapped in it, the orgasm continuing and then lingering, both their bodies singing with it as they slowly came back down together. Mike opened his arms for Erwin to sink down against his chest, Mike’s hips kept tucked up against him so he wouldn’t slip out before he was good and ready. Erwin could feel his husband’s heart hammering against his own chest like an echo as they tried to catch their breath. He shivered with the after-spasms of it, his body slowly tightening down around his husband’s cock once more. 

Mike’s lips pressed against his forehead, and then bumped against the tip of his nose before moving down to brush over his own lips lightly, sweetly. He was always cuddly after sex. Erwin relaxed into it, happy for it even as he listened to the lapping waves outside and drifted along with the euphoria. 

He was actually nearly asleep when Mike’s deep voice rumbled softly into his hair. “Do you think the boys are doing ok?” 

Erwin smiled then. “I wouldn’t worry about them. Levi’s more patient with Eren than I’ve ever seen him with anyone or anything before. Not just patient. Just between us, I think that Levi enjoys Eren’s company deep down. If you’re worried you can message them tomorrow.” 

Mike hummed in agreement, placing another kiss to Erwin’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Erwin confessed, whispering it against Mike’s neck. 

“And I’ll continue to love you back,” Mike promised. 

Erwin couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Now THAT is a vast improvement of ‘pillow talk’.” 

X

THANK YOU FOR READING! SUBSCRIBE FOR UPDATES ON FUTURE WORKS!

**Author's Note:**

> Give a Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my original fantasy work for an even better read! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B072YS31YH/ref=tmm_kin_title_0ie=UTF8&qid=1499272740&sr=8-1
> 
> Available in print and ebook on Amazon. Please show your support, thank you!


End file.
